Subspace Emissary BLOOPERS
by RaDiCaLmE
Summary: Based on the Adventure Mode. In a world where everyone kills and are weird, they must save us from the Subspace Army! Is there any hope? Maybe. Probably not.
1. An Unexpecting Beginning of DOOM

_I am a huge fan of Brawl, and having played the adventure mode was truly amazing! Unlike the other brawl games, there's actually a plot! A PLOT, I TELL YOU!! In honor of that, this is my parody of it! But here's the thing-everyone can talk, but say a lot of messed up things...I DON'T OWN BRAWL._

----

Warning: This contains spoilers to the SubSpace Emissary in Super Smash Brawl. But in a funny way

**Chapter 1**

_**An Unexpecting Beginning of DOOM**_

_In one world, of our universe, there are MANY things. Plumbers who rescue damsels in distress. Weird animals who can kill with freaky powers. Cross-dressers hiding their feminine parts underneath heavy gear. Then there's the SubSpace Emissary. A dangerous army of monsters and robots controlled by an unknown force to blow everything up into dark empty voids. On this very day, they will take their plan into action and rule us all. Unless one team of heroes, and even villains, can stop them. One team from a certain tournament. THIS...._

_is AMERICAN IDOL!_

**"WTF?**" Princess Zelda of Hyrule called, "No! This is "Super Smash Brawl" you dolt!"

_Oh. Um, SUPER SMASH BRAWL!_

"Lol, I just love a silly narrator." giggled Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"And a good tournament of battles too," agreed Zelda, "We've even got the balcony! It'll be easy to watch the _blood _spew everywhere and bodies flying."

Peach cringed at the thought, but then applauded with hundreds of others in the massive stadium as a a lakitu came flying outside.

"HELLO ALL YOU SMASH-LOVERS! Are you ready to see some brutal killing!?"

_**"Yeah!"**_ The audience cheered.

"Are you people ready to cheer then argue who'll win, THEN beat each other up!?"

_**"YEAH!"**_ They cheered even louder.

"And are you women ready to take off your tops!?'

"..........." Everybody was now silent, before the women broke out in an uproar throwing their snacks and souvenirs at the lakitu, booing and swearing how they would rip him to shreds. He lost consciousness as a trophy smacked him hard, causing the creature to fall to the ground bleeding and twitching. Cheers came again as the statue suddenly came to life, where stood Mario the plumber.

"Hello! _It's-a Mario time_! I'm-a better than all of you!"

"No, I AM!" came the voice of the citizen and sky warrior of Dreamland, Kirby; who had been falling from the sky for some reason as a statue before turning into himself.

Having been insulted by a pink ball with eyes, Mario angrily shot a dozen fireballs at him. From out of no where, Kirby had taken out a a mirror which reflected the flames and made them fire back at Mario, burn him, kill him, then turn him into a statue.

**"KIRBY WINS!"** cheered the replacement lakitu, who was dragging away his injured brother. Everyone cheered with joy as the match had quickly ended. Kirby went over, returning Mario to life.

"Wha-? I lost already!? And too a balloon?"

"Silly Mario!" Kirby chuckled, helping him up, "Trix are for kids!"

".... What does that have to do with-?" He was quickly cut off by the sound of screams in panic. He and Kirby looked up at the sky where many things were taking place. The sky turned a deep crimson, and dark clouds appeared. Flying out of them was a massive battle cruiser, surrounded by an evil aura.

_"Why's the sky turning red?"_

_"Why's a battle cruiser dropping all these weird purple forms of darkness?"_

_"Why's that pile of cash staring at me!?"_

_"Relax, that's just the money you could be saving with Geico!"_

They watched as tiny purple forms floated towards the ground at the feet of our heroes, then transformed into primids. Before a battle could be broken out, a large metal ball flew from the sky dropping onto the primids, defeating them!

"YAY!" cheered Kirby.

Two R.O.B.s strolled over to the ball, plugging their arms into it and opening the thing, revealing a countdown from three minutes to zero.

"YAY!"

"Oh my gosh, a bomb!" Mario panicked.

"YAY!"

"WE'RE GONNA FRIGGIN **DIE**!"

"YAY!"

"We're going to die!?" Zelda cried hearing this as she stood up and warped. Instead of landing right next to the bomb, she accidently appeared in mid air, and fell from something-hundred feet onto the ground.

"Goodness Zelda, this is no time for games!" Peach said as she landed safely next to the barely-alive body thanks to her parasol.

"Pain..." Zelda moaned, "Agony...I think I'm paralyzed."

"Well that's just dandy." Mario said sarcastically. He looked up at the sky and saw the source of the bomb-the Ancient Minister!

_"MWEE HEE HEE. IM GONNA KILL YOU. HA."_

"I'll stop it!" Mario cried running forward. Unfortunately, he happened to run into a banana peel which had been thrown at Lakitu. Somehow, he tripped and soared 58,000 feet into the air blasting out of sight. All were gaping at the sight, even Zelda who managed to pick her head up.

"How did- AHHHH!" she and Peach gave shrieks as they were suddenly swiped and thrown into cages. The one who was holding the captives happened to be a fierce Pirana Plant.

_"THIS BE TIMMY. TIMMY GONNA KILL YOU."_ The Ancient Minister announced as soared away, onto his next location for destruction. Kirby stood there helplessly, now stuck in having to save not one, but two royal princesses. Roaring viciously, Timmy the Pirana Plant banged his cages repeatedly at the ground with no mercy.

"Oh dear! OH DEAR! I think I'm going to have a concussion!" Peach wailed.

"This isn't good for my condition!" Zelda gasped, her eyes rolling backward into her head indicating how she was on the verge of having a seizure.

"U-U-Uh! UH! UM?" Kirby was stammering nervously. Then and idea hit him! Actually, it hit Timmy. Because a nearby figure riding on a motorcycle came flying from a ring of fire near the entrance of the stadium, the flag that said "idea" hanging from the back of it. The plant screeched in pain as the motorcycle crashed into Timmy's forehead, that being it's death center. Like a bomb, it and the cages (luckily not affecting the captors) blew up in flames dropping the two princesses. Princess Peach had landed closest to Kirby, Zelda however, was lying barely alive and hypervehnilating on the other side of the stadium near the spot where the motorcycle had landed with it's owner.

"I'm...dying...help...bleeding..._somebody put me out of my misery_!!"

"With pleasure!" roared the biker who jumped off, and landed on the floor with a crushing thud. None other than Wario it was, Mario's deranged and oboist cousin. He stood there, holding with him a large metal laser, about his size and was pointing the charging weapon at the princess who was in excruciating pain. A flash of light came as an arrow zoomed towards Zelda at the speed of light! Before she could react(or curse at how her life sucked so much), the arrow came through her torso freezing her to nothing more than a statue.

"Oh my god, he froze Zelda!" Peach gasped with horror.

"Oh yeah, I rule!" Wario cheered as he flipped them off. He used one hand to grab the petrified Zelda around her torso (perv) and somehow jumped 30,000 feet into the air completely vanishing.

"You bas-!" Kirby was cut off as he was dragged harshly across the ground, over to where an item seller was waking near the stands. Kirby could see from the angle where he was being dragged that the timer said 0:10:34

"ITEMS! Get yer items!" He called as dozens of panicked citizens had started buying any weapon that could grant them transportation to safety. "Trampolines, Rabbit Ears, Warp stars- HEY! You gotta pay for that!"

"Burn in hell, I say!" Peach yelled in the most polite way she could (which WASN'T polite at all) as a warp star was swiped from the seller. Tugging Kirby onto her, both were launched into the sky as a loud KA-BOOM echoed. As they flew high into the sky and far away, they took a glance back and saw it: A large black void swallowing the stadium whole, trapping it's innocent people within it...

**"WELL THIS SUCKS!"**

_CURSE YOU KIRBY, YOU RUINED MY DRAMATIC-NESS!_

"Oh dear..." Peach said worriedly. What an adventure this would turn out to be...

They were now zooming past the clouds, but what they didn't know, was that in these clouds was a certain cross-dress angel boy: DESTINED TO HELP THEM ON THEIR JOURNEY.

_**DUH DUH DUHHHH!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That certain angel boy was Kid Icarus, Pit, who had seen the destruction of the Smash Stadium. He gaped over a pot of water only to see a blank void covering over the mass of area where the stadium once was.

"...AWESOME! I love these cool effects that the place has!"

_"No, Pit."_ Spoke a voice from nearby, sounding quite angelic, _"It is not awesome. It is bad, at the fact that the world is in danger of those freaky alien things."_

"Aw..." Pit moaned, as he turned to the source of the voice. Um.......I don't know her name so I'll just describe her as the angelic women with green hair. AKA, A.W.W.G.H. Oh wait, it's Lady Paulina.

_"Yes,"_ said she, _"You must go and help him; the plumber dude who was blasted into the clouds by a banana peel."_

"LOL, that made me laugh so hard." Pit smirked as he walked towards the woman then became serious. "But I have no weapon to defend myself."

_"...Fine. But do not stab OR shoot anyone just because it's funny and or they anger you."_ Holding out her hand, a weapon with a blade on each end appeared in her palm.

"YES, THANK YOU LORD!" He cried with happiness as he grabbed hold of the two-sided blade and took off towards the stairs. At the door, he stopped and turned to her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna fall backwards in a sexy and dramatic way then save the world from the evil polluted-ness!" He closed his eyes, and from behind could tell the door had opened because of the cold wind coming through his hair. Just like that, he was falling through the heavens outside and flying around with many poses.

_**"Show off!"**_ called A.W.W.G.H.

**"BWAHAHHAHAHAH!"** He laughed maniacally as he flew through the air. Pit looked up, and could see it- the same ship from the attack on Smash Stadium! Hundreds of the primids now came tumbling from the ship, attempting to crush him. But this meant nothing for him!

**"STOP GLOBAL WARMING, DIE!"** He screamed insanely slashing every monster that flew past him. His enjoyment ended quickly as one collided with him, causing the Kid Icarus to crash down into the clouds. He got up, rubbing his head stupidly.

"I think my ear's bleeding...what the?' Something caught his eye. Nearby was the statue of him, Mario!

"It's the plumber dude, he can fix our toilets!" Pit exclaimed as he ran over, returning the mustached man to normal.

"Wha...where am I?"

"You're in heaven!"

"I _DIED_?"

"No, but you tripped over a banana feet and landed here."

"...Um...whatever! Tell me, what happened to Smash Stadium!?"

"Well, some fat dude looking a bit like you killed a Pirana Plant that had been holding those girls hostage with this really pimped motorcycle! Then, one was bleeding so he used this tricked out gun to turn her into a statue and jumped and vanished! Probs wanted to have his way with her, even though its impossible 'cause she she's now a statue. THEN, the other princess and the pink beach ball mugged a warp star from some dude and flew off! Oh yeah, and the Smash Stadium was destroyed by some black hole along with hundreds of other people." Pit had said this in a mouth full, as he took a gasp of air. Mario was staring at him. Pale and horrified.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Chillax yo, I'm here to help!"

"I don't have to for your gangster talk, mofo! All I know is that my friends are in danger, and so is the rest of the world from this freak army of haters!"

A blank expression was on Pit's face at what Mario had just said, "...I have no idea what you just said, but can I come with you?"

"Do you have any weapon for protection?"

"Yes."

"Then lets-a go!"

Nodding to each other, they both turned and ran off, jumping cloud by cloud as if they were in some plat-forming game.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Doom doom doom da-doom, doom! DOOM DOOM-"_

**"WHY ARE YOU SINGING??**" Peach called to Kirby as they soared through the skies. Some short distance far from them was the same battle cruiser that had set off the chaos back at Smash Stadium. Missiles, bullets, lasers, everything was firing at them! Kirby had been singing the entire time thinking that he could calm down the stressed princess, who's innocence was now destroyed and had gone insane.

_"Doom da-doom doo_- HEY LOOK, AN ARWING!"

"Huh?" She looked up at a blur in the distance coming in the other way.

"An arwing...yes, we're saved!" she sobbed with happiness, "Hello, over here! Please help us!"

_"WEE-HEE-HEE!_" Kirby roared with laughter as her began zooming their warp star in different directions.

"KIRBY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? _We're going to crash into him! Stop, Kirby, stop!_ AHHH-"

**BOOM!**

The warp star, with both it's riders, crashed right through the arwing. At the impact, both were falling towards their demise screaming. Well, Peach was but Kirby was still singing the Doom Song. As for the mysterious arwing, it now facing the same situation as Peach and Kirby, landing who knows' where?

---

_Just so everyone knows, that song Kirby was singing is from Invader Zim, and when somebody in the audience saw cash with eyes it was based off a geico commercial. Please R&R!_


	2. In and Out of the Jungle

_CHAPTA TWO IZ HERE! You may find this chapter a little more messed up and a little more funny! Maybe, thats for you to decide!_

----

**Chapter 2**

_**In and Out of the Jungle**_

With the situation that had recently occurred with the world of Brawl, not a lot have noticed. So now we shall move onwards to out next class of epic, and hopefully civilized heroes-

**"GIMME DONKEY BANANAS 'FORE DONKEY EAT YOU UP!"**

I spoke too soon.

Him, the king of the jungle Donkey Kong, stood high and proud on top of a cliff. He was looking down on his prey, a Goomba and a Koopa Troopa riding a vehicle stocked with all of HIS stolen bananas!

**"DONKEY KILL YOUZ!"** He roared at them.

_"Fire ze Bullet-Bills_!" cried the Goomba in a french accent. Two Bullet Bills came flying out of their cannons attached to the vehicle, preparing to strike DK.

"Diddy!" DK called over his shoulder, "_**Matrix**_ time!"

**WARNING: The following is a pointless description of how Diddy killed the bullet bills:**A quick and small shadow of Diddy Kong the loyal nephew leaped from behind and hopped up from DK's shoulders, frozen in midair dramatically. He pulled out two wooden pistols, one on each hand like a glove. From each pistol a peanut (???) came shooting out in slow motion. Both collided with one Bullet Bill-which immediately blew to ashes, while it's brother twirled graciously preparing to sneak attack. No matter, because when Diddy had stopped floating and began falling, he shot out another one upside down. It gave a bonk! hitting the missile which fell stupidly to the ground as Diddy landed by his idle uncle of a gorilla with a tie. In their dramatic poses (GAY), the last Bullet-Bill exploded.

"**Donkey** and **Diddy** own woods!" they called, pointing to the dumb struck minions who hadn't been paying attention to their driving but were staring in amazement.

"...That...was KICK ASS."

"Stupid _Amer-i-con_. You can bite my-HAROLD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? TAKE THE WHEEL!"

"Wha-? SH-!"

The vehicle uncontrollably turned it's self over at the ledge the path leading to a rocky trip down the narrow, steep land where everyone flew out. Harold and the Goomba were the first to land at the end of the slope, but were crushed by the millions of bananas filled with** EVIL** potassium! The vehicle landed in a near by river, putting out it's flames. Unfortunately, it sunk.

"**ROOOO!** DONKEY AND DIDDY WIN! FRANCE AND TURTLE SUCK." DK called with triumph as a random vine swung over to him, which he caught and used to swing down the rocky slope making it a short cut down their.

"_Yeeh, you tell 'em Uncle DK!_" Diddy agreed grabbing the second vine that came and swung. Sadly, he accidently lost his grip resulting in him rolling down the hill screeching in pain. By the time he had landed at the bottom, DK was already there by his precious bananas."

"NEPHEW FAIL" He announced chuckling, "IF NEPHEW WISH TO CONTINUE TITLE AS KING, NEPHEW MUST NOT FAIL."

"Me sorry Uncle!" The monkey apologized as he struggled to stand up, his limbs aching in pain.

"It OK! Donkey and Diddy still have bananas thanks to nephew! Now Donkey and Diddy party like it's 1985! _**AROAROOAROO!**_!"

_**"ROOOOOO!"**_

_**"ROOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**_

_**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"**_

**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"**

"_**GWAHHHH!**_ I can't take it anymore, WHEN WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Two, loud, and angry thuds were heard as a pair of feet slammed into the ground behind the duo of primates. King Bowser of all Koopa Troopas was glaring at them with a blood lust in his left eye. Or maybe his right. We may never know.

"Oh Noez!" Diddy cried.

"Yes, all shall fear me!"

"IT BARNEY THE DINOSAUR!" DK shouted excitedly.

"Yea- wait, what? NO, I'M KING BOWSER YOU DING-DONG!"

"King? _YOU BURGER KING??_"

"...ARGHHHH! You're aggravating me!"

"_I'M A BIG KID NOW!_" Diddy suddenly sang.

"That was just random, AND STUPID! I'll rid of you after this ape!"

"Why you in woods??" DK roared, changing the pointless conversation to a reasonable subject, "Woods belong to DONKEY...AND **KONG!"**

"You mean "and Diddy"?" Diddy corrected his uncle.

"_Lady, what you talking about?"_

Bowser snapped, holding up his big laser that would guarantee these two to stay silent.

"No! Laser bad! I protect you, Uncle!" Diddy cried bravely, jumping in front of DK and waving his fists. This seemed to not make Bowser hesitate as the weapon began to charge. For one in his life, DK realized that his nephew could actually get killed. He began swinging his might fist. Diddy turned in confusion-

"Uncle, what you-?"

-and was hit, blasting off sky high and far away from Bowser. DK turned back to the laser, now seeing an arrow coming towards him.

"REMEMBER, DIDDY! ONLY YOU CAN PREVENT FOREST FIRES! AVENGE DONKEY AND DA BANANAS-" No more came out of DK's mouth, as he fell over as a lifeless statue.

"UNCLE DK!" Diddy called as he flew farther and farther from his beloved guardian,

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"**_

A loud splash was heard as he hit the waters of a lake,_**"-OOOOOOOOOOOO...*gurgle*...can't...breathe.."**_

Before Diddy could realize that he was drowning in a lake he had fallen into, he something had grabbed him tight in the chest. He gasped as his body was suddenly pulled out of the water, and into the air. He had no idea what had happened, how he was pulled out by some mysterious force and was held above water, but had a chance to catch sight of his surroundings. Diddy was still in the jungle, except the fact that a half destroyed arwing was lying by the shore which was considered out of the ordinary. He then felt something hot from behind, and was astounded as a hyper beam flew an inch past him and shot through the arwing, setting it aflame.

"ARWING KILLED? What kill- HOLY TACOS WITH MAYONNAISE, WHICH BE VERY GROSS!" All he had done was turn around, to see that the force holding him was by the claw of a Raquayza, roaring in anger at the monkey.

"Aiee! Don't eat Diddy, Diddy taste like oreos!" The Raquayza paused, about to question him about how he would know this before another thing caught his eye. A flash of speed had struck his wrist, causing Diddy to drop and fall onto the shores. The monkey looked up at his savior, to see that it was the arwing's pilot- Fox Mcloud! Before Diddy could show appreciation, the fox pulled him up by his shirt.

_"Who just destroyed my arwing!?"_ Frightful, Diddy responded by a jerk of his head over to the Raquayza who was now flying full speed at the two animals. Diddy was dropped to the ground, while Fox pulled out an AK-47 (um...this NEVER happened in the story, but he is angry so why not?) and began firing madly at the pokemon. Diddy watched in horror as a dozen bloody shots later, the beast fell into the water in pain.

"Yeah, that's what you get for messing up my pimp ride!" He called. He threw the gun at the side and began to walk away before Diddy blocked his way, remembering that he had to save DK.

"WAIT! Fox man cannot leave, fox man must help Diddy save Uncle!"

"It's just Fox, alright? And I'm not in a good mood to be saving whatever you're relative is but I gotta find out who that crazy blonde and beach ball was, and why these primids are attacking-"

**"NAYYY!"**

"Wtf?" The next thing he knew was that he was being dragged into the trees by the back of his jacket.

"WE SAVE UNCLE! UNCLE TURNED TO STATUE BY BARNEY!" Diddy screeched as he ran through the trees and up a hill.

"...The dinosaur?" Fox was completely clueless at first, but alarmed at the name.

"That what he said-" Before Diddy knew it, HE was the one being dragged.

"KILL THE DINOSAUR!" He cried like a warrior. After running for a few miles, he suddenly stopped at a near by bush. Bruises were all over Diddy's back from his little trip. Behind the bush Diddy recognized the the horrible form of Bowser, pacing around the ground as if he were bait! Something seemed odd, though. A dark purple flamed aura of evilness surrounded the villain. Fox, however didn't really care. At the fact that this was a dinosaur, and now purple, he obviously was thinking that this was the horrible "Barny the Dinosaur" he had feared throughout his childhood...

"We should think of ambush." Diddy whispered, "I'll distract him, then you sneak and-" Diddy gave a yelp as he was pushed out of the way. He sat up to see Fox already sitting on Bowser's shoulders, smacking him with a nearby R.O.B as if it were a hammer.

"You-will-no longer-love-children-FOR-THEY-DON'T-LOVE YOU!" At the last smack, the Koopa's King life force gave out an he turned into a statue. Diddy ran over happily towards the statue while Fox through aside the destroyed R.O.B.

"YAY! FOX BEAT BARNEY! DIDDY GONNA _PEE _ON BARNEY!" Fox watched disturbed as Diddy stood in front of the statue about to urinate when-

An arrow flew and nearly hit them! Diddy lost his balance at the impact of it hitting the ground, and tumbled off the cliff right behind him.

"EEEEEE!"

"Dumb ass!" Fox cried as he jumped off after him. The real Bowser came out the bushes looking upset that he had missed.

"Curse my targeting! And do I really look like Barney?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cold breeze swept through the Ruined Zoo, not a living soul in sight. Well, there was the cute and lonely nine year old boy named Lucas alone as usual. All he had been doing was walking around glumly and singing a Disney tune to himself hoping it would make the mood brighter.

_"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference where you are..."_ He gazed up at the sky with a sad sigh. Even though it was grey and depressing, it was not nightfall so no stars could be seen to be wished upon. His head suddenly shot up to see the presence of thirty primids, all trudging towards him.

"O-Oh n-no! P-Please- **OMFG**!" He only turned to see the worst, a giant statue of King Porky (or whoever he is) marching forward. He turned to run but tripped over an unconveniently placed stem and onto the ground, somehow trapping him.

"N-No! P-Please!" He begged, too terrified to even PK burn the stem.

**"PK-TENDA**!" A loud explosion came, and tiny little pebbles of rock flew around Lucas. He slowly turned his head to see the statue was there no more, but a boy his age know as the physic Ness.

"WASSAPPPP?' He waved.

"Y-You saved me! But what was that move you just used?'

"What, PK thunder?"

"...It sounded like you said _"PK tender"_, like chicken tenders?'

"Um, No. This is **PK TENDER!**" With a pop!, a chicken tender appeared in his hand, with a side of french fries! "Want some?"

Before Lucas could reply, a large mechanical spider with King Porky inside came striding towards them, roaring in anger.

"Jerks, you destroyed my statue!"

"Oh yeah?" Ness challenged, "Drown in chicken tenders! **PK TENDER**!"

"What? _NOOOOOO!_" These were Porky's last words as thousands of chicken tenders, french fries, and apple dippers came beating down the robot until it exploded into a fiery explosion of the power of _**MCDONALDS!**_

_"BA DA BAD BA BADDD, I'M LOVIN IT!_" Lucas sang gleefully as he pulled the stem out and stood up. "Wow, you're really amazing Ness! I really owe you!"

"Of course you do, and how did you know my name was Ness?"

"Says it on your backpack."

"Yeah, I gotta remember to take that off..."

"Well, well, well! smexy little children!" They two were startled, at the fact that they were the only children around. Wario stood evilly upon a large stone, staring down at them greedily.

"D-did he just call us sexy??" Lucas stammered, terrified.

"Sure did, blondie! _Boy do you have a nice ass!"_

"O_O. Hold me, Ness!"

"No thanks, I'm officially scarred for life."

"Speaking of which, I think I'll capture you first!" He pointed the machine at Ness and began firing a dozen arrows at him like crazy.

"Crap!" He said jumping and running out of the way.

"Dance, little boy! Dance!" After shooting for a while, Wario pondered to himself, This is getting no where! Kid's too fast. Hey, maybe I could just capture the blonde one! He is prettier.

And so the target was turned to an unexpecting Lucas and fired. Ness gasped.

"LUCAS, NO!" Just in time, he jumped and pushed him out of the way. But then there was the loophole. Where Lucas was saved, Ness was caught by the arrow.

"Ow! Nessie, you hurt my knee..." Lucas said rubbing it. No reply was heard. He turned in horror, to see his new friend was a lifeless statue.

"N-Ness?? _NO, I LOVED YOU!_" He sobbed, pounding his fists on the ground in sadness and failure.

"Ha! He's mine now, and you can be next!" Wario jumped down right next to Ness's statue. Lucas looked up in fear. What was he to do?? He couldn't do anything, because there was nothing a failure like HIM could do about this! As Wario laughed maniacally, grabbing the statue of Ness and forcing it to face him, Lucas shot up and ran as fast as he could with rain now pouring down him. Maybe it's what Ness would've wanted.

About thirty minutes later, it had stopped raining and Lucas was alone again. He had made an actual friend only to have him taken from a pedophile. When it seemed like he was about to break down, something tapped him on the back. He turned around to see it was a primid pointing a bazooka at him.

_**"DAH, DON'T KILL ME!"**_

Before the primid could jump at him, it was blasted away by a strong jet of water.

"Good job, Squirtle! You get a cookie!"

_"Squirtle..."_

"Sorry, we're out of Scooby Snacks. Beside, those things are ecstasy!"

Pokemon Trainer Red came marching over to Lucas happily, a Squirtle was grudgingly following him.

"Hey there, little trainer! Why didn't you beat that thing up?"

"I-I'm not really a trainer, I'm a boy with PSI powers." Lucas said awkwardly.

"Well, why you so down?"

"'Cause, my new friend is going to be raped by a pedophile named Wario..."

"........" Red and Squirtle were staring at this tortured child with a bizarre expression. Red thought, then knew what was encouraging to say!

"If it makes you feel better, my Charizard and Ivysaur were kidnapped too. Maybe you could join Squirtle and I to find them?"

"I'm n-not r-really that brave-"

_**"YES YOU ARE, FOOLISH MORTAL! ALL POKEMON TRAINERS ARE BRAVE!"**_

"B-but I'm not-"

"_**YOU WILL BE SOON!"**_

Lucas stared at Red, terrified at how emotional he was about being a Pokemon trainer. But he then remembered telling Ness that he owed him. He might've backed out, but there was still chance to save him! And his childhood innocence...

"I'll right...I'll come!"

"Awesome, new buddy!" Red beamed.

_"Squirtle SQUIRTLE?"_ Squirtle complained.

"Sorry Squirtle, but I need someone to talk to beside a pokemon."

Squirtle crossed his arms jealously as Red and Lucas laughed with joy!

_---_

_So considering the fact that Diddy and Donkey are apes they have a lot of funny quotes! But will they be able to say these quotes together again? Stay tuned to find out unless you've already played this game! Btw, I wanted Lucas to sing that song cuz he's lonely, and in the game I consider Wario a pedophile cuz he seemed VERY happy to kidnap Ness. And when he says PK THUNDER, IT SOUNDS LIKE PK TENDER._


	3. More Chaos and Newcomers!

_The return of the third chapter!! This is where the story REALLY starts to get PG-13! I am naughty :D enjoy!_

---

**Chapter 3**

_**More Chaos and Newcomers!**_

"Where the heck is he!?" and impatient R.O.B groaned. He had been waiting on the battlefields near an ancient castle, right next to another bomb. But his partner was supposed to be there helping him blow this thing up.

"I'm here..." moaned another R.O.B who came over to his brother.

_"Where were you!?"_

"I dunno, thinking about life. Have you noticed we're killing ourselves just to destroy other places?"

"You're right...maybe we should stop...after all, this is madness!"

The second R.O.B.'s eyes suddenly grew an angry red.

_**"No...**_" the second R.O.B. said.

"...?"

_**"This...is...SPARTA!!!!"**_ He punched his fits into the outlet of the bomb, accidently triggering it and blowing themselves up. Retard. Standing on top of the castle was the prince of Altea, Marth, his eyes yummy-licous as ever. He looked up from his Simpson's comic book, alarmed at the large void which was making hundreds of primids appear! Pointing out his loyalty to the kingdom, He held his blade high which shimmered into the sky.

_"FOR ALTEA, AND FOR ASLAN!"_

"Who?"

"AGHHH!" Alarmed, he tripped over a stone pebble and toppled over the edge. Luckily during his fall to the ground a few flag poles had been in the way to break his fall (painfully) until he crashed to the dirt in a pile. He managed to get up and brush himself off. The voice that had spoken to him flew to his side.

"So wait, who's Aslan?"

"I dunno, some lion I read from a book-" He gave a scream of pain as something blunt had hit the back of his head, making him double over. He could've sworn he was bleeding somewhere near there. He turned his head and had nearly jumped as a sword was held close to his throat. The wielder of the blade, was Meta Knight, captain of the Halberd (OMG i just realized that's the name of the battle cruiser! WOW I'm dumb) and who had been the one who smacked Marth with the hilt of his weapon.

**"WHERE'S MY SHIP??**" He demanded to the prince, looking almost deranged.

"I don't-"

**"WHERE IS IT?"**

"I don-"

**"WHERE IS IT?"**

"I-"

**"WHERE IS IT-?**" Marth had taken his own sword from out of nowhere and attempted to slice the mysterious Knight, who dodged quickly.

_"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR'E TALKING ABOUT!"_

"Of course you should know! You were standing up there, watching the ones who had hijacked my Halberd-"

"Those little freaks hijacked a battle cruiser from you?"

_**"...I WAS HAVING A HANGOVER, OK? THERE WERE TONS OF THEM!"**_

"..."

"Anyway, you were obviously doing nothing and therefore is, the one in charge of them!"

"Why would I demand them to blow up my home!? I was about to fight them off until you startled me! Maybe you shouldn't try and fight somebody and assume they're the bad guy!"

"....."

"Ha!" Marth crossed his arms with a triumphant smirk, "How does it feel to get _owned?"_

Before Meta Knight could reply, a blur flew past them carrying a large ball identical to the bomb.

"Hey, he must be the one blowing up this place!" Marth pointed out.

"Come back here!" Meta Knight cried out as he flew off after the dooms day bringer, Marth following by his side. The blur, who by the way was the Ancient Minister, noticed the two chasing after him and sped off. Marth attempted to slash at him, but missed by an inch. Meta Knight jumped and tried to use an uppercut but the Minister shot a laser at him, forcing the knight to stop.

_"MWEE HEE HEE. YOU SUCK. I ROCK."_

He proudly continued flying away to his next location but felt another presence. Unable to react in time, a gold two-handed blade slashed at the bomb he had been holding causing it to fall and break. Smoke was pouring out of the bottom of his body (?) causing him to zoom in off in different directions and out of sight.

_"ANCIENT MINISTER'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN...!"_

Marth's jaw was now on the ground...sort of. He faced the one who had destroyed the bomb, who happened to be the two-handed sword wielder was Ike.

"EW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"I was going to say hi to the main character of the game who had started my series." He said cooly.

"No, you mean the main character of MY series. Not the main character of the series of some ambidextrous freak."

"What!? You wanna say that to my face??"

"I AM saying it to you're face!"

"Cool it!" Meta Knight intervened as he came in between them, "If he's a good sword wielder than he can help stop these things!"

"But...but..I'm the one with the sexy eyes...mine aren't empty and make people wanna vomit...."

"Yeah, well at least I'm a man." Ike snickered.

"Excuse me!?"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU DOPES!" Meta Knight roared. He grabbed the two by their capes and marched off dragging them along. "WE ARE GOING TO STOP THE SUBSPACE ARMY, WE ARE GOING TO GET BACK MY HALBERD, AND YOU TWO ARE GONNA BE BFFS!"

"Bff!?" Marth gasped, alarmed. **"NUUUUUUUUUU!"**

"By the way, Ike. What were you talking about by "main character of game" and "your series"?

"Uh..." Ike said awkwardly, "If I told you I'd be breaking the fourth wall."

"....?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm-a-Waddle-Dee, I-Like-To-Eat-Tacos ALOT_!" Sang the voice of, you guessed it, a Waddle Dee. It was happily skipping along a path in the middle of the day, forgetting it's mission. He stopped skipping happily to notice a green figure jump in front of him.

"Oh yeah!" said the ambusher, Luigi. "It's-a Luigi! I'm-a gonna beat you up! 'Cause, um...I'm fly!"

The Waddle Dee stared at the plumber for a moment. He then embraced Luigi, who had struck a pale color.

"NEW FRIEND!"

"NO! I'M SORRY, DON'T EAT ME!"

"Yo, mofo's!" came a new voice. The Waddle Dee felt a force that had nearly knocked him over, and when he turned to glance at his new companion, he was not there but blasting off into the sky. He came falling back down, but only as a statue. Luigi's statue was swiftly caught by the hammer that had smacked it and thrown onto it's feet (or whatever is making it stand)

"Yeah, I RULE! **WOOOTTT!"** King Dedede cheered triumphantly of his beating. His pride was interrupted shortly by the sniffling of the Waddle Dee.

"B-But he w-was my bestest buddy in the whole wide word!! _Why???"_

"Yeah, well he's my new trophy, so quit your wining!"

The sound of a nearby engine was heard aloud.

"Hey, here comes Wario! Now we can hi-jack that gay fat-so! Quick, hide!" Him and the Waddle Dee jumped into the bushes. Wario came into the path driving listening to 94.5, PST! in the back of his weird vehicle were Zelda and Ness's statue. He was singing along with the tune, but since he did not know the words, he made up his own song!

"I'm gonna go home tonight and have some with a hooker, and a sexy li-it-ttle boy! Which probably is messed up- what the hell?"

He stopped driving as his car suddenly jerked. Annoyed, he jumped out of the vehicle and peeked underneath it. It was his cousin!

"LUIGI GOT TURNED INTO A STATUE TOO? Oh hell yes, this is awesome! But I'd never do it with him in my life, so I'll just bring 'em for Waluigi and me to bug!" Laughing with happiness, he picked up the trophy and-

"Woah! Where'd all you pipsqueaks come from? Wait, NO-" He gave a shriek as all of the Waddle Dee's had come running over him, causing the Luigi trophy to fly into his car. King Dedede was sitting at the wheel, kicking at the gas pedal.

"SEE YA LATER, FAT ASS!_ MWAHAHAHHAHAHA!"_

"I likez chicken!!!!" cried the Waddle Dees as they followed their master who drove into the forest. Wario managed to sit up, coughing dust before noticing his trophies were gone.

"Hey, those were mine! GET BACK HERE, I HOPE YOU DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL, AND HUMOROUS DEATH!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of birds whistling, squirrels running, and a leopard eating up the insides of a deer (EW) were heard within the forest. Beside all that stuff that was happening a pedestal with the master sword inside of it, waiting for a certain boy in a green tunic to take it out.

"No, Navi! I'm too lazy, you take it out." complained the Hero of Time, Link.

"What?" his sidekick fairy said, "I can't take it out, you're the one destined for it! Beside, I have NO HANDS."

"Come one, do something for once beside yelling in my ear."

"Hey, listen! I do that for a good reason you psychotic cross-dresser-" She was cut off as Link had decided to take the master sword out of it's pedestal and slice the fairy in half, **RIDDING IT FOREVER!!**

"Can't...move..." The barely alive creature croaked. Ignoring her moaning and pleas for help, Link walked off and past the bushes tired. After wandering for a while he stopped with a sigh.

"This is getting me nowhere if I wanna visit Zelda! Might as well sit down." He bent and placed himself down upon the tree stump behind him. Unfortunately, that stumped was already being used by a green slumbering Yoshi. He opened one of his eyes noticing how something was in the way of his sunlight. Before the poor Yoshi could scream, he was crushed by Link's arse.

"Huh. Comfy stump?" He said curiously, unable to hear the loud muffling from the suffocating dinosaur. He shot up, alarmed as darkness came over the trees. He didn't seem to notice the abused Yoshi who had rolled off his seat, gasping for breath. The Halberd was towering over the two, dropping more and more primids!

"What the heck? WHAT ARE THESE THINGS? And who are you??" He seemed to notice the Yoshi who stood up, panting.

"Yo...Yo-"

**"WHO ARE YOU?"**

"Yo-"

**"WHO ARE YOU?"**

"Yos-"

**"WHO ARE YOU?"**

"YOSH-"

**"WHO ARE YOU?**

"..."

**"WHO ARE YOU-"** Link gave a scream of pain as Yoshi had kicked him where it hurts A LOT FOR A MAN. The dinosaur had also grabbed the master sword from Link, using it to keep him down.

"The name's Yoshi, and you've been CRUSHING ME WITH YOUR BIG-FAT-A-" Yoshi gave a yell of pain as one of the primids jumped from behind and tackled him to the ground.

"Sucker!" Link grinned as he quickly took back his sword and began to escape.

"NO WAIT, I'm sorry!" Yoshi cried as more primids advanced on him and held him to the ground. "Please, help me! Don't let these things kill meeee!"

Link stared at the dinosaur, pondered for a moment, then charged forward. The force of primids had suddenly lifted off Yoshi as they had been slaughtered.

"You...you saved me! How can I thank you?"

"First off, you NEVER will kick me there again." Link explained, counting these rules with his fingers. "Second, you have to help me find Zelda 'cause she could be in danger, and THIRD; I ride you."

"...OK!"

"Hmm...al-righty then!" He gladly took a seat on the Yoshi's back and looked up at the sky. The Halberd had already vanished, going who knows where.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONTO OUR NEXT FEW HEROES, one a bounty hunter, the other one a cute animal! But lets start with the bounty hunter. Why? 'Cause, they show her first in this scene so don't complain to me, **COMPLAIN WITH NINTENDO!**

In the darkness of the room, a figure jumped from the vent up top. The bounty hunter Samus dusted herself off, a disgusted look on her self at the sight of her...tight outfit...? No suit power suit? Yes, well she never was fond of her power suit thinking that she always looked too much of a woman, when she preferred to hide the unnecessary body parts of hers.

"Dumb R.O.B.s..." she growled, taking a gun from her belt, "Stealing my suit during my shower! They even had to open the curtains and-" A loud ripping noise came from the back of her leg above her knee. She looked there too see a small part of her suit had teared revealing some skin.

_**"ARGHHH! IT'S NOT WORTH IT BEING A WOMEN!"**_ She blasted down the wall next to her out of anger, to see that it lead to a secret tunnel. Convenient. She sneaked through the tunnel as slowly as she could, not just so she wouldn't be noticed, but so more of her outfit wouldn't rip. This didn't last long a a loud shredding noise came from her left hip-

_**"OH-MY- BLEGHH!!EHRKLHHSYJGDD**_ (what the heck?) _**OJREEHITYDLFYYUD! Does this always happen when wearing my power suit!? I HATE YOU TIGHT SPANDEX!!!!"**_ Samus had stopped twitching in rage as a scream of pain could be heard. She hurried down the end to a new room, where a flash of green light glowed. A large capsule, hooked with these weird wires, held a fragile Pikachu whose body was jerking around in severe agony. The electrocuting stopped for a moment, allowing the pokemon to pick up it's head.

"Can't...move...kill me...what the? Hot chick? Finally, someone murdered me!!"

"Pardon!?" Samus roared, now twitching in anger again, "You little-!"

She began firing crazily at the glass prison, attempting to hurt Pikachu. This did not work, however. It instead broke open the capsule freeing him.

"I'm freed!" He exclaimed jumping out of the mess that was once a torture machine, "Thank you sexy heroine!"

"Whatever, and could you not call me that?? I'm NOT sexy. I'm a blood-thirsty bounty hunter who will kill without hesitation."

"I can see your stomach."

Samus looked down at the part of her stomach, which had completely split in half somehow.

_**"ARGHHGHEWKHRTW! WHY CAN'T I BE A MAN!!?????"**_ She roared shaking in her angry tantrums.

_"Somebody's PMSing."_ Pikachu joked, shaking his tiny finger at her. She was on the verge of choking that Pokemon when the room began crowding with R.O.B.s who were now storming through the door.

"Escapee! Escapee!" They cried, charging forward at the two and attempting to grab them. Pikachu quickly grabbed Samus by her leg and pulled her into the hallway of the Subspace Bomb Factory. Both turned a corner of the halls running as fast as they could. Samus gave a yelp as she was pulled threw a door on the left. The R.O.B.s somehow did not notice this as they continued zooming away. Pikachu quickly slammed the door shut, giving a great sigh of relief. Samus suddenly felt cold wind hit her upper back, and could tell it too had ripped.

"How come every time I move around, EVEN a little, this cursed thing keeps tearing itself APART!? Where's my power suit where you need one?_** HUH, SUIT? YOU WANT ME TO DIE!!?"**_

The suit responded by having the part of Samus's right hip rip.

_**"AGHERLATHURT;HORYLKEAL5JJYRTJ;!!!!!!"**_

Pikachu was nearby, staring at the mad girl who had now gone insane. Needing something to distract him, he looked around the room. It happened to be the room in the factory will all the screens of where the security cameras were. One of them, was watching a large room with a capsule similar to his torture one, but it was bigger and held an orange power suit.

"Yo, Ms. PMS!" He called to Samus, "Is that the power suit you lost?"

"Wha?" She looked up at the screen and saw it- her pride and joy. "P-P-P-POWER-S-S-SUIT??_ Power suit!!!!"_

She tackled the tv. screen, practically hugging it which frightened her Pokemon companion.

_"It's ok...Mommy's here....Mommy will get you...than Mommy can wear you...and then she can go to the doctors to change herself to a guy...MWAHHHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"..............................."

---

_I wanted the relationship between Marth and Ike all rivalry and stuff! Plus, I always imagined that It must be hard for Samus to move around. I mean, how can you move around in something like that without it getting ripped!? Plus, this explains why she prefers to be a guy. And Pikachu can talk for a certain reason to soon be known..._


	4. Guest Stars and a Musical Act?

_From the chapter title, you may wonder-yes, there IS real people I plan putting in and a musical performence from a certain broadway show..._

_---_

**Chapter 4**

_**Guest Stars and a Musical Act?**_

_"Wakey Wakey, Peach! We're somehow alive!_" Kirby cheered. A few moments ago he had woken up from his and Peach's great fall from the heavens to see he was still in tact(having no bones). Peach, however, was still lying unconcious next to him.

"Come on, Princess! It's not _my_ fault that I crashed our warp star into that arwing! Quit playing!....Peach?" He gave her body a kick but she did not move.

"Uh-oh." Kirby looked around worriedly, to see if anyone else were around near the forest. He slowly began backing away, then ran off. On cue, Bowser jumped out of the bushes! Next to him was his dark version.

"HA! There's no where to run, Princess!** MWAHAHAHHAHA!"**

"Er-Master?" His croney said, "I don't think she's even awake..."

"...Oh. How convenient!** MWAHAHAHAH!"**

The croney signed as he turned into a dark mattery form that swarmed over the princess. He then came off, but was no longer a dark clone of Bowser but Peach herself.

"Oh my god, I have BREASTS!" Dark Peach gasped, looking down ay himself.

"Yeah...that's very nice," Bowser said awkwardly, "But you have a job to do! If any of our enemies are to come nearby, shoot 'em with this!" He threw to it the metal laser. _"And will you stop looking there!?"_

Dark Peach quickly looked up, "Wha?"

Annoyed, Bowser picked up the original body and walked off. Dark Peach had gone up the hill nearby so she wouldn't be seen, waiting for her prey...

_5 minutes later_

"So...._**BORED**_!!!!!" Steaming mad, she shot the fifth seagull into a statue.

_"Hey, hurry up Mr. Plumber!"_ Came a far-off voice. Dark Peach's head snapped up at the voice. Down on the path to figures were running- a boy in robes, and a man in overalls! With an evil grin, she held up the laser in front of her, pointing it at the two. The laser began charging.

"Say your prayers!" The arrow was shot. And it flew...and flew...and...missed them? What the heck?

"What the?? WHERE DID THE ARROW GO??"

**"YOU GOT PUNK'D!"**

"What the hell?"From out of nowhere appeared..._**Ahston Kutcher and Dax Sheperd**_...? Sheperd apparently holding a video camera to her face with Kutcher standing right next to her.

"Yeah! We just _**PUNK'D PEACH!**_ Yeahhh!"

"What's going on??"

"OMG, say it! Say it!!"

".....I got punked?"

_"YEAHHHH!_" Sheperd cheered.

"How was I punk'd?"

"Simple!" Kutcher explained, "We asked Matt Wheeler to stand far, far away holding a mirror in case you missed! Therefore, the beam's going to reflect back at you!"

_"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"_ DP roared as she smacked Kutcher on the side of his head, making him fall over knocked out (Aw he was awesome in That 70'S Show).

_"O-Oh no!_" Sheperd said worriedly as DP held the laser at him. A glow of light came, and the camera fell on the ground. A second light came and you could see through the cam-corder DP's statue falling over. Two pairs of feet came running over.

"What's going on, Yoshi!?"

"Oh my god Link, Ashton Kutcher and Dax Sheperd!"

"And Princess Peach? She was supposed to go with Zelda with to Smash Stadium!" A pair of gloved hands grabbed the statue's soldiers and began to shake it.

"ALRIGHT, WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S ZELDA?"

"Peach, No! _What have you done with her!?_" cried another voice. Link had narrowly dodged aside as a fist came into the spot where he had been. The camera was picked up and turned to face it's new owner.

"Hey Mario, a camera! LOOK, THAT GUY ALSO HAS A DRESS ON!"

"Shut up, Pit! And you ,Yoshi, how could you betray me for this cretin!?"

"I dunno," Yoshi shrugged, "I'm pretty much now in debt to Link 'cause he saved my life."

_"You....you...MURDERERS!"_

"Think you got this all wrong, fat man." Link said cooly.

"Fat Man? First you abuse the Princess THEN you insult me!? You, sir, will _**never**_ have your toilets fixed by me!"

**"I HAVE MY OWN PRINCESS TO SAVE NOW THAT I KNOW SHE ISN'T SAFE, DARN YOU!"**

"Mario, look! A Penguin driving a car!" Pit suddenly said, pointing the camera in a different direction. A vehicle came zooming past them, carrying three trophies in the back. The driver was King Dedede, who boasted with laughter.

_"How'd ya like my new pimped out ride? You'll never get away!"_ A hand stretched out towards the camera, which jerked up as it and Pit was lifted off the ground and being carried away.

_**"Pit, NO!**_" The camera was at an angle where it was showing Mario, Link and Yoshi running towards it as it got farther away.

"Cool! This is like those action movies! Forget angel, _I'M GONNA BE A MOVIE DIRECTOR!"_

_**"STOP BEING HAPPY!"**_ Dedede called, _**"I'm kidnapping you!"**_

**"....AHHHHHHH SAVE ME!"** An unknown force knocked the camera towards the ground, it having caught footage of Pit lying next to it and Kirby standing in front of him.

"Curse you, you pink balloon!" came Dedede's voice from far away. Link held up his crossbow shooting and arrow which flew out of the screen. A loud explosion was heard.

"Aw man, my tire!"

"That's MY Zelda your taking from me! GET HIM!" Pairs of feet came running past the camera. Pit was being dragged by Mario but had remembered to grab the camera, pointing it at his face.

_"As you can see, we're now catching pursuit of the penguin man! What adventures will await us-"_ The camera gave a violent jerk, and shut off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark, with very little light only brought on by the many screens. On one of them, Bowser had flashed on the screen with a few of his lackeys behind him. In the chair in front of them was a lump snoozing away, a play-boy magazine over his face.

"Yo! So I just captured Peach and sent her on the Halberd and Dark Bowser should be- HEY! You even awake!?"

_"Zzzzzzzz..."_

**"GANONDORK!"**

_"Zzz-_What?? BISCUITS?" The magazine fell off his face, revealing a startled Ganondorf, the Dark thief.

"...Yeah so I caught Peach, now what?"

"Uh...apparently Dedede's been taking in some people too as trophies, so uh.." He pressed a few buttons, making a map appear on the screen.

"Just go there and..do stuff or whatever."

"Sweet! Its always fun to beat the stuffin outta that fat penguin! COME, MINIONS! WE HAVE PWNING TO DO! **BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We now return to an interesting duo- Pokemon Trainer Red and Lucas. In the canyons an orange blur was flying about and shooting flames.

**"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" **Roared the mighty charizard!** "ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ROAAAAAAA**-tacos-**AAAAAAARRRRR!"**

"T-Thats a charizard!?" Lucas said nervously. He and Red sat on a cliff nearby watching it fly.

"Yep. A real beauty too!" Red said cheerfully. "He and my Ivysaur were taken by the Subspace army, which means we have to catch them again!" He turned to Lucas, who looked nervous. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'ts just that I'm worried about Ness. I should've saved him, and I even owed him! Now thanks to me, he's gone..."

"Lucas-"

"I don't even think I can be brave!"

"Well, I understand."

"You do?'

"Of course! These are just feelings you have, and you're scared of his fate. Squirtle, shall we explain?" He summoned out Squirtle who stood there, holding a guitar. Music began to play.

".....Red?" Lucas stared in confusion.

Red pulled out a microphone and broke into song, _**"If you were gay!**_ : D"

"WHAT?" What had Red just said!?

_**"That'd be okay ^-^!"**_

"Red, what are you-"

_**"I mean 'cause hey! I like you an-y-way!"**_

"I'm not even-"

_**"Because you see,**_" He twirled around his disturbed partner, _**"if it were MEEEEEE! I would feel free to say, that I was gay! BUT-I'M-NOY-GAY."**_

"Red, I am not gay for Ness!" Lucas said, pushing away as Red gave him a long concerned stare, "It's just...what!?"

_**"IF YOU WERE QUEER!"**_ He broke out.

"My goodness!"

_**"I'd still be here-"**_

"Where have I heard this?"

_**"-year after yearrrrrrr, because you're dear to me!"**_

"Oh right, 'Avenue Q."

_**"And I know that you"**_ He spun in circles around Lucas _**"-would accept me tooooo-"**_

"I won't now!" He pouted.

_**"-If I told you to-day, HEY GUESS WHAT? I'm gay! BUT-I'M-NOT-GAY."**_

"Ew."

_**"I'm happyyyyy just being with you!"**_

Lucas blushed, "Aw shucks!"

_**"So-what-should-it-mat-ter-to-me-what-you-do-in-bed-with-GUYS??"**_

His eyes popped out of his head,_"RED, THAT IS GROSS!"_

_**"No it's not! If you were GAYYYYYY."**_ he gave a great leap into the air, _**"I'd shout HOORAYYYYYYYYY-"**_

"Will you please stop!?" Lucas begged, now on his knees.

_**"AND HERE I'D STAYYYYYYYYYYY-"**_

"I'M SERIOUS."

_**"BUT I WOULDN'T GET IN-YOUR-WAY!"**_

_"PK shut-up!"_

_**"You can count on meeeeeeeee,"**_ Red was now, at this point, doing the charleston, _**"to always beeeeeeeeee-"**_

"Stop...now!"

_**"BESIDE YOU-EVERY DAY. YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY, It's in your DNA- YOUR GAYYYYYYYYYYYYY-"**_

_"I AM NOT GAY!!"_

_**"If you were gay!"**_

Red threw off his hat, where confetti appeared shooting into the sky! Veins were popping all over Lucas's face. In a loud, booming voice, he yelled,

**"I'm...not...GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"** His voice echoed throughout the canyons, creating a tremor beneath their feet. Cracks appeared, and the cliff crumbled beneath sending the three down with the many boulders."

_"Gay....gay...ay..."_

_"SHUT UP, I HATE YOU ECHOE!_" Lucas cried. Squirtle was the first to land, using his guitar to break the fall. He quickly shot out jets of water at Red and Lucas, helping their falls cease. The rest of the rubble landed around them. Red squeezed the water out of his hat, then looked up at where they once were.

"Wow, what a fall! You should really maintain your anger, Lucas."

Lucas looked up at him in anger. "Well, you shouldn't go making me angry! Thinking I was gay..."

_"BUT I AM!!"_ squawked a voice. Lucas gave a shriek as Red quickly pulled him out of the way. At first, Lucas thought it was another boulder but saw it wasn't. Wario was standing intimidatingly on top of the flattened Squirtle.

_"Squirt....le...!"_

"Well, if it isn't the baby!" Wario said mockingly as he stepped off the twitching pokemon. "He even has a friend for once!"

"You!" So much anger was building inside a little boy. "What'd you do with Ness you sick _pedophile!?"_

"Oh yeah, forgot about him. But never mind, I'll deal with you firs-" A loud thud came from the back of Wario, who suddenly paused and went pale. He fell over onto the ground unconscious, Squirtle standing behind him with the remains of his guitar.

".....way to go, Squirtle?" Red said, giving an odd thumbs up.

"Uh...yeah! But where's Ness?"

"Don't worry," Red said as he returned Squirtle tp his pokeball, "He's bound to turn up! As they say, _**IF YOU WERE-"**_

**"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME**- Hey, look!" Both of their attention was caught by a trophy near by of a familiar pokemon.

"Ivysaur!" Red exclaimed. He threw out his pokeball at the trophy, taking it back in it's care.

"All right," he said."We have Ivysaur now, all we have to do is find-"

"LOOK OUT!" This time it was Lucas who shoved Red out of the way. The charizard they had been watching earlier had landed right in front of the two, roaring in anger...and stuff.

**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRR**-billy maddison-**OOOOOAARRR!"**

"I-Its a wild animal!" Lucas cried out, "Quick! someone call Animal Control-OW!" He rubbed his cheek in pain having earned a slap across the face.

"What are you thinking!?" Red said, "You don't call Animal Control to tame a pokemon!"

"...You don't?"

"No! The only option is to battle it out! Ivysaur is in a bad condition, Squirtle is still soar from being crushed by the fat guy, so you have to fight it!"

"O_O....WHAT?" Lucas gave a yelp as he was picked up and thrown at the pokemon. He was grasped in the charizard's tight grip, which almost squeezed the life out of him, and slammed repeatedly against the wall.

"Come on, Lucas!" Red cheered on.

"I-_ow_-CAN'T-_ow_-FIGHT-_ow_-A RABID ANIMAL!!"

"I told you," Red groaned annoyed as Lucas was tossed around like a toy, "Its not fighting! Its taming! Its how pokemon side with each other-"

**"I'M NOT A POKEMON, YOU IDIOT!"** Lucas, bloody and bruised, was lifted off his feet by the savage pokemon who took off towards the clouds at the speed of light.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..h...."_

Red stood there, staring as the two battlers vanished within the clouds. He knew this move- charizard would fly up high, which he just did, then slam Lucas down at the ground! The force would surely kill someone small like this kid. He quietly took off his hat in respect. But then he heard a loud roar from up above, the charizard was coming towards the earth. Something was wrong, however. The charizard was not holding Lucas, for LUCAS WAS HOLDING HIM by the neck! Both bodies collided into the ground,blasting Red off his feet who crashed into a wall. He got up quickly, wincing in pain, and ran over to the crater in disbelief.

"...Lucas?"

"No..." came a voice from the crater. Lucas managed to push the unconscious charizard away from his body,

"I am not Lucas...from this day...I AM THE **WARRIOR!**!!" He climbed out the crater, and stood up looking noble and proud, bruises and scars all over his skin.

"....Lucas...you beat charizard...? And you didn't use your PSI powers...?"

"You bet I didn't!" He said dramatically pointing at Red. "You see Red- I am **NOT** gay. I am **NOT** a fail, and I **WILL** save Ness **BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND! BELIEVE IT!!!"**

"...That was an amazing speech and all, but the last part was from Naruto-"

"Come on!" Lucas grabbed a pokeball that had fallen out of Red's bag and threw it at the bloodied pokemon, "Now that we have all pokemon, we have WORK TO DO!"

Red watched, stupefied as Lucas limped onwards into the entrance of the Ruins. Red was still amazed, as he silently followed his partner, who wasn't a coward anymore...

_DRAMTIC-TESSITY! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweet, I lost the noobs!" Dedede exclaimed looking through the window of his dark creepy castle. Since when did he have a dark castle? It looked happy in Dreamland...

He was staying hidden in this so-called castle of his, in front of his throne were the statues of Zelda, Ness, and Luigi. Reaching into his pocket, he took out three golden badges with his face on each of them.

"Just so nobody-" he placed one on Ness- "steals these, these badges-" one on Luigi, "claim that they are-" then one on Zelda, "property of mine, **MWAHAHAHAHAH**!"

A cricket could be heard.

"Maybe I should stop talking to myself..." The ground below his feet suddenly shook, and pieces of the ceiling began tumbling down.

_"OH NO, THE APOCALYPSE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE-"_ A large rock smashed him on the head, sending him unconscious. Gosh he's annoying... A few minutes later, the entire ceiling was now part of the floor. Bowser jumped from no where, his minions by his side.

"Where is the penguin?"

"Sir, I think we might've killed him." a Goomba said.

"Really? How grand! Search around for any statues you see-"

"LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Two koopas came over, holding the statue of Zelda.

"That was quick! And since it's that other princess, I have another kingdom I can now rule! **BWAHAHAH!"**

"But Sir, Ganondorf commanded that he rule Hyrule-"

"Forget Ganondork! Let's just blow this place up and get outta here." From out of no where, he held up a bazooka pointing it at the wall and blasted a hole in the wall.

"Couldn't we just have gone out the way we-" The Koopa Troopa was cut off as Bowser decided to shoot him with the bazooka.

_"Pick up the body!"_ he demanded another of his kind, "I can't afford to lose any more soldiers."

He proudly marched onwards inside the hole, the minions glumly following behind.

_Three minutes later...._

"What the heck happened here!?" Mario said, the first to enter the destroyed castle.

"I don't see Zelda anywhere!" Link grumbled.

"YAY is Dedede dead?" Kirby asked excitedly.

_**"OH NOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!"**_ Yoshi gasped.

"Anyone have any batteries? My camera died..." Pit said, shaking the camera as if it would come back on.

"Look, through there! He must've escaped!" Mario exclaimed, pointing at the hole in the wall. Without considering that anyone could've been crushed by the ceiling, they ran into the hole. As soon as they had entered, darkness shrouded them.

_"What the wrench? I can't see!"_ Mario said, blindly trying to make his way forward, but couldn't help stumble over his companions.

_"Get off, Fatty! Don't Mess with the tunic!"_

_"Careful, my camera!"_

_"WHO STEPPED ON MY TAIL?"_

_"I LIKE CORN SYRUPPPPPPPP!"_

They all tripped and fell backwards out of the hole at the same time. Annoyed, they got up thinking they were back in the destroyed throne but were met with an amazing sight. They were outside.

_"How did-"_

_"But-"_

_"We fell-"_

_"Backwards-?"_

_"LOOK, IT'S A DINOSAUR!" _Kirby pointed out. Some distance far away Bowser had been running as fast as he could (which was NOT fast) holding onto something.

"That's not any dinosaur, that's BOWSER the dinosaur!" Yoshi pointed out.

"I'M NOT A DINOSAUR!" Bowser called, "Why does everyone think that?" He jumped off the cliff!

"SUICIDAL DINOSAUR!" Pit shrieked. However, Bowser suddenly appeared once again but in his clown face carrier...thing. Link recognized the statue.

"Princess Zelda! GET BACK HERE BEFORE I GO **SWEENEY TODD** ON YOUR ASS!"

Reacting to this, Bowser pulled something off of Zelda and chucked it at Link. It landed at his forehead with perfect aim, and sent him over in pain. DANGIT THAT WOULD'VE RYHMED IF PAIN HAD A M AT THE END INSTEAD OF N! The King laughed as he flew off into the dark clouds where the Halberd could barely be seen. The four of them (one down) stood there speechless, having yet again been defeated.

"We better get out of here.." Mario angrily as he tossed Link's body on Yoshi's back.

"What about Bowser? And da shiny thingy?" Kirby said, picking up the gold badge with King Dedede's face that had been thrown at Link.

"Doesn't matter, we can't reach him! If we're gonna stop this Subspace Army, we'll need lots of backup!"

"That and the place is gonna explode," Pit said, pointing to a nearby subspace bomb which was at 0:12:46.

"RUN!!" Mario cried as he jumped on Link, who was on Yoshi while Kirby and Pit pulled out a warp star.

---

_LOL I wanted to put in the idea of part of the story seen through a video camera. and I DEFINITELY wanted to make someone sing that song! _


	5. More Singing and More of an Undrstanding

_Yessum people, I put in another Musical Number from another broadway show. READ AND REVIEW PWEASE!_

_---_

**Chapter 5**

_**More Singing and More of an Understanding**_

"I sense a presence within the force..." Ganondorf said curiously as he threw aside his magazine, alarmed that the screens were blinking on and off. The large one in front of him gave out a sudden dark a mysterious background. A figure came out from the shadows revealing itself to be the Master Hand.

_"Hey Ganondorfff! Watcha doinggg?"_

"Er- giving the R. orders liked you asked me to?" he replied awkwardly as he moved in front of the playboy magazine so it would be out of sight.

"Yeah, so like- I need you to continue with the mission and order the Ancient Minister to destroy more places! You gottit?" The white hand said as he swayed around the screen.

"Understood." Ganondorf replied. Master Hand turned curiously to the side, trying to get a glimpse of what was behind Ganondorf.

_**"Dude," **_he said, "You reading playboy?"

"Um....are you drunk?" The dark thief said quickly, thinking of a distraction. The hand stared at him.

"_OK I can EXPLAIN. _I had to consficate Crazy Hand's alcohol and um..._I was thirsty?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud booming noise echoed through the empty Wilds. Some sort of purple metal car was riding through, loud terrible singing coming from it.

_**"THEY SEE ME ROLLINNN-THEY HATINNNN. PATROLLIN, THEY TRY TO CATCH ME RIDIN DIRTY! Try to catch me riding dirty-try to catch me riding dirty-"**_

"Will someone shut that THING UP!?" Meta Knight cried, covering up his ears in pain. He was standing on a nearby ledge with Marth and Ike, overseeing the car that was driving away.

"Man, that's terrible!" Marth said.

"Bet it's not as bad as your singing." Ike snickered. Marth gave him a cold glare.

"As much as I don't want to, I suggest we chase after that thing." Meta Knight said grudgingly as he began to walk forward.

"Awww I don't wanna listen to it!!" Marth whined.

"Quit being a stubborn prince!" Ike demanded, _"I bet I can be less stubborn than you!'_

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Marth bellowed as he held up his sword to Ike's neck.

"That probably is true, but could you please stop arguing?" Meta Knight said, "I have a very bad feeling a musical number's gonna come up..."

"Now hold up!" Ike said, ignoring the knight and pushing away the blade, "You saying I can't be less stubborn than you?"

"You bet I am," Marth replied, _"It's OBVIOUS I can do anything better than YOU!"_

"Oh hell to the no..." Meta Knight moaned as music began playing and Ike was now singing-

_**"Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything better than you!"**_

"_**No you can't!"**_ Marth challenged with Ike interrupting,

_**"Yes I can!"**_

_**"No you can't-" **_

_**"-Yes I can-" **_

_**"No you can't-" **_

_**"Yes I can, YES I CAN!"**_

"Why me?" Meta Knight moaned, staring at his sword and pondering if he should kill himself.

_**"Anything you can be I can be greater!"**_ Marth took over.

"Like being stubborn?" Ike grinned.

"NO! _**Sooner or later I'm greater than you-"**_

_**"NO you're not-" **_

_**"Yes I am!" **_

_**"No you're not," **_

_**"YES I AM."**_

_**"NO YOU'RE NOT!" **_

_**"Yes I am, yes I am!"**_

_**"I can kill a primid, who's very much timid!"**_ Ike sang, stabbing a nearby primid who fell over dead.

_**"I can see a R.O.B getting crushed by a mob-**_ unlike you!"

_**"I can break anything with my own punches-"**_

"And only that?" Marth questioned.

"Yep." Ike said.

"So can a bat!" From out of nowhere, Ike pulled out his own baseball bat smacking Marth to the ground while singing,

_**"Any blow you can take I can take BETTER, I can keep my dignity better than YOU!"**_ Ike gave a grunt as he was kicked in the chest and fell over.

_**"No you can't!"**_ Marth said, before getting thrown off the ledge with a yelp.

_**"Yes, I can!"**_ Ike coughed. He gave a scream as Meta Knight pushed him forcefully with his sword's hilt to join the singing,

_**"No, you can't!"**_

_**"Yes, I can..!"**_ Ike winced, about to double over.

_**"No, you can't..."**_ Marth moaned.

_**"Yes I can, YES I CAN!"**_

Ike swung his foot at Marth, kicking him in between the legs which let out a high-pitched, blood curdling scream of wails and sobs. Everyone was staring at him. Ike broke out in laughter, Marth cursed at him, and a large shadow came over Meta Knight. The Knight turned around, staring up at the shadow. "Guys?"

_**"WHEN HIDING FROM A GALLIUM, I CAN HIDE BETTER!"**_ Marth roared in Ike's face, both were now up and singing in each other's faces._** "I CAN'T BLOW MY COVER BETTER THAN YOU!"**_

_**"NO YOU CAN'T!!"**_ MARTH YELLED-oops, dumb caps lock. Yelled back at him.

_**"YES I CAN-"**_

_**"NO YOU CAN'T-"**_

_**"YES I CAN DARNIT!!"**_

_**NO YOU CANNNNNNNNNN'T-"**_

_**"YES I CANNNNNNNNNN, YES I CANNNNNNNNNNN!-"**_

**"YO!"** Meta Knight shouted, **"JUST SHUT THE &6*$ UP AND %#!ING GET A %^&$ING LIFE."**

Both stared at him with amazed expressions. **"NEITHER OF YOU $%^#WITS, CAN'T BLOW YOUR COVER 'CAUSE IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED, THEY'RE IS A GALLIUM RIGHT BEHIND ME."**

Marth and Ike continued staring at him for a long dumb moment until they noticed that they're indeed was a gallium behind Meta Knight glaring down at them with hatred.

**"Who dares interrupt my gangster singin' with GAY classical music!?"** He bellowed.

"Excuse me!" Ike said, "That music is NOT gay."

"It sort of is." Meta Knight mumbled a little too loud under his breath.

"Well...maybe it was gay, but at least Marth and I can sing _MUCH_ better than a transformer! And I thought those things were awesome..."

**"WHATTTTT!?"** The gallium screeched. Marth turned to Ike, with a sudden confused expression.

"Wait a sec, you think...I can sing good too?" Ike stood there quietly before he heaved a great sigh.

"I guess so. That was some intense singing and-why are you crying?"

Marth sniffled, "Um...I dunno it's just..."

Ike rolled his eyes, and held out his arms reluctantly, "Come here."

"Wa...WAHHHH! I LOVE YOU BRO!" Marth wailed as he shoved himself into a strong brotherly embrace.

"You two are brothers??" Meta Knight said.

"Well, we are now..." Ike shrugged trying to comfort the wailing friend.

"I see." The fascinated knight said, "Well, this is a touching moment. BUT SINCE I STILL DON'T HAVE MY SHIP, SOMEBODY'S GONNA HAVE TO DIE."

He turned and remembered that the steaming gallium was still behind him, raging in anger.

"Well, it's gonna be a fun time." Meta Knight hesitated, threw out his sword and collided with the transformer in battle! Meanwhile, the two "brothers" were still comforting each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long have we been moving..?" Lucas moaned, gasping for breath.

"Few hours now." Red said, "You seemed to have calmed down?"

"Yeah..."The PSI boy admitted, "Sorry if I scared you or anything earlier, it was sort of an adrenaline rush I had when that charizard nearly murdered me!"

"About that, you _SURE_ you didn't kill him? He hasn't tried to make a run for it ever since you...uh..."

"I'm clean. He had a pulse when I last checked!"

Red had now taken lead within the cave of the Ancient Ruins, an exhausted Lucas being given a piggy-back ride from him. Red had gotten out a first aid kit and covered most of the boy's body with bandages and casts from his "battle" with the charizard. The two entered a large massive room, the ceiling was far, far away from them as the eye could see.

"Where exactly are we going anyway if we have all pokemon, and we just need to find that Subspace Army?"

"Um...I am not entirely sure what this place has connected with the army. Truth is, since you were leading when having your "adrenaline rush" I was sort of scared of what to say so I just decided to follow you."

".....So we came for no reason?"

"Yep. We don't even have a map!"

"YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST!?"

"_D-Don't worry, we're not lost!_" Red said quickly as he helped Lucas off his back. "We just need to elaborate some sort of plan...like, incase we happen to bump into somebody working with the army."

"Like that gallium that just crashed through the ceiling and is now falling about to crush us?"

'"Yeah! Just like...wait, what?" Red turned around staring up. A massive figure was falling, it's shadow covering the two.

_"OMFG!"_ Red cried picking up Lucas and jumping out of the way, landing few inches from where the robot had landed. Both sat up coughing dust. But before they could stand, the gallium was the first one who did so, tubbing it's head.

**"Stupid gay classic musical brothers! STUPID KNIGHT!"**

"Hello?" Lucas cried. The transformer looked down, noticing the two.

**"New prey! And they look much weaker!"**

"W-W-What?" Lucas stammered. He gave a scream as he and Red were lifted off their feet in a tight suffocating grip. Both were held up to the robot's face.

**"I may be at Death's door now,"** The Gallium laughed, **"But I shall continue to carry out my duty destroying you- EVEN if it takes all my energy!" **

"I-I don't want to cause trouble but- WAHHHH!" Lucas gave a shriek as flames shot out of the Gallium's feet, and he was now rocketing out the ceiling's hole and into the daylight. Lucas and Red were still gripped together, with the older out of the two screaming. Guess what? LUCAS IS OLDER.

_**"AHHHHHHHH-AHHHHHHHH-AHHHHHHH-AHHHHH-"**_

_**"STOP SCREAMING WHEN I'M KILLING YOU!"**_ The Gallium roared. A clock stuck out of his forehead with fifteen seconds counting down on it, MUCH related to a regular Sub Bomb.

"Oh-Oh NO!" Lucas sobbed, "Red, now would be time to elaborate a plan! R-Red??" No answer came from his partner who had fainted. _**"OMG, RED DON'T FAINT ON ME NOW!!"**_ Lucas shrieked. Back at the clock, the timer was now at 13:43. A light flashed into the boy's eyes.

_MOTHER 3 SPOILERS!_

-----

_"What..what's going on? I CAN'T SEE, AM I DEAD?"_

_"SHUT UP, no you aint!"_

_"Ness?"_

_"Take a guess. I look like you but my hair is red."_

_"....Claus? CLAUS, MY BIG BROTHER! YOUR ALIVE!"_

_"Um...no I'm still dead."_

_"Oh, then what's going on?"_

_"Ma wanted me to tell you to be brave, zap off the robot's hand, save your friend, yadayadayda..and she couldn't come 'cause she's ordering pizza."_

_"But we're already millions of feet from the ground, we could die!"_

_"Chillax, hope will save you. She assures it will."_

_"Really? Geez...thanks. But where am I?"_

_"At the light." Lucas gave a scream as he felt something push him, and he was now falling from the whiteness screaming with Claus calling to him, "You'll thank me one day, noob!"_

-----

Lucas opened his eyes. Like a chain reaction, he abruptly yelled a PK thunder at the arm that held him which flew off. The grip loosened, both him and Red falling through the clouds.

**"Where'd my arm go?"** Gallium said stupidly,** "WHERE'D MY PRISONERS GO!? SON OF A-"**

**Kablam!**

Where the robot once was was now a large black void growing bigger and bigger. Lucas was coming towards the ground like a boulder. Managing, he reached out a hand to grab Red by his head (YAY RHYMING) and hold him close. He kept his eyes shut tight.

"We're gonna die, I'm so sorry Red!"

"QUIT WHINING, I'm trying to save you!"

"CLAUS? OMG IS THAT YOU AGAIN?"

"No. Open your eyes."

"W-wha?"

The light was stinging the PSI boy, as he managed to sit up. He now sat on a cliff, miles away from the new void. Meta Knight, Ike, Marth, and Red surrounding him.

"Do I look like a Santa Claus?" said Meta Knight, who looked annoyed and had misunderstood what kind of "Claus" Lucas had meant.

"No..."Lucas said, "But wait...you saved us?"

"'Course I did! You were falling millions of feet from the sky into a bunch of rocks, I wasn't gonna sit here with these lovers!"

"It's called brotherly love, darn you!" Marth growled.

"You two aren't even related."

"You helped save us, Lucas!" Red exclaimed grabbing him in a tight hug, "I guess I judged you! You don't need to be a Pokemon Trainer to be a hero!"

Lucas looked up at him with happiness, "Really?"

Red stopped his hugging. He pondered for a moment, then said, "Um...Yeah! I'm sure of it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not so far away from the void was the Ancient Minister, staring at it quietly. From where he was he could see it very well-thats what seemed to have made him silent. A new bomb was hanging from him but he did not want to drop it and set it off at all.

_"Innocent people...killed..."_ he thought to himself sadly, _"I killing innocent people and friends...DAH! What the heck?"_ He had narrowly dodged an arrow sent by Link, who was aquainted with the rest of the gang.

"GIVE UP, SCUM!" Mario cried as he pointed at him.

"Hey, I got the camera working!" Pit said happily as the camera flashed on. The perspective of this tale could now be seen through the screen.

_"LEAVE MINISTER ALONE, FOOLS."_ The Ancient Minister said in it's robotic like voice,_ "CAN'T HEROES SEE MINISTER'S IN GRIEF AND SADNESS?"_

R.O.B.s zoomed from nowhere blocking everyone. From behind them one had jumped and latched himself onto the bomb.

_"WAIT."_ The Minister said, _"Must...think...curse peer pressure!"_ The bomb had vanished and with a loud THUD, it crushed the R.O.B. Two others quickly came to the sides and plugged their arms in it, opening the bomb at three minutes.

"NOT AGAIN!" Link cried. He and Mario attempted to jump the R.O.B.s but were grabbed by them and beaten brutally. Kirby and Yoshi attempted to do the same thing but were also beaten.

_"PIT, YOU IDIOT!_ HELP US!" Link cried.

"Yeah, just a sec this is gonna get an OSCAR!!"

"We gotta blow this place!" Yoshi cried, managing to push a R.O.B. off of him.

"But thats what they're doing-"

**"SHUDDAP KIRBY!"**

Yoshi grabbed the pink ball with his tongue and gulped him whole. Mario broke off jumping onto the dinosaur's back where he rode off.

"Wait for me!" Link called. The camera flew left and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Link was running after Mario and Link, dragging Pit behind.

"Wait, my camera! We have to get it!"

"There's no time you idiot!"

"But my camera!! _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOEZ!!"_

Both eventually vanished from sight, leaving the camera in it's place. A crushing **BOOM** came from behind, and within a few seconds, only darkness was seen.

_----_

_Know why the chapter is called __**More Singing and More of an Understanding? **__Beside that musical number, Ike and Marth understand what it's like to have a brother, Lucas understood how he had to be brave, and The Ancient Minister had to understand that he was really killing everyone by setting up that stupid bomb!_


	6. The Near Death Experiences

_Ok! Now that I've gotten up the sixth chapter, I'm gonna take a break! But I shall return! And because I have now received 2 reviews, I will answer them! _

_**To Setei:**__ Thanks for loving, I had no intentions of making more musical numbers, but I will think of another one now!_

_**To RipedIsAwesome:**__ glad u liked those quotes, it's VERY not right if everything doesn't have a parody! _

_THNX 4 REVIEWING!_

**---**

**Chapter 6**

_**The Near Death Experiences**_

"And then I said- _SAY WHAT?_ And she said, _FO SURE!_ And that's what happened!"

"...That was how your uncle was turned to a statue?" Fox said, confused at Diddy Kong's rambling.

"No. That's how my girlfriend Dixie persuaded me to switch to Comcast. _DIG-I-TAL!"_

"What does _Comcast Digital_ have to do with the situation?"

"Um...it's better than Fios!"

Fox heaved a great sigh. Him and Diddy had been walking on a road near the lake for some time. Fox had been trying to simply ask Diddy what had gone on that caused him to be separated, who had started to tell his story before getting quickly distracted into another topic.

_"For the sixty-eighth time,"_ Fox said, "_What-exactly-HAPPENED?"_

"...BARNEY THE DINOSAUR!"

**"THATS IT!** You are **SO ANNOYING! YOU KEEP GETTING DISTRACTED EASILY, AND YOUR A PRIMITIVE IDIOT!** You can go and get yourself killed for all I care!" Fox turned away from the monkey and began to march off. He stopped dead as a flash of light came behind, and his gaze was met with Diddy who had been turned into a statue and was flying past him. He landed in a heap of dust.

"What the heck?" He turned to face Bowser, who was holding onto a Dark Cannon (I actually got the name of the big gun!).

"Mwahaha! You and your sucker of a friend just got _**BURNED!"**_

"Oh my gosh, the monkey was right and I never listened to him! _**DARN YOUUU!"**_ Fox cried out dramatically as he fell on his knees, banging his fists into the earth, _**"DARN YOU TO HECK!"**_

"Already knew I was going there." Bowser said with a careless shrug. He held up the weapon, pointing and charging it at Fox when a blue figure flew from nowhere, falling onto the Koopa King. The impact made the dark cannon fly out of his hands and into the lake.

"My weapon!" he cried, throwing off whatever had fallen on him.

"Man, that was awesome!" Slurred the figure, lying face flat on the ground. _"I think I broke my wing....zit bleedin'?_ _Yup, it's bleeding....darn...it...."_

"Falco...? That you!?" Fox said, recognizing the co-pilot on Starfox and one of his best friends. Managing to stand, Falco looked at him.

"Hey Fox, I was looking for you! I was riding my arwing, and then I looked down and saw you about to get shot by the dinosaur who looks like Barney-"

**"I AM NOT BARNEY!-"**

"-and came to help you!"

"Did you bring the arwing??" Fox asked, hope in his eyes.

"Nope!"

"...What do you mean** NO?"**

"I was gonna land it somewhere but thought-_"Wow, I should jump out in a dramatic way and show off my sexy moves to make me look better than Fox!'_ So I left it on auto-pilot and it flew off to some place."

"......"

"Aren't I cool?"

A crunch came as Fox's fist dug in Falco's beak, causing the bird to fall over. He then grabbed Falco by the head, and began slamming his body to the ground and yelling at him for why he never had a date. Bowser took the opportunity to slowly back out of the distraught scene, and give a signal to an unknown force. The Dark purple mist came hurtling at Diddy's Statue, shrouding it in darkness. Next to it came a large growing doppleganger-

**"YOUR'E AN IDIOT! I'VE BEEN WALKING AROUND ONLY SINCE MORNING! MY SHIP WAS DESTROYED BY TWO PINK PHYSCO'S ON A WARP STAR AND A RAQUAYZIA, I NEARLY DIED THREE TIMES, AND TO TOP IT OFF-I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO THAT RETARDED MONKEY TALK! ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING IS BEING A FA-"**

_**"ZOMG, POSSESSED MONKEY!!"**_ The bloodied Falco cried from nowhere, somehow able to point at the sky. Fox turned around, to be lifted of his feet by the hand of and enormous Dark Diddy Kong. The oversized creature held a gun at the pilot's nose.

"Um...a little help, Falco?"

"On it!" He limped over to Diddy Kong's statue, placing a hand on it which turned him back to life.

"_Mm...pork fried rice._..w-what? _**ZOMG, POSSESSED MONKEY!"**_

"I know, thats what I said!"

"Name's Diddy!"

"Falco." Both shook hands, unaware of the screaming Fox who came flying overhead and into a tree.

"QUIT WITH THE INTRODUCTIONS, and figure out a way to kill this thing!"

"What we gonna do!?" Diddy gasped.

"We need to figure out the enemy's weakness!" Falco said, rubbing his chin. "And since he's your copy, that means whatever fear _you_ have _he_ has!"

"YAY! So what the plan?"

"...Um, that is the plan. You have to tell me your weakness."

"Why?"

"........."

"Oh, yesh! Well that is a personal question."

"But without the knowledge, there is no hope of defeating-"

"Well, it'd be awkward to tell you-"

_**"TELL HIM!!"**_ Fox cried, clinging for dear life at the tree which was now being shaken back and forth. Diddy quickly bent over and whispered in Falco's ear. With a nod, the bird took from nowhere.... a banana?

"HEY, Dark Diddy! Over here!" The overgrown Diddy turned it's head and laughed.

"Ha! A banana? What are you gonna do, _trip over it?"_

"Even funnier than that!" Falco exclaimed. He threw the potassium filled treat and into the middle of the lake. Dark Diddy stared at this, but suddenly began twitching.

"What the heck!? I have this urge...to go get the banana..._NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_" He had now began to run towards the lake, before diving in.

"**NOOOZ! I'M ALLERGIC TO WATER! CURSE THIS...FORM!! Aghh..!"** The last words uttered from the monkey's mouth as it dissolved into the dark bubbles that drifted out of sight. Fox jumped from the tree, looking startled.

"That was a close one..."

"True." Falco said.

"Wait- so if you put the arwing on pilot, where could it-?"

At that moment, a familiar arwing came rocketing through the trees, burning them up in flames. Along with this, the three animals were picked up as they clung to the ship's interior which flew off and away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You done _yet?_" Pikachu called from outside the closet impatiently.

"Will you just be patient? Honestly..."

_"Not my fault your so slow!"_

"Oh yeah? Well I have a question. _How can you talk_??"

"Well, having traveled with a dumb ten year old, his slutty girlfriend, and a squinty eyed dude who always hits on girls has changed me. ESPECIALLY when I'm kidnapped by Team Rocket! Drives me insane..."

"No wonder your the exact opposite of an adorable pokemon, your a mess..." Samus replied, as she stepped out of the closet-Bandages and wrappings all over her body, holding the suit together so it wouldn't rip again. Pikachu broke out in laughter.

"You look like a retarded mummy!"

"And _your_ a fat-ass yellow wombat."

"........"

"Hey...look!" Samus suddenly said, noticing a near by open door with a green light shinning from it. Both sneaked towards the door, and peaked inside. That was when Samus started to go berserk and somehow was able to bounce around the hallways in an excited manner,

_**"OMG!OMFG!MYSUIT!MYAWESOMESUIT!IT'STHERE!IT'SMINE!IT'SINDAROOM!OMG,OMG!EEEEEK!"**_

She stopped screaming, realizing how she had landed on the ceiling and was somehow hanging upside down with Pikachu staring at her. She got down, embarrassed and hurried into the room with her pokemon. Just like on the screen in the room with all the security cameras, a large capsule held Samus Aran's beloved power-suit.

"POWA SUITTTTTT!!!" Samus cried with joy. She ran over to hug it when footsteps could be heard coming along. On both sides, to versions of Samus's power suits came striding in. The difference? The were being controlled by the Dark Matter of Subspace and looked more evil.

"Who are these!?" Pikachu said.

The first one spoke, _"We have arrived...."_

_"....to kill you two!" _The second one finished.

"_**NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!!" **_The real Samus bellowed. Mad with anger, she took out a random machine gun and began firing away madly. A dark purple blood came spurting out of the first one she had fired the gun at, who fell over dead. Her eyes were blazing as she then faced the second Samus Aran and did the same thing until it toppled over the edge of the platform they were on. Pikachu was speechless, as Samus then fired at the capsule happily as if nothing had happened.

The machine gun landed next to him. He turned around to face Samus. The capsule was now in smithereens, with no power suit in it, but on it's true owner. Samus was no longer in her 'mummy- bandaged spandex outfit, but in such proud cross dressing armor!

**"IT'S GOOD TO HAVE THE POWER AGAIN!"**

"Dude...what was that...?"

"Lets just say,_ you gotta do drastic measures to get thing you want most."_

_"Thats what she said-OOF!"_

Samus had proudly swiped her foot at his face, causing the pokemon to fall over. She was very proud of her sudden strength!

"All right Pikachu, quit slacking! Nows the time we go and kill more R.O.B.s instead of lying on the ground and whimpering-"

With a whoosh of air, a dark gust suddenly picked up the bounty hunter and she vanished. Pikachu looked around, alarmed, "What-hey-where are you-where'd ya go-!?"

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**_

When Pikachu looked up, his jaw had dropped. Zooming around the room, at the speed of light was Ridley, cackling with it's scary screeching. In his fist was a trapped Samus.

_**"IMA GONNAZ KILL YOUZ ALL!!!!!! BWAHAHAHHAHAH!!!" **_A loud thud came as the monster slammed Samus against the wall, the front of her helmet in contact with it. With her still flat against the wall, he circled around the room scraping her body as if she were a toy.

**"HOLY CRAP!** You OK, Samus!?"

_"D-D-D-D-D--DO-O-O-O--OES--S-S ITT LO-O-O-OO-O-O-K L-L--I-I-I-K-K-K--E-E-E I-M F-F-F-F--I-II-N-N--NE-E-!!!?????"_

"Well, not really since static's all over you and stuff-"

_**"J-J-J-J-U-U-U-U-U-S-S-S-S-T-T-T- S-S-S-A-A-A-A-A-V-V-V-E M-M-M-M-M-MEEE!"**_

Thinking fast, Pikachu concentrated with all energy as a massive bolt of lightning came crashing through the ceiling hitting Ridley.__The creature gave a roar of pain as it began falling towards it's demise, Samus with it. Luckily, she managed to land on her feet on the platform, but barely. However, the Ridley was falling into the dark blackness below.

"WOOT! That was awesome!" Pikachu cheered. He quickly realized how Samus was flat on her back, shaking with electric static all over her body. He hurried over and lifted off the helmet to stare down at her. Her hair was messy and several scratches around were bleeding.

"You dying?" Pikachu asked worriedly.

She glared at him, _"Oh, of course I'm not dying! Just because my body had been scraped around the walls in a metal suit with an high electrical current doesn't mean I'm dying- _**OF COURSE I'M DYING, YOU SLOWPOKE!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JUST STANDING THERE WHILE I'M GETTING KILLED!!?!"**

"Jeez, alright! Ya don't have to be dramatic, I'm sure it's just a few flesh wounds..."

_"I can't feel my legs and the reason my suit is on the verge of exploding is because __**my own blood's damaging the systems!"**_

"....Well that sucks-"

**"DO SOMETHING TO SAVE ME!"**

"A-Alright, come down!" Pikachu said, "You still have those bandages around your body so you should be fine!"

"That doesn't solve the fact that I can't move...what if I'm now a cripple!? _I DON'T WANNA BE CRIPPLED AFTER FINDING MY POWER SUIT!!"_ She was now sobbing and screaming in anger at that moment. That was when Pikachu gave her a bop on the forehead, and she stopped in amazement. **OMG, DRAMATIC MUSIC FROM TITANIC IS PLAYING!**

_"You listen to me, Samus Aran!_ Being trapped here was the best thing in my life..._because I met you_...and your gonna grow up, have lots of bounty hunting children, and die in bed as an **OLD **woman! _Not like this! Not now!!"_

Managing to, he lifted her arms up, and clung onto them as he began marching away struggling to carry her.

"Pikachu, it's no-" she earned another bop on the head.

"_I want you to promise me that you'll survive!_ No matter how hard, I want you to _promise_ me that you'll be able to walk around again!"

"...Pika-"

_"PROMISE ME!"_

_Samus found this dramatic scene to be a bit too...dramatic and sad? But the thought that Pikachu was at least trying to assist her made her nod awkwardly._

_---_

_Yes, that last part was dramatic! Well, that's what happens when an authoress like me wants to put in quotes from Titanic, based on a funny joke in Scary Movie 2._


	7. A Few FALCON situation and moments!

_Ok the truth is that no matter what...I can never take a break from updating! Well, I can but not like- a month's break! So here is seven, and I have recently not figured out just one other musical number...but TWO, which should be coming in later! nd plus, i will still respond to reviews. why? cuz it's nice!! _

_**To MindSpring: **__Thnx 4 the review, glad u loved that quote, and I am proud to have updated!_

----

**Chapter 7**

_**A Few FALCON situations/moments!**_

"Mmmm....**beep-beep**-that was some good sleeping! Wait, what the **beep**!? WHERE'D YOU GUYS COME FROM!?"

The R.O.B. awoke with a fright as he realized that all over him were tiny colorful pikmin. They were all...yeah....um...awkward stuff. HUMPING.

_"OH MY __**BEEPING **__GOD, GET OFF OF ME YOU VIOLISTS!"_ He spun around and sent them flying everywhere. He looked down at the tiny captain who had commanded them to do so, Olimar.

"D-don't kill me! It was Horatio's idea!" He cried, pointing at the red pikmin next to him who looked annoyed.

_**"OH, sure! **__**REAL**__ mature! Always blame the small one! Everything is always his fault __**'cause he's out of control-"**_

A laser shot from the R.O.B.'s eyes with a ZAP, turning the pikmin to dust.

"HORATIO, NO!" Olimar screamed. "Please don't hurt me! I thought-"

"YOU THOUGHT IT WAS **BEEPING** OK TO GET THOSE THINGS ON ME?"

"No! I-"

"YEAH, WELL GUESS WHAT? IT'S **BEEPING** IMPOSSIBLEFORTHOSE PERVS TO HAVE THEIR**-"**

"Wait! Have their...?" Olimar blinked then shook in disgust, "That is just sick! How dare you assume my pikmin of doing a thing!"

"...So they weren't-"

"No! They were trying to attack you!"

"...Well that was a bit of a bad plan. Now I'll just kill you myself!"

Olimar backed away in fear as the R.O.B. gained up on him, about to fire his lasers when a skidding noise could be heard in the background. They both turned around to see a speed racer car zooming at the speed of light. Right when Olimar thought that it was someone strong and trained who could save them-the car happened to crash into a rock in a mess of flames...

BEFORE the driver was ejected! The two watched as a high-pitched girlish scream came from the driver who flew high into the sky, before landing right on top of the R.O.B. and flattening it to pieces with his buttock(LOL buttock). Olimar's jaw had dropped as the racer and captain, Captain Falcon stood up proudly.

"Another day saved by...**CAPTAIN **_**FALCON**_**!!!" **He announced dramatically.

"Sir...you saved my life...!"

"No _**FALCON **_problem! Always _**FALCON **_glad to save a _**FALCON **_midget of a wuss!"

"Er-yes, but the thing is-"

"Your _**FALCON**_ proud to have a _**FALCON **_great role model like me?" He guessed, making stunning-like poses.

"Well...that and your ass is bleeding..."

_**"FALCON**_ say what?" He looked down at his hindquarters to see sharp gadgets from the R.O.B. were stuck. All of back there was soaked in blood.

"..._**FALCON**_ **OW**!" He cried out in an obnoxious tone, **"THAT **_**FALCON**_** HURT LIKE A **_**FALCON**_**-"**

C. Falcon was cut off by the sound of trees falling down. They turned to see and arwing was coming towards them uncontrollably, destroying everything in it's path. Holding for dear life onto the thing was a screaming Fox, Falco, and Diddy Kong. Before both captains could make a run for it, they were slammed onto the window shields like flies, trapped with the others.

**"WHAT THE **_**FALCON**_** IS HAPPENING!!?"**

**"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO CONTROL THIS THING!!?" **Olimar screeched.

**"ASK HIM!!" **Fox screamed at them, but while glaring at a terrified Falco, **"HE'S THE DUMB ASS WHO DECIDE TO LEAVE IT ON AUTO-PILOT!!!"**

**"DIDDY DOESN'T WANNA DIE!!' **Diddy shrieked, tears swimming in his eyes and flying past him.

**"SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!!!" **snapped Falco, who's head was suddenly through the window of the arwing of the ship as he struggled to climb in, **"I'VE GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL, SO JUST SHUT UP!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!"**

With a jerk, Falco finally managed to get the rest of his body inside the arwing. He quickly sat up, grabbing onto the controls when he heard Diddy scream about a cliff. He looked up, to see that they weren't going through tree's anymore, but were tumbling down a landslide and towards the ocean where they would surely drown.

_**"HOLY**__**FALCON!!!!"**_

_**"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!!???"**_

_**"FALCO, YOU IDOT, TURN THE FRIGGIN THING AROUND!!!!!"**_

_**"DIDDY'S FEELING SICK!!"**_

_**"CRAP!!!" **_Falco cried, pulling the wheel upward. Just in time-the arwing was now flying upward and away from their demise. everyone sighing in relief.

"Phew...."

Until they realized how their flight was about to crash through a floating platform, which happened to be over the ocean for some strange reason.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

_Meanwhile on the platform with the two primids guarding the statue of Donkey Kong...._

"So.....heard Heath Ledger got an _Oscar?_"

"Yup. He really deserved it, ya know?"

"Yeah, I'm glad they decided not to put it at his grave where some hobo could steal it-"

Both primids gave shrieks as they were thrown off of the platform, thanks to the arwing which came crashing through the side. Luckily, DK didn't fall over thanks to the shackles surrounding his wrists. As the arwing flew high into the sky, the three bodies of Olimar, C. Falcon, and Diddy were flailing about before crashing right next to the statue. Fox managed to climb over to the second window of the arwing, and climbed in, before he called down to Diddy,

"The rest is up to you! Find out more about this army, while we search the skies!"

Diddy got up, rubbing his head before waving to the vulpine, "THANK YOU FOX MAN! Maybe we meet each other again!"

_Hope not, _Fox thought before giving a fake smile, "See ya!"

Diddy continued waving as both vanished from sight, then he turned and tapped his uncle on the shoulder. With a flash of light and the sound of chains breaking-_**DONKEY KONG LIVED AGAIN!!!**_

_**"UNCLE!!!!!!!!"**_

_**"NEPHEW!!!!!"**_

Both primates gave each other strong embraces of warmth, a happy C. Falcon and tearful Olimar watching this moment.

"Awww...what a _**FALCON**_ family moment!"

"*Sniff sniff*...I wish my uncle had hugged me like that..."

"I _**FALCON **_wish your _mom_ had hugged me like _that!"_

_"WHAT!?"_

_**"Bow-chick-a-wow-wow, chick-a wow-wow!" **_Diddy and DK sang. Everyone broke out in cheerful laughter (except for Olimar who began to cry even louder), but the enjoying fun quickly ended as a dark shadow came over them. They looked up to see the destroyed platform they were on began entering what seemed to be the entrance to the floating island in the sky of the Subspace Bomb Factory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marth, Ike, Red, Lucas, and Meta Knight were standing still, and staring up at the top of Glacial Peak with dumbfounded expressions. Why, you may wonder? Well, I'm pretty sure you would do the same thing if you saw the Great Fox and the Halberd battling each other out up top with thousands of guns and lasers. Heh, got you! :D

_**"My ship...."**_ He growled, his left eye twitching in anger, _**"Nobody....NOBODY uses my ship....."**_

"Um..." Red said awkwardly, "Meta Knight?"

_**"RAHHHHHHHH!!!!" **_He cried as he suddenly jumped at a great height onto a part of the peak. From there on, he began wildly bouncing hop by hop to get to the top (ANOTHER RYHME!). Some distance away from him, were two other travelers happily racing to the top. They only wanted to get to the top of the mountain for fun, they didn't even _know _that there was havoc being wreaked up there. Both Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo continued on with the jolly conversation they had been having.

_"A jolly fun afternoon, isn't it Nana?"_

_"Jolly good, Popo!"_ For some reason, they were using british accents. These words ceased a Meta Knight came past them as fast he could to get to his ship.

_"I say, Nana! It seems we have a challenger in our mist wishing to battle us in climbing!"_ Popo misunderstood.

_"Indeed, Popo! Shall we do him out, then?"_

"Heheh...doo..._." _Annoyed at his true accent, Nana gave him a smack whispering to him,

"What are you doing?? We're supposed to be using our british accents to look cool in front of the adults!!"

"Oh, right! Erm- _Cheerio, then!" _And they were off-hurrying as fast at they could! Few seconds later, they began to catch up with Meta Knight who noticed them.

_**"Who the heck are you, ya noseless freaks!?"**_

_"I say, my fine fellow there is no need to be rude!" _Popo said.

_"Indeed, we simply noticed how you seemed to be in a hurry to beat us in our climbing!"_

".......You know, you don't have to use those accents." Meta Knight told them. Both Ice Climbers looked at each other for an odd second, then back at the knight.

"Well...that doesn't mean we can lose!" Popo said, **"Hit it, Nana!"**

Nana took from no where a large mug of coffee and chugged the entire thing down. Her eyes grew red, her hair pointy, and she chucked the mug at a random polar bear who rolled down the peak to it's death.

"Oh no..._**the hyperness of a child on a coffee rush!!??"**_

_**"RAWRRR!" **_Nana took a bite at Meta Knight's cape, hanging onto the back of it. Popo caught Nana's limp hand, dragging himself along with her.

**"GET OFF OF ME YOU BRATS! I AM NOT A CHOO-CHOO TRAIN!!!"**

_**"YOU ARE NOW!!!!!" **_Nana laughed in a dark voice, sounding as if she were possessed._** "MWAHAHAHHA!!!**_

"What is wrong with her!?"

"You don't ever wanna mess with Nana when she has her coffee!" Popo exclaimed.

_**"DAHAHAHAHHA! CHOOOO-CHOOOOOOO!"**_

_**"GET OFF!" **_As the knight skidded to a stop, both children went flying overhead screaming with terror. A loud thud came as they landed. Popo sat up dizzily, looking at Nana who was lying face flat and silent.

"Hey, Nana! We did it, be beat him! Go Team Ice Climbers, WOOT!"

".........."

"Um.....YAY!" Popo raised his fists, then turned to Meta Knight who appeared, "Ha! We beat you!"

"I have more important matters to attend to then dumb kindergarden races!"

_I see you have entered my domain of awesome radical tubular-ness...._came a sudden mysterious voice.

Both Meta Knight and Popo looked up. An egyptian dog pokemon was sitting some distance with his eyes closed. The legendary-sadly not Mewtwo- Lucario opened his red eyes, and spoke through the usual telepathy, _Why do you trespass!?_

"Why are you here? You sent hose buggers to hi-kack my ship, didn't ya!?** I OUTTA KILL YOU, CUZ YOU OBVIOUSLY DID!" **Meta Knight held a stance begging for a battle, and Lucario copied. Popo gulped. Nana dreamt of blood-drinking ponies, being in her condition.

_Before you dare to battle me, I must worn you- I am a trained warrior with a sixth sense to dodge any attack- _Something cold came through Lucario's guts. He looked down to see Meta Knight's blade through him, before turning into a statue.

"Hmmm..." Meta Knight said curiously, "He hasn't turned into any form of darkness...Guess he's not one of them after all. I should probably stop assuming people to be the bad guy by their actions like Marth said."

With a tap and the flash of light, Lucario sat up and gave Meta Knight's hand a shake. _I congratulate you on your performance, true warrior._

"Dude....all I did was stab you..."

_........SHUT THE HELL UP._

"Phew, thought something bad was gonna happen!" Popo spoke too soon, as the Halberd began to crash into the Glacial Peak. At the impact, Popo came flying off of the icy mountains screaming with Nana's snoring body. Lucario and Meta Knight dodged the crash, and began hurrying onto the Halberd as fast as they could so none would notice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's taking him so long?" Ike asked, as he played cards with Lucas. His question was answered as the ground shook, and rubble came pouring down along with the purple forms that turned into primids!

**"META KNIGHT, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" **Marth cried, a loud gagging thud came from behind. He and Red looked to see both Ice Climbers lying on top of Lucas and Ike.

_"I'm okay, chap..." _Popo moaned before fainting. More and More primids were surrounding the fighters who seemed to be weak at the moment.

"We need back up!" Red said.

_"But who else would be in the middle of no where to help us!?" _Lucas cried.

_**"That would be us!"**_ Boomed a loud italian accent from far away. Everyone turned their heads to see the dramatic team of Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, and Yoshi on a nearby cliff.

_**"Ready?"**_ Link asked the others as Kirby, Yoshi, and Pit followed.

_**"Set!"**_

_**"Go!"**_

_**"BOB SAGET!"**_

The others frowned at Pit.

"What? Every dramatic entrance should have a funny joke..."

They gave a shrug, and all of them jumped into battle**-KILLING ALL IN THEIR WAY! MWAHAHAHAH!**

_---_

_And there goes the chapter! My musical number should come soon...MWAHAHAH! Just so ya know, I assume that C. Falcon always says his last name in every sentence. Plus, I wanted the primids to have a pointless normal conversation when holding DK prisoner. GO, HEATH LEDGER! AND BOB SAGET!_


	8. Fun Aboard the Halberd!

_FINALLY!!!! It took forever but I got it up! So so happy, and the best part is, I HAVE PUT IN MY MUSICAL NUMBERS!!!! These took me days where I have looked up the original lyrics, find words to rhyme with the ones I changed, and make sure it did not reveal the singer as a scary person. I've also been working on The Griffin Family to Family, a crossover of Naruto and Family Guy. If you love either those things, check it out. On with the story, READ IT AND LOVE IT!!!!!_

_-----_

**Chapter Eight **

_**Fun Aboard the Halberd!**_

About half an hour later, the Halberd was back in the skies destroying more ships along the way and ramming through all the Para-Troopas!

**"TINA, NO!"** One of them cried out as his sister was smashed and sent flying through the skies, _"The horror!"_

While violence ensued outside, another scene was stirring within the Halberd. Somewhere deep in the back of the ship, was a room barely filled with anything. Except for a box with the Smash logo on the side. What could be within this mysterious box? The question was answered as the wind from the open windows blew it away revealing....

A mercenary sleeping and hugging a teddy bear?

_"..Mmm...mudkips..."_He drooled. That was when he was woken up by the sound of footsteps.

"What the in the...?" He turned around with a blank stare to see three primids standing in front of him. What seemed more unusual was that they were holding a different assortment of instruments.

"......Um........_hello_......?"

That was when they suddenly began playing.....**MUSIC!!!!**

_**"Spider snake! Spider Snake! Does whatever a spider-snake does!**_

_**Throws a bomb, any time!**_

_**He's a spy, TIME TO RHYME!**_

_**Look ouuuuuuuuutttt, he is a spider snake!"**_

"That's Solid Snake to you, now get away from me!" He ripped off the head of the teddy bear, revealing a grenade sticking out. Pulling the trigger, he threw it at the primids causing them to explode to ash!

"Oh crap-I forgot, my cool introduction!" Solid Snake quickly hid under the box for another few moments. THEN he emerged in a dramatic pose.

_"It's show time!" _Satisfied with his cool entrance, he proceeded to sneak out of the room when he was stopped by a stupefying sight-more primids with musical instruments!

"WTF!!?"

_**"Is he strong? **_

_**Listen bud,**_

_**He's got steroids-filled-in-his blood!**_

_**Can he fly-a cypher?**_

_**No but can crash-WITH THE CYPHER!**_

_**Hey theeeeeeeeeerrreee**_

_**We can't think of a rhymmmme!"**_

"I THOUGHT I JUST KILLED YOU!?" Snake hollered at them, while footsteps and voices could be heard coming closer.

"We should nearly be there....!"

_Do you have any ham?_

"Ummm....last I checked, yes?"

_Superb._

_"_Gotta hide!" Snake panicked as the primids continued singing-

_**"In the chill of the night**_

_**At the scene of a crime**_

_**With his not so-strong might**_

_**He's late, never on time!"**_

**"SHUT UP, YOU PHONY IMITATION OF A HEARTLESS!!" **Annoyed, Snake threw another grenade at them, the explosion of their death echoed through the hallways. He somehow made another cardboard box appear and crouched underneath it. Some distance away from him, Meta Knight and Lucario came gliding/running through the hallways as fast as they could. Lucario stopped dead at the sight of the box.

_Meta Knight, wait! I feel something...._

"Uh-that would be me..." The knight said awkwardly as he stopped and turned away in embarassment.

_Um....beside that, no, but EW. Seriously though-someone is out here with us....do you see that box?_

Snake held his breath, as the second intruder spoke, "Could just be part of the cargo."

_Do you also realize how there's a band of primids right NEXT to the box?_

Snake's eyes were wide. He looked through a tiny peep-hole carved in the side of the box and thought, _You've got to be kidding me..._

_**"Spider Snake! Spider Snake!**_

_**Not so friendly Spider Snake!**_

_**Wealth and fame,**_

_**He's ignored.**_

_**Acting pissed-his reward-**_

_**To us, he is a major screw up**_

_**When nearby a spy's drugged-up,**_

_**You'll find the Spider SNAAAAAAAKE!"**_

"...................................................................................................." Meta Knight was silent.

_........................................................._O_o_........................................................................., _Lucario, speechless as usual.

As for Snake........well..............?

_Two seconds later_

"Where did you come from!?" Meta Knight gasped as Snake stood over the now bleeding and suffocating group of primids who were tied up and bashed by the hand of their own instruments.

"Normally," Meta Knight said as a the drums were slammed through the bodies of the singers, "I would suspect you of crime but apparently.....?"

"I'm here on my own accord," Snake replied as he shoved the three primids out of the window, "That should take care of them!"

And so thats what he thought. Until Lucario used his sixth sense-

_Incoming!_

For tons of primids came into the hallways-closing up on them and chanting in a chorus-

_**"SPIDER SNAKE-"**_

**"NO! NO MORE SINGING!!"**Snake screamed as he grabbed Lucario and Meta Knight, dragging them away from the singing.

---------

"So your the real captain of this battle cruiser, and you just came along to help?" Snake asked after a long story. The three had managed to escape the singing primids and were now some place in the halls of the Halberd.

_I am also in for the ham, _Lucario added.

"Ok then..."

"How'd you get here, anyway?" Meta Knight said suspiciously.

"Well you see, I had been given the mission to search this place once my people had heard of the situation with the Sub-space bombs, " Snake explained. "Disguised myself as cargo to be loaded on the ship. All I know so far is that they've been taking in prisoners into a supply room."

"Supply room?" Meta Knight said, "That place where I put my Hello Kitty collection-ERM, I MEAN SUPPLIES?"

"Yes?"

"We're standing right next to it." The Knight simply pat his hand on the door right next to him, which flew open. The knight, the pokemon, and the mercenary slowly sneaked inside. The room was dank and empty, except for two things which were probably the most noticeable. Hanging up top were Princess Peach and Princess Zelda, each in their own stage as lifeless as ever.

_It seems you were right, Mr. James Bond._

"..............My name's not James Bond."

_Sorry._

**"WHERE THE HECK IS MY STUFF!?"** Meta Knight roared as he fell on his knees, "_My weapons.....__**THE EFFING HELLO KITTY COLLECTION!??"**_

_Calm yourself, Meta Knight, _Lucario said, _There are more important things than guns and kittens that say hello._

"You do realize this is also where I kept all of my food?"

_..............Does that include-?_

**"YES, THAT INCLUDES THE FRIGGIN HAM!"**

_.......No..............NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_

While Meta Knight and Lucario seemed to be in mourning, Snake noticed a purple aura that had appeared surrounding both princesses. The purple forms squirmed from the statues, morphing into the possessed versions of Peach and Zelda.

"Guys? The people of royalty are alive and staring at us as if they want to kill. Is that a bad thing?"

"I think so-**OMFG!"**

"Tee hee!" Dark Peach giggled, "Once we kill you three, we plan to cut you up-"

"And bake you into cakes!" Dark Zelda finished. The three were appalled at this threat, but Snake politely stepped forward.

"Now ladies, there's no need to be brutal-_**AHHHHH!"**_

"Look at them go!" Meta Knight exclaimed as Dark Zelda put Snake in a headlock, while Dark Peach beat him with a frying pan.

_That's what she said... _Lucario cringed.

**"GET THESE WHORES OFF OF ME!!!" **Snake shrieked.

"Thats what _he_ said!" Meta Knight snickered.

He gave a scream as he was thrown on the wall at a random dart board that had appeared. He looked up weakly to see Dark Zelda aiming a knitting needle at him, while Dark Peach sat in a random rocking chair knitting.

"Knit one, pearl two, knit one, pearl two..." She chanted this as a dozen needles were thrown at the screaming mercenary.

_We must think of an attack!_ Lucario said.

"What are we gonna do!?" Meta Knight cried out, "I ain't going near _those skanks!_

_We could get them to strike at each other..._

**"DO ANYTHING DARNIT!!!!!" **Snake cried. He gave a girlish scream as Dark Peach decided to splash some tea at his face, steam spewing from it.

"How do we get them in a cat fight?" The knight wondered.

_Er...improvise, maybe?_

**"IT BURNS!!!!! IT BURNS!!!" **Snake was shrieking as he watched Dark Zelda try on outfits, as if they were in a mall and Snake was the man who had to answer opinions.

"Does this make my ass look fat?" She asked.

**"I DON'T FLIPPIN CARE!!"**

_Wait....I think I got it! _Lucario exclaimed. _But this is a move I have never had to use before...the move is so fatal, it might-_

**"USE-THE-$%#ING-MOVE!!!!!!" **At this point of the torture, He was now hanging by a rope above a pot full of ingredients usually used to bake a cake. Dark Zelda was holding an axe to his neck, while Dark Peach was reading a book called '_How to cook Solid Snake'._

"WOMEN!" Meta Knight called.

_"What!?" _They shot back, pausing from their course of actions.

Lucario turned, reached into his pocket and held it out.

"What is that supposed to be?" Dark Zelda smirked.

"Yeah! What's that supposed to be?" Dark Peach laughed.

_This, is a signed autograph from Johnny Depp._

_"............."_

_"........................"_

**"....IT'S MINE!!!!"**

**"NO, MINEEE!!!!!"**

Both princesses tackled each other rabidly, rolling around. At each swipe, a part of their darkness squirmed away-eventually leading to the destruction of them both. Meta Knight picked up the axe, and swung it like a boomerang at the chains that were holding the statues. Cages collapsed, and with glows of light, there stood the original princesses.

"Amazing...." Meta Knight exclaimed.

"Just in time..." Snake grunted as his rope was cut by the flying axe-like boomerang.

"But why do you have a picture of Johnny Depp?"

_You never know who's a fangirl of Johnny Depp...._

"Excuse me, but where are we?" Peach asked innocently.

"No time for talking, just stay here!" Snake demanded, pointing at the spot where they stood.

"But-"

**"I SAID STAY!!!"**

He and the other two turned and walked out the door as it closed.

_"Sexist."_ Zelda mumbled, before speaking up. "I don't know about you, Peach, but I'm not gonna sit here while my kingdom is being destroyed!"

"Neither will I!"

Zelda stared at her friend for a moment before she doubled over in a fit of laughter.

_"Quit it!"_ Peach pouted, "So what if I'm useless? What can _you_ do?"

_"This."_ The Hylian Princess spun around, sparkles flying around her. In a flash of light, her dress had completely changed into different garments of an outfit. Most of her face was hidden by a mask.

**"OH MY GOD ZELDA, YOUR A MAN!" **Peach shouted, before earning a slap across the face.

_"No, you ditz! _This is my other form, Sheik! I only dress like this at serious times. Now come on!" The two of them hurried out of the room and opened a nearby door. Instead of leading to another room inside, it instead led outside. Where the wind was blowing at an intense speed and they could see missiles and lasers firing everywhere from the cruiser they were aboard.

"It'll be too dangerous to climb up to the control room, so we'll have to take the longer route..."

_"You jokin', Shiek? We ain't gonna chicken out, now are we mon?"_

"It's not chickening out, Peach. And why are you talking in a jamaican accent?"

_"What you talkin' bout, mon! Dis be 'ow I talk ev-a-wee day!"_

_".........Stop screwing around, your scaring me. _And you CLEARLY know how I prefer to stay on land then skies after the incident at Smash Stadium...**HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**

Before Shiek could react, Peach had jumped outside of the door with her parasol out. She wrapped her legs around Shiek's waist (DON'T GET ANY IDEAS) confirming a tight hold and they both were now drifting off within the clouds.

**"DEARGODSOMEBODYSAVEME!IDON'TWANNADIE,LETMEDOWN!!!" **

_"Chill down, mon!'_

**"IDON'TWANNACHILLDOWN,YOURETARDEDFAKEIMPERSONATOROFALOBSTER!!!!!IHATETHESKIES!!!!IWANTGROUND!!!!!"**

As Shiek continued screaming with fear, she noticed all the creatures of the skies flying nearby. What was so peculiar was that they had instruments, and Peach began singing.....( O_o )?

**"WHAT IS THIS, PLAGIARISM OF THE LITTLE MERMAID!?"**Zelda gasped.

_**"The clouds is always whiter, In somebody else's face!" **_Peach sung.

"What the heck!?"

_**You dream about going down there, but that is a big mistake!"**_

_"Oh, why!??"_

_**"Just look at the world around you-right there on the sunset floor! Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you lookin' for?"**_

**"NOTHING WONDERFUL ABOUT BEING THIS HIGH!"**

_**"Up in the skies!"**_

"YOUR CRAZY!"

_**"Up in the skies!"**_

"I HATE DISNEY!"

_**"Darling it's better, up where it's funner, take it from me! **_Sing, Sheik!"

Sheik looked apprehensive, but she nervously tuned in. "U-Uh-_** Down on the ground they walk all day, out on the dirt they slave away..."**_

_**"While we devotin'-"**_

_**"-Full time to floatin, up in the skies..?"**_

The singing stop momentarily as lasers came flying inches away from them, as they happened to land on the top of the Halberd. Peach could see the source of this shooting was to be an arwing. What seemed more surprising-was that Sheik had vanished!

_With Fox....Oh my god, he's singing!? I think I've gone too far!_

_**"Up here the baddies are happy, ready to be shot to DEATH! The peeps on the ship ain't happy, they sad 'cause they will get BLOWN! I don't know why I am singing, what the hell is going on?"**_

A flash of light appeared in front of Fox, revealing Sheik!-_**"HOLY CRAP, A CROSS-DRESSER!"**_

_**"PREPARE TO BE KILLED RIGHT NOW!'**_

A crack came as Sheik's fist punched into the glass. She grabbed Fox by his collar and sent him and herself falling through the skies and screaming. Peach came flying past them singing through their screams.

_"Up in the skies!"_

**"AHHHHHHHH-"**

_"Up in the skies!"_

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

_"Nobody see us, fry us and beat us- in bloodiness!"_

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

_"We what the land folks call us crookes, up in the skies we seen as shnookes*! We got no troubles, life is the bubbles, up in the skies!"_

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"**

As Peach landed smoothly on top of the battle cruiser, Sheik and Fox crashed into it. Paratrooopas came flying nearby singing the chorus, _"Up in the skies!"_

_**"Up in the skies!"**_

_"Up in the skies!"_

_**"Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here, unusually!"**_ Peach turned to see Fox and Sheik who had gotten up, and had striked at each other in battle.

_**"Even the vulpine and the Sheik, they get the urge 'n start to freak, we got the spirit-you got to hear it-up in the skies!"**_

All the flying monsters, including our lovable ditzy princess, ended the song with dramatic poses. Ofcourse, this dramaticness was interrupted as the sound of thuds came from the background. Peach turned, alarmed to see that Fox and Sheik were both trapped in fighting posistions, glaring at each other in anger.

"You nearly killed us!"

"You ruined my ship!"

"Wait 'till I-"

**"HEY!"**

Sheik and Fox turned alarmed, to see Peach standing there...holding tea?

"What the heck?" Fox said.

"Drink the tea, for it shall resolve peace."

"Tea, yay!" Sheik cheered as she grabbed a cup, and slurped it. The vulpine blinked.

"Er?"

"Drink the tea."

"I don't think-"

**"DRINK THE TEA OR YOUR BLOOD WILL BE SPILT IN IT!!"**

Alarmed, Fox grabbed a cup and sipped some.

_--_

_*schnook- a gullible simpleton more to be pitied than despised_

_I even looked up words that rhymed with look! And yes, you have witnessed my version of the Spiderman Theme and "Under the Seas" from The Little Mermaid! Come on, you should've known I'd put in a disney song! I wouldn't say I'm aa fangirl of Johny Depp...sort of....trust me, IF YOU SEE HIM IN EDWARD SCISSORHANDS 19 YEARS AGO YOU'LL UNDERSTAND! Hope I didn't scar any of you for life, and I'll get chapter nine soonishy!_


	9. Big Baddie's Message

_HEYO PEOPLEZ, THNX FOR MORE OF THE REVIEWS!! You all rock so much!!!!!! Srry for the long break! end of the school year with finals, more stuff to do, blah blah BLAH!_

_-----_

**Chapter 9**

_**Big Baddie's Message**_

They slid the doors open by an inch or two. Three pairs of eyes looked inside to a peculiar sight. Snake, Meta Knight, and even the usually non-emotional Lucario's jaws had dropped.

_**"What-"**_

_**"-The-"**_

_**"Hell?"**_

Around the room were clones of a drunk Mr. Game and Watch. Junk was everywhere, a disco ball was hanging from the ceiling, and half of the clones were piloting the ship while others were dancing.

"What's wrong with them!?" Snake cried.

_They're drunk! _ Lucario said, _They must have been put up to control this ship!_

**"AND THEY'RE PLAYING MY PLAYSTATION!!!!" **Meta Knight roared.

_"HeY gIrL hEy!!" _One of them waved, before earning a punch in the face by an upset knight.

"Even worse...." Snake said, "They're playing Dance Dance Revolution!"

_"ImA wInNiNg!!" _cheered one of them on the DDR mats, obviously not hearing the negative comments from the game.

_**"Boo! You stink! What is wrong with you? You dumb or something, you poor excuse of a dancer? I'd rather be watching the new shows on Nickelodeon than this! And Cartoon Network actually has some good ones!"**_

_**"Going...to...kill...!!"**_ Meta Knight growled, twitching madly, before turning his attention to a flushing noise from a nearby bathroom where one of the Mr. Game and Watches came out.

"Man, you do NOT want to go in there...heheh, too much beans..." The drunken stick figure's voice trailed off as water came flooding from the facilities, a terrible odor to it. "......Oops..."

**"THATS IT!"**

_--_

"So it was the pink beach ball that destroyed my arwing?" Fox said.

"Yes, there has always been something quite wrong with Kirby..." Peach admitted as she drank some of the left over tea.

_"Because obviously none of us knew that."_ Sheik said with a hint of sarcasm. A loud crash could be heard from up above as several Game and Watches came crashing down and next to the tea party.

_**"TOUCH THE PLAYSTATION AGAIN, AND YOU DEUCE BAGS WILL GET EVEN MORE PAIN!!!!"**_

"Sounds like that bat dude with the sword." Sheik said, rubbing his-I mean, her head.

"Maybe he's a dark knight!" Peach gasped.

"If its a dark knight who looks like a bat, then OBVIOUSLY he's Batman!" Fox stated.

Meta Knight, who was standing at the new hole in the windows, could clearly hear the stupid guessings. He went and called, _**"I AM NOT BAT MAN, YOU SISSY RETARDS!"**_

"Sissy!?" An insulted Fox barked, pointing his gun at his the figure with a batman-detailed reference. But within a matter of time, all of the mind-controlled Game and Watches were forming into something deadly blocking his target. The purple bubbles mixed together, grew at an enormous size and became one as....

_**"SATAN!!!!"**_ Fox screamed like a girl.

**"BOOZE!!!!!"** Roared it.

"Holy crap, it's still drunk!" Snake gasped from the destroyed window. He and Lucario flew magically from the gaping hole and onto the ground of the cruiser's roof, next to the other three.

"I thought I told you two to stay back where you wouldn't cause any troubles!"

_"Excuse me!"_ An offended Peach scoffed, "But I wasn't the one who let loose the leader of Hell!"

"You do realize that isn't Satan, right?" Zelda muttered, "It's an intoxicated Duon..."

_Does this mean we get an actual battle?_ Lucario wondered.

_**"AN ACTUAL BATTLE?" **_Fox gasped, _**"FINALLY! **_No standing, no waiting for something to come and kill it off...._**we get an actual battle!!! YEA-"**_

Right before Fox could utter another word, a scream was becoming audible. They all looked up at the skies to see an arwing, related to Fox's coming by in a flash of light. A tiny dot of a pedestrian was dropping from it. The vulpine looked away in shame as Falco began singing,

_**"I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYYyyy!!!"**_

A loud _**ka-bonk!**_ echoed as the bird bounced off of the left side of the Duon's head and onto the ground in front of the warriors.

"Why am I surrounded by such idiots?" Meta Knight groaned, before he felt something coming past his leg. He turned around and noticed how the water from the bathroom was up to his chin. Before he could even think, _how did I miss that?_, an idea hit him! He grabbed the steering wheel and turned it, causing the entire cruiser to slowly tip forward.

"Wait a second, Moses will save us from Satan!" Falco announced as he lifted up his head.

"Falco, you idiot! Your even more drunk than the Duon!"

"No really Fox, look!" All heads turned around in disbelief. A wave of water was flying from the windshields dramatically splashing onto the Duon, who clutched it's heads in pain.

_"No...sobering up...HANGOVER!!! __**IT HURTS!!!!"**_ Within a few seconds, the Duon had turned into the purple darkness that scurried away, leaving Mr. Game and Watch's trophy. Fox held up his gun.

**"DIE, FAGGOT!!!"**

"Calm down, you animal Luke Skywalker impersonator!" Peach said as she walked past him and over to the statue with her parasol still in her hand. She gave the statue a tap as it turned to life, looking around dazed and giving hand gestures.

"Why, don't you remember? They gave you too much alcohol to trick you and control this ship!"

Mr. G&W looked alarmed, then guilty.

"Awww...All he needs is a little love!"

A perverted grin came from Mr. G&W. Sadly, he misunderstood Peach who had handed him her parasol. Despite disappointed, he put on a fake smile and began dancing with it making the princess giggle.

"But...but...this was supposed to be a violent battle!" Fox complained. "Death and weapons! NOT SOME GAY BEFRIENDING!!! _**WHY, AUTHORESS!!? WHY!!!!!!!?????????"**_

"Well, I didn't sign up for this!" Snake said, outraged.

"Hey, what's important is that none of us are hurt!" Falco reminded the others. That was of course his tail suddenly lit up in flames, and he had begun running around screaming.

"Hey Lucario, catch!" Meta Knight called as he tossed a piece of meat at him.

_HAM!! _The pokemon barked with happiness as he grabbed it and rolled on the ground like any dog would do, with Sheik rubbing his belly. Back inside, Meta Knight walked back to the steering wheel and grabbed hold of it.

"It's alright, Halberd, I'm here...I'm here, my love....No, this is not a Meta KnightxHalberd pairing!** DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT, READERS!!THAT IS JUST SICK!"**

---

_"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Take Action! GET TO THE MOTHA SHIP!"_

_"There is no mother-ship!"_

_"Silence, Gilligan!"_

"Wow, they give these R.O.B.s crappy names, Huh Samus?"

**"NO TIME FOR TALK! KEEP RUNNING!!" **The bounty hunter screamed at her pikachu of a partner. After Pikachu had dragged Samus out of the room where they found the power suit, they noticed a mini grocery store in the hallways. Apparently at break time, the R.O.B.s could get lunch so they stole a shopping cart with Samus sitting in it and Pikachu pushing her along. Lucky, right? Nope! Pikachu had decided to steal the boxes of Reeses Puffs and cups of ramen, leading to them being chased down with the alarm going off because they were poor.

**"YOU JUST HAD TO STEAL ALL THE RAMEN AND REESES, DIDN'T YOU YA LITTLE ASS??**

**"I CAN'T HELP THESE NEEDS *$$IT!!"**

**"TOILET MOUTH!!"**

**"WHORE!!"**

**"MIDGET!!"**

Time froze at this comment-

"Ouch..."

-and then he continued running.

"Slow down Pikachu, you're going too fast!!"

"I can barely even control this thing! Have you not noticed the height difference!?"

A screeching noise came from the bottom of the shopping cart, and for some reason, the hallways they were in were going downhill forcing Pikachu to jump on the back of the cart so they wouldn't get separated. Samus suddenly screamed as the cart began spinning in circles uncontrollably. With a loud _**THUD**_, they both crashed through the wall next to them falling, screaming, writing each others will, then they ended up landing on the ground, trapped inside the cart.

"Ow...can't breathe...your crushing me..." The little mouse choked.

"You...idiot...! Dear god, this is hurting my legs..." Suddenly, she gasped. "Wait...hurting!? I can feel my legs!!"

With her strength, the bounty hunter threw aside the shopping cart and weakly stood up. "I can stand...!"

She took a step forward, and from no where, a dramatic light showed upon her, and dramatic heavenly music stuff was playing. "I CAN WALK!!!"

_**"HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH, JESUS ROCKS, HALLELUJAH-"**_ Music cuts off. Samus scowled at Pikachu, who was whistling innocently and hiding the tune he had paused on his iPod.

"........."

"........."

"........."

"........."

"........_**OMFG, **_Samus, turn around!"

Confused, she did so. Hundreds of R.O.B.s were staring at the two newcomers, rows of newly made Subspace Bombs behind them soon to be used to destroy another innocent place. Even worse! The Ancient Minister was there but his head was hung low.

**"S&t."** She groaned.

**"BEEP-BEEP!** End of the line, be-otch-es!" The R.O.B.s cackled maniacally! Which sounded a bit funny, 'cause it was all robotic-like.

"Prepare for battle, Samus!" Pikachu exclaimed as sparks fluttered from his cheeks. "If we die today, we die as men!!"

"......."

"......and cross-dressing women..."

"Thank you-**HEY!!"**

**"STOP IGNORING US, YA **_**BEEPING**_** FREAKS, **and bow down to the awesome almighty-ness of the Ancient Minister!!"

The R.O.B.s demanded glancing at their commander.

_**"Angst...angst**_..._wait, what? Oh yeah, um-?"_

A rock-breaking shattering suddenly came as four familiar intruders jumped into the scene through the wall.

_**"FALCON**_** BURN!!!"**

"OMG, there's so friggin many of them!!"

"DIDDY SAYS_** 'NATION WIDE IS ON YOUR SIDEEE!!!"**_

**"Mentos and diet soda makes Donkey...ANGRY!!!!!!!!"**

"Holy crap! Who are you people!?" Samus questioned.

"The _**FALCON**_ champions!!" Captain F. announced pumping a fist in the air, before flirtatiously getting closer to her. _"Of course,_ you can _**FALCON **_learn anything about me _any_ time _you_ want."

"......."

**Crack.** Oh look! His fist got twisted around!

_**"FALCON**_ PAIN!! _**FALCON**_ PAIN!!!!" He wailed as he doubled over. The Ancient Minister was watching this with a skeptical expression until a red light blazed behind him. They all turned around to face the hologram of...GANON!!!!

.....DORF!!!

_**"Well, well, well! It seems that a cross dresser, two mentally 'special' primates, some wombat, a man obsessed with the word falcon-"**_

_**"FALCON!!"**_

_**"- and a gay pipsqueak plans to stop our army."**_

_"_Gay pip-squeak?" Just like that, all of Olimar's innocence was gone. **"YOU BROWN NOSED HIPPIE!!! I'LL CUT YOU BAD!!!"**

_**"Yeah, yeah. R.O.B.S! Blow up these dorks!"**_

All R. obeyed and set off towards the Subspace Bombs. Our heroes prepared themselves to stop this mess, when someone else did it.

_"WAIT, STOP."_ Gasps echoed through out as the commander rolled in front of the R.O.B.s path...

**THE ANCIENT MINISTER!? IRONY!**

_"R.O.B.S MUST STOP AND BREAK AWAY! DON'T R.O.B.S SEE? By letting Subspace control us, R.O.B.s are giving up hope for freedom and ruining freedom of others! Even ones of R.O.B.'s kind R.O.B.'s have lost!"_

The R.O.B.s looked at each other for a moment, but Ganondorf decided to interfere.

_**"Minions! Disobey me, and I will take your woman and children!"**_

The R.O.B.s gasped. If the Ancient Minister could slap his forehead, he would if it wasn't for that cloak of his.

_"......R.O.B.s don't even have woman and children, R.O.B.S ARE ROBOTS PROGRAMMED WITH NO GENDER OR AGE GOSH DARNIT."_

_**"Oh yeah..."**_Ganondorf remembered._**"Bah, I'll just make you obey."**_

Before they could react, the R.O.B.s eyes grew red and they charged forward to activate the bombs. In a dramatic slow motion, The Minister sped forward to tackle them.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo.....!!" _Of course, because everything was in slow motion when he had attempted to tackle one R.O.B. it was more like a tap. All other R.O.B.s noticed this failed attempt and attacked at their new Ex-Commander with lasers and blasts. At the up-teenth one, the Minister's cloak set aflame.

_"...SCHNITZEL."_

"SNAP DAWG, THEY'RE KILLING HIM!!!" Diddy cried.

"FORGET EMO MINISTER, R.O.B.S SETTING UP BOMBS!" Donkey pointed out. Just like that, everyone was running forward screaming like warriors as the R.O.B.s plugged their arms in the many bombs. Either they were trying to shoot the R.O.B.s or pull them aside, none succeeded.

_**"Attack, my birdies!"**_ Ganondorf roared. His figure vanished from the scene but birds were appearing from no where in an attempt to attack when....

_**"NEVA!!!" **_All possessed birds perished as they were zapped to dust. The burning cloak on the Minister disintegrated, and the mysterious secret of who the Ancient Minister really was became revealed, for he was truly known as.....

_**ANOTHER R.O.B!**_

"Aw, and I was sure it'd be someone cool! Like Wall-E!" Pikachu complained, before getting zapped in the butt for his rude remark. The lone R.O.B. turned to it's brothers.

_"DO NOT FEAR, HEROES, R.O.B HAS AN IDEA." _And so the idea was put into action! Which included all robots, including our main one, to fall to sleep. The error of this plan though, was that you still couldn't unplug the ones who had already activated the bombs.

"Well that was a waste of time!" Olimar said, "We gotta get outta here before we end up like everyone else!"

"Don't_** FALCON **_worry! I have a _**FALCON**_ short cut...."

_------------------_

_**"CAPTAIN FALCON, YOU DUMB ASS!!! I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPIDITY!!!!"**_

_**"YOU JUST FALCON DIG ME, THATS ALL!"**_

_**"BURN IN HELL!!"**_

As you could tell by the argument between Captain F. and Samus, his idea was a bad one. So bad that they were diving through a long pit of emptiness falling at the speed of light with DK holding onto the still snoozing R.O.B. All were screaming with terror. Luckily, Captain Falcon had had his Falcon Flyer ready at the bottom to catch them! Unfortunately, he forgot to open the door on the ship's ceiling resulting in everyone crashing through the ship's interior and inside. BUT THE GOOD THING IS, HE HAD BEANIE BAG CHAIRS ALL OVER THE FLOOR : D

"Yow..." Samus grunted in a muffled voice, face flat in the beanie bag of hers.

"Time to get us the _**FALCON**_ outta this joint!"

"Will...you...stop...saying that...?" Olimar moaned.

_**"FALCON NOOOOOOOO!"**_

As Captain Falcon started the Flyer, and sped off through the tunnel next to them Diddy went off to the back of the room.

"Diddy gonna use the Little Monkey's Room!"

"WASH HANDS BEFORE USING DA TOILET!" Donkey called.

"Don't you mean _after_?" Pikachu asked.

"Har har har! Silly mousey!"

**"AHHHHHHH!!!!! SCARY EYE IN WINDOW! SCARY EYE IN WINDOW!!"**

All attention turned to Diddy who came running out of the bathroom, toilet paper wrapped around his head for some reason. The others beside Falcon (who had to drive the ship) peeked out. Samus and Pikachu's jaws had dropped, at the sight of a silver Ridley who was hot on their tail. A loud roar came from it as it latched its teeth onto the back of the flyer, giving it a jolt and causing the ones standing to fall over.

"I dunno what the _**FALCON **_is going on out there, but somebody should _**FALCON**_ take care of it 'cause it's _**FALCON**_ slowing us down!"

"He's right!" Olimar cried out, "If we don't hurry, we'll be sucked into the Subspace void! We need somebody strong, brave, big-"

He made a gagging noise as Donkey Kong decided to grab him with his fist, and throw the screaming midget through the still-open door on the ceiling.

"Donkey, I think he was talking about you." Samus said.

DK stared at her obliviously. Meanwhile, Olimar was holding on for dear life onto the top of the Falcon Flyer, staring at the menacing eyes of Meta Ridley.

"Uh...hi?"

_**"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"**_

**"DEAR GOD, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!** My partners and I just wanna escape with our lives!!"

The only reaction that came from Meta Ridley was another deafening roar. Olimar gave a squeal of fright as the beast lunged in for the kill when a familiar pikmin jumped past him,

_"Horatio?"_

and landed in the monster's mouth closing on him.

**"HORATIO, NOOOOOOOO!!!!! **_**WHY MUST THEY DIE YOUNG!??" **_As the tiny captain fell on his knees in morning, a grumbling noise came from Ridley's stomach. Suddenly, the metal of it's skin grew orange red with heat fuming from it. A loud **BOOM** exploded through out as the beast did the same thing as said **BOOM**. It's ashes flew past the ship, leaving it's only survivor who landed in Olimar's arms.

"Horatio, you're alive!! But how? And Meta Ridley!?"

"I was re-born, you dummy!" It grinned before taking out a smart bomb, "As for the Meta Ridley..."

"Oh Horatio, I'm so glad we can be together again! I-"

A loud bump boomed as the bottom of the ship had accidently touched the ground for a moment. At the impact, Olimar lost his grip on the pikmin who flew off and vanished from sight.

**"................NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**(gasp)**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!??????"**

As Olimar kneeled there in mourning with his hysterical screams, the Falcon Flyer left the Subspace Factory by minutes. The entire place blowing up into one of the most darkest, largest, and baddest voids that it's bombs had ever made. The real entrance to the world of Subspace....

---

_You know the usual, I'll get the next one up whenevs I can! And since school is ending in a week that should be very soon. mwee hee hee!_


	10. BACKUP

_short chapter. MWAHA! just so ya know, in celebration of my tenth chapter in this story, i had been saving up for this....._

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS SO MUCHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_-----_

**Chapter 10**

_**BACKUP**_

"My feet hurt, my arms hurt, I cut my leg, Nana's heavy, I'm hungry, I need to go to the bathroom, I'm thirsty, I want mario galaxy 2 for wii, My-"

Little Popo was cut off as Link decided to slap him across the face.

**"BE QUIET!!**_ Nobody cares if your body hurts, your girlfriend should stop being fat, anorexia's bad, the bathroom is AROUND you, drink some sea water,_ **AND MARIO GALAXY 2 DOESN'T EVEN COME OUT UNTIL 2010!!!" **

"I always knew you were a a child abuser, Link! But now you hurt them _physically!?"_ Mario cried.

_"What makes you think you know everything 'bout me!?"_ he snapped.

"I have my sources!"

_"Stalker."_ Marth whispered to Ike, who nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Are we gonna fight at each other when we could be stopping the Subspace Army?" Asked the oh-so positive Red.

"We've been walking around for hours..." groaned Yoshi.

"Meta Knight could be dead" Marth pointed out.

"_NANA _could be dead!" Popo exclaimed, struggling to hold his friend.

_"My camera could be dead!_" Sobbed Pit.

"THE MUFFIN MAN COULD BE DEAD!" Gasped Kirby.

"Zelda could be dead..." Link sadly admitted.

"And so could Ness, because of me...." Lucas sighed, his head in the clouds.

"It couldn't be that bad." Ike shrugged, "Who'd ya leave him with?"

"Wario..."

**"WHAT THE HELL, YOU IDIOT!?"** Yoshi suddenly shrieked, shaking the confused PSI boy, **"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? **That boy could dead by now,OR EVEN WORSE THAN THAT IF HE WANTS TO CONTINUE AS A **REAL MAN AND NOT A VEGETABLE!!"**

_"H-He c-could!?'_ Lucas said, now sobbing and shaking. Thinking fast, Red threw the dinosaur away and gave the boy a reassuring look.

"U-Uhm, don't listen to him, Lucas! I-I'm sure he got away and is looking for y-you!"

_"Ugh!"_ Mario shuddered, "There were MANY reasons why my parents didn't want me playing with Wario when I was a kid. And anyway, like I said earlier-unless we have more backup, we're defenseless. But how in a time like this, we'd need to find a bunch of non-injured heroes such as ourselves. But Where? _How?"_

As the italian plumber pondered this over, a dash of light came from far away. They all looked aside at the Falcon Flyer which came zooming towards them in their direction. Crashing very few feet from them, half of it's figure buried itself deep into the ground with the end tipping upwards. The door at the side flew open.

"Another safe landing by, **CAPTAIN-**_**FALCOOOOOOO-**_**"** He was cut off as Samus decided to push him where he flew and hit the ground face flat.

_"Alley oop!"_ She leaped from the door way landing on him, followed by Pikachu, Diddy Kong, and Donkey Kong who was holding onto the still sleeping R.O.B. and a wailing Olimar.

_**"I'M SORRY, HORATIO! I'M SORRYYYYY! I LOVED YOU IN A NON-GAY WAY-"**_

Poor Olimar was interupted as the Halberd came flying into the scene, in a similar entrance to the Falcon Flyer. It crashed the the ground, skidded along it for a while before halting to a stop when it made contact with the Flyer. The little bump made everyone jump. The door opened, and familiar people came out. First was Peach, who was carrying Mr. Game and Watch on her back.

"I'm telling you! I really don't think Snake, Falco, and Meta Knight should be drinking that left over booze..."

"Princess Peach!" Mario gasped, running up to her.

The blonde turned, with the same reaction. Tis be a gasp! "Mario, you're alive!"

"What is that on your back?"

"Oh, he's just a misunderstood fellow, thats all!"

".......He's touching your boobs."

She stupidly looked down. Of course, Game and Watch had quickly pulled his hand away just in time with an innocent puppy look. Erm, if he could make one...? Second out of the Halberd was Sheik, who was dragging Lucario along by the hand.

"Come on, lil doggy! They'll be more ham!"

_You know, you can stop calling me that._

Sheik merely ignored this statement, before noticing a familiar friend. "Hey, Link!"

The teenager with the sword looked around blankly, before bending down to Kirby. _"Is that terrorist staring at me?"_

**"WTF, Link!? **I ain't no terrorist!"

**"......ZELDA? **_**WHAT KIND OF WORLD DO WE LIVE IN ANYMORE!!? **_AHH, I'M GOING CRAZY!!!" For no reason, he grabbed Kirby's hammer and gave his own head a few hits before falling unconscious.

"........I knew I shouldn't have left him with Navi, Midna never had any troubles...." With a sigh, she spun around and transformed back to her regular self.

Third to come out was a disgruntled Fox. Falco and Snake, both holding empty beer bottles, were being dragged.

_"Cun I huv anotter....?" _

"No, Falco! It's time to leave the ship!" Fox grunted, before hearing a dreadfully familiar voice.

_"Fox man?"_

**"DEARGOD, LEMMEBACKIN!!!" **Too late! Before the fox could run, he was hug-tackled by Diddy.

"YAYZ, FOXMAN STILL ALIVE!!"

_"Ya knuh who else iz still uhlive?"_ Snake chuckled, _"Da spirit...uv Will Ferrel.....hah h..ah..."_

".............................................................................Snake."

_"Yuh-huh, Fox?"_

"You _REALLY_ need a doctor."

_"Yer MUM needs uh doc-TOR."_

_"...._I'll go get Meta Knight_..._" Shaking off the three weirdoes, Fox turned back toward the inside of the Halberd. A shrill hollering was heard from behind as Fox came walking back off the Halberd, carrying a half-alive Meta Knight.

_**"NUH! LIV MUH BE, CURSE YOUZ!"**_

"You've been steering for over an hour, you'll survive."

_**"NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" **_snore.

"...Oh..kay?" Mario said awkwardly. He seemed a bit awed that backup had come so quickly! To be more precise- 25 more smashers, and two LARGE ships. He turned around to where in the distance, was the large bulging black void above the ocean that lead to Subspace. He began looking back and forward-from the void, and then at his team of 36 violent brawlers. An idea crossed his mind....

"I've got it!"

---

_You know the usual, I'll get the next one up whenevs I can! And since school is ending in a week that should be very soon. mwee hee hee! and yes, MARIO GALAXY 2 IZ COMING IN 2010. be afraid....BE VERY AFRAID....with joy. : D_


	11. Now Entering Subspace

_HEY Y'ALL! GUESS WHAT? SCHOOL IS OVER! ITSA SUMMER! and plus, i should be done with this story before school starts! sigh, and this was my first big reviewed story on . I will always remember the good times when i saw somebody would favorite or review my story, and thats what had made me happy the most and gave my the inspiration for what else to put in!_

_something you should know~AW, FUDGE! I miss-counted last chapter. Sorry guys! I meant to say that 15 more smashers had arrived, not 25, and the total was 26-NOT 36!_

_-----_

**Chapter 11**

_**Now Entering Subspace**_

If a tourist were to be visiting the world of Brawl, that person would notice MANY disturbing things. The fact that most famous tourist attractions had been destroyed by large dark voids. Smash Stadium, The Ancient Runs, ect. BUT, on the bright side of things there was a new tourist attraction because of all the mess had gone on! That would be the huge floating void in above the ocean, where the Subspace Bomb Factory once was. Things about this that made it better than other voids-It was bigger, if you sneaked over there you could actually enter the world of Subspace, and the really MASSIVE lasers combined together in one weapon of doom that was slowly appearing from said orb. The kiddies would love the weapons! XD

Standing at the base of this big master of destruction was what you would describe; two _trying to look bad-ass_ villains known as Ganondorf and Bowser.

**"HEY, WE **_**ARE**_** BAD ASS VILLAINS!"**

"Bowser, quit talking to your imaginary friend!"

_"QUIT being a Ganon-dork!"_

**"QUIT BEING A RETARD."**

**"QUIT READING PLAYBOY!"**

**"QUIT BEING A STALKER!!"**

**"QUIT WATCHING DISNEY CHANNEL!!!"**

_**"WHY SHOULD I!!!?"**_

**"BECAUSE THE SHOWS ARE FOR LUIGI-RELATED IDIOTS!!!!**_**!**_"

**"AT LEAST I DON'T CRY EVERY TIME I WATCH BAMBI!!!!!!"**

**"THE FREAKING MOM GETS SHOT!!!!!!!"**

**"YOU DON'T EVEN SEE HER WHEN SHE DIES!!!!!!!!"**

**"YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS!!!!!!!!!"**

**"YOU HAVE NO BALLS!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"I KILLZ YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" **Flames spewed everywhere as Bowser broke out in a rampage. He swiped his tail at Ganondorf, causing him to fall on top of a random button. Once that random button had been hit, the biggest of all lasers of mass slaughter was activated. A purple electrical beam flew out at an empty space within the ocean, blasting it into a void. Stares were earned from the two bad guys.

_"............................Can we do that again, but this time point it at you?"_

**"NO, BOWSER!!**

**"PARTY POOPER!** Alright, how bout that thing over there?"

"Wha?" The dark thief turned to where Bowser was pointing. Coming towards them from far away was the Halberd.

"Bowser, weren't you supposed to to a check on the Halberd early this morning? You know, to make sure it was still under control and nobody whatsoever had gone and taken it from us?"

"......I was?"

**"YOU IDIOT!"**

All other lasers and guns blasted their deadly fire repeatedly at the incoming Halberd. At first, none of the blasts succeeded in killing the enemy. Until the up-teenth one had hit it with such a powerful blow, sending it in a fiery explosion of flames and **DEATH!**

"Ha! It looks like we finally killed those brawlers!' Ganondorf laughed.

"Which is something totally unexpected in a video game when the good guys are supposed to win! _**BAHAHA!"**_

"Fo sure-wait, what the heck!?" What seemed to next catch Ganondorf's eyes was...well, something that would normally grab your attention! The fact that out of the fiery explosion came out something new! Some even more cooler looking then Star Wars! The Falcon Flyer, Fox's Arwing, Hocate ship, and Samus's Starship!

_**"HOLY MOTHER-!"**_

Just in time, Ganon grabbed the _'CENSORED__**'**_ fish bowl and jammed it on Bowser's head, making his voice inaudible.

_**"FIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

BOOM! Even more and more lasers plus gun shots sounded as the made their attempt to destroy all ships, which dived in different directions while making their way toward the Subspace Entrance. Bowser, who had gotten the bowl off his head, gave a scream.

_"Oh god, they're coming in!! What do we do!?"_

"I know!" Ganondorf exclaimed, "We use the big laser to fire at them! So if we miss, we'll still-"

A crumpling noise blasted in their ears as a pink blur zoomed right through the base of their big laser. The two villains watched in disbelief as flames erupted from where their precious weapon had been struck. They looked up to see the ambusher was...._Kirby on the legendary Dragoon?_

_**"SORRY, LADIES! BAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!'**_

**"YOU PINK PIECE OF CRAP!"** Bowser roared, **"GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"**

_**"NEVA! LET THE SPIRIT OF MICHAEL JACKSON LIVE ON, BABY!"**_

**"WTF!?"**

"Just ignore him, Bowser!" Ganondorf spat as the explosions surrounded them, "We gotta get back to Master Hand...."

"But I wanna destroy him!!" He whined like a child.

"After we report to Master Hand, I'll let you watch some Spongebob, ok?" He told him as he walked into the void.

"YAY!" The Koopa King cheered following after him.

As the two vanished into darkness and the weapons collapsed into the ocean, The Arwing came flying into the Subspace with the Falcon Flyer, a high Kirby riding his Dragoon, Samus's Starship, and....HEY! Where did Olimar go!?

"COME ON, GUYS! _Wait up!"_ Poor Olimar was screaming from his junk-made ship as he made his way over to the void as fast as he could, _"Why am I so hated!?"_

_Inside Subspace..._

Crashing windshield first, the Arwing landed on the dark unforgiving ground of the new world. Landing behind it was the Falcon Flyer, then Kirby who had smashed himself at the hull of the Flyer, before being rammed against it by Samus's Starship-THEN the Hocate Ship. The door from the Arwing swung open, as Mario came out-along with Fox, Link, Pit, and Yoshi who was dragging an unconscious Meta Knight.

"Amazing!" Mario exclaimed, "We all made it, somehow fitting the six of us in each ship!"

"Yeah, but Meta Knight's gonna be pretty mad once he finds out that we used the Halberd as bait." Yoshi said.

"................_Oh yeah, forgot to tell him_........OH WELL!"

_**"FALCON**_ hey again!" Coming out of the Falcon Flyer was Captain Falcon, Falco, Ike, Marth, Popo helping carry a now awake Nana.

"What the heck is this place, Popo!?" Nana said.

"It's all scary and dark...like the little 'surprise' I made after that wild party at Tacobell?"

_"That was horrible."_ She shuddered.

'........Oh boy that flight made me dizzy! I think another one's coming up..."

With a shriek of terror, she ran off_**. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZEMA!"**_

"What'd we miss?" Called Samus as she exited her starship with Pikachu, Snake, Lucario, Peach, and Zelda.

"The fact that none of you waited for me!" Scowled a hyperventilating Olimar as he crawled from the ship that had barely made it in. While he acted as the Drama Queen, Red, Lucas, Mr. Game and Watch, and R.O.B walked on out. As R.O.B. rolled on, Donkey's fist came from no where punching him onto the side where he couldn't get up.

**"EVIL ROBOT! EVIL ROBOT!"**

_**"BEEPING**_ idiot! _I'm the same robot you've been with for the past two hours!!"_

"......DK forget."

"You mean you're not part of those bad guys?" Mario asked.

"NO! Did you not listen to me this entire time saying that _'I'm the last of my race, and I'll join you to avenge them'!?"_

".....No. I only noticed how you didn't talk in third person now."

_**"..........FML*....."**_

"OK!" Once he had helped up the depressed R.O.B., he turned to the other brawlers. "Now that we're all here we should stick together until we find out the source of all this so none of us will get lost or killed-"

_**"KONGA-LINE!!!!"**_ Diddy cheered. All others hollered in agreement as they rounded them selves in a line, and marched off in a dance.

_**"Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-CHA! "Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-CHA! Cha-cha-cha-cha"**_

**"HEY! **Wait-a for me! I lead!" Mario cried as he hurried on after them. Once he was apart of the line, all brawlers had vanished. Well.....except for a certain someone.

-------

While the heroes were on their trail, Bowser and Ganondorf were a floor away walking toward their meeting spot where they would greet Master Hand. During the entire trip on the way, an excited Bowser had been singing the theme to his favorite show.

_"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" _He glared at Ganon who wasn't singing.

With a sigh, his partner fumbled over sing-song words, "_Spongebob...Squarepants...."_

As Bowser continued this, Ganondorf stopped to think for himself.

_I can't take this anymore! Another moment with him is a an agonizing, unbearable moment in Hell! Wait...I CAN STILL SAVE MYSELF! I don't need him anymore! I just needed that poor excuse of a dinosaur to get closer and closer to bringing up the portal from Subspace for Master Hand. PLus, he doesn't know anything about mutiny against him, so that lard will only get in my way! And once I succeed in my plan, I can play some Guitar Hero while my new world order is being brought out! MWAHA, Yes..._

**"HEY BOWSER!"**

_"Spongebo-_**WHAT!? I'M TRYING TO SING DARN YOU!"**

**"YOU SUCK AT SINGING!"**

Steaming mad, he turned around, _**"DON'T MAKE ME BITE YOU-"**_

A flash of light bloomed, and with a loud thud Bowser's trophy dropped to the ground. With a smirk, Ganon kicked aside the trophy, threw his dark cannon at it, and walked toward the edge of the cliff they had been on where appearing was Master Hand.

"Greetings, my Master! I've come to tell you that they have taken down the cannon. Bowser...er, fell down on the job of coming. What are your orders?"

No answer came.

"....Sir, did you hear me?"

Yet again, no response.

**"......WHAT ARE THE FRIKIN' ORDERS!?"**

_**"BILLYMAYS!"**_A scream came as the hand lifted itself up. At this movement, Ganon seemed to notice something sticking out of the Hand's back. A golden chain dug deep within the skin of the hand, and each one per finger.

"....Master Hand, um...are you alright?"

_**"IMA SUPER-CALI-FRAGI-LISTIC-EXPI-ALI-DO-CUS!!"**_

"....Alright, 'cause I just noticed something sticking out of you...?"

_**"ISA ALRIGHT, MY HOMEY-G! ISA PART OF MY WORK-OUT TRAINING!" **_The Hand squealed as it twirled around. _**"GO AN GIVE BACK FIRE ON THOSE INTRUDERS, ANDA YOU WILL GET A COOKIE!"**_

"Erm, very well then?" Ganondorf said awkwardly as he began walking away.

_"That's right! Just keep going and ignore the floating blue man in the sky using his powers to control Master Hand and making him do his every bid!"_

_**"AH-HA!"**_ With sudden power, Ganon turned and jumped high into the air, flying past the mind-controlled Master Hand himself! As he grew closer toward the source of the gold chains and saw him-Ruler and Final Boss of Subspace, Tabuu!

_"Nobody will overthrow Master Hand except for me! Now take my stolen move from Captain Falcon...__**GANON PUNCHHHH!"**_

A loud screeching noise exploded as the fist collided with a black shield that was built around the man in 2 seconds. The impact threw Ganon flying back.

_"_**CURSE**_THIS_**WORLD**_FOR_**BEING**_SO_**CRUEL**_AND_**FULL**_OF_**SPONGEBOB**_LOVERS_**WHO**_ARE_**DINOSAURS**_-"_

Crashing into the back of Master Hand's traumatized corpse seemed to turn him into a statue. Luckily, the force was good enough to push the gold chains out of the hand as both crashed into the ground.

_"Lolz, ownage." _

_"Ugh..." _A groaning noise came from Master Hand as he lifted himself up, revealing red scars on his back where the chains had struck. _"The heck is going on...Why do I feel like CRAP!?"_

"Because I lured you in to use you to get people from the real world in here." Tabuu stated.

_**"YOU!"**_ The Hand cried, "I remember you! You were at Bingo Night and you took my puppy keychain, before stabbing me with those death weapons! **WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?"**

_"Mwahahaha....__**I**__..__**ATE IT!!!!"**_

_**"NOOOOOOO!**_ Now you will taste my move stolen from Captain Falcon that is much cooler_**...**_**MAS-TER-HAND**_**...PUuuuuuuuUUUUuuNCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_With intense and awesome speed, he flew at Tabuu in a fist! Sadly, he met another shield and fell back into the ground, flat on his back with his fingers stupidly sticking up in the air. He coughed a few times.

_"....T...ell....C-Crazy...Hand that....I prefer Shippuden....then the old...N..aruto...episodes......_."

One gagging noise came from his last breath, as he fell silent and his fingers dropped. An ominous bunch of voices came from the stair case, as the Heroes of Brawl came in their Konga line.

_**"Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-CHA! "Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-" **_They stopped with screams.

"Dear God! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"Olimar choked.

"Is that Master Hand!?" Peach cried.

"What's wrong with him!?" Pikachu said. "Is he injured? Is he **DEAD!!??"**

_"You, you..you floating blue man!"_ Mario cried out to Taboo, _"What did you do with him!? Who are you!?"_

"I am Taboo, your new leader!"

**"MASTA HAND IS LEADER, NOT BLUE MAN ON CRACK!" **DK roared.

"Well, he's dead, so therefore _I_ am his replacement."

"But wouldn't _Crazy Hand_ be the one replacing him?" Zelda asked.

"Would you want him, or me as leader?"

They all pondered for a long moment, before saying, _"You."_

"B-But Master Hand can't be dead!"

"Lucas is right!" Red agreed. "Master Hand can't just die like _that_! Fans all around would be upset."

"Well, he did. And now, you meddling idiots are next!" Wings sprouted from Tabuu, as a terrible glow surrounded him.

**"EVERYONE, QUICK!" **Mario yelled, _"Press the button on the wii controller that builds the shield around you!"_

_"What button!?"_ Diddy wailed.

**"WHAT WII CONTROLLER-" **Link was cut off as a flash of light came, and the glow from Tabuu flew at them. Every single brawler rose into the air for a moment, before falling back down as a trophy.

"Hm...easier than I thought. Now, I shall use all lands around your world and create my master piece-_The Great Maze!_ An annoying irritating maze that will make anyone PO'd, where you'll be traveling through them and fighting your dopplegangers and other enemies you've encountered-but will be brought back to life! And despite the fact that I'm gonna separate your bodies from one another so you don't just come back to life, I will add stairs so you'll be able to enter the maze! Even though by defeating the maze, it will most likely result in a battle against me! _**MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!"**_

Appearing in the background were dozens of orbs, each showing a different place of the other world. All floated towards each other, fitting like a puzzle before adding a long staircase curving in many directions leading from the ground where the trophies lay and the newly built Great Maze. As Tabuu vanished, all trophies did so too. And so, that was how the tragedy of what many wonderful lives came to be. How Tabuu conquered our world while ruling his and all hope was lost.

Game over.....

_.....or really?_

---

_*FML-'F my Life'._

_Well, everyone died. LETSA HAVE A FUNERAL AND BURY ALL THEIR TROPHY BODIES! and yet, there is still hope! now, since next week i'll be gone monday to friday, i'll most likely get the next chapter up after that. stay tuned, OR DIE WITHOUT THE INFORMATION. :D _

_Oh yeah, and since everyone is shocked by Michael Jackson's death, the thing Kirby said was for him. I liked some songs of his, and even though the whole rumor of him being a pedophile was funny, people are taking it back._


	12. Improvising With The Last Hope

_At a point, you will notice __Kirby__, __**Luigi, **_Dedede_**, **__and_** Ness**_ talking in an __italic-underlined__, __**bold italic, **_underlined,_ and _**bold**_ format for a certain reason........Um......idk what else say now....._

_ON THIS EPISODE OF JON AND KATE PLUS 8 :D_

_-----_

**Chapter 12**

_**Improvising With The Last Hope**_

Some place far away, but still in Subspace considering that most areas in the real world were now part of Subspace, was Dedede's half destroyed castle. Rubble from the ceiling was still lying in a mess on the floor, all around the trophies of Ness, Luigi, and King Dedede. A ticking noise could be heard from Luigi and Ness.

_"Tick.......tock......tick.....tock....tick...tock..tick..__**COCKA MOTHA EFFIN DOO!!!!!!!"**_

A flash of light erupts! Luigi and Ness sit up as human.

**"DON'T RAPE ME-** HuH!? Your not that fat dude..." The boy looked around. "Where are we?"

"No idea...Hey, you got something on you!" Luigi said pointing at the badge on Ness's chest.

"Yeah, so do you." He reached up, and pulled the badge on Luigi's nose straight off, _"Got your nose!"_

_**"AGHH! MY NOSE! MY NOSE!!!"**_ As the green plumber ran around screaming and into the wall, Ness observed the badge, then at Dedede's figure.

"Huh, maybe this guy knows what's going on."

**"WAIT**! Don't wake him!!" Luigi suddenly screeched as he grabbed hold of Ness's leg. _"He nearly killed me! What if he kills you?_ **WHAT IF HE KILLS BRIAN REGEN!?"**

_"GET OFF, you puss!"_ Poor Luigi was tossed at Dedede, returning him to life.

"Ugh...my head...what the?" The penguin looked up to see a petrified Luigi sitting on his head. With a scream, Mario's brother fell off and onto the ground.

"D-Don't kill me! I never got to ask Daisy out!!"

"Kill you? _I'm gonna do more than that! __**I'm gonna...**_"

The plumber braced himself, shutting his eyes tight. However, when opening them he realized that he was in a death embrace.

_**"I'MGONNAHUGYOUZZZZINAMANLYWAYYY!"**_

_**"The heck?"**_ A disturbed Ness said as he was picked up and forced to join the group hug.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO! THE LOVE!! IT HURTS!!!!!"**

"Why are you hugging us!?" Ness gasped.

_"Because my plan worked!"_ He said, dropping the two. "You see, _young midgets_, when all the villains had gathered up to work and help bring this world into Subspace, I knew something wasn't right! So, I made a time badge. If turned to a trophy while wearing said time badge, it eventually will set off and return you to normal! I knew this chaos would happen, so I made one for myself and any other brawlers in case! But uh, the one I was wearing had to be given to that princess who was probably taken..."

"But wait!" Luigi said, "If you were doing this so we would be saved, why couldn't you have just given me a badge instead of knocking me out and taking me here!?"

"..............Because you snooze, you loose."

"....But I-"

"ANYWAY, we have some Subspace-asstocks to kick!"

"Wait a sec!" Ness said, "Before I bother going with you, I have a question. _Are you Santa Claus?"_

"..........Maybe? **ZAHH!!" **The penguin screamed as he was PK zapped.

_**"YOU FAT IDIOT!"**_ The boy roared, _**"YOU FORGOT TO GIVE ME THE PLAYSTATION I ASKED FOR LAST CHRISTMAS!!"**_

"I couldn't afford it-_**GAHHH!**_**" **Yet again, he was electrocuted.

**"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE YOUR ELVES MAKE IT, **_**HUH!?"**_

"Stop with the violence!!" Luigi cried.

_Meanwhile..._

_**"COCKA MOTHA EFFIN DOO!!!!!!!**_" A large light flashed from between Samus's Starship and the Hocate Ship, as a now alive Kirby came stumbling out, while choking.

"Can't-_**AGH**_-breathe-_**AGH**_-why-_**AGH**_-churros!? _Why must you_-_**AGH-**__betray me!?"_

With another cough, the tiny gold badge flew out of his mouth and onto the ground.

"Hey...that's the badge thing that looks like Dedede! It saved me from being crushed in there, yet nearly killed me from lack of oxygen despite that I have no lung capacity and am able to swallow any solid form. HOORAY! Now to catch up with the others before they become hurt in any possible way-"

Loud thuds came from no where as about five trophies came dropping in from behind, in the appearance of Peach, Lucas, Snake,Donkey Kong, and Wario.

"......_Ah, jinkies._ Better start finding the others!" And so, the ball of pinkness sucked up trophy by trophy. He stopped to ponder at Wario's, wondering if he had seen him before, but with a shrug he sucked it up and walked off.

---

Back with the trio! All three had climbed through the hole in the ceiling, staring up at the sky of Subspace.

"This is horrible..." Ness shuddered.

"Just like I predicted." Dedede exclaimed, who was pointing to the two nearby trophies of Mario, Red, Samus, Yoshi, and Diddy Kong.

"T-They got Mario too? **OMG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** He screamed at Dedede who had sucked up the five trophies.

"Relax, you freak! It'll be easier to carry around everyone while looking for them."

"Yeah, but thats easier said than done!" Ness sighed. Footsteps were heard from no where, as they saw a Waddle Dee come walking in.

"HI, KINGY!"

_"Where have you been, peasant!?"_ The king demanded. "...And why are you carrying a disco ball?"

"Direct orders from the authoress! Says it'll help bring up inspiration to save everyone!" The tiny creature announced as he passed the disco ball to Ness and walked off humming.

"...Authoress?" Ness said blankly.

_"Why the heck would we need a disco ball?_" Complained Dedede_, _right when music suddenly came from no where. They turned to see another Waddle Dee playing a piano.

The boy's eyes widened, "Unless....You don't think....?"

_"Oh no..."_

**"DEAR GOD, LUIGI! DON'T DO IT!!!"**

Too late.

_**"First I was afraid, I was petrified!" **_He croaked.

**"BURNS MY EARS!!"**Ness screamed.

_**"Kept thinking I could never live without drugs by my side...but I spent so many nights thinking how it did me wrong- I grew strong. I learned how to carry on!"**_

"Well, if Luigi gets to sing then I will too!"

"Dedede, NO-"

"And so we're here! Right in Subspace! I just woke up to find you here, With that mad look upon your face!"p

"I AM MAD!"

_**"I should have changed my stupid look-"**_

"I should have made more time badges!"

**"I wish I'd known for one second, you'd be here to bother me..."**

"GO ON, NOW GO!!"

A loud thud echoed as Dedede smacked a nearby primid with his hammer, "Walk out the door!"

While Ness zapped another one, **"Just turn around now, 'cause your not welcome anymore!"**

And Luigi had attempted to head butt one, but ended up falling over on his back,_**"Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with weapons?"**_

"You thought I'd crumble!!!"

**"You thought I'd lay down and die!!!!!-"**

_**"OH NO, NOT I!!!" **_Luigi sang, making a superstar pose,_** "I WILL SURVIVVVVVE!"**_

Ness began breakdancing, while shooting out flames- creating a supernova! _**"Oh, as long as I know how to kill I know I will stay alive!!"**_

"I've got all my life to live, and I've got all my PAIN to give-"

_**"And I'll survive...." **_He grabbed the nearby trophy of Pikachu and tossed it to Dedede, swallowing it whole, _**"I will survive....hey, HEY!!"**_

Under the curse of Gloria Gaynor, the three brawler rejects skipped off in a line with the tune playing. They stepped on a gold platform, triggering several others to appear along with it like a staircase. As they skipped on toward the next floor, somewhere way below Kirby was doing the same thing-sucking up ANY brawler he could find. And of course, he was singing.

"_It took all the strength I had, not to puke 'em out!__"_ Gulps Marth, _"__Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart-_WITH FOOD!"

He twirled around for a moment to swallow Ike, Zelda, and R.O.B., while downstairs Luigi was passing Mr. Game and Watch to Ness for Dedede.

_**"And I spent oh so many nights, feeling sorry for myself-"**_

_"__I used to eat,__" _Gulps Pit,_ "__But I still eat anywayz!__"_

"AND YOU SEE ME!"The penguin smacked another monster while swallowing Link, "SOMEONE NOT NEW!"

**"I'm not that trophied little person standing next to you...!" **

Ness sung this as he froze a dozen primid's bodies into a bridge, making his way to a platform where Olimar, Captain Falcon, Fox and Falco were.

Meta Knight and Pit's trophy dropped from the ceiling, but were caught by Kirby's mouth._ "__And so you felt like dropping in, and didn't think I was hungry__!"_

"Now I'm saving all my beatings-" Grabs Lucario.

Picks up the Ice Climber's trophy.**"-for someone who's beating me...!"**

_**"Go on, now-"**_Thud._**"OW!"**_

Luigi toppled over, having skipped straight into something. He looked up to see it was Bowser's trophy, a fierce deadly glare from the monster's eyes.

"......." A loud girlish shriek echoed.** "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY MOTHER-"**

"What the hell are you screaming about!?" Dedede had just gone up the staircase, followed by Ness, to see Luigi running behind them for cover.

"What is that thing?" Ness wondered aloud as he looked up at the tiny glowing light with worlds combined within having a long staircase to it. Lying feet from that staircase was a non-moving hand.

"Is that the Master Hand!?"

"HOLY CRAP, MASTER HAND?" Alarmed, the fat penguin hurried to the hand, observing him. He shook his head.

"We're too late. Either his plan backfired at him somehow or he was never behind this, but I'm afraid he's gone...."

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"**_

_**"LUIGI, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND PRAY FOR HIM GOSH DARNIT?"**_

"Can I pray to Jesus?"Ness asked, raising an eager hand.

".......Sure?"

_"HOLLA!" _Sitting down with crossed legs and closed eyes, Ness put his hands together_. _Ignoring this, Dedede walked over to Bowser.

_"Wait!" _Luigi cried, _"Please...__**DON'T-" **_

Tap. Flash. You know the drill! The Koopa King stirred.

"Yo Bowser, so I don't know how but Master Hand's dead, Ness is on the phone with Jesus, and Luigi is just being annoying so-"

_**"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"....Well, that was rude-**GAH!"** From no where, Bowser had grabbed Dedede by the throat and threw him at the ground! The penguin screamed as he was slashed at the stomach.

_**"AHH, MY INSIDES!!! SOMEBODY HELP, HE'S OUT OF CONTROLLLL!!!**_"

_"I'm praying to Jesus."_

_"I'm peeing my pants...."_

Thinking fast and grabbing his nearby hammer, Dedede gave the dangerous opponent a few hits on the head before beating him to a bloody pulp. Within a matter of time, Bowser was a trophy again.

_"Phew.." _Luigi sighed, "Now thats over with, we should-" Dedede tapped it again, **"NO!!!"**

_**"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRR-"**_

Flick.

**"OW, MY NOSE! **What was that for, you stuffed animal!?"

"FOR ATTACKING ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU! Look what your recklessness has done!"

Bowser turned to where the staircase led to the newly-made world, Master Hand's body in front of it.

"I did this? _**YES! I AM A BAD VILLAIN!" **_As he raised his fists in victory, he caught the upset glares pointed at him.

"Uh...I mean, _**OH NO! MASTER HAND!!!"**_

"H-How'd you even become a trophy?" Luigi stuttered.

"Dunno! I remember turning to see Ganondork shoot me with a dark cannon fer like, NO REASON. **I MEAN, WTF MUCH!!"**

"I warned you." Dedede shrugged.

"No you didn't!"

"So?"

"Well, now that we have a strange hope on our side should we turn all that we saved back to human?" Asked Ness, who was done with praying.

"Nah, lets hold 'em in for a while." The penguin replied.

"Why!?" Luigi gasped.

"Because that boy in the tunic nearly shot my head off with his arrows! _DUUUuuuHHHH."_

"Well screw you guys!' Bowser said, "I'm gonna look for Ganondork to KILL him!"

Bowser turned and trudged off.

"Seriously, spit them out already!" Ness demanded of the other king.

"Oh don't worry, I will." At that moment, Flames shot out of the back of his hammer like rockets, causing him to fly away! _**"EVENTUALLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"**_

"..........................................Well, I'll be writing my will." The physcic boy turned and walked off.

"Hey, wait for me!** I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!!!"** Luigi pleaded as he chased after the boy.

---

_That whole EVENTUALLYYY thing reminded me of a joke on the amanda show. god i miss that show_

_I had been thinking of many ideas for what song to put in this chappy. I used 'I Will Survive' cuz it pretty much describes it. I'll most likely put in another song at the end of the story, and when done, I'll be putting a poll on my profile of which was ur fave musical number. i shall inform u peeps when i put the poll up! _

_I also started another story recently if you would like to check it out, Joys Of Being A Newcomer. Its basically about all newcomers to brawl._


	13. Whose Fault Is It Truly?

_Finally, after all this time I got this up! I am SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Since school starts on Sep. 3 I'm afraid I won't be finishing this before school starts. So sorry, but enjoy a chapter of humor, drama, and befriending!_

_-----_

**Chapter 13**

_**Whose Fault It Is Truly?**_

"My stomach.." Kirby groaned, walking up the stairs. "...I never knew that my digestive system could hurt....Hey! There's the guy with the big nose!"

Looking up, he scurried toward Ganondorf's figure as a trophy.

"PREPARE TO RETURN TO THIS CRUEL WORLD OF WOE AND HATRED! Tee hee." Raising his stubby hand, he was about to tap the skin when-

**"ROAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!" **The trophy was thrown aside, and an angry Bowser appeared!

"DON'T KILL ME!" Kirby squeaked panicking and spazzing as Bowser lunged forward. Right when he could see his own life flashing before his eyes, Kirby was dumbfounded as the monster flew...in the other direction...?

_**"I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED SPARKS**_, you backstabber!!" The Koopa King roared as he fired from his hand and at the trophy all deadly lasers ever known to man.

"Huh." Kirby said. "What a comical, yet ridiculous situation. YAY! I pwn at big words!"

"KIRBYY!!!!!"

"Huh?" Confused, like many others should be in this fanfic tale, he looked up. The sky was blocked by a blue round figure coming down at him.

**"AHH-"**

A crushing blow struck him, as he was flattened by King Dedede.

"THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE, you puffball adorable freak! I'm-so-sorry-if-I-ever-tried-to-kill-you, or steal your food, or the fact that I was stealing your friends as trophies! But I also did it to save them from Taboo! And plus, there was a time when I saw you at the coffee shop in Barnes and Nobles 'cause I had been reading some dieting books- it was ME who spilled all those expressos on the customers and blamed you! And it was also me who ate your goldfish Dopey! I'M SORRY, DOPEY! I'M A PENGUIN, I CAN'T HELP EATING FISH!! And um...um.....Kirby, you alright?"

He looked down at his companion, who while suffocating, was choking on his own tears.

"You waz the one who ate ma Dopey!??"

".....Well, yeah, you left him on a window sill and I thought that food you had poured in their was salt..."

_"You!....You!.......WAHHHHHHHH, DOPEY_-Woah, I don't feel good."

A violent rumbling noise ruptured, and Kirby's face was turning from pink to green. The penguin got up and began to back away disturbed.

"......Kirby-?"

Dedede was cut off as he took full blast of a waterfall of pink liquid that blasted out of the little ball's mouth.

**"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cough cough!"**

The last part of Kirby's moment was a dribble as he stopped and looked up at his mess. All moaning in the lake of pink in front of him were Peach, Lucas, Snake, Donkey Kong, Marth, Ike, Zelda, R.O.B., Pit, Meta Knight, and Wario. All were piled brutally on top of Dedede, who of course, had gotten full effect of said blast.

"......Oopsey! :D"

"RAGH!" The penguin roared as he managed to crawl out of the pile of half-dead brawlers, before weakly standing.

"Kirby...! Did.....did you just spit out all these people!?"

"You betcha, Dedede-izzle!"

He was earned an awkward stare, before seeing the King look down at his ruined self.

_"............Kirby?"_

_"Yuh-huh?"_

_"............What is this on me?"_

"My vomit."

"...........Your vomit is pink?"

"Yupper duppers."

_"...........Kirby."_

_"Mm-hm?"_

_"...........You........._are a GOD! High five, kiddo!"

"WOOT!" They both slapped hands cheerfully.

"Alright, off to the weird portal of worlds that was created!" His Highness said gleefully as he dragged his companion by the stubby arm. As they headed on towards the stairs. Then, from out of nowhere both were tackled to the ground!

"Agh!" Dedede squawked. The pain made his arm jerk up, letting go of Kirby and sending him flying away and into the portal…

"HAHA! See? I told you you would die a slow, painful and humorous death you blue jerk!"

"What the?" He turned around, alarmed at the familiarity of the voice. It was he!

_**"JOHN GOODMAN!?"**_

"................Wario."

"Oh yeah..._**WARIO!?"**_

"DAT'S RIGHT! And you still owe me from earlier!"

"For what?" He asked dumbly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" The poor villain shot back as pounded him in the stomach. At this, triggered what Kirby had gone through not even a minute ago.

"Owow...."

"......? Dede-"

It was too late to run as the big nosed feller was crushed by gallons of vomit.

**"BEEEEELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GACK GACK GACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

As Dedede choked on his own vomit, he managed to spit out the last trophy inside of him that had turned back to normal. When he looked up, he had seen the same thing Kirby had done except Wario was the one crushed by all. Which of course, made him very happy. On top of him were the moaning Mario, Red, Samus, Pikachu, Yoshi, Mr. Game and Watch, Link, Olimar, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Lucario, The Ice Climbers, and Diddy Kong.

A moaning came from Olimar, "Oh god...Oh d-dear god...thank goodness none of us are harmed-"

"OFF OF ME!!' Him and all the others shrieked as they were thrown aside by the steroid-drugged little man, "Dedede, what the _HELL_ was that!?"

"I guess eating too many people made of metal made me puke just like Kirby..."

He observed himself. "And your vomit is pink?"

"So? So is Kirby's!"

"Yeah, but he has pink skin!"

**"WELL WOOP DEE FOOGIN DOO!!"**

"Hey! What's going on here?" Coming from behind came Ness and Luigi, who both gave Dedede a hand and helped him up.

"Oh meh gosh, it looks like everyone's bleeding here!" Luigi gasped, surveying his dying friends. "Phew, I thought I was the only one with pink blood..."

He looked back at Ness who had a blank expression.

"....What!? _THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH PINK MANLY BLOOD!"_

"Wait a sec, you guys are helping _him_!?" Wario spat, noticing the unlikely partnership.

"Yeah!" Ness said boldly turning to face the ambusher, "You got a problem with that-" he gasped. **"OHMYGOD, ITSDAPEDOPHILE!RUN,CHILDREN!!!**"

Screaming with fear, the little boy scurried off in circles screaming.

_**"AAAAAHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHH-"**_

"SHADUP WILL YA!??" A voice boomed, and a light thud was heard as a brick flew from the sky and landed on Ness's forehead, silencing the boy who toppled over.

"I won't let you touch him, you sick child molester!" Luig cried bravely standing in front of him. Wario raised an eyebrow.

"Child Molester? You honestly think I'm a child molester?"

Dedede and Luigi exchanged looks, before turning back to him.

"Yeah." They said.

"I'm am NOT a child molester, Luigi!"

"Hey, that's _Mama Luigi_to you!"

"Your not cool."

_"I know.."_

"Well, you give so many pedophile-jokes/quotes, so how were we supposed to know?"

"Meh, I only do that to scare people for the heck of it."

"But what about that brick that came out of nowhere? And that voice?" Luigi asked.

".....Hm.....uh, no idea where that came from."

_Meanwhile,_

_"Curshez, Nesh! Lucash iz shuppozed to be the one crying all the time, NOT YOU!" Annoyed, the authoress at her computer, dug into her mouth and ripped out a retainer._

_"AND I CAN BARELY TALK WITH THIS THING ON, DAGNABBIT!" She placed it back in her mouth. "MOM! HOW LONG 'TILL I CAN TALK NORMAL AGAIN!?"_

_"A couple of days, honey!" A voice from far away called._

_"AW SHUGAR HONEY ISHE TEA!!"_

-------------

"Ah, I remember when I had a retainer. I could barely say any word with 's' at first and all the kids would make fun of me!"

"You know, Luigi, all the kids still make fun of you." Wario stated, "Could I beat this guy up now?"

"NO!" The penguin spat, "Have you not noticed the portal of many worlds combined together!? The guy Taboo who's done all this obviously made that for us to go through and beat to get to him! So until a battle royal, we're going! C'mon, Luigi, pick up the kid."

Wario watched, befuddled as Dedede began to march up the long staircase with Luigi dragging the boy by his feet.

"Dedede, you think that this could damage Ness's brain?"

"Nah, he'll be fine. He's tougher than your cousin there!"

**"OR NOT!!"** Crash. Dedede, Luigi, flew upwards to the top of the stairs and towards the portal. Wario was riding his fab yellow slick motorcycle to the top.

_**"BURNNNNNN!!!"**_

Back in the crowd of moaning brawlers, Lucas happened to be one of them who had awakened immediately at the name.

"Ness?" He looked up to see the figure landing through the portal with the others. "NESS! NESS! _**NEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"**_

This earned little Lucas a moment to be crushed by Ganondorf's trophy, which had come flying from nearby.

_**"TAKE THAT, GANONDORK!!"**_

Zelda, who had managed to stay awake, walked toward the body surveying it curiously. Link, who was using R.O.B.s head as a cane to stand caught sight of her, and ran to where she stood.

"Princess Zelda, thank god you're okay!"

"Link, it seems that Ganondorf and Bowser has been betrayed by this 'Taboo."

"..........So?"

"So, we should return this one here back to normal."

"WHAT? Why!? I've worked so hard for several years to kill him off just so I can be with you!"

_"You know, I'm never going to give you what you want."_

"DRAT!"

"Plus, this isn't a time for us to be killing each other off. We all have to join to together as one if we are to defeat this ruler, save our world, and avenge Master Hand!"

"...Zelda, that sounded _really_ gay."

"You don't even know what gay means!"

"Of course I do! It means stupid, S-T-U-P....."

".....I!!"

"....I-D."

"No it doesn't!"

"SO WHAT?"

She gave him an '_I'm disappointed in you' _look which bit him hard.

"Aw, fine. We'll wake him up...."

With nods, they both activated the trigger, sending the usual half-blinding flash into their eyes. They watched as their enemy sat up, looking disgruntled.

"Ok Ganon_dork_, here's the deal." Link stated, "Zelda is mine, only _I_ can touch her, we're only working together until we beat up this Taboo-"

Not a second later, Ganon's hand was around a suffocating Link with Zelda trying to pry him off.

_"NO, GANON, STOP!"_

**"DIE, VERMIN!!"**

_**"MY LUNGS-!"**_

"OFF, GANON! OFF!" Managing to, she was able to push off the bloodthirsty attacker.

"What...was that for....you MONSTER!?" Link panted as he clutched his throat.

"For talking to me, you disgusting brat!"

"For talking to..._for talking to you!?_ You should be the one ashamed of talking to me!"

"Well why don't you-"

_**"QUIET!!" **_Both turned to the maiden, "DON'T MAKE ME SLAP YOU HARD, you douche bags! In case you haven't realized, Ganon, you were betrayed into believing you'd get a share of world domination!"

"Oh, ya REALLY think so?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, now shut up before you lose your manhood."

"........."

"Anyway, now that you aren't the one being a threat to us, I could KILL you right now like we've been wanting to do for years-"

_"Please do!"_ Link pleaded.

"-But I won't."

_"D'OH!" _

"That would be a waste of time, and loss of team-mates. Instead, you'll have to cooperate with us if we are ever to save the world so that later in the future we can have more time for battles and more time for your poor attempts at ruling that world of ours!"

"Well maybe I don't want to." He said with a smart attitude as he crossed his arms and had his nose up.

"Well who cares? Let's just go into that portal!" Link complained as he started towards the stairs, with an annoyed Zelda following behind. As he watched them come up the stairs. He gripped his fist in anger, which glowed a terrible purple darkness.

"Bah, why do I have to have a conscience?"

_Twelve Minutes Later._

"Mamma mia…" Mario groaned as he sat up, turning to everyone-most were staggering and partially awake. "Is everyone alright?"

_**"NO!" **_They all shouted. Several fell back down unconscious.

"Thatsa good!" The plumber said merrily. Once up, he looked around then frowned.

"Hmm...some of us are missing....."

"That's 'cause some of them actually got moving!"

Mario turned around.

"BOWSER!!" Grabbing a nearby mallet, he hammered down the beast (That sounded a bit wrong...).

"OW! What the hell was that for!? I'm on your side right now!!" He yelled, grabbing the mallet from his rival.

"You are!?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

"What do you think why!? Ganondork decided to blast me down, and I wake up to find someone had killed Master Hand and acted as a traitor!"

"That doesn't explain why some of us are gone! WERE YOU EATING PEOPLE AGAIN?"

"No! Have you not noticed the big new portal with a staircase leading to it!?"

Mario glanced aside at what Bowser was pointing to, and then back at him. "Why would they go in there?"

_Well, it's pretty obvious,_ Lucario, followed by the others who were awake walked up to them._ That Taboo guy hid himself somewhere in there!_

"You mean we have to _**FALCON**_ go into another _**FALCON**_ dimension just to _**FALCON**_ kill this guy!?" Captain Falcon complained.

"DONKEY DISAPPROVES!" The ape roared, "We already gone through big mess to get her!"

"You mean _here_?" Pikachu said.

**"DONKEY SAY HER!" **He roared, unnecessarily grabbing the mouse pokemon at throwing him into the ground.

"Hey, you can't treat him like that!" Samus snapped, picking up the dizzy Pikachu by his tail.

"So says the woman on steroids." Fox grumbled.

"WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY-TO-ME-YOU-STREET-GARBAGE!?"

"Everyone needs to relax!" Red said, "Technically, we won't be going in a different dimension! It's just the same world we were just in but a bit more confusing and chaotic."

_"A bit!?_" Ike yelled, "We're dealing with some physcopath blue bald impersonator of Tron, who kills people with butterfly wings!"

"DIDDY iz armed wit hiz bananas!"

"Bananas won't help us now!" Marth groaned.

"You dare mock the calcium!?" Gasped Popo, who happened to be eating a banana.

"Hey, you steal that from Diddy!"

"What you gonna do about it, _POOP FACE?"_

Just like that, everyone was arguing and screaming insults at each other. But soon, it ended up with everyone punching and kicking at each other with brutal force and weapons..OF ANGER!!!

"Everyone, please!" Mario cried out, holding his hands up and trying to calm them down.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Bowser roared as he spat fireballs down at the crowd, in his best attempt to get them to stop.

With everyone beating down at each other like animals, Lucas and Meta Knight were lying a short distance away. When Ganondorf had gotten up to enter the portal, he seemed not to notice the human flesh-like cushion below, and merely walked off into the portal. Now rubbing his head, Lucas looked up at all that was happening, and it made him angry!

"Hey!" He called to them. They paid no attention.

_"HEY!" _He screamed louder. As they continued brawling, he became angrier. Suddenly, he noticed something drift towards his side. He turned, staring it-a tiny ball floating in midair with lines crossing on it. Color alternating flames surrounded it.

_"Those were my favorite heels!"_

_"Don't be such a whore, Peach!"_

_"QUIT POKING ME, SNAKE!"_

_"OW! That's my tongue!!"_

_"You all stand no chance against me!"_

"QUIT! IT RIGHT NOW!" Mario screamed, "Quit it right now before something bad happens-"

All stopped fighting abruptly. The ground had begun to shake, the sky was filling up with lights, and all around all were blazing white fiery stars crashing down around them. At first, they were not able to comprehend the situation that had come until they saw Lucas. Rainbow flames surrounding the screaming boy.

_"What the heck is going on!?"_

_"What's wrong with that boy?"_

_"Is he possessed!?"_

_"I think he's possessed!"_

_Mr. Game and Watch rang his bell._

_"RUN EVERYBODY, HE'S POSSESSED!"_

Right when all were about to run in circles screaming, the earthquake stopped.

"Alright!" Growled the boy, whose flames had vanished. "Now that I have all of your attention, I want you to sit and listen to me!"

_"Your just a stupid boy!"_

_"Yeah, we're not gonna-"_

"SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW, OR YOU ALL WILL DIE WHERE YOU STAND!!!!"

They sat down with legs criss-crossed.

"Lucas! What's wrong with you!?" Red cried.

"No, um, here's a better question. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?"

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

"I have gone through too much, too MUCH to see all this!" He said, "I've been chased down by statues, watch my friend taken away, called gay through an Avenue-Q reference, had to wrestle a charizard, Talked to my dead brother in Heaven, fall thousands of feet from the sky, fly in a ship past deadly lasers in a life-and-death situation, turned to a statue, and worst of all; right when I saw my friend, right when I thought I could actually see him again-I couldn't. BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Us?" Falco asked.

"YES, YOU IDIOTS!"

"All I did was throw that nub on top of you by accident." Bowser shrugged.

"Yes, and do you know why?"

"Because he was a nub?"

"NO! Because of your stupid violence! Don't any of you see the error of your ways!? We were all so close to saving our world from the Subspace Army! But just because some of you happened to either despise each other, not see each other's views, or didn't want to do anything- you all ruined it! I was close to saving my friend, BUT IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT 'cause of your stupid urges to kill each other!!"

"You actually think it's our fault?" Snake asked.

"Some of us were raised to brawl and kill under the influence of our leaders." R.O.B. pointed out.

"Ok then tell me something. What did most of you want to do as soon as you saw Master Hand dead?"

Nana raised a hand.

"Beside wanting to get ice cream."

She lowered her hand to ponder for a moment, then spoke. "Avenge him?"

"Yes! If we're going to avenge him, do you think taking anger out on each other right now is going to help?"

"Of course…!" Mario gasped, "Don't you all understand? The boy whose name I forget is right! Sure, the reason we're known as Brawlers back at Smash Stadium is because we fight all the time. But that's because we fight each other! Even now that Subspace monsters are around us, we still fight at each other like idiots and are caught off guard! If all of us were to simply forget about all our problems and work together now, friend or foe, then we can actually stay on topic of what we want to do in order to succeed and kill each other after this circus! Is anyone following me?"

All were staring at him with blank expressions. Pikachu bent down so everyone but Mario and Lucas could hear him.

_"I say we all begin clapping and cheering so they think we heard what they said and we can get on with our lives…."_

That's what they did. They all stood up high, either applauding, cheering, or jumping up and down like drunk hobos in the Kong's case. Lucas looked proud of himself.

"Alright then!" Mario said, "Now that we're back on track, we should all head on towards the portal!"

"But what about a strategy?" Pit questioned, "What if Tabuu ambushes us when we enter?"

"He won't ambush us, remember? He's too much of a coward that he's hiding somewhere inside! Depending on the situation when we first enter, we then can quickly think up of how to get past all of it! You know, assign parties and such. LETSA GO!"

Still cheering they all headed on toward the staircase, ready for the challenge they would face!

That was when they heard the terrible droning noise of one that would awake. All turned around, realizing that Meta Knight was awakening. He had been unconscious all this time, and ESPECIALLY did not know what had become of the Halberd.

_"Oh crap…!"_ Bowser swore.

"Ugh..…what's going on…?" The Knight looked up, confused. Most brawlers were surrounding him in a dark place? "How long have I been out!? We made it into Subspace!? WAIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HALBERD!?"

Mario looked uncertainly at the others, then slowly took a step forward. "Um, Meta Knight….Er, while you were out we had constructed a way to get into Subspace and had been attacked by the main cause of this big mess! In order to defeat him, we need to pass through the world he had created right now."

"That still doesn't answer my question! How'd you even get in here, anyway!?"

"Well…._we flew."_

"In my ship without getting killed?"

"Not exactly…we were all in different smaller ships of ours inside the Halberd in case it got blasted down.

_"..…You guys used the Halberd as bait?"_

"Yes."

"What happened to it?"

_"……It got blasted down."_

"..…..…………………………………….."

**"QUICK EVERYONE, RUN NOW!" **

Just like that, the 23 smashers ran off towards the door screaming for their lives as the mad knight chased them down.

_**"KILLLLL!!!!!! KILLLLLLL YOUZZZZZZ ALLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZ!"**_

---

_yes. I got a retainer. I HATE IT....I needed a random name for the goldfish. Aw, Dedede and Kirby made up. Their vomit's apparently pink?. I enjoy breaking the fourth wall. My mom never calls me honey lol. _

_Alright, for those of you who haven't done the Great Maze, it's just like how I described it last chapter. REALLY. ANNOYING. You'll be going through all places again, bosses, and even fighting your counterparts! And since it's long too, I'll most likely split the maze into more than one chapter? _


	14. The GreatMaze We All Know And Despise

_Started my first day of high school recently. it was…interesting? plus, i was listening to the mario galaxy soundtrack. GUSTY GARDEN/ EGG PLANET PWNS!_

_-----_

**Chapter 14**

**_The Great Maze We All Know And Despise_**

The screams of several brawlers were heard as they came tumbling out of the swirling vortex that lead from Subspace into the new world. All were now falling through the skies screaming. Expecting these to be Mario and the others, are we? No, for it was Luigi, Dedede, a still KO'd Ness, and Wario who's bike was falling apart.

**"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY BIKE** _NOOOOOOOOoooo!!!!-"_

_**"-AAHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH!!!!-**_"

**"-MAMMA MIA, HERE I GO AGAINNNNNN-"**

Luigi screamed as Ness's body crushed him and within a matter of time, they were all lying on the hard ground in front of a dazed Kirby.

"……HI!"

"We don't need to hear your stupid trademark call!" Dedede complained, before being crushed by a tire. "OW!"

"Now look what you've done, my bike ain't pimped anymore!"

"I THINK I'M BLEEDING!!!" Luigi sobbed, before getting punched in the face by his cousin.

"Your'e not bleeding, and my trademark call is 'POYO' not hi, silly willies!"

"Well then why dontcha stick to just saying poyo and nothing else?" The king grumbled as he got up.

_"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ no?"

Either because the gods were annoyed with him or it was inconvenient timing, but Zelda came falling down on top of him, followed by Link and Ganondorf.

"OH MY GOD!" Luigi gasped! "You guys crushed him! Is he dead!?"

Wario chose that to be the time he would fart out loud, causing everyone, including the small voice underneath the pile of bodies, to scream in pain.

"Still alive." Wario shrugged.

"Yeah, surprisingly he managed to survive that." Link groaned as he got up, before turning to his nemesis. "Why exactly are you here?"

"What do you think? I'm obviously here to save the world only so I can rule it!"

"No, so I can rule it!" Dedede said defensively.

_"NO, so I can rule it!!!"_ Wario shot at them. The three's arguments stopped as a cage flew and banged at the ground a few feet from them.

**"NO!! SO I CAN RULE IT!!!!" **The seven (Ness down) turned to face the thing that had nearly crushed them. Zelda, Kirby, and Wario recognized him immediately. After all, how can you not recognize a big Pirahna Plant that was banging the cages attached to his hands around?

"What the…I thought this guy was dead!" Zelda said. She looked around at her surroundings and was shocked. Smash Stadium! It was still standing with no Subspace sky, and none were in the audience. "This doesn't make any sense! Smash Stadium was sucked into Subspace, therefore it became a part of Subspace, but we just left Subspace 'cause we had to enter the world that Tabuu created in order to defeat him,_ but now that we're here in a fixed Stadium we should still be back where….__**ARGHH, THIS HURTS MY FEMININE KNOWLEDGE!!!"**_

Grabbing Dedede's hammer, the mad princess ran over to the monster in a rampage.

"HEY, THAT'S MINE DARNIT! NOBODY STEALS FROM THE KING OF DREAMLAND!!"

A moaning noise came from Ness who was now up, "Technically, she is the princess of another kingdom…"

"Really?" He asked, suddenly fascinated.

"Yeah, AND SHE'S MINE." Link growled sharply pointing his sword at the penguin.

"Hey, I was the one who kidnapped her in the first place!" Wario said, "Which, by the way, PROVES I can't be a pedophile!!"

"I've kidnapped her more times than any of you sleaze-bags!" Ganon said.

"At least I have a girl!" Luigi smirked.

"You clearly said earlier you never got to ask her out!" Dedede snapped.

_"…I know…"_

"Here, I have an idea!" Ganondorf said. He turned to Zelda, who at the moment, had the neck of the beast wrapped by her legs choking, while she hit it repeatedly with her hammer.

"Princess Zelda!"

**"WHAT!!??" **She roared angrily at them. All guys now scared half to death besides Ganon, ran behind him.

"If you had to choose who to go out with, who would you pick out all of us?"

"Are you serious!!?" She barked. Despite annoyed, she surveyed all the pleading looks for a moment, then looked at the smallest.

"How old are you again, Ness?"

_"PRINCESS ZELDA!!"_ Link cried in disbelief. She'd pick Ness rather than him!?

"Fourteen!!" The boy said excitedly.

"Seriously? Link is only a few years older than you, and he's way taller!" She said in amazement as she leaned back, choking Petey the Pirahna Plant, who the Ancient Minister thought was named Timmy. "……….Kirby."

**"WHAT!?"** Link screamed.

_"What!?"_ The others said.

"Hi!"

**_"What!?" _**Out of shock and suffocation, Petey gave one last yelp before he exploded! Falling down upon the stadium from where he once stood were sparkles, and shininess, and blood.

"Well, that took care of him! Right, guys? Guys…?" Zelda turned to the comrades who were mourning over the thought of never getting laid. What scared her most was that Luigi wasn't weeping!

"I don't need Zelda, blast it! When I get back to Daisy, I'm gonna tell her whose man and ask her out!"

"Zelda!" Link gasped. "Why…why not me!?"

"Sorry, Link. But I need a man who knows right from wrong. And plus, he's just so cute!" She exclaimed, grabbing the pink alien in a death hug.

"He doesn't know right from wrong, all he can think of is food!"

"CHEEZE-ITS FO LIFE!" The ball cheered.

"But I'm a penguin, I thought girls call them cute!" Dedede complained.

"Your not exactly the definition of a _small, lovable_ penguin." Wario grumbled.

**"RAGHH I WILL GET YOU, KIRBY!** I will get you and hunt you down with death weapons!!"

"I thought you wuz sorry fer trying to kill me!" Kirby gasped, clinging close to Zelda.

"That would only ruin the anime!"

"But 4Kids won't allow weapons-"

**_"DOWN WITH 4KIDS!"_** He yelled at Ness, "I'll gather my armies to take them down!!"

"Wait, look!" The boy suddenly said, pointing to where the plant once was. Rising out of the ground was a sign with words on it in a big fancy font. They all stepped in closer to get a good look.

_**To the first ones to kill my resurrection of Petey the Pirahna Plant, congrats! YOU SUCK.**_

"Resurrection? He brought him back from the dead!?"

**_To the whore who took him down, yes I did._**

"……."

**_Now that you have beaten the first of the Great Maze, I shall explain this to you. I have collected many of your homelands with my shmexay power and combined it together in one big world! Not as big as your world or Subspace, but big enough to drive you crazy and away from your wii consoles from the den and off to finally get dressed out of your P.J.s and eat some breakfast!_**

**_The completion of the Great Maze is very simple and shouldn't be too complicated for your brains._**

**_KILL. ALL. BOSSES._**

**_You'll basically be against those who you fought way before you entered Subspace to begin with, (yessum, I have brought them back from the dead too) and your dopplegangers._**

"Dopplegangers?"

_**Yes, to the midget of an adolescence, dopplegangers. I have created counterparts of each and every one of you to fight having done research on you. By the way obese cousin of the Super Mario, you should stop leaving your underwear on the railings outside of your window, it's killed off some of my faithful monsters.**_

_**A PO'd looking Wario was earned a look, then the sign got it back.**_

_**If you manage to destroy all my minions, then there will be a portal opening up here that leads to where I'll be starting the destruction of your world!**_

"WHAT!?" They gasped!

_**Can you make it on time to beat.....me!? MEEEEE!? MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!??????**_

_**….Ahem, good luck losers.**_

Coming from the ground like the sign, a door painted red appeared sparkling.

"This is unbelievable!" Ganondorf roared, steaming mad. "How dare he thinks he can do that!?"

"We won't be able to actually to beat a dark version of everyone, AND the zombie enemies of ours!?" Luigi gasped.

"Well then we'll have to get a move on, won't we?" Link said, shielding his sword. "Let's go, guys! We can't wait up for the others, they'll see this sign and know what to do…"

Opening the door, they all marched onward inside, the last one closing it behind them. For a simple moment the Stadium seemed to be at a silent peace….

_WHEN THE SWIRLING VORTEX APPEARED WITH THE 24 OTHER SMASHERS APPEARED!!_

**"AGHHHHHHHH-!"**

_**"-GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!-"**_

"NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!-"

**"ITS RAINING MEN, HALLELUJIAH-"**

The thundering sound of one hundred crashes (or 24) boomed as they all collided into the arena, piling on top of each other like dirty laundry in a washer. All gave groans as they landed, most were relieved to be away from the violent Meta Knight.

"He's gone…."

"Thank god..…we lost him…."

"Think your singing scared 'em off, Falco."

"How rude!"

"OH NO!" Olimar suddenly cried. Right when the portal was soon to closing, Meta Knight's angry spin attack came flying down and down at them. All the helpless people began screaming.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

**_"RAHHHHHHH!"_**He…roared?

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

**_"RAHHHHHH!"_**

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!**"

_**"RAHHHHH!"**_

**"AHHHHH-"**

_WAIT! Stop with the attacking!_

Somehow, everything sort of froze in time because Meta Knight was alarmed at this sudden plead and had stopped spinning, but crashed into the pile. All heads popped up to stare at Lucario, who had managed to land somewhere other then the heap. He was staring intently at the surroundings, and the others joined him noticing something wasn't right. The stadium, the sign, the door, the blood and plant organs! Despite that a plant had no human organs, but green ones. I would know. I once dissected a flower.

"We're in Smash Stadium, but not in Subspace?" Peach said confused.

Pikachu looked around the place, then up at the others. "Maybe we should-?"

"QUICK, TO THE **_FALCON _**SIGN!!" Poor Pikachu turned to see the many pairs of feet charge at him.

**"AHHHHHHH-"**Crush. Flatten. Bonk. He was run over by the many brawlers who were racing towards the sign, pushing each other out of the way to get a good look at it. Bowser had to blow fire all over the place to calm them down, ad get them to read quietly once done, they all turned to the failure as a leader, Mario, who looked lost with nothing to do.

"…Uhm….well, you heard the piece of wood!"

"We can't beat 32 of us plus all the other enemies we've beaten here on this journey!" Fox complained.

"Of course we can!"

"But how?" R.O.B. asked.

"Well…."

"I know!" Marth suddenly said. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a cell phone and began rummaging through it with his thumbs.

"You got an iphone!?" Fox said.

"Yes, and have my own Youtube account. Anyone want to see my parody of the Barbie Girl song?"

**"NO!"** They cried. Despite down at this, he continued pressing at the buttons then stopped. "Finished!"

"What did you do?" Samus asked.

"I text messaged Zelda and asked her where she was."

"You know, Link's not gonna like that." Ike said.

"So?"

"Wait, I have an idea!" Mario said. "Tell her we'll be splitting up in a total of four groups, including hers! Since she's with seven other people we'll all be in eight per group, and tell them they should probably pick a captain to give orders."

"Alrighty!" The master of test messaging said as he typed it in furiously.

"And can you tell Ness I said hi?" Lucas asked quickly.

"Oops. Sorry bud, already sent it."

"Well can you send another one-"

"ALRIGHT!" Mario called out loud, cutting him off. "Lets all split into groups now! I'll be leader of one of them, which two people would also like to be cap-"

The plumber was crushed by the millions of screams.

_"ME!"_

_"Pick meeeeeeeeee!"_

_**"MEEEEEEE!"**_

_"I wanna be captain!"_

_"I'm more sophisticated than any of you!"_

_"I'LL BE A** FALCON** CAPTAIN!"_

_"You already are a captain!"_

_"A **FALCON **good one too!"_

**"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?!?!?"** All gave screams as they were tossed aside by a not-so-suprisingly angry Bowser, who yes, was blowing out flames.

"Now that's what Diddy calls a good idea for a captain!" Exclaimed the monkey who had dodged.

"…Wow. Um, I can't believe I'm saying this Bowser but…would you like to-?"

"Hell yeah!" He said, punching Red's Squirtle in the face for no reason. "'Course I'm gonna be captain! **OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOUR LOVED ONES!"**

"Yeah, sure you will." Meta Knight grumbled as he walked past him, "Listen, Mario. I'll be acting as captain for the other team! I'm wise, smart, strong, whenever I appear random latin music plays in the background, and plus-since I don't have the Halberd, THANKS TO YOU, I have no purpose in life beside killing myself."

"Good enough, now pick your members-**AGHH!"** He screamed as Bowser hit him by accident with his hand that was pointing at random people, hitting them too.

"OOH! OMG OMG I pick the cupid kid-!"

_"My nose!"_

"-The yellow mouse,"

_"Pika-scuse you!"_

"-The little flower space man,"

_"You missed me, and I'm not a flower!"_

"-the Wall-E impersonator,"

_"Go **BEEP** yourself!"_

"-Mewtwo's replacement,"

_It's not my fault he's gone!_

"-Those twins,"

_"We have names!"_

"And um…OOH PEACH! ESPECIALLY PEACH!"

"But you already picked seven people!"

"You still wanna join anyway?"

"No!"

"My turn, fool!" Meta Knight somehow picked up Bowser and threw him away, before stabbing those in the shoulders who would be on his team.

"Alright, I choose Captain Falcon-"

_**"FALCON**_ _OW!"_

"-Yoshi-"

_"WAHH!"_

"Falco!"

_"Gah, blood!"_

"-Diddy Kong-"

_"YEEH!"_

"-Donkey Kong-"

_**"ROOO CRAZAY MAN!!"**_

"And Marth and Ike!"

Both teens screamed as their arms were slashed, clutching onto the bleeding stumps.

"You idiot! Why would you do that!?" Ike snapped.

"To mark that you are on my team so you could not switch with others in an attempt of escape!"

Ike looked at his bare, clothing ripped shoulder which had a cut related to Zorro's symbol, but instead of the Z it had 'MK'.

"Well why are we on your team!? I thought you hated us!"

"Well, once you two began to stop arguing I grew a small disturbing liking to you guys."

"Awwww!" Marth said.

"But I wouldn't have had an excuse to cut you unless you were marked on my team."

"Hey! Can we at least bandage ourselves?"

"No! Real knights in training take the marking like a man!"

"Well, then you others can join me." Mario said to the ones who were relieved to not be marked or hit. All smashers began scurrying around, looking for where to stand beside there new leaders. In the crowd, Falco spoke to Fox.

"Well, Fox, look like you got your wish. We won't be with each other during this."

"What? It's not like we won't see the others in Starfox after this. I mean, it's pretty much us going against the same guys but with a better idea of what to do- holy crap, why are you hugging me!?"

"In case you die." The bird shrugged as he let go and walked off. "See ya!"

"Yea…don't die either…?"

While the others hurried to their spots, Samus caught sight of Pikachu.

"Pikachu! You okay from being run over earlier?"

"Yeah, not like its nothing I could handle." He shrugged.

"I mean, even if you are a pokemon you can be a bit small and fragile."

_"Oh you've noticed!" _He groaned, throwing up his tiny arms in annoyance, "I mean, who couldn't have noticed!? I'M JUST THE POKEMON WHO GETS SHOCKED TO DEATH, BEAT UP AROUND BY THE SAME GIRL WHO HE HAD TO HELP IN HER TIME OF NEED, AND STILL TREATED LIKE CRAP BY THE OTHER BRAWLERS EVEN WHEN THE PSI KID GIVES THOSE HEART-WARMING SPEECHES THAT WE ALL SEE IN CORNY KID DRAMA MOVIES!AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS' _your a bit small and fragile neehhh!'__. _**WELL, YOUR WELCOME FOR STEALING LINES FROM TITANIC. I WAS JUST THE LEONARDO DiCAPRIO WHO DROWNS AFTER TELLING KATE WINSLET TO LIVE AND HAVE 50,000 BABIES FOR HIM, AND GET NO DAMN CREDIT FOR IT BECAUSE OF THE LIFE THEY NEVER GOT TO SHARE TOGETHER. I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU THAT RANDOM DRESSER TO LIE ON IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN WHILE I FREEZE MY ASS OFF IN THE WATER. GEESH!"**

After his fit, he stomped off grumbling a cursing under his mouth, Samus staring at him.

"…..He actually thought _I _was PMSing, and he's a male pikachu."

Once that was over with, all were now in lines behind their captains facing the door. Mario's team looking confident and ready, Meta Knight's team grumbling and holding onto their shoulders in pain, and Bowser's team shaking with fear at what the monster could do to them.

"Is everyone done saying goodbye to each other for what may be the last time?" Mario called.

"Last time!?" A scared Lucas gasped. "What do you mean the last time!?"

"There's a chance we could die Lucas." Red pointed out.

"……Yeah, your right. I still gotta apologize to Ness and make things right…"

"Good." Mario said. "Now, once we get inside the door we should all have weapons armed, ready for action, and…" His voice trailed off as a sight caught his eye. Game and Watch standing behind Peach, who paying no attention at all, was on the ground trying to look up her dress.

_**"….GAME AND WATCH!"**_

_"EEP!" _The stick figure cried as he ran towards the red door and through it.

**"GET BACK HERE, HOW DARE YOU TRY AND VIOLATE HER!?**" The crazed plumber cried as he ran after it. The black swirling door swirling sucked him in just as it did to Game and Watch, making him vanish from sight. Everyone else stared, stupefied by this. Snake looked at his new team mates.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Follow the leader!"

"Right!" The other five agreed, running after him into the door, leaving the other two teams behind.

"Right-"

"HEY! Where do you think your'e going!?" Bowser snapped at his team who had taken a step forward.

_"W-We were gonna follow them?"_ The Ice Climbers whimpered.

"We'll follow them when I say so! Team Bowser arrives fashionably late always!"

"What about us, Meta Knight?" Yoshi asked his leader.

"We go after them of course!"

"Ok!" The dinosaur said as he and the others went towards the door.

"By the way," He said stopping Yoshi for a moment, "I would feel most respected that you call me _'Sir'_ Meta Knight as a leader."

"Why?"

"Because I can make that wound deeper to make it clear that I would be called Sir." He said in a rather dark voice.

_"YES MAM'!"_ The terrified dino cried!

"WTF? I'm not a woman!"

_"GAH I'm sorry!"_ He wailed running after the others.

"Hmm….This is gonna be one long Maze that'll start as a cliffhanger…."

____

_And so Meta Knight was right. YOU ALL FACE A TERRIBLE CLIFF HANGER!!! Yes, this chapter was only one boss. this was sorta an intro to the TGMWAKAD segment of this story (u should know what that means)_

_Dedede, Luigi, Wario, Ness, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Kirby_

_Mario, Lucas, Red, Snake, Peach, Mr. Game and Watch, Samus, Fox_

_Bowser, Pit, Pikachu, Olimar, R.O.B., Lucario, The Ice Climbers_

_Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Falco, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Marth, Ike,_

_I've organized them into teams, and at the moment before further updates are made I'm replaying the Great Maze and copying down the info of where is where, who is who, ect. So review and have a cupcake!_


	15. The GreatMaze We All Know And DespisePt2

_Wow. REALLY long time since last update. So sorriez! I had replayed the Great Maze and had trouble putting it all together in a way it would make sense. This part of the story won't be EXACTLY like the game in order and such, but it's capturing whats needed to be captured to make it all funny and junk. _

________

Chapter 15

_**The Great Maze We All Know And Despise Pt. 2**_

After clicking through several sections of the main screen, checking her Facebook and other accounts, the Hyrulien princess put away her iphone and turned to face the rest of their group, who were all gaping around the area they had just appeared in. One moment they had been exiting Smash Stadium through the red wooden door of this complex maze, which apparently led them up to the vast clouds of Skyworld.

"This really doesn't make any sense…" Ganondorf sweat-dropped.

"Ok, guys! I just got off with Marth!"

"Marth?" Link asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Link." She groaned, "He happens to be in my Top 5. Anyway, he's with all the other Smashers and they'll be splitting in groups."

"What does that have to do with us?" Wario said, eyebrow raised.

"It means obviously that we're in a group, and should pick a captain-"

"MEEEE!" Several bystanders, such as Luigi and Kirby, were accidentally knocked over by Dedede who was waving his hammer like and excited 2nd grader in class._** "ME-ME-ME-ME-ME-ME-ME-ME-ME-ME-ME-MEEEEEEEEEEE-"**_

**"FINE! JUST SHUT UP!"** She shrieked. The others groaned.

_"Come on!"_

_"Are you serious!?"_

_"HIM!?"_

_"Might as well kill ourselves already!"_

_"First you say you'd rather pick Kirby as a mate, and now this?"_

_"You really have no good taste in anything, do you?"_

_**"I SAID SHUT UP!!" **_The insane princess hollered out, causing them to finally stop talking. "I don't really care anymore!"

"So what do we do now?" Ness asked their horrible vision of a captain.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh how should I know?"

"WHAT!?" They screeched, on the verge of killing.

**"WeLl, WeLl, MaYbE wE cAn HeLp YoU…"**

Several of them blinked like crazy voice that had called to them. They turned to where three red doors, similar to the one they had gone through but surrounded by blackness rose from the ground and opened. Pairs of feet stepped out from within the black holes inside, and our protagonists gasped at the figures standing before them. The details on their bodies, however, were unreadable for it was nothing black purpley darkness.

"….There's two of us….?" Link uttered. He was blown away with amazement at one of them, whose physical appearance was shaped EXACTLY like his.

**"EhEhEhEhEhEhEHHL3THI!"** One of them laughed for no reason.

"Judging by how it looks like his back is shaped like a pair of wings, I think that would be Pit's doppleganger." Ness pointed out.

"And dat one looks like me!" Kirby squealed, pointing at the third shadow who was nothing but a round ball with stubs for arms and feet.

"There's two of us!?" The teen repeated.

"Not unless I have anything to say about it!" Dedede said, tossing his mallet at the Doppleganger Kirby. It made a splendid hit! But bounced off at Luigi.

"Shiz!! How's that possible!?"

"It was effective, _though…" _Luigi groaned, rubbing his side where he was hit.

**"HICKAMICKABLAGHHHHHH!"** DopplegangerLink screeched out.

_"……..What the hell? _Link croaked.

**"He SaYs BoW dOwN 2 TaBoo…" **DopplegangerKirby giggled.

"Tell Taboo to not send his primids around my place!" Wario retorted.

The foes stared at each other for a moment, and took out their weapons.

**"TREBBAAAAAAAAA!" **DopplegangerLink cried, as he and the others charged forward!

"THEY'RE COMING!!" Luigi screamed.

While the green brother was screaming, Wario grabbed him by the feet and swung his body around, then right at DopplegangerPit! His partners in crime skidded to a stop, alarmed at this. This gave all Legend of Zelda characters their chance to tackle down DopplegangerLink, leaving the last of the Evil trio to come menacingly towards the others.

"Any ideas?" Wario asked.

"I'm thinking Arbys!" Kirby announced.

"Of course!" Ness exclaimed, "PK TENDA!"

Very much expected came a basket of curly fries and chicken tenders, which both Kirbies eyed hungrily.

_**"MiNEEEEEE!"**_ They boomed, jumping at the basket and scratching at each other with the fingernails they did not have! Flying over the two was Luigi's flailing figure who crashed in the fluffy ground, before being lifted up by his nose from his opponent.

"**WaNnA sEe A mAgIc TrICk?" **He grinned evilly slamming his blade in the ground.

"Don't fall for it, Luigi!" Ness called, "It's a reference from the Dark Knight!"

"I didn't see the movie!! W-What happens!?"

"Joker pushes a pencil in a desk to make it 'disappear', and slams some guy's head in it making it go in." Wario said.

_"NOOOOOOO!"_ He shrieked, kicking Doppleganger Pit in between the legs. Before the dark angel could scream mercy, the plumber possessed by sudden violence grabbed his head, and shoved it at his own tool.

**"AAGGHHghGhghGSEKTHIOGW!!!!! **_**MY eYeE!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ He wailed, before falling down motionlessly, then being thrown off the cloud.

"HA! Now that's how you make something disappear! AHAHA!"

"Oh my god…" Dedede, Wario, and Ness mouthed, disturbed.

"What'd I miss?" Kirby questioned, looking up only to be punched by his bad version. He looked weakly and watched in horror as DopplegangerKirby ate in one, the meal from Arbys.

"No…my food…._you killed him…__**YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!!"**_ Screaming anger and hatred, the alien gave his enemy a bite on the leg, and a punch to the head. As he tumbled towards the edge of the cloud, he looked up to see Kirby staring down at him in disgust.

"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. _Prepare to die…"_

BAM! With a whopping kick, DopplegangerKirby was sent down to his death, too lazy to fly back up! With two down and one left, all others had their attention directed to where DopplegangerLink had his sword against Zelda who was hostage, and by no surprise Link and Ganondorf were arguing about who would save her.

_"She's my princess you pig, so I get dibs!"_

_"The readers need to see some shocks in here, and that would be me rescuing her!"_

_"THE READERS DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU!"_

_"Well some do!"_

"This is getting out of hand…time to use a joke thats been used too many times in the SSB parodies on youtube…DL, I got something to tell you."

**"MINSARiA WAZZIT?"** He screamed at her.

"Well…." In a combination of sparkles and whatnot, she spun around into Sheik."….._I'm a guy."_

"………" With a sudden scream, the villain of time ran right off the platform screaming his gibberish, thus ending the arguing and chaos. Appearing at the spot next to the princess was a new door.

"Good job, team!" Dedede cheered as he marched through the new door. "You make me feel like a proud captain!"

"Make that a proud, lazy captain…" Ganondorf grumbled as he followed him out with the others and a laughing maniacally Luigi. At first, it was them seemingly walking through nothing but blackness until they reached the door to the next piece of land and came through to be in an empty forest.

"So first we're faced with the Stadium in the middle of nowhere, up in the Heavens, and now this?" Kirby said. "This Taboo is a REAL freak."

"Not as much as a freak as you, you deformed child." Ganondorf said in an angst like way.

_"WAH!" _He cried, running behind a tree.

"Hey, another door!" Luigi noticed, having stopped his evil fit. Indeed, for their was a red one in front shrouded in it's inky dark mist! MWAHAH!

"Lets start with this one then try and find another.

"Wow Dedede, you actually know how to say smart stuff." Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"Know what else I got to say? Every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born."

Everybody stared at him quietly.

"See what I mean? _There goes another one!" _He laughed, walking through the door first.

"So around when Luigi was born, somewhere in the world a bunch of people had an awkward moment." Wario said as he came in second.

_"Are you trying to imply that I'm gay!?" _Third.

"It seems like that." Ness shrugged, fourth with all others and Kirby coming from his hiding spot. Once all had gone through the door, it slammed shut on them with a click! Several moments later and out of the entrance to the forest came Mr. Game and Watch running for his life.

**"BEEP BEEP BEEP-"** A crash came several feet from behind as a tree had been smashed down by a PO'd Mario whose fists were burning.

_**"I SAID GET BACK HERE, GAY-MAN WATCH!!" **_He roared, punching down another tree that came tumbling down at the stick figure's feet. Yelling bloody 'beeps, he took cover for the nearest red door only to find it was locked, then headed away to find another one.

"Oh no you _DON'T!"_ His soon-to-be killer screamed, throwing the nearest tree at G&W who ducked.

**"BEEP beep BEEEP!**_ Kizz ma azz! NEEP!"_ He cheered running into disappearance.

"WHY YOU-!"

"Mario, calm down!" Just in time, Snake came up from behind and grabbed the sides of his head. A horrible 'snap' came as the plumber sinked to the grounds out cold, while Fox slung him over his back.

"Was that really necessary?"

"It is for me."

"………" Oh look, another gay baby has come to this world.

"Looks like this door is locked!" Said Samus who was slamming her body at the first one.

"If it's already being taken care of lets go on to the next one!" Red said enthusiastically as he skipped merrily away.

They all walked on through the forest and away, hurrying in a fast pace. After some time, they had made it out and were now surrounded by trees, stone pillars, and such other monsters of Subspace that were inhabited beyond. Ignoring this while eating their nutria grain bars (courtesy of Peach), they made it to their second door. Red eagerly made his way and opened it.

"Hey bad guy, get ready! _'Cause the new Pokemon Master who's better than Ash Ketchum is here to kick your-"_

A pair of small hands grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him in.

**"SAT-TUNNNNNN!!!"**

**"AHHHHHHHH **_HELP MEE!"_

"RED, _NO!"_ Lucas lunged at the trainer's feet grabbing them, but was pulled in anyway.

"Oh dear! We have to hurry!" Peach gasped as she ran in afterwards with the others. Right when they had so quickly gotten used to walking through vortexes of doom, this one was MUCH worse. First of all, they were actually spinning in circles around and around! Then when that was over with, they didn't land on ground but on thin air before crashing into the ground.

Getting up, they were now on a large thing platform floating in the darkness of Subspace outside of the maze! Three smaller platforms were above, and on the highest a DopplegangerYoshi was ganging up on it's victims.

"They they are!" Samus gasped!

"What do you want!? Why are you doing this!?" Peach wailed.

The crazed beast smirked at them, **"Foolish Sterblichen! Wir alle dienen Taboo hier!" (**_Foolish mortals! We all serve Taboo here!)_

"…………….." They stared. Then blinked. Then yet again in another region of the world, a child was born gay.

"………_.Did that thing just speak german…?"_ Fox spoke.

**"Was?" **If he had an eyebrow, he'd raise it,** "Noch nie einen Deutsch Doppelgänger? Sniff sniff ... Sie sind alle so rassistisch!" (**_What? Never met a german doppleganger? Sniff sniff…you're all so racist!)_

He wrapped his tongue around the two boys and stick and swung them at the others.

"Beep!" Game and Watch choked.

**"Ich habe euch gehört, und werden bald alle Eier!! YAY FUR iGOOGLE ÜBERSETZER!"(**_I have owned you, and will all soon be eggs! Yay for iGoogle translator!)_

"What the…?" Mario, who had woken up noticed the doppleganger. "Yoshi…? What's wrong wit you??"

**"Nein, sage ich! Aber wie auch immer, yay gereimten sowieso Sie alle dazu verdammt sein soon!"(**_Nay, I say! But anyway, yay rhyming, anyway you all will be doomed soon!)_

"Come on, Yoshi! Don't be like that!" Reaching into his pocket, the plumber pulled out an apple and said in a sing-along way,_"Look what I got…!"_

**"Obst?" (Fruit?)**

Grinning evilly, he tossed the fruit off the platform.

_**"OBSTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" **_DopplegangerYoshi cried as he leaped away and into the pits of darkness where his beloved 'obst' would be. The others blinked, alarmed.

"That was weird…"Snake said.

"I hate this place!" Lucas sobbed.

_"I hate the world right now."_ Samus sighed. Game and Watch rang his bell in agreement. Suddenly, the background around them began altering differently, and the next thing they knew was that they were falling through darkness screaming.. YET AGAIN!

_Meanwhile…._

"I hate this place!" Ness groaned as he retaliated the banana with his bat, causing it to fly overhead. All struggled to back away from the insane DopplegangerDiddyKong as he pointed his guns at them.

**"EE hee! WhAt YoU gOnNa Do NoW, bRaWlErS!?" **

_**"CALL THE PARAMEDICS, SOMEBODY!!???" **_Asked Luigi who was being given an atomic wedgie.

"Don't get your underwear in a knot!!" Ganondorf spat as he gave the evil monkey a kick in between the shoulder blades, making him drop his foe and turn to the warlock. "Literally.."

**"ThAt HuRt! YoU'z NoT nIcE tO dIdDy, EAT PEANUTS AND NOODLES!**_**" **_Cackling madly, he fired out the noodles and peanuts at all who fell down.

**"EEY HEHEHEH- hUH? What in the…?" **The monkey turned to see part of Luigi's underpants sticking out had…pink flowers and kissy faces?

_**"MY EYES!" **_

"HA!" From out of nowhere Wario flew by, farting right in DDK's face.

_**"MY NOSE!!!!!" **_Screaming like heck, he tripped over his tail and over the edge! _**"MY SANITY…!!!!!"**_

bOOM for the hundredth time in this story!

"Good job, Luigi!" Kirby cheered, "You'r lesbian side scared him off!"

"I'm _not_ a lesbian!" He blushed.

"Come on, Luigi. It's not like there's anything bad about being gay. Right, Link?"

"Uh…of course, Zelda…some gay people can be heroic.."

The plumber blinked, stupefied.

_"….BUT I'M NOT-"_

He stopped his refusals as the ground began shaking and they fell on through the darkness screaming…and screaming….and screaming…and screaming until I got tired of typing 'and screaming'. This, of course, was when they landed on stone ground.

"YAY! We're still alive!" Kirby cheered. "And in the jungle!"

"Wa?" Link blinked, to see he was true. Surrounding them were more trees! Not ones from the swamp. OR THE FOREST. But you get my drift.

"Hey, I hear screaming to the left!" Ganondorf said.

"TO THE LEFT TO THE LEFT~"

"BEYONCE DISAPPROVES OF YOU, KIRBY."

"Awww…."

**"AHHHHHHHHHH-" **Oh great, more flipping crashes and booms and head traumas! Half of Team Mario had landed to the left, but the others crashed on top of Team Dedede. This was Samus plus Snake crashing onto Ness, and Fox falling onto Luigi with Red.

"This is so wrong…" Fox moaned, "I HATE THIS!!!!"

"Don't go emo on us man!!"Link snapped at him. "So, uh, did you take care of the-"

**"YES." **Mario moaned, his face muffled by dirt. "WE TOOK CARE OF THE OTHER DOOR IN THE FOREST."

"YAY!" Kirby cheered. Appearing nearby was another red door which opened, and out came the other two teams.

"What the heck happened here!?" Falco asked.

"We nearly died getting rid of those physcos, that's what!" Wario announced.

"AND ONE OF THEM WAS _GERMAN!"_ Lucas exclaimed.

"……." The others stared, before Ike spoke up, "Well gee, Lucas, we didn't know you were so racist…"

"OOH OOH OOH!" Red suddenly began singing, "_Everyone's a little bit racist, some-tiiiii-"_

_**"NOOOOOO!!!! NOT ANOTHER AVENUE Q REFERENCE!!!"**_ He roared, lightning springing from his hands at Red! However, it missed him by a long shot to hit Link and Game and Watch.

**"AHHH!!!"** He cried as he and the bell-ringing stickman crashed over a nearby ledge, and out of sight!

"….Oops…"

"Link!!" Zelda gasped as she and her team ran toward the ledge and looked down. Far far in the deep abyss, past all the enemies and electric evilness, was an open door.

"Door must've sucked 'em up before they hit the ground." Ganondorf thought.

"Well, your turn to do some saving." The Hyrulean Princess responded.

"What?"

_**"TIMBA!!!!" **_DDD roared as he smashed his hammer at the Gerudo's back, sending him flying down!!!

**"I'LL-HATE-YOU-ALL-FOREVER-AND-EVAAAAA-"** Cut off by swirling vortex coming from door, that sucks him in.

_Maybe it would have been more necessary to send Kirby or Dedede, since they can both fly back up. _

"Well Lucario, pain equals others happiness." Wario retorted, "And the happiness that's given to us brings up more positive POWAA! BWAH HAH!"

"Woah. He's right." Said Marth, who was currently scanning over the internet on his iphone.

"Er- you guys go on ahead." Mario said awkwardly to the two teams led by Meta Knight and Bowser, "We'll wait for them…"

"Alright, we actually get to do some beatings today!" Bowser cheered on.

_"As if we haven't done any already…" _Pikachu mumbled.

"What was that, _little mouse!?"_

"I said you'r Mom's always been a slut, and she influenced you to go on to eight ki-" Grabbed, tossed up air. "IDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSS!!!"

_**"YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND THEY'LL BE THE DEVIL TUH PAY!!!!!!"**_ He monstrously boomed at the sky, causing others of his team to tremble in fear.

"I'm scared, Popo!"

"Me too, Nana!"

"W-Wait, w-where'd he go!?" Olimar stuttered. All noticed that where Pikachu had disappeared, was an open red door sitting up on a stone platform, a latter next to and reaching up to it.

"Lets go after him!" Their captain commanded, all hurrying towards it.

"That leaves us with this one other path…" Meta Knight spoke, eyes directed below the door they had come through. Descending down from it's edge was a latter which led to, yes, another door.

"LETS KICK SOME SUB-ASS!!!" Falco whooped as he marched towards the ladder! Then tripped, then stumbled down twitching.

"Wow. Epic fail much." Ike sighed as he and the others jumped down, Yoshi gulping up the half-dead bird of safe-keeping. Once they had gone through, Meta Knights team were face with a path of possessed Hammer Bros., platforms swinging by vines, and leaves! Filled with Subspace chlorophyl. Once they had gone through that, they were faced with two paths. If they went down below the big chunk of grassy platform-ness, would be one door, and above would be another? They decided up is good, and went up.

"Its so dark in here!" Marth said, in the same scenery Team Mario and Team Dedede had been faced with.

A loud THUD came front in front, as appeared was the large DopplegangerDK!

**"YoU aNd YoUr LaCkEyS sHaLl NeVeR pAsS tHrOuGh HeRe!!! AHAHAHAHA!"**

"Oh gosh, its dark Uncle DK!" Diddy squeaked.

"AND HE SPEAKS GOOD ENGRISH IN BRITISH ACCENT, ROO!" The Good DK realized.

**"CuRsE yOu BeRtRaM, aNd YoUr BaRbArIc WaYs Of HeRoIsM!!!"**

"Bertram…?" MK looked at his ape-like team mate..

"Er…Mi-ttle name?"

"Time to _**FALCON **_beat some ape!" Captain Falcon announced as he ran straight on!

**"PoPpYcOcK!"** He snapped back, taking out a pair of bongos and playing music causing the others to grab their ears in pain!

_**"AH, ITS FALCON BEATLES MUSIC!**_ _The_ _**FALCON**_ _hippie and grooviness of this classic R&R band from Liverpool __**FALCON BURNSSSS!"**_

_**"WE ALL LIVE IN AN EVIL SUBMARINE, AND EVIL SUBMARINE, DESTROYING YOU RIGHT NOW!!"**_

"I can't hold Falco in much longer!!" Yoshi groaned.

_**"TABOO'S IN THE SKY, WITH MUFFINS!!! TABOO'S IN THE SKY, WITH MU-FIII-"**_

"BLEGH!" Flying out at the speed of light came the vibrating egg, coming at DopplegangerDK!

_**"I AM THE APE MAN, HOO! THEY ARE THE-"**_THWACK! He stopped singing as an egg flew at him then the ground, causing a large crack to run across it. Then with a pop, Falco's head came out.

"I LIVEE!!" He cried, as he took out a gun and shot DGDK in between the eyes!

**"AGH! MY BRAIN**_**! My BiGgEr ThEn NoRmAl Me'S bRaIn! THE PAIN! ThE uNbEaRaBlE, iNsUfFeRaBlE, iNaDmIsSiBlE, uNeNdEuRaBlE-"**_

Pushed off edge.

_**"HOOLIGAAAAAAN'S!!!!!!!"**_

"YAY, Bird-man!" Diddy Kong squealed, jumping up.

"Guys, I don't feel so good now…" Yoshi moaned, holding onto his stomach. "When I had swallowed you Falco, I hadn't had the chance to digest all my other recent snacks…."

"I thought Yoshies digested things in a split second…" Meta Knight said, "Well, what else did you eat before Falco?"

"Hmmm…..lessee, 506 Hershey bars, 56,634 hot dogs, 26,043 french fries, 5,362 slices of pizza, 264,452 cans of soda, and…oh yeah! 9,363,865,234 fruits!"

"……………………………………………." They all had a perfect reason to stare at the dinosaur, then his stomach gave another growl.

"Urp…"

**"EVERYBODY FIND A DOOR, QUICK!!"** MK panicked.

* * *

"Ok, soldiers!" The blue R.O.B. called out to the hundreds of others around him in the factory, "Tabuu has promised us to grant us Energizer AAA batteries that last for eternity if we serve him as possessed monsters under this section of the maze, our rebuilt Subspace Factory!"

**"BEEP! **It's technically not-"

"YES, Boris. We know already! It's a copy of it for the Great Maze! Just make sure none of those Brawlers get by or anything."

_"Beep-beep_, AYE SIR!" They saluted. All turned to stroll away when a light rumbling from the nearest red door became heavier.

**"BEEP,** Well well, here they come!" The officer R.O.B. laughed-or uh, beeped-nastily. The others took a fighting stance as to whatever was to come on out. The door flew opened, and out came…

"EGGS!!!???" The R.O.B. screamed as billions of eggs came shooting out! _"Duck!!! Alert!!?_ _KETCHUP!??_ _**RETREAT THE STATIONS!!!!!!"**_

All others screamed as they drowned in the eggs flooding the place, shouting random things such as:

_"My lens!"_

_"I CAN'T ROLL AWAY!!"_

_"I've fallen and I can't get up!!" _

_"NO, another joke based off a commercial!!?"_

Within a matter of time, there was nothing left of the R.O.B.s, who for the second time, had had their race finished off completely. This time by eggs, which made it even more disgraceful.

Then out came Yoshi's head.

_"Aww man….My stomach…I think I'm bleeding from the inside…thank you readers for joining us for this long awaited chapter…!! RaDiCaLmE will continue on working to make more enemies appear in the next chapter, __**hahaha**__….As for now I'm just gonna take a long nap that I'll hopefully wake up from.__**.HAhahHAHHhahahHA-"**_

Thud.

____

_Song parodies of Beatles Music is Yellow Submarine, Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds, and I Am the Walrus._

_About the whole language change, I was just bored and wanted to add it and had come across igoogle translator. I don't mean anything offensive, it's all in good humor. So then, here's how many enemies have been dealt with so far!_

_*Pit *Link *Kirby *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Donkey Kong _

_Thanks again for being good sports, I'll try and get the next update to come sooner…_


	16. The GreatMaze We All Know And DespisePt3

_16 chapters!? I've gotten so far in this! *sniff sniff! Quicker update makes me happy. I find this chapter a bit darker, only cuz of more of the violence. To Metaknight4ever, I think I'll put in more 'awkward silence moments', thanks! sorry to say that the real meta knight won't be in this chapter, but his evil side will! MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! And Happy Hanukkah!_

_----- _

**Chapter 16**

_**The Great Maze We All Know And Despise Pt. 3**_

"AUGHHHH-" Ganondorf was forced to stop screaming as his face met the ground, nearly cracking his nose. He heard a click as the door behind him locked, but ignored it and stood up. The background was seemingly familiar with the jungle, except no lakes, less trees, more brick ground then dirt, and a ship was sitting aside on stand.

"That ship actually looks like one of the one driven by our temporarily team mates…"

_**"ThAt'd Be So, YOU HOB KNOCKER!!!!"**_

He looked at something that was a little unusual to see. Say, Link and Game and Watch tied back to back and looking scuffed up. In front were two dark figures in the shape of Captain Falcon and Olimar.

"GANONDORK!!" Link cried, "RAH! I-I mean d-d-dorf! YOU GOTTA GET US OUTTA HERE! They're crazy I tell ya, CRAZY IN THE LITTLE AMOUNT OF TIME WE'VE KNOW DEM!!"

_**"QuIeT!!**_" Doppleganger Olimar shouted viscously as he hit the back of Link's head with a bazooka, _**"Or ElSe ThE tImE wIlL cOmE wHeN yOu ArE sAcRiFiCeD tO tHe PiKmIn GoDs!!!"**_

"You know, I couldn't give a crap about what happens to you, Link. In fact, I'd rather go and set free Sticky next to you and tell the others I attempted to save you but you ended up dying."

"I hate you too!"

_**"SiLeNcE!"**_ Doppleganger Captain Falcon interrupted, _**"ThErE wIlL bE nOnE oF tHaT mAcArOnI aNd FiShIeS, nOw WiLl ThErE!?"**_

"Macaroni and fishes..?" GD said.

**"FISHIES, %^#IT!!!"** Olimar roared as he decided to start chewing on Link's ear, who threw his head around screaming for the physco to get off.

_**"AnYwAy, We BrInG a ReQuEsT fOr YoU tO rEjOiN tAbOo, GaNoNdORf." **_DPCF continued as the boy screamed on, his rival raising a brow.

"Rejoin? I was never with him on purpose you know, and whether it was him or Master Hand I had plans to rebel for my own power!"

_**"Yes, Yes, QuItE. bUt YoU kNoW, bY jOiNiNg Us YoU cAn GaIn AlL oF tHe DoMiNaNcE yOu WaNt, SiDe By SiDe WiTh ThE bLuE mAn!"**_

**"ALL HAILZ THE BLUE MAN!!!" **The rabid Olimar roared, _**"AND THE RELEASE OF NEW SUPER MARIO BROTHERS FOR WII!!"**_

"Hmm…I do enjoy more power…" Ganondorf pondered, rubbing his chin."….Alright, I'm in."

"NO!!" Link cried, "You idiot!!!"

**"BLOO PLUS RED EQUALS DARK LAVENDER!!"** Doppleganger Olimar warned(?) him as he pointed the bazooka right into his cheek, about to fire when the newcomer held up a hand.

"Er-Hold on a moment! 'Fore you kill him I have a better weapon that will make his death even more entertaining, I just dropped it near your ship back there."

_**"Ok." **_DGCF said.

"So just wait here while I get it, and uh, don't like, kill him yet 'till I get back."

_**"Ok."**_

As Ganondorf headed back towards where he had come in, DopplegangerOlimar put aside the weapon and leaped down next to his partner, somehow forming a conveniently straight line.

_**"WhY tHe WhOpPeRs WoUlD wE nEeD a FoOl LiKe HiM? AS A NATION, WE CAN ALL BE DEPENDENT TOGETHAAA-"**_

_**"SHUTUP!" **_The captain snapped, tripping him with a kick,_** "We ObViOuSlY aRe GoInG tO lUrE vItAl InFo OuTtA hIm! ThEn YoU cAn HaRnEsT hIs FleSh FoR yOuR mUmMiFiEd PiKmIn."**_

_**"YAY MUMMIFIED PIKMIN!!!" **_Cheered him,_** "YAY NEW SUPER MARIO BROTHERS FOR WII!! YAY SHIP OF MINE THAT GANONDORF JUST ENTERED WHICH IS NOW COMING AT US SINCE I FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE ENGINE!!!!!"**_

_**"YeS, yEs, InDe….WhAt?"**_

The evil Captain turned around to see all rickety and speedy looking was the Hocate Ship now driving toward them madly.

**"OHMY-!"**

**SKIDDLE-DADDLE KA-THUNK LIKE NOISE**….that I can't make up…

Link and Game and Watch's non-seeable eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open as mere feet away from then was the now-bigger looking ship having just crushed both villains, smoke coming from the back. The door was kicked down unnecessarily as the triumphant looking Ganon stepped on out.

"I don't team up with bad guys." He stated cooly, "I pretend to work with them, then go mutiny on their asses for my own power."

"My god…you killed them in one KO…" Link muttered as his and the other prisoner's ropes were untied, "Why couldn't we do that…Why couldn't I DO THAT…?"

"It's called cheating for a reason, you goody-two shoe heroes." He responded as his arch got up and faced him.

"Didn't you just say you would've rather told the others I was dead and free G&W plus yourself."

"I did. Now don't tell anyone that I decided to change my mind or else."

The hero gave a smirk, before noticing the concerning bell-ringing coming from the shortest one out of all of them. "He's right, how are we supposed to get back up there?"

"I got a few ideas." He grinned evilly, glancing at the space ship behind.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Mario called down the abyss, his hands cupped to his mouth. Red, who's bones had been fixed (since Luigi wasn't as comfy as thought of), came flying back up on Charizard. "I can't get in, the door's been locked! They must be engaged in battle, or something…"

"Oh god, what if Link won't make it!?" Zelda gasped, covering her mouth in horror. "What if Ganondorf did something!?"

Lucas, who had been helping bandage several people, looked back at where Snake and Samus had fallen on top of the body he never caught sight of. Turns out their landing spot wasn't so soft either, so they had been lounging, talking, smoking some cigarettes Snake kept in his pocket. What the boy with powers noticed though was the red hat sticking out from underneath.

"That looks sorta like…" He stopped abruptly as a rumbling could be heard from underneath, and everyone began looking in different directions frantically.

"What was that!?" Red exclaimed, as he looked past the pokemon he sat on, and down to where the noise was coming from. "What could've cause- **HOLY SHIFRTY-"**

Everything below the heroes near the cliff crumpled to rock as the Hocate ship rose from it, having crashed through the side by accident. It continued soaring through the air, carrying all of the screaming members of Team Mario and Team Dedede into the sky! Some were grabbing onto parts of the ship, some grabbing others who were not finished being tended to.

_**"WHAT'S GOING ON!!!?"**_

_**"I CAN'T HOLD OONNN!"**_

_"I'm slipping!!"_

_"Isn't this Olimar's!?"_

As they continued into the sky, Fox realized that one of the clouds was getting bigger…and bigger..and bigger, and-

_**!RIP!!**_

**"WHAT THE!?" **Everyone stopped screaming, as to what had happened. They had literally flown through the cloud, and the sky over the jungle itself! They now were in no nature looking place, but rocketing through the dark skies of the actual Subspace!

"What just happened!?" Luigi screeched at the bottom, trying not to get burnt by the flames.

"It looks like we flew right out of the Great Maze!" Peach called to the others.

_"WELL CHYEA, THAT SEEMS PRETTY OBVIOUS!"_ Wario roared.

"If I am right, I'd say that we're flying overhead of the maze Taboo created," Samus said, "If anyone of us were to fall off, we'd fall back into whatever part of the atmosphere of the maze."

"You're pretty smart for a robot-like bounty hunter." Snake grinned, making her blush from underneath her helmet.

_"EVERYBODY HOLD ON THENN!!" _Mario cried as he hugged a wing for his life. Lucas, was was struggling to stay on could see the now waking body of the boy who had been crushed by Samus and Snake.

"Ness…?"

"Agh, why do _I_ keep getting knocked out by people!?" He groaned, managing to grab onto something where he wasn't facing his blonde friend, "Is it 'cuz I'm a secret character!?"

_"It is..!" _Lucas gasped, "Ness! NESS! NEEEEEEEEE-"

**"WATCH OUT, KID!!"**

"Huh?" Poor Lucas had no time for defense as one of Fox's guns flew at his head, making him lose his hold and fall through the Subspace.

_**"WAHHHHHHH-" **_In a poof, he vanished! Falling back into the Maze and out of sight!

_**"FOX, WHAT DIDJA JUST DO!?"**_ Red cried.

"NOT MY FAULT, IT FELL LOSE FROM MY BELT!!"

"As long as it wasn't anybody important looking for me, I'm sure he'll be fine." Ness shrugged.

"IMA COMING!!!" Letting go, Red flew down after him!

"EVERYONE LET GO!" Mario yelled to his team!

**"WHAT!?"** They hollered.

"We can't be separated from each other!!"

"But what about Mr. Game and Watch!?" Peach screamed. The sound of breaking glass came from above Zelda, and tumbling down them came their familiar friend ringing his bell like heck.

**"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-"**_ POOF!_

"Lets-a-go!" Mario whooped as he jumped down after him. His team, hesitant at first, let go with screams of terror as they vanished along with him.

"Will they be ok!?" Kirby asked worriedly.

"Um, are _we_ gonna be Ok!?" Dedede retorted with a better question, "Who's driving anyway!?"

Zelda, who had taken both of her heels off in order to climb the walls of the ship, was closest to the window of the drivers seat. She to crawled forward, but made it to look in through, at what was a disturbing, unbelieving, and truly WEIRD moment.

Say, Link and Ganondorf at the wheel wearing shades, hoods, and bling-bling jewelry in order to look cool as they sang along with Eminem from the CD player-

_**"Alright now lose it-"**_

_**"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA"**_

_**"Just lose it!"**_

_**"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA"**_

_**"Go crazy-"**_

_**"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA"**_

_**"Oh baby-"**_

_**"HA-HA"**_

_**"Oh baby, baby-"**_

_**"HA-HA"**_

**"LINK!!!"**

**"WAH, **_ZELDA!?!"_ He screamed. GD, also noticing her, threw off the shades. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"WHAT THE _FREAK_ ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" She cried as she managed to crawl through the window to next to Link.

Ganondorf threw a stammering fit, "Uhm- well- hum, you see-"

"Ganondorf crushed two of the dopplegangers threatening to kill me and Game and Watch with this ship, so we thought we'd take it to get out of there and cruise with some music?"

"SHUT UP!" He snapped, and gave him a quick punch in the mouth. "I still need to look evil in front of people!"

"One of the reasons we sent you to rescue Link was in hope that you'd actually bond with him, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAFTA BE UNAWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS!!"

"Unaware of our surroundings?" Link looked confused as he rubbed his jaw.

"What you talking bout, woman-" The Dark Thief snapped as he looked out the window, then back at her. "Woah, how'd that happen?"

_**"JUST OPEN THE LATCH SO WE CAN GET IN!!" **_Wario shouted from outside.

* * *

Soaring high through the clouds of the sky the Halberd flew throughout. Stationed upon all sections were Primids and all such other evil creatures who were to patrol this newly built ship to watch for anyone who were attempting to destroy their maze. At the side of the ship, over the metal a screw to one locked up door was becoming undone. Then the second screw, and the third, and finally the fourth- causing it to fly away! Screams were heard as several Brawlers of Team Bowser were nearly pulled out by the wind, but managed to hold on to the ledge of the newly created exit.

"Nice drilling, robot!" Bowser called to R.O.B. as he used his claws to crawl around the outside of the ship, "But could you try to make sure NONE OF US DIES!?"

"Negative!" He cried as flames lit from underneath, making it easy to fly around, "The chances of stopping the speed of the whirlwinds from consuming us are minus-"

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" Cried Olimar as the antenna of his helmet was held by Pit, who of course, used his wings to fly.

"Hey, dog thing!" Bowser called to Lucario, who was using his weird powers to walk on the walls of the Halberd, "Use that mega-vision of yours to find the fur-ball!"

_It's called aura…_He growled, slightly irritated as his eyes grew blue. Passing through the channel he felt no presence of any on-coming primids, a good thing. At the point of the Halberd far away though, he could see the form of something dangling and flailing around helplessly.

_I see him! At the front below the ship, follow me-_

"HEY!" Bowser screamed in his floppy ear, "How many times do I have to tell you!? I'M the leader, so you follow ME!"

"You wouldn't even know where to go!" Popo called, him and Nana using their mountain climbing skills to jump the wings of the ship. In response, the Koopa King grabbed him by his tiny wittle hand…

AND TOSSED HIM THROUGH THE AIR!!

**"AHHHH!"** He screamed as his body flew far away.

"POPO!!!!" Nana shrieked as she hopped platform to platform to go after him.

"What was that for!?" Pit gasped.

"At the rate of this weather, the wind's gonna carry him towards the front of the ship where Pikachu's gonna be," Their abusive leader explained, "Therefore, we follow him, we get to the electric mouse!"

**"Beep,** A very correct theory, Lord Bowser." R.O.B. said, "Despite it being easier if we had simply followed the Aura Pokemon…"

"Too bad, I gotta look cool as Leader! So hurry if ya wanna save the little brats!"

Making a haste decision, everyone raced off second after Nana had started hurrying against the winds and off to where Pikachu, and now Popo were in peril. Once they were close enough to the front of the Halberd, they now caught sight. A long rope had a beaten up Pikachu dangling helplessly from the long pole (or gun thing) underneath the mask of the ship. Popo was also recognized, tugging on him by the ear and screaming.

_**"AHHHHHHHHH! **__WHATEVA YOU DO, DON'T LET GO!!"_

"How _can_ I let go!?" The mouse pokemon shouted furiously at him, "I'M TIED TO A FREAKING POLE/ GUN THING!!! Now gettoff!"

"GAH!" He cried as Pikachu thrust his head backwards causing him to fly away and right into Nana.

_Pikachu! Can you hear us!?_

Pik turned his head slightly, "What!?"

_I SAID, CAN YOU HEAR US!!??_

"WHATTT!!?"

_**CAN…YOU…HEAR…US…NOW….!!!???**_

"WHAAAAA-"

**"HEY!!!!"** Bowser roared in his monstrous voice, "**YOU CLOWN-LIKE DOTTED-CHEEKED, POINTY EARED, PUDGY FACE, WEAK ELECTRIC POKE-THING OBSESSED BY TEAM ROCKET WHO EVERYBODY THINKS IS GAY NOWADAYS CUZ OF JAMES'S VOICE! OVER HERE!!!"**

_This_ caught Pikachu's attention, making him catch full sight of Bowser, "You…_YOU JERK!!_ WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU SENDING ME TO A PLACE LIKE THIS!!?"

"What happened to you!?" Pit asked as he flew over to him and began untying his ropes.

"Well once I land here, I can barely stand still with out being swept away from the winds-"

_"Because you're so short."_ Bowser snickered, earning a slap from Nana.

"-Then this HUGE thing is towering over me, and before I can make it out him and his sidekicks beat me up, steal my money, AND tie me here for their dinner at, what, 6PM or something like that!?"

"What time is it, R.O.B.?" Olimar asked the robot, who for some reason had a clock installed into where a human's brain would be.

"Clock reading: 5:59 PM, near to 18 hundred-"

"OH NO!!" He cried, accidentally hitting R.O.B.s head with his hands cupped to his mouth, making the head spin in circles, "PIT, PIKACHU, _GET OUTTA THERE!!!"_

"WHAT!!?" They called back.

_**"GET OUTTA THERE!!!!!!!"**_

_"WHATTT!!!????"_

**"GET…OUT…..OF…."**

R.O.B. could hear a _click_ from the inside of his head as another minute had passed, and the winds immediately stopped blowing. This, having been proved in English, is foreshadowing, my dear children. And this kind of foreshadowing, will usually mean that something _bad_ is about to happen.

Everyone looked at each other in the silence, all that was heard was the creaking of the ship.

"Uh…" Popo whispered,"Why did the winds just stop?"

The creaking grew louder, and an intimidated Bowser couldn't stop himself from turning to face whatever sudden large shadow loomed over them,

"Hey! Who the heck do you think-!?"

With a _whoosh_, the shadow vanished and zoomed right over to where Pit and Pikachu were occupied. They both gave yelps as the shadow flew passed them, and all three disappeared!

"Th-They're gone!!" Olimar cried.

_I see something big up top! _Lucario announced, his eyes blue again, _Follow me!_

He suddenly slapped Bowser's hand which was about to grasp a scarred-for life Popo, _And this time, I __mean__ follow me._

"Humph!" He grumbled. Six out of the eight members zoomed over to the top of the ship, flying or scaling. Once they had made it over the Meta-Knight like mask and onto the main deck of the Halberd, they gaped at what stood before them.

_What in the…?_

"HELP-US!!!!!" Pikachu and Pit, this time tied with him, were hanging over a tiny bonfire. Crouched around with roasting marshmallows on a stick were DopplegangerSnake and DopplegangerGameAndWatch.

**"CaN yOu PaSs ThE kEtChUp?" **DopplegangerSnake politely asked DopplegangerGameAndWatch, who spoke in a calm but Darth Vader like voice.

**"We DoN't HaVe No KeTcHuP…"**

_**"WHY!! WHY? WHY? WHY?"**_ He screamed as he took out a grenade and threw it backwards, blowing a hole into the deck.

"These are the big scary villains?" Nana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you guys really eat people?" Her friend asked.

_**"YeS…"**_ DPG&W replied, _**"yEs…We Do…."**_

"O.o"

"This is nothing!" The Koopa scoffed.

_**"It WoUlD sEeM sO…"**_ Flying down right by the other two clones came DopplegangerMetaKnight, _**"BuT yOu ShOuLd Be MoSt AfRaId Of OuR dElIvErY bOy…"**_

"Delivery boy?" Olimar questioned. The creaking they had heard earlier suddenly came back again, and two LARGE stomping noises boomed from behind! Everybody turned to be staring at..

Duon's face!?!

**"MISS ME, WANGSTAS!?"** He roared!

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS _THAT!!?"_ Olimar cried.

_You're supposed to be dead! _

_**"ApPaReNtLy YoU cAn't ReAd…"**_ DGMK laughed maniacally, _**"BuT yOuR wOrSt FeArS haVe BeEn ReViVeD, AHAHAHAH!"**_

_**"FOOD FOR US!!"**_ DopplegangerSnake cheered as he took out a fork and ran at the group! Everyone took fighting stances as he came closer, Duon raising both his arms, Meta Knight's diabolical side wielding his sword, the Dark Game and Watch putting on a Vader mask from the party store.

Then…

DopplegangerSnake tripped, and landed on his butt.

This just ruined the moment, bringing on another awkward silence, which yes, yet again indicates the birth of another gay baby.

The Dark mercenary sniffled.

_**"Uh Oh.." **_DopplegangerMetaKnight whispered as he and his cohorts began backing away.

"What?" Pit asked, "What's wrong?"

_**"My FoOt…" **_DGS whimpered, taking out from behind a crate of grenades! Team Bowser caught on and their eyes grew wide.

"Uh…evil guy..?" Pikachu looked horrified, "Just caaaaaalm down, just-"

_**"GAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_In a frenzy, hundreds of grenades flew everywhere, some exploding in midair! _**"-"**_

_**"OH MY LORD!" **_Everyone was running in different directions to avoid the devastating tantrum!! Pieces of the Halberd flew everywhere, one of the grenades crashed into Duon's face, causing the screaming robot to fall out of the sky, still holding onto the piece of the ship he was using to stay up! A red alert suddenly sounded, as smoke lit up the place.

_**"OH NO, THE WHEEL!" **_DopplegangerMetaKnight gasped as he flew out of the mess, DG&W holding him by his foot,_** "ThE aUtOpIlOt's BeEn DaMaGeD, AnD nObOdY's DrIvInG!"**_

_**"WhAt Is ThY bIdDiNg, mY mAsTeR?"**_

_**"Um, WhAt Do YoU tHiNk?" **_Before his partner could respond, he was kicked off and sent through the skies,_** "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! I REPEAT, EVERY MAN FOR-" **_

He was cut off by a random load of cargo crushing him, causing the Anti Knight to fall down to his doom.

_**"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!"**_ Pikachu screeched in the midst of the smoke, "WE'RE GONNA DIE IF WE STAY HERE ANY LONGER!"

"I-I'm not sure," Pit groaned, his face green, "But I think I saw that evil Snake blown up by his own explosives..now I don't feel good…"

"Ew, that's gross."

"So's your face!" Bowser's familiar voice roared from behind as he rolled in his shell at the two tied up, taking them away from the growing bonfire.

"Thanks, turtle face." Pikachu groaned as his ropes were clawed once they were far away.

"We must make haste!" R.O.B. said urgently, "We'll be destroyed along with the Halberd!"

"Angel boy!" Olimar pointed to Pit, with a sudden boss-like tone, "Fly me to the wheel, I can land this thing!"

_I shall guide you, _Lucario spoke, _Hopefully there will be more ham in the fridge…_

* * *

"Ow…" Lucas sat up from the cold ground, and took in his surroundings. "The Ruined Zoo…it looks the same…figures."

"Hey, Lucas!" Limping over and clutching his arm then came Red.

"Red, you're hurt! Did you jump after me!?"

"We all did…"Fox groaned, also getting up.

"AHHH!" Everyone else gave a sudden scream, jumping back.

"W-What!? What's wrong!?"

"Fox, your tail!" Peach gasped.

"What about it!?" He asked, trying to look at his behind, "I can't see it!"

"Uh, that's the problem." Samus said. The vulpine looked behind at a shard of broken glass, and from his view, could see a little stump of fur from his hindquarters where his tail once was.

"What the…Where the….What happened to my tail!!??"

_**"JaHaHaHaH, StUpId KiTtY!"**_ Everyone saw that not so far away was a doppleganger Lucas's size, with the top of his hair shaped different. DopplegangerNess, which made Lucas gasp. In one hand was a pair of scissors, in the other-

"MY TAIL!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!! What gives you the right to cut off other people's tails!?"

_**"ThE kInG, fOo!"**_ He laughed maniacally as a large figure landed behind him.

"Porky!!" Lucas gasped.

"CORRECT! I just made a new decree that all citizens are to steal any animal's fur in order make me a new fur coat!"

"They're gonna need a lot of fur to get something to fit on him!" Snake chuckled.

"SILENCE!" He roared as miniature Porkies came marching from behind, rods from their heads, "PORK-BOTS! Make me my dinner!"

"Wait…" Mario droned, "Dinner? YOU'RE GONNA EAT US!?"

"Yeah, well, deal with Taboo is apparently the revived and dopplegangers need to eat the flesh of another living human to harness their life energy to continue living."

_**"LiKe A zOmBiE!"**_ DopplegangerNess cackled. Everyone looked disgusted at this.

"And I thought it was already bad enough he ate nothing but fat foods…" Lucas muttered. He gave a scream as the Pork-Bots suddenly went dog-pile on him.

"Lucas!" Red gasped. He and the others were surrounded by the other bots.

"You'll be the appetizer, pipsqueak!" King P laughed, "WHERE'S MY MILK, CURSES!?"

"This is cannibalism!" Lucas cried as they tied him, and through him onto a plate, "Ness, stop him!"

_**"I'm NoT NeSs!" **_The deranged child sneered, _**"CaLl Me YoU'r MaStEr! MWAHAHAH!"**_

"Either way, I know you'd never work for Porky!" He cried, wincing slightly as the bots around began to pour salt on him.

_**"Oh, BuT hE AgrEeD tO ShArE hIs MeAlS wItH mE!" **_He said taking out a fork.

"That's right!" King P cheered, wielding his own fork, "I get above the knees, and he gets below!"

_**"Uh, No."**_

"Huh?"

_**"I GeT aBoVe ThE wAiSt, aNd You GeT beLoW."**_

"What? No way! I'm bigger, which means I get more of the share!"

_**"WhY dOn'T yOu EaT yOu'Re OwN fAt AnD i GeT wHoLe?"**_

"Not funny!" Porky snapped, impatiently poking Lucas with his utensil, "Better idea, his head's the same size as his body. I get the head, you get below."

_**"WhY dO yOu GeT tHe HeAd?"**_

"BECAUSE I WANNA TASTE HIS FEARSS!!"

_**"FiNe!" **_Annoyed, he threw down his fork and picked up the living food, _**"DoRk HeRe Is RiGhT, i AiN'T wOrKiNg WiTh YoU!"**_

"Yay!" Lucas cheered!

_**"I'lL jUsT tAkE hIm FoR mYsElF!"**_

"Aww…."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Mario called, "I make lotsa spaghetti so I am an expert on cooking."

"What is it?" Porky asked.

"THIS!" Grabbing one of Snake's grenades he ripped off the top and threw it, landing feet from the old boy in the spider mech.

"….A pinecone?"

**KA-BLAM!!!**

The thing blew to pieces, and all the Pork-bots squealed in pain as they faded away along with their ruler!

_**"StAy BaCk!" **_DopplegangerNess threatened, _**"DOn't MaKe Me-"**_

_**"RAHH!" **_Tackling him from the side came Red, both him and Ness rolling onto the ground as Lucas landed aside, his ropes breaking. Before the evil boy could react, Red grabbed the piece of glass Fox had used for a mirror, and pierced it through DN's heart!

_**"NOOOOooooOOO!"**_ The boy choked as he evaporated into bubbles, that floated away.

"Are you two ok?" Peach asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Red said, "Um, Lucas, sorry you had to see me kill the clone of your friend…"

"It's OK, Red. I know that wasn't him." He smiled. "Hey, Red?"

"Yeah?"

"I just realized, this is the place we met, and it's twice here you've saved me."

The pokemon trainer smiled in response. Sadly, this moment was ruined by the changing of surroundings, and the ground fading.

**"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!" **The blonde wailed as he and the others fell through the darkness screaming!

* * *

"What going on!?" Ness yelled to Link at the wheel, his voice muffled by all the others of Team Dedede he was stuffed inside the room with.

"Uh, thing says we're out of fuel…"

"Well what does that mean!?" Dedede snapped.

_"What do you think it means!?"_ Wario roared, _"We're falling through the sky!"_

The PSI kid broke out in a scream along with the others, **"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!"**

_Meanwhile_

_"Enlighten me, DopplegangerMario. How does THIRTEEN of my precious creations go down so quickly!?"_

_**"UuH, tEcHnIcAlLy It'S nOw 15 'CuZ oF kInG pOrKy AnD dOpPlEgAnGeRNeSs."**_ The evil plumber corrected in the darkness underneath the Maze's version of the underground for Dedede's castle. Taboo's face gave him a cold glare that turned into an awkward silence (GAY BABIES), causing a crack to appear along the crystal ball.

_"Point is, we're running low on forces. If everyone gets beaten, I must make sure that they can't find the exit of the maze, leading to my super cool chamber of video games!"_

_**"SpEaKiNg Of WhIcH, yOu MeNtiOnEd I cOuLd CoMe AnD pLaY pAcMeN wItH yOu?"**_

_"No. Now goodbye." _Everything in the ball became foggy, and Taboo had left. DopplegangerMario held his fists in anger!

_Fools, _he thought to himself,_ Those heroes think they can out-stand me? Especially that mascot of theirs, MAER-REE-OH!! Well, I'll be the new Mario, and gain the trust of Taboo!_

_**"HaHaHaHaHa…HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA-" **_Turns to open exit, _**"AHH! GALLEOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YoU sHoUlD bE gUaRdInG tHe DoOr To ThE aNcIeNt RuInS!"**_

_"Yo, chill dog!"_ The robotic creature cackled, somehow fitting himself inside the underground, "I was guarding the place and listening to sum Kanye West, and wanted to tell you how much he _OWNS TAYLOR SWIFT!!"_

_**"WhAt!?" **_He said, offended,_** "HoW dArE yOu! TaYlOr SwIfT wIlL aLwAyS bE bEtTeR tHaN tHaT sPeEcH iNtErRuPtInG jErK!!"**_

_"NUH-UH,_ Kan-yee!"

_**"SWIFT!"**_

_**"WEST!"**_

_**"SWIFT!"**_

_**"WEST!"**_

_**"SWIFT!"**_

_**"WEST!"**_

_**"SWIFT!"**_

_**"WEST!"**_

_**"SWIF-"**_

They both ceased their words as the the ceiling began to shake. Galleom reached up, took a part of the ceiling away to see in the skies of Subspace and something coming down towards them.

_"……Uh…"_

**"WhAt Is It?"** DopplegangerMario asked, looking through. He saw the Hocate Ship becoming bigger, and with his eyes wide, he held up a sign.

_HELP._

_**CRASH YET AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Two birds killed with one stone.

______________

_Awww the ending wit Red and lucas was so heartwarming!!The enemies eating people idea, don't know how that came, but I love it :3! HAHA that Just lose it moment? so my friend and I in lunch, listening to her ipod, singing it out loud and scaring the others. 8D look it up on youtube_

_Will Lucas and Ness ever meet up? What's going on between Snake and Samus? Are Link and Ganondorf trying to be gangster? Why is Bowser so abusive!? Well, cuz he's Bowser, and thats why he's awesome._

_*Petey Pirahana(forgot to mark him!) *Pit *Link *Kirby *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Captain Falcon *Olimar *Snake *Duon *Game and Watch *Meta Knight *Porky *Ness *Mario *Galleom_


	17. The GreatMaze We All Know And DespisePt4

_Sorry if this update was longer. Blasted midterms. When starting the Great Maze part of this story, I made a doc on the comp of a my own lil map about which boss was where, the order of areas, and whatnot. I marked who was beaten in this story, and got a little confused over some things._

_Now that its updated again, there should be one more chap of the great maze arc, then the rest till the end. So thats it…my first big story on fanfiction soon to end. (cries in corner). Well, i shall continue this story to the end and NEVER GIVE UPPP!!!_

_Ahem, chapter 17._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17**

_**The Great Maze We All Know And Despise Pt. 4**_

_**"Uh, YoU gUyS sEe AnYoNe?"**_

_**"No. JuSt EgGs. LoTs AnD lOtS oF eGgS…."**_

_**"We CoUlD gEt SoMe GrUb OuTtA tHiS!"**_

Another egg was squashed flat to pieces, by Ridley's large claw..foot…thing…(?) He came flying around the corner of the factory over the pool of green dotted eggs. Riding on top was the disfigured dopplegangers of Pikachu and Wall-E.

_**"R.O.B.!!"**_

WHATEVA!!

_**"ThIs Is A wAsTe Of TiMe!!" **_Doppleganger Pikachu complained, _**"I cOuLd Be GeTtInG dRuNk RiGhT nOw!!"**_

"Well guess what." Ridley hissed.

_**"WhAt?"**_

_**"I WANNA STAY ALIVE UNLIKE LAST TIME, SO KEEP QUIET BA-KAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"**_

_**"AIIIEE!"**_ He squealed hiding behind Doppleganger R.O.B. _**"H-HeY yOu, WhY dOn'T yA gO aNd ChEcK fOr SoMe BoDiEs?"**_

_**"WHATEVS, DaWg." **_The bot impersonator responded as he leaped down, and stuck his head into the many eggs.

_**"Yo, home dawgs! I ain't seeing any-" **_A whoosh came by, and with a sudden scream, the doppleganger was sucked into the pile!

_"Rar._.What was that?"

_**"mAyBe WhAtEvEr SpEcIeS DiD tHiS wAs A vAcUuM cLeAnEr."**_

"…..Go look for him."

_**"HuH?"**_

_**"I SAID NOOOOOWWZZZ!" **_Ridley roared wildly swinging his tail upward, causing the purple mouse to hit the ground.

_**"OW! JeEz, WhY dO yA aLwAyS dO tHiS tO mE!?"**_

_**"CUZ YER GOOD SIDE KILLED ME, THAT'S WHAT!! NOW DO SUM CHECKINN RARRRRR!"**_

_**"YeAh, SuRe." **_He groaned, peaking in to where DGR.O.B. had been swept. He blinked, then dragged out an unconscious looking Meta Knight,_** "FoUnD sOmEtHiNg!"**_

_"FOOD!!"_Rid cheered. He gave DGP what seemed like a nudge, more of a push, and opened his mouth in an attempt at eating when-

He vanished!!

"…Where-?"

A flash came, and he barely had time to look up as Meta Knight came down, thrusting his sword at the neck!!!

_**"AGHHHHHH!!!!" **_The head screeched, caught by one of the hands! The Knight sheathed his sword, a cool spark in his eyes.

_"This,"_ He said, "Is one of the reasons why I have tons of fangirls on fanfiction."

"You _honestly_ spend your time on that site?" Ike asked as he came out of the eggs, "Ha! What kind of nerd would do that?"

A piece of the ceiling came off on his head.

**"OW!**Ok Ok, I'm sorry! Yeesh..."

_**"DoN'T tOuCh Me!!"**_ DopplegangerPikachu cried as he scurried away, more of Team Meta Knight revealing themselves from the eggs.

"After him!" Meta Knight commanded as he flew after him, the rest in pursuit! They chased the thing down the halls to where it made it towards an open elevator and inside. As the machine went down, they caught the evil sneer coming from him.

"I GOT HIM!" Diddy Kong cried as he jumped on the roof descending down leaving the rest.

"The elevator's back!" Several minutes later, Meta Knight and the rest rushed to the elevator which came back. "I can't believe it took that long…"

When they got in, they all fit themselves tightly , waiting for the elevator to move back down. Instead, it stayed put, and a door appeared in the opening sealing them inside.

"What the!?" The leader turned, noticing this. DK managed to push past the others and up to the door, and gave it a beating. Alas, it remained shut.

"Door don't have open!" He announced to the others, who seemed to already know this.

"What now?" Marth asked.

A whirring stirred from below, and with a jerk, the elevator began descending down, slower than usual.

"At least the elevator is moving." Yoshi shrugged.

"It even has it's own portable TV!" Ike pointed out as a screen up top clicked on with a flash of static. The static gave out, and on the screen revealed a white mask with red swirls on it's cheek, fake black hair attached to the hairline.

_**"HeLlO, gEnTlEmEn. I wAnT tO pLaY a GaMe..."**_

Others gasped, and Metaknight took a step forward. "Who _are _you?"

_**"NoNe Of ThAt MaTtErS. fOr WhAt DoEs…Is YoUr VeRy ExIsTeNcE…!"**_

They all took gasps again! From the back of the evildoer's screen, coming from an intercom a voice boomed.

**"DOPPLEGANGERZELDA!!"**

**"…sigh, **_**YES MASTER TABOO??" **_The dark princess groaned out loud to her commander.

_"Wrap up whatever Saws parody your trying to pull on our enemies and report how many you've killed!!"_

**"OK!!"** DZ was about to continue talking, when the other person's voice boomed again.

_"And remember to e-mail me those pictures of my fox-pomerranian Sherry when we were in Beijing for the Summer Olympics-"_

**"YES, MASTER TABOO-"**

_"And don't forget the picture of when Mario had accidentally rammed into the walls during the races-"_

**"ALRIGHT ALREADYYY!!!"** She hollered, then regained calmness.

_**"As I wAs SaYiNg-BLAST IT, WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!!?"**_

"Taboo has a dog named Sherry?" Falco snickered, others following his laughter.

**"SHUT UP, IT'S FRICKEN CUTE!!** _**ThAt Is, UnLeSs YoU wAnT tO sEe YoUr FRIEND DEAD..!"**_

The screen flickered to what was the bottom of an elevator slowly moving down, a tied up and beaten Diddy Kong attached to it, completely helpless.

_**"EEEH! HEELP MEE!" **_His screech came from both the tv _and_ right below them.

_"Urgh?!_ Nephew!!" DK panicked, the screen changing back to the Jig saw impersonator.

"You darned mother _**FALCON!!"**_ Captain Falcon pointed dramatically.

"What do you want us to do?" Metaknight asked bitterly.

_**"We ArE gOiNg To AnSwEr A qUeStIoN bEfOrE tHe ElEvAtOr SpEeDs Up AnD sQuIsHeS yOu'Re FrIeNd LiKe CaKe."**_ She cackled.

"Mmm.." Yoshi drooled.

_**"sIx WaDdLe DeEs Go InTo A gRoCeRy StOrE tO bUy 195 ApPlEs, aNd CoMe In ArE 3 kOoPaS aNd OnE oF tHoSe OvErSiZeD cHeEp-ChEePs DrAgGeD iN a FiShBoWl, cOnSiDeReD a ToTaL fIlLiNg Of 4 KoOpAs. ThE dEeS aRe ThReAtEnEd To ShArE sOmE aPpLeS oR eLsE gOoMbAs WiLl Be StUfFeD wItH tHeIr FlEsH, aNd ThEy'lL eVeN bRiNg In **__**M. NiGhT sHyAmAlAn**_ _**tO sPoIl tHe uPcOmInG mOvIe "The Last Airbender", BaSeD oN tHe AnImE fRoM NiCkElOdEoN, bUt ThEy CoUlDn't SiMpLy CaLl It "Avatar" CaUsE tHaT wAs ThE nAmE oF tHe MoViE wItH tHe BlUe PeOplE fRoM pAnDoRa, wHiCh sOuNdS aLoT lIkE pAnDoRa'S bOx-"**_

**"WHAT'S THE EFFIN QUESTION!!?"** They all yelled.

_**"….HoW mAnY aPpLeS cAn EaCh PeRsOn HaVe, ExClUdInG sHyAmAlAn WhO lEaVeS tO wOrK oN tHe MoViE?"**_

Several blinked, many ashamed they had dropped out of school. Marth spoke up.

"Uhh…15?"

The Mask of the doppleganger stared for a moment, rather quietly.

She screamed.

_**"CURSE YOOUUUUU NOOOOOO!!!!"**_ She wailed as random explosion surrounded her throughout the screen, **"REMEMBER TO E-MAIL MY PICTURES TO TABOO AND CHECK OUT THE LAST AIRBENDEEERRR….!!!"**

With one last BAM, she was gone and all was dark.

"WOO-HOO!!" They all cheered including the captive underneath as the elevator stopped.

_"We did it!!"_ Yoshi yipped.

_"Beat that trickster!"_ Falco laughed.

"YES!" Captain Falcon agreed, marching to the door, "Now let's _**FALCON**_ head on out! _Hahahahah-"_

Cheerful with joy, he began tugging the the closed door, still giving chuckles. These chuckles began to die, along with the Falcon Captain's attempts as he realized the door would not budge.

_"Haha…haha_..ha…ha ha…."

"……..The elevator is shut for good, isn't it?" Meta Knight asked weakly.

"….._**FALCON**_ yeah…"

"……..Falco, hand me your gun."

"Why?"

"It's either I go or you all do."

* * *

_**"GaLlEoM?"**_ A tiny doppleganger, with his hair sticking up was standing nowhere particular in the loneliness of the Canyons, was wandering by himself.

_**"He ShOuLd'Ve BeEn At HiS dOoR…"**_ A loud rumbling came from around him, and DopplegangerLucas jumped as he saw a massive airship rip through the sky like paper, coming right at him!

**"AGH!!** He cried, digging into the ground like a dog, _**"AGHH! MuSt…MaKe…SaNcTuArY…YES!" **_

Once the hole seemed deep enough, he dived in feet first, "_**Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHHAAH…huh?"**_

He seemed to notice that only the body below his head made it.

**"OH NOOOOO-"**

He was cut off as the ship crashed right on him, ending his words. Smoke and flames we still coming from the back of the Halberd, most of it having been torn off by force. A whoosh came from the airship as Team Bowser came flying out of the ship screaming, all holding onto one bag that wasn't letting out it's parachute. They all crashed into the ground painfully, which was when the parachute popped out, and covered them.

_"…...RARGHH!"_ Bowser roared as he ripped the cloth to pieces, "I can't believe we somehow made it out of that!"

"I can't believe you actually got us out of there." The Ice Climbers told Olimar.

_I can't believe there was no ham..._

Pit opened his mouth to say something, but Pikachu covered it. "If you say 'I can't believe it's not real butter', I won't hesitate to hurt you."

"By reading my coordinates of the map, we are now in the area of the Canyons, east leading to the Ancient Ruins." R.O.B. announced.

"Bwar har, excellent!" Bowser cackled.

"Wait a sec." Olimar said. "Since when did we have a map of the Great Maze?"

"I obtain the ability to scan across any new area that hasn't been entered, and create it into a map." The robot said, "I also have on the tracked markings of any Brawler with us or enemy."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!??" The other yelled at him.

"I found it unnecessary unless you asked."

"Stop being such a Spock and show us this map!" Bowser snapped. A blue hologram came out from his eyes floating in midair, showing different symbols and such.

"As you can see, we are now in the Canyons outside of the Ancient Ruins, which can lead to the Ice Peak. But according to the loss of tracings of the dopplegangers, the ones here and in the Ruins apparently have already been dealt with…"

"Then, doesn't that mean that this area and the Ruins are supposed to be, I dunno, vanishing mysteriously and stuff like that?" Olimar asked.

"DON'T SAY IT!!" Pikachu suddenly cried as he attempted covering his mouth in fear of a jinx. By doing this, he accidentally slammed his paws RIGHT through the glass, shattering it to pieces and getting cut.

"GAHHH, MY PAW THINGSSS!!!" The pokemon cried as he jumped up and down, waving the bloody things.

"GAHHH, MY LUNG CAPACITY!!!" Olimar copied, except he was clutching his throat.

"SNAP OUTTA IT!!" Nana cried, attempting to swinging her massive hammer in the air, but conked her partner on his head, knocking him out.

"Oops…"

"QUICK, CPR!!" Pit yelled as he grabbed Popo, held him up, put his lips on...

……

.…_whoa_….

"GETOFFF!!!!" Nana cried smacking her weapon at the angel, "HE'S MINEE!!!"

"EVERYBODY CALM THE CRAP DOWN!!!" Bowser roared spewing out flames, most affecting R.O.B.

"DANGER INFLICTED…! DANGER INFLICTED…!" He cried, zooming around, "EE-VAAAA!!!!"

_Am I the only one to deal with such madness?_ Poor Lucario sighed as the chaos continued ensuing. As said madness continued on, he seemed to be the only one noticing the area around beginning to alter weirdly and vanish into darkness.

_No, here it comes…Everyone! Quit with this bickering and grab onto the ship!_

"Hah..!?" Bowser stopped with his rampage, "Aw man…Not again!"

"What would we need that scrap-metal for?" Asked Pit who had thrown Popo aside to rid of Nana.

_There's no guarantee we'll be landing safely!_

"OH SHNAP!" Pikachu gasped as he and the other clung close to the Halberd, right when everything around had vanished to nothing but black, and they we tumbling down!

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-"

Thunk.

"OOF!" Several nearly lost grip as a loud thunking came from underneath. All had their eyes closed in fear of what they would see, and why the partially destroyed airship was swaying back and forward and a sudden chilly wind had hit them.

"…..Lord Bowser?"

"…Yeah, metal?"

"….Permission to seek our surroundings?"

"….Uh….I wanna enjoy my happy thoughts with Peach for juuuust a few more minutes…"

"OH, just open yer dang eyeballs!" Pikachu snapped as he slapped (rhyme :) ) them all on the back of their heads, causing their eyes to jerk open.

_**"GAHHHH!!!"**_ They screamed. Their big and mighty ship, that was their only source for protections, was balancing on the tiniest tip of the HUGE ice peak, which from way above, the height seemed bigger, and an accidental fall could end their games.

"Uh…Huhh…wah..wha-wha-WHA-WHA!!??" Popo screamed, having just woken up. "WHERE ARE WE!!?"

"WE…WE…we…w..e…" An echoe called.

"Where the heck did we land!?" Olimar gasped, not used to the air.

_"Land…land…l..a..n..d…"_

"According to the map, we've arrived at Ice Peak Mountain." R.O.B. said.

_"Mountain..M..oun..t..ai…n…"_

Back where we first saw the Halberd…

_"Halberd…h..al..b..er..d"_

Bowser, amazed at these echoes, spoke in a loud clear voice. "I think we should get somewhere safe and out of the way!"

_"I'm gay…gay…g..a..y…"_

**"WHAT THE HELL!?" **He roared, causing Olimar to stifle, Lucario chuckle, the emotionless R.O.B. staying quiet, and the others to burst into laughter. "You copy their voices, but make me like like the doofus!?"

_"Poopus…poopus…p..o..o..p..u..s.."_

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT, YOU BLAS-!"

_"Ass…ass…a..s..s.."_

The Koopa King continued hanging from the ship, staying quiet.

"…………………."

"……………….."

"………………"

_**"……YoU gOnNa SaY sOmEtHiNg So We CaN tOrTuRe YoU oR nOt?"**_

"AH-HA!!"

The Koopa swung his whole body up, causing him and the rest of the party to land on the Halberd's top. Facing them were three figures! Two were the smallest in front, looking identical in shapes and those dark features. The tallest one behind had dog-like ears and was holding a megaphone!

"We should've known!" Pit cried! "You were using that megaphone and making your voice all slow to distract us!"

_**"AcTuAlLy, He ReAlLy TaLkS lIkE tHaT."**_ Spoke the one on the left in a girly voice.

"Really?" Pikachu asked.

DopplegangerLucario lowered the megaphone and spoke. _**"HoW…dO…yOu…dO…bRaW…lEr…S?"**_

_Oh that's just NOT funny._Lucario growled.

"So I take it you're the evil me, and he's the bad Popo!" Nana frowned as she pointed to the left!

_**"Me? YoU? DAHAHAHHAHA nO. I aM tHe OnE wHo'S PoPo!!"**_

_**"HoW yA dOiNg?**_" Asked the right in a low voice, picking his unseeable nose.

"But that means…EWW!!"

_**"AnYwAy, YoUsA rEbElLs bEtTeR sCaDaDdLe!"**_ DopplegangerNana laughed wickedly as she stopped the picking.

"And why should we!?" Olimar cried with a puffed chest.

_**"ThIs…Is…wHy…!!"**_ Lucario cried dramatically as a blue flame burst out from his paw, flying opposite of his back to the far end of the ship.

The damage, nothing.

The rocking back and forth, changed to the entire ship slowly tipping up.....

_"No…."_ Team Bowser moaned...

THEN SLIPPING OFF THE TIP AND DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!!!

**"GAHHHHHHHH-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!!" **It should be obvious that the good peeps are screaming for their lives right about now.

_**"H**_**!!!**_** LoOkS lIkE tHe FaTe Of BoTh OuR lIvEs ArE iN sTaKe!!" **_The doppleganger Ice climbers cackled as they took out their hammers!

"WE'RE GONNA DIEE!!!" Olimar cried.

"OI! Not if the leader has anything to say about it!" Bowser snapped at him.

"Oh sure, like you're a big help!" Pikachu said sarcastically, "Why don't use your big scary muscles to slow this thing down, OR your big fat stinkin ASS!!"

"Good thinking!" He responded as he broke off from the group and ran to the front of the ship coming down.

"…You do know I was kidding?….....RIGHT!?" Pikachu called back.

"I agree with the electric pokemon's unintentional plan." R.O.B. spoke, "Angel, we must fly to the opposite of this airship and pull it back to join operation S.S.D.D.H.P.O.J.!"

"What does that mean?" Pit asked as he followed the robot opposite where Bowser had headed.

"Operation 'Somebody Slow Down Dis Here Piece Of Junk'!"

_That leaves us with these_. Lucario said as he, Pikachu, the Ice Climbers, and Olimar braced themselves.

_**"YoU…dArE…fIgHt…Us?"**_

_Indeed we do. And why in Heracross do you talk like that?_

_**"He NeVeR gOt DoWn ThE wHoLe TeLePaThY tHiNg FrOm BiRtH, aNd HaS a DySlExIa DuE tO tHe CaUsE oF bEiNg UnAbLe To SpEaK a FuLl SeNtEnCe."**_ DopplegangerNana shrugged.

"You aren't used to this?" Olimar asked the real Lucario.

_What are you trying to say, that my type of pokemon are dyslexic? We pokemon have sharpened senses! Not A.D.D-_

"WOAH, ABUNCHA ROBOTS FREEZING PEOPLE!!!" Pikachu suddenly shrieked, pointing to regions of the iceberg coming past them where odd looking robots rolled around, freezing whatever thing they came across.

…_Ok…so maybe Pikachu may have a lil A.D.D, but I myself- __**OHMYGORSH, THERES ONE!!**_

For a reason that could not be understood, the dog leaped from his spot, off the tumbling Halberd, flying towards one of the robots. At sight, the things blew off a blue electricity, which caught and froze him to a block of ice.

_**"…WHY THE CRAP DID HE DO THAT!!?"**_ DopplegangerPopo cried out in annoyance.

"Sooooooo…I could do THIS!!" Popo announced as he tossed his hammer at DopplegangerLucario, who fell down in pain and was tackled by Pikachu, leaving the Ice Climbers and Olimar in battle with the rest. Both pokemon rolled down to the edge of their falling ship, DL hanging by paws and Pikachu hugging his legs.

"Ha! You have no chance of survival!" The mouse shouted bravely.

_**"NeI…tHeR…dO..yOu…"**_

"…Yeah, well…SHUT UP!"

_**"YoU hAvE wEaKnEsS!"**_ The evil climbers announced to the other two.

"Yeah, and you don't look so strong yourself!" They teased back, giving raspberries.

_**"AnD yEt, It MuSt Be A tRaGeDy HoW yOu TwO aRe NeVeR rEsPeCtEd…" **_They continued, casting confused stares from the look-a likes across.

"Guys, please!" Olimar pleaded, "Don't listen to them-AGH!!"

He was cut off as they passed another robot, who zapped and made him a flying block of ice, vanishing from sight.

"OLIMAR!!" The Ice Climbers cried.

_**"He AnD mAnY oThErS, sAw YoU tWo As WeAk, BoThErInG cHiLdReN…"**_ They DopplegangerIceClimbers went on, again capturing their opponent's full attention. _**"UsElEsS. AnD eVeN wHeN yOu ArEn'T rElAtEd ThEy CoNtInUeSlY cOnFuSe YoU."**_

Nana and Popo gave each other a sad look at this.

_**"JoIn Us, AnD tHe FoUr Of Us CaN pUnIsH tHoSe wHo DeNy Us ClImBeRs Of IcE." **_

Both villains held out a hand to their counterparts.

_**"We CaN bEcOmE…**_**The Quarter-nary Ice Climbers…!!"**

The two human children continued staring for a long moment, as if pondering the fate of their futures.

Pondering turned to frowns.

"Well THAT'S _gay!" _

Nana swiped her hammer at the shocked two, sending their whaling figures away- to be frozen in midair by the robot!

"YAYY!" They cheered, hopping up and down!

"Hey, kiddies!!" They stopped cheering, seeing Bowser who was still pulling on the edge of the Halberd's side, almost tearing it up. Sparks and scorch marks cascaded behind them down the mountain, and they saw the ground below was coming closer.

"I can't hold on any longer!"

"Neither can I!" Pikachu yelped from next-door as he was continuously kicked on the head. A zap could be heard from above, and he turned to see DopplegangerLucario frozen solid, paws no longer hanging on.

_"AAAAAGGGgggghhhh…!!"_ He cried as he clung on to the enemy, falling further from the Halberd and clashing with the steep slope, using his new surfboard.

"Woot!!" He cheered, going past enemies and snow and icicles- "Woo _hoo_, I'm like TONY HAWKK!!"

By one rock in the way, the snowboard was stopped and shattered to pieces and purple bubbles, flinging the pokemon away.

_**"SORRY ABOUT YOUR .!"**_ He called, before looking down to see he would crash land, "Huh? _**WAHHHHHH-"**_

"We made it outta another one!!" Red laughed along with Lucas, who was getting a piggy-back. Them and Team Mario chattered their teeth and warmed themselves around the fire made.

"It sure is cold though!!" Peach hushed, holding onto Game and Watch.

"I actually hope that little idiot's OK…" Samus sighed, helmet off. Images of Pikachu's last angry face in her mind.

"Who, Diddy Kong?" Fox asked.

Samus was given a better answer soon enough. One that had been hollering, from above and landed in her hands, ceasing the screams.

She stared at Pikachu, who stared back.

_"….Hey there, sexaaaayyyyy!!" _He sang. "OOF!"

He had been to late to realize the agitated bounty hunter immediately dropped him.

"What's that noise?" Mario asked, a rumbling coming from above, grounds all around shaking and snow beginning to come past. They looked up, to see the bottom of the burning, torn up Halberd scaling down to land on their target.

Them.

**"AHHHHHHHH-"**

* * *

_Several moments before the Ancient Ruins had vanished....._

_"Argh…my…bones…." _Ganondorf groaned, his body crushed by the amount of others. "When is this gonna stop…?"

"When I give that Taboo a knuckle-sandwich, that's when…" Wario replied as he was crammed to the side.

"Mmm, yum yummy." Kirby purred from the center where everyone was being smashed together. "Wells, I'm fine here 'cause I'm all squishy like dat."

"Me too…" Sighed Luigi at the top, hugging onto what he assumed was a pillow, "I could just lie here all day…."

"…….Luigi?" Dedede slightly growled.

"Ya?"

"……..That's my _**ass**_ you're groping."

"…………" With his face as red as his brother's hat, Luigi stood up, opened a nearby window and crawled out.

"Where's he going?" Zelda asked.

"Probably to kill himself. I know I would."

"HEY!" DDD barked at Link-

"EEP!!" He screamed outside.

"I told you!" Link yelled, kicking the penguin, causing the two to get into a rumble, which lead to everyone tumbling around, then out through the hatch of the Hocate Ship and outside.

"IDIOTS! The lot of you!" Zelda snapped as she got up, fixing her dress, "Luigi, are you al..ri…"

"Was wrong??" Ness asked crawling out, staring at what Zelda saw. "…Oh no…." The others shot up to see what was wrong, and had the same reaction.

Two Luigis' staring at them.

"AW, MOTHER F-"

_"Ganon!" _Zelda snapped, shoving Ness and Kirby's (nonexistent) ears into her dress, "The children!"

"What children? All I see is two birth mistakes!"

"WAHH!" Kirby wailed hugging the princess. Again with the 'deformed child' comment.

"What'd ya do to yourself Weegee!?" Wario snapped.

"I didn't do anything!" The right cried. "I came out to calm my innocence when this doppleganger tackled me and morphed!"

"Doppleganger!?" Left gasped, "YOU'RE the impostor!! I swear, I wasn't looking-"

"-And out he came-"

"From nowhere!!"

"This is gonna be a waste of time…"Link grumbled.

"Try taking off your shirt, if it turns him on we know it's Luigi." Wario said.

"I'M NOT GAY!!!" The two roared. "I LOVE DAISY!!!" They turned to with each other with gasps, "You love Daisy!?? No you don't!! SHE'S MINE!!! I'll prove it!!"

"I at3 a fork." Kirby announced, unaware as the two Luigi's charged at the puffball, grabbed his warp star, and began on pulling.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"Gotta-get to-Sarassaland-before-he does!" They cried as they continued their fight. After some pulling and struggling, a click could be heard. Just like that, the warp star tugged into the air for the moment, the two still clinging on, then took off.

_"AAAAAAAAaaaaahhh…"_

A slight rip came from the paper-made atmosphere. The two were clinging on for their life to the brightly yellow aircraft, dark areas of Subspace flying past them. They managed to crawl on a flat side, balancing their feet as they stood. Still standing on either side of warp star, the two eyes met in a rival glare.

"So that's the way it's gonna be, huh?" The Left growled.

The right grew purple, into his true doppleganger form. "_**InDeEd."**_

"So _be_ it."

_*Cue Star Wars Phantom Menace Music*_

From out of no where they both took out light sabers. Luigi's green, his enemy's jet-black.

_**"DIE, SKYWALKA!!"**_ DopplegangerLuigi roared as he jumped at the nemesis, both colliding and falling off the warp star. In midair, they clashed their sabers at each other, falling past many, many different things of sorts!

_**"Heheh, sUrE gLaD i GoT aWaY wHeN i HaD tHe ChAnCe!"**_ From beneath the battles, DopplegangerPikachu skipped along a purple-bricked road happily.

_**"~I'MMMMMM oFf To SeE tAbOo, To GiVe HiM PiCs FrOm ZeL-dA! HoPe-FuLlY, sHe WaSn't kIlLeD, AnD-i-CaN-sTiLl-GeT a RaIsE!~"**_

**FLATTENED!!**

Both plumbers crushed the creature to bubbles, and through the bricked road into some random dimension of the Great Maze! They continued with their rushing battle of sparks and such, going down past clouds and wind currents. Their flight was stopped as both crashed down onto the back of a wandering Raquazia, who, with a screech of pain and confusion, began soaring around in different directions to shake them off.

_**"YoU fOoL! I'm WiTh YoU!!" **_DopplegangerLuigi yelled, ducking a hit. Luigi took a step forward, and raised his saber quietly.

_**"WhAt ArE yOu DoInG?"**_

"YOU..SHALL..NOT..**PASS!!**" He boomed, slamming it down.

_**"NO! THIS IS STAR WARS, NOT LORD OF THE RINGS-"**_

**"BWARRRRGGGGHHH!!!"** Raquazia cried in pain as his body rocketed down through the skies. The two were forced to let go of their weapons, and cling on to the arms and legs of the pokemon screaming, their hats flying off. "AHHhhh…!!!"

"OW!" Luigi screamed as the other kicked him in the face with his foot.

In response, Weegee did the same thing.

_**"OW! ThIs Is GeTtInG nOwHeRe! SuBmIt To TaBoO!"**_

"I'm not even gonna comment on how wrong that sounded but NEVER! Mario will defeat Taboo!!"

_**"HaHaHaHaHaHa FOOL!"**_ DL swung around the thin body of Raquazia's from to attack Luigi from behind. He threw the human down at the head of the beast, causing him to hang from the slightly opened mouth, _**"TaBoO cAnNoT bE dEfEaTeD! He DoEs HaVe A wEaKnEsS, bUt ThErE's AlSo A pOwEr YoU'Ll NeVs KnOw!!"**_

"Tell me!!" Luigi demanded, struggling to hang on to the falling body.

_**"NOOOZ!!"**_ DL responded, taking out the green light saber from the body and using slashing it at his foe's face! Luigi flinched, unharmed, but watched the hairs from the right of his mustache drift off.

_"My stache!!"_

_**"YoU lOsT eVeRyThInG, AHAHAHAH!!"**_ The Doppleganger laughed _**"YoUr ViCtoRy, PlAnEt, FrIeNdS, bRoThEr, aNd NoW hAlF oF a HaIrPiEcE!! AnD sOoN… It'Ll-Be-YoUr..ChICk."**_

At this point, DopplegangerLuigi was, as they say, right _up_ in his face. The victim narrowed his eyes, face solemn and serious.

"….I suggest you stop disrespecting my mustache AND GET OUTTA MY FACE!!"

_**"HuH?"**_

Letting go, Luigi grabbed the saber's handle still held on by the enemy, dragging them both away from the Raquazia and out of sight through the clouds. In a tussle over who got the Star Wars merchandise, Luigi gave a kick in the chest. DopplegangerLuigi lost his grip on the light-saber as it was taken away, but soon got it back...

…in the heart.

_**"NEAAARRRRggghhhhhh!!!!" **_He screeched, attempting to choke his foe. To no avail, his hands disintegrated to the dark mists, and so did the rest of his body, fading in the wind.

"Wow, hard to believe that was me when I was hypnotized to be Mr. L." Luigi rubbed his head as he continued falling. He then sniffed.

"Smells like molten lava…"

Looking down, he saw the opening of a mini volcano.

**"OH MYY…!!"**

* * *

Dropping off where we left Team Dedede,

_"AAAAAAAAaaaaahhh…"_

"OhmygodohmygodOHMYDOG!!!" Zelda screeched.

"Huh." Dedede said. He didn't seem to take in the situation. "….Well, let's go."

"YOU LARD, what is wrong with you!?" Link screamed.

"What!?" Dedede complained.

"Why would you just randomly decide to leave them!?" Ness asked, "The real one could be dead!"

"They can take care of themselves, and either way the fake one probably died! Now can we go??"

"NO!" They refused.

"Good, now lets go team!" The King laughed as he marched off, the others lumbering behind in their usually grumpy state. A sudden wisp of black smoke appear around in the background, changing it it to vanish.

"Quick, let's grab onto the ship!" Link exclaimed as he and the others grabbed hold, except for Wario.

"Heh, I can handle any sort of hard surface!" The fat man scoffed, arms crossed.

The area continued changing weirdly until it was immediately something different. The walls were hard to describe, because whatever they stood on was moving fast. They looked down at this platform.

"Isn't this the Falcon Flyer??" Link asked.

"Well, this is a bit Looney Tunes."

The group looked up to see Wario had landed midair above the ship. Before the laws of Physics could strike and make him fall…

A jaw of metal flew from below, grabbing and swallowing him whole.

"WARIOO!!" They cried!!

**"GWARGHH!!"** Roared the revived Meta Ridley, as he soared behind, on his back was a doppleganger similar to the dragon's meal.

_**"HACK HACK HACK, AlL yA fOeS aRe NeXt!!"**_

"How could you do dis to yer own brother!??" Kirby cried dramatically.

_**"BrOtHeR?"**_

Face-palm. "They're not related!" Ganondorf snapped.

"You're thinking about Waluigi." Zelda said.

_**"Oh YaH, wE gOt HiM tOo."**_ Doppleganger Wario added.

"………….."

"First our warriors, and now our assist trophies!?" Link unsheathed his sword.

"ATTACK!!!" Dedede cried out! With several dramatic roars, they charged towards the beast, weapons raised in attack when Meta merely whipped it's tail, sending them flying back and hitting the floor with several loud thuds.

"Argh, this is gonna be a waste of time…" Dedede grumbled, rubbing his back. "O-KAY, who wants to avenge Wario?"

"OOH, OOH, MEE!" Kirby cheered.

"Do you even know what your saying?" Ness asked him.

"Sure don't!"

"Works for me!" Dedede said rather cheerfully as he hit the ball with his hammer, sending him at Ridley, who's mouth was opened-

"WAIT, NO-"

Grab. Swallow. Burp.

"…..HE ATE KIRBY!!" Zelda shrieked.

"Er…"The penguin looked nervous, "Hey kid, you wanna go?"

"No way-" Smack, The physcic was sent into the still-opened mouth.

"HE ATE NESS!" The princess shrieked.

Hit. Gulp.

"LINK!"

Hit. Gulp.

"GANONDORF!!"

"Well, you're left." Dedede responded as he menacingly moved towards her.

_"Eek!!_ NOOO!" She cried, running away as fast as she could. Meanwhile, a group of victims were all crowded up in their cozy stomach, walls made of metal.

"AWW, THIS SUCKS!!" Link snapped, punching the walls.

"I've got some matches." Wario shrugged, "We could start a bonfire."

"And roast marshmallows!? 'Cause I'm hungry!" Kirby cheered.

Ness couldn't help but think, before snapping his fingers, which issued a spark of fire. An evil grin came on that face of his.

"Come on, quit complaining!" From outside Dedede had gotten Zelda in a headlock, dragging the poor maiden towards the viscous beast.

"Well why don't _you_ go in!?"

"Because-"

_"PK fire!" _

All four outsiders stopped their movement, to stare down at Meta Ridley's stomach which grew a scorching hot vermillion.

_**"MeTa..?" **_Doppleganger Wario looked nervous, and had every right to be as the creature opened his fiery mouth.

**"BLAGHH!" **He cried spitting out several flaming heroes. His body began to quickly disintegrate into ashes and down the darkness, taking the screaming Tabuu supporter with him.

"WOOT, WE WONN!" The King cheered as he threw the the girl aside.

"Yeah, thanks to my thinking." Ness groaned, scorch marks all over his body as well as the others.

"It burns…" Wario moaned.

"Hey, Ganondork." Link said. "While we're stuck here on this copy of the Falcon, you think we could take control of it to go wherever?"

"Good idea, Hero of Idiots. I call playing MC Hammer!"

"NUH-UH, 50 Cent!" He shouted back, following the villain to a window on the ship's side to bust open.

"You know, it's great they're getting along and all," Zelda said to no one in particular, who happened to be Wario, "but I'm starting to feel a bit out since it's not me they're fighting over."

"Yeah…" He said, obviously not caring. "You know what you should do? You should start going out with someone else to tick them off. How about-"

"No." She spoke sternly, heading to an entrance.

"Bah, women!" He spat.

* * *

The birds created to decorate the Forest's lake of the Great Maze chirped about, all happily going on about. Everything was peaceful, all were heard were the birds, waters, and such other nature-related stuff.

Standing near the lake was the red wooden door that could lead one to the next stage of the stubborn maze. Arms crossed, very quiet, was an unusually tall boy, with spiked hair and a cap. No details to his body could be described however, because he was a living being of purple darkness, contaminating the happiness. In front with the same statures were the same-colored Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle. All four stood together, ready for any sudden attacks.

At that moment, DopplegangerPokemonTrainer Red, spoke.

Into song with his very own microphone, with the music playing from nowhere.

_**"**__**I wanna be the very best!**_

_**Like no one ever was…!"**_

_**To catch them is my real test,**_

_**To KILL them is my cause…!!"**_

_**"I will travel across the land,**_

_**Searching far and wide….**_

_**Teach good-brawlers- to understand."**_

_**"The power that is minnneeee-"**_

All pokemon in front took out their own micas, and joined into the chorus.

_**"SERVE TABOO!! GOTTA SERVE 'EM-**_

_**It's you and himmmmmm!"**_

_**"I know it's my destinyyyy-!"**_

_**"GO TABOO!!"**_

_**"Ooooooh, I'm your worst fate,**_

_**In a world we must destroyyyy-"**_

_**"SERVE TABOO!! GOTTA SERVE 'EM-**_

Trainer fell on his knees dramatically-

_**"Our hearts so badddd,**_

_**Our killings will pull us through!"**_

_**You meet me, and I'll beat you!"**_

_**"GO…TAB…OOOOOOO-!"**_

_**"Gotta kill 'em!" **_The others took their solo, then let DR continue.

_**"Gotta kill 'em-"**_

**CRASH.**

The pokemon stopped with their random sing-alongs, and faced their leader. Jaws dropped along with gazes, down at where he one was. Instead, lying on it's side on top of the trainer turning to bubbles, was a Subspace Factory designed elevator, all of the tech and scrap-metal from the labs used to build it.

Tied down to the left of it, which would be below the elevator if it was faced horizontal as it should be, was the scuffed up Diddy Kong.

"Diddy _hates_ the Great Maze…" He whined.

_

* * *

_

_Oh no! What happened to Team Mario and Team Bowser? Luigi? The pictures for Taboo? I know I said i wouldn't do another song till the end, but i couldn't help it :D That map of R.O.B.'s? Think of it as the map you see in The Great Maze when you click menu to look at it. No offense intended to those dyslexic or have A.D.D._

_So I got around… 8 more bosses left! Then…the mother of them. or father. yeah, that's how intense it'll be._

_*Petey Pirahana *Pit *Link *Kirby *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Captain Falcon *Olimar *Snake *Duon *Game and Watch *Meta Knight *Porky *Ness *Mario *Galleom *R.O.B. *Ridley *Zelda *Lucas *Lucario *Ice Climbers *Pikachu *Raquazia *Luigi *Meta Ridley *Wario *Pokemon Trainer_


	18. The GreatMaze We All Know And DespisePt5

_THE GREAT MAZE IS DONE!!! YES!!! FINALLY!!! MWAHAHAHHAIDRFOHGLRSJKHTFS!!_

…_.so um…Got it up faster! I sorta feel like I rushed through with this one, but what's done is done!! No more typing in doppleganger's speeches, but only one. and that will be Taboo!!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18**

_**The Great Maze We All Know And Despise Pt. 5**_

"PUSH!!"

"Urghh..!!"

"PUSH!!"

"Urghh!!"

"PUSHHH!!!"

"I DID IT!!"

Everyone in the crammed elevator stopped what they were doing to see Yoshi holding a rubix cube.

"I finally pushed the red to go to blue!! And now they're all lined up!"

The team stared at their green fellow for a moment, then went on with pushing down the door.

"PUSH!!!!"

"UrrghhhRAGGHHH!!"

Clanks rang in their ears as they, along with the now crushed doors fell down. Their heads now poking outside and into the cool refreshing air.

"YES!!"

"Air!!"

"No more ape-hairs!"

_**"FALCON**_ freedom!!"

"HIYA GUYS!!" Diddy Kong squeaked cheerfully.

"Nephew!! You live??"

"YEH BETCHA!!" The monkey announced, "All these alien animals ran off, cuz they was scared of Diddy!!"

"Har ha! That's my nephew and his flatulence!"

The others stopped cheering at this disturbing comment, then each looked at their captain.

"So, uh, how do we get out of here?" Falco asked.

"Well, it is indeed an improvement we had broken down the door." Meta Knight commended, "But we're all too big to get out…"

"Why don't Marth and I try getting out our swords and we can just cut our way out?" Ike recommended.

_**"ThAt WoUlD'vE bEeN a GrEaT iDeA!!"**_

Gasp! They all looked up to see standing feet away was the fair devilish princess DopplegangerPeach, evilly patting a crowbar against her palm.

_**"AnY lAsT wOrDs BeFoRe I gEt To BeAtInG yOu UnFoRtUnAtE gEnTlEmEn?"**_

"Yeaaahhhhhh…" MK said awkwardly, before he gave a shout: "HIDE!"

All heads ducked back into the elevator, _"Now roll!"_

_**"WhAt?"**_

At top speed, the elevator with poor Diddy strapped to the side began rolling at the princess by an unimaginable speed. The next thing she knew was that all was left of her was scraped purple bubbles on the ground.

The monkey was shrieking, _"AI-AI-AI-ai-ai!!-"_

_**"FALCON**_ sucker!!"

* * *

_"Hmm…what an odd place."_

_The last thing Mario could remember was seeing the bottom of some ship, coming down at him, and that was it. Everything had gone black, all the icy coldness in at the bottom of the Ice Peak turned to warmth. _

_Now he stood standing in what looked like a den. A couch on his left, a TV in a cabinet behind full of DVDs and VHS videos. In between was the door, a closet on his right, and in front of him was a macintosh computer. Noticing how it was on, he walked over to the seat in front and sat down._

_"Well, it's been a while since I checked my mail. Hm? What's this?"_

_A web site was open to AOL apparently, and from the computer he heard something:_

**"You got failure."**

_"What!?"_

_**"Indeed you do."**_

_**"WAH!!"**_

_With a yelp of surprise, the plumber fell off the chair and gaped up at what stood behind it. A figure draped in red cloaks and shrouded in a thick blackness, brown hair sticking out from the hood, shadows covering the face revealing only yellow eyes._

_**"Ha ha ha…always the jumpy one, aren't you?"**_

_"Wh-What's going on!? Who are you? WHERE am I!?"_

_**"Why, you don't recognize the base of one with the power to control events of whats to come? The fate of your dear friends and worlds to save? Ah, and just to think that Taboo is already a step ahead of you..."**_

_"You know Taboo? What's to come!?" He was now up with his fists out, ready to fight. "I demand you! Tell me where he is-"_

_**"FOOL!!" **__From her cloak the girl thrust a wii controller at him, causing the man to fall back down. __**"Do you honestly think I would provide the information to YOU!?"**_

_"But-"_

_**"YOU HAVE FAILED!!" **__She roared, making him shudder, __**"ALL ARE DOOMED!! DOOMED, YOU MEATBALL!! All will die, and Taboo will conquer!! Because of you, I must ensure he does…"**_

_In her fit of rage, he realized that the entire time her fingers had been moving, as if typing on a keyboard. With each tap on thin air, a button on the solid key board near it's computer would 'click', sending a new letter on a blank document to a word, then a paragraph, then a page!! At one glance, he caught the page and gasped._

_

* * *

_

**"We better get out of here.." Mario angrily as he tossed Link's body on Yoshi's back.**

**"What about Bowser? And da shiny thingy?" Kirby said, picking up the gold badge with King Dedede's face that had been thrown at Link.**

**"Doesn't matter, we can't reach him! If we're gonna stop this Subspace Army, we'll need lots of backup!"**

**"That and the place is gonna explode," Pit said, pointing to a nearby subspace bomb which was at 0:12:46.**

**"RUN!!" Mario cried as he jumped on Link, who was on Yoshi while Kirby and Pit pulled out a warp star.**

**

* * *

**

_"I-I remember all that happening…y-you actually type what's going to happen! J-Just who are you!?"_

_"Mm ha ha ha." a smile appeared on the face in a rather disastrous grin, and the captor suddenly ripped the keyboard from it's screen, raising it above to smash on the fallen hero. __**"I am just a simple fan of video games, who not only enjoys writing, but also writing **_**fan fiction…**_**"**_

_**"I AM THE AUTHORESS!!!"**_

_**"NOOOOOO-"**_

* * *

**"-OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH-"**

"MARIO!_Snap out of it!!"_

SLAP!!

"Ha-ha-wha-!!?"

Mario felt the sensations of consciousness come back, and was now lying on a section of the deck for the partially destroyed Halberd, Peach at his side along with Bowser. Off of the Halberd the two teams were huddled up, fixing any bones or broken injuries. Olimar and Lucario, both frozen to blocks of ice, were being defrosted by Charizard's ember and R.O.B.'s laser beam.

Of course, Mario was too busy going through a spaz to notice this.

"Mario, calm down! It's alright!" Peach assured, handing him a cup of tea.

"C-C-couch-!" Slurp. "M-Macintosh-!" Slurp. "AOL!!" SLurp. "GOT MAIL!!" Slurp. "DEMONIC FANGIRL!!!" SLURP. "AUTHORESS!!!!" SLURPING. "Wii!!! WII!! WII WOULD LIKE TO PLAYYYY…!!!" SLURP SLURP. "MORE COFFAY!!!"

"He's lost it." Bowser huffed. "Maybe if he decided to leave you at my castle whenever I came to kidnap you, he would be a normal man in Brooklyn with his creepy brother, maybe making a cooking show."

"Yeah, and physducks would be able to fly." Red joked, "Where are we again?"

"My indicators sense a range of battle fields, outside of a castle over there." R.O.B. spoke, pointing his pincher hand at a dot in the distance.

_So little enemies left, and yet so much destruction they've caused… _Sighed Lucario, torso up now freed.

"Where's my comforter!?" Olimar cried, his feet still currently being defrosted.

"C-Come on, we're close to defeating Taboo!" Mario said, standing up and jumping off the Halberd with the others.

"Alright!!" The Ice Climbers smashed their hammers at the remaining ice, sending the victims falling back in pain.

"YEOWCH!!" They wailed.

"Sorry." The children chorused.

As everyone got ready to move to the castle, who was to come around the corner but Solid Snake?

"Snake, where were you?" Fox asked. "We're all ready to head on out."

"I was picking up any important things I could find when-well…" He reached from behind and took out something green. "Mario...you should look at this."

The plumber, first to lead on out, hurried to Snake with the rest of the Mario Co. As soon as they came up, Snake immediately held out to the red-clad man and dropped the item in his hand. The green hat was covered in dirt and scorch marks, and had several rips.

But most noticeable was…

an 'L' on the front….

"Oh..oh no!!" Peach gasped, hands on mouth.

Others gave gasps at the sight.

"The horror!!" Pit wailed. _"The unexpected plot-twisting horror!!"_

"Bet that cry-baby went down in a fight." Bowser said bitterly.

"M..Mario?" Peach looked down at the man who was quietly observing it. "Are you okay? Lu…Luigi..he was your brother. L-Like Bowser said, I bet he went in battle for all of us…"

"……....." Mario gave what sounded like a sigh, then held out his hand, "……..Lucas, your' bat."

The blonde, shocked from all this, took it out and handed it to his superior. With the bat in hand, Mario slammed it into the ground, allowing it to stand up. He place the memoir of green on the handle, letting it sit there.

"Come on, let's go…"

As they left the memorial to the next point of the despicable unforgiving maze, our italian friend dared not shed a tear

* * *

In recent destructions, very few areas of the Great Maze were left. One of them happening to be deep underneath Dedede's (medieval?) castle. At the front of a set of tracks sat and empty unstable cart, waiting for a bunch of random brawlers to come flying out of nowhere and land in it.

And….

"…..AhhhhhHHHHH-"

CRASHHUM!!

All remaining pieces of the elevator which Team Metaknight had been using crumbled to pieces as it collided with inside the cart.

"Yes…WE'RE FREE!!!" Falco cheered.

"We still stuck in something!!" Donkey Kong complained.

"Better then in there." Ike shrugged.

"Diddy dizzy…"

Suddenly, a voice came out of no where. _"Attention passengers!"_

"Taboo!" Meta Knight gasped.

"LET ME AT HIM, where is he!?" Ike roared angrily.

_"Please keep all hands, feet, body, and heads out of the car during the ride."_

"Isn't it the other way around?" Marth asked. "You know, so we don't die?"

_"Which is exactly what I'm trying to get you to do. Enjoy the ride, __**VICTIMS!**__**MUAHAHAH-!"**_ With a click, the intercom turned off. Suddenly, everyone felt as if the cart they sat in was beginning to tip forward, and when they looked down at their path they saw it.

A long spiraling roller-coaster like track leading over pits of lava, through monsters and cliffs forced to jump over. From where they sat to go down was at lease a 300ft drop?

"…..Oh _**falcon**_.."

"DIDZDON'TWANNADIE, DIDZDON'TWANNADIE!!!" Diddy screeched as he attempted jumping off, his tail grabbed by his uncle.

_"H-H-H-Hold me, non-blood brother!!" _Marth screamed, burying his face in Ike's cape.

"Thank God I have wings.." Falco choked.

"Who want's an egg to write their will?" Yoshi laughed nervously, holding up an egg with writing on it.

A creek came from the cart's wheels,

"I HATE THIS MAZEEE!!!" They all cried, before it went down-

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!-" Screams and yells echoed as they zoomed down at top speed!!

"AAAAAHHHHH-AHHHH-AHHH-!!!"

"MOMMY, MOMMY-"

"SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING!!"

No more needed to be said as Ike shakily struggled towards the back of the car, and raise his sword high and mighty. A SCRRRrrr came as he slammed it at the ground behind, attempting to slow down the bumpy ride. Sparks ensued and flames and scorch marks were left from the wheels, but at one bump the swordsman lost grip on his blade, causing the tip to snap off like a stick.

"Arrgghh, NOW ISN'T THE TIME, RAGNELL!!!" He yelled as if it were it's fault.

"TIME FOR DA BANANAS!!" Donkey Kong hollered as he threw forward from nowhere a large crate onto the tracks ahead. On collision it shattered to pieces, leaving a mess of bananas and banana peels everywhere.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" The others (excluding faithful nephew) roared as their wheels hit the mess, sending it spinning for a moment, then flying through the air in the most cartoonish way imaginable. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

_**"oI, YeR hEaR wHaT i HeAr?"**_ A fat purple form of Dedede looked up at the screaming from far away in the sky, the blur of the flying cart soaring through.

_**"YeAh!" **_DopplegangerBowser said, sitting next to a goat with glasses and horns. _**"KnOw WhAt DiS mEaNs?"**_

The two stared at each other, then all three took out a different banjo.

_**"HILLBILLY RED-NECK IMITATION PLAY-ALONG!!!"**_

_**"HyUk!!" **_DopplegangerDedede added, as he and the others became playing an assortment of not-so-well played notes and tunes, before the screaming was loud enough to block out the noise.

"….AHHHHHHHhhhh-"

SMASH! A word other than crash!!

Both baddies were flattened as the kart landed and continued riding downhill along the tracks, slightly destroyed from the landing.

"YOU SHALL NEVER DEFY GOOFY!!!" Donkey Kong cried at the mess of fading villains that were getting farther.

"That was close…" Meta Knight shuddered, along with many others.

"And I picked up their goat!" Falco exclaimed, holding the animal by it's horns. "You wanna enlist in Starfox, goatie?"

Before this goatie could answer, a growing rumbling came from behind, and all saw that the ceiling from behind began crumbling onto the tracks, pushing them into the lava. Jaws dropped, the group went back to their terrified screaming, and the goat continued playing his banjo and singing along.

"WEEEEEEEEEEELL,_ an-avalanche-is-coming-down, I-do-not-feel-prepared~"_

**"-AHHHHHHHHHH-"**

* * *

After much walking, both sour teams had arrived at the gates for the large castle. This was it of the maze. The rest would be taken care of by the rest, and all they had was this.

"Mario, please!" Peach said worriedly to the plumber, who had been silent this entire time, "I know things may seem bad now, but maybe there's still hope!"

"No there isn't!! Luigi is dead, and worst of all, Lucas's bat is signed by Barry Bonds!"

"That was before I knew he took drugs!!" The owner confessed.

_**"WhO gOeS tHeRe?"**_

They all averted their eyes up, to see standing at where Marth was introduced in the beginning of this parody was a DopplegangerGanondorf, arms crossed. _**"HeE hEe, YoU mUsT bE tHoSe InTrUdErS."**_

"YOU BET WE ARE, MOTHA EFFA!!" Bowser roared, earning a slap from Lucario. _Don't try to be gangster!_

_**"WeLl, yOu'Ve JuSt ReAcHeD yOuR lAsT sToP iN oUr MaZe. NOW FEAST YOUR EYES ON YOUR DEATH!!!"**_

A creek came from the gates as they were slowly lifted up, revealing the entrance to the castle. Everyone stood horrified as they saw what stood in their path. Thousands and thousands of all enemies, not just primids, but plenty more (that i've been lazy to mention) all crowding up the grounds. Their roars and cheers, waving of weapons, all scared our heroes stiff.

The intimidating moment was broken by DopplegangerGanondorf, who was standing ON the gates, fell down and onto the ground. _**"Ow…DiDn'T sEe ThAt CoMiNg…"**_

All stared at him, then at each other.

"GO, GO, GO!!" Snake roared as he threw out a barrage of exploding grenades all around. Many enemies were destroyed, and if not, were blinded by the smoke caused. They all glanced at the mercenary on his cool-styled actions, then took off into the castle. Fighting their way past the upcoming ambushers, they all arrived in a large room, a latter leading up in one direction, and one opposite of the other.

"Which way do we go?" Pit asked, flying to the ledge past the latter, and running to it's right.

"Over there is an unknown area of much energy outside the maze…" R.O.B. said, "It must be the entrance to where Taboo is!"

"The door's locked!" Pit exclaimed.

"Beep beep?" Game and Watch wondered. On his question of 'what to do', walls around them broke down suddenly. In a circle that trapped them were three, nearly as tall as Giga Bowser Primids, one being rode on by Marth's doppleganger.

_**"LoOkS lIkE yOuR cOmInG wItH uS aS sLaVeS! AH-HAHAHA-"**_

"What do we do!?" Red whispered, pokeball in hand. All were back to back, taking out their weapons.

"We cut them down, and send somebody to get the key, that's what!" Fox hissed, gun out.

"I'll grab it!" He chuckled, "Just don't get too lonely without me, Lucas! Hahah!"

"…."

"Lucas?"

They all looked down to see the blonde was gone, the sound of footsteps fading from the left of the latter.

"AW, CRAP!!!" Many cursed.

_**"HaHa, BLONDIE'S DEADDD!!" **_DopplegangerMarth cackled, _**"I'vE gOt SoMeOnE oN hIs TrAiL, aLoNg WiTh YoU'rE tEaMs!!"**_

"D-Don't you say that! Lucas can take on anything, right guys?"

Red turned to the rest, who stayed quiet. Silence broken by Olimar.

"I call not looking for the body."

* * *

A door in the chambers labeled 'Little Men's Room' opened, and out came Lucas sighing in relief, followed by a flush.

"Phew, I've been holding since we entered this maze! Wait, what was I doing again that made me separate myself from the other teams and away from the primids through a lonely chamber and across a random bathroom facility for boys- GASP!!"

His gasp came from nowhere, as he saw what stood before. A random light from a small window high up shined down on a pedestal where sat a small silver key.

"Oh yeah…YIPEE!!" He skipped towards the savior and held out his hand-

"NAH!!" He cried, whipping his hand away as a sword of dark material came flying from nowhere and at the ground before. The swordsman, who was hiding this entire time, jumped from nowhere and grabbed his blade.

_**"HaNd Me ThE kEy FoOlIsH mOrTaL!"**_

_"N-No!!"_ He cried, "You can can't make me!"

_**"Oh YeS i CaN."**_ He growled, standing up straight to look tall, as if he already wasn't bigger than the boy.

"No you _can't."_ Lucas shot back, trying the same thing.

_**"YeS i CaN."**_

"No you can't."

_**"YeS i CaN."**_

"No you can't."

_**"YeS i CAN!!"**_

Catching how angrier the doppleganger got, Lucas smirked, "…..Yes you can."

_**"No I cAn'T!!"**_

"Yes you can."

_**"NO I CAN'T!!!"**_

"Uh-huh, you sure can."

_**"Arghhh YOU STUPID BLONDE JIMMY NEUTRON!!" **_DopplegangerIke roared, steam coming from his nostrils, _**"FoR tHe BiLlIoNtH tImE, iF i SaY tHaT i CaN'T tAkE tHe KeY fRoM yOu, THEN OBVIOUSLY I CAN'T!! HA!!!"**_

With arms crossed and nose up, the swordsman turned away. Lucas stared at him, then from whence he came with hesitation. Taking his chance, he walked off with the key whistling innocently.

DI suddenly blinked, _**"HeY, wAiT a MiNuTe…" **_

He began counting his fingers, twirling his non-noticeable hair, doing sums on a calculator from his pocket. He stopped, and blinked yet again, realizing what had happened. _**"….Aw MaN…HEY!!!"**_

As Lucas ran to get away as fast as he could before DopplegangerIke would catch on, he clutched the key close. He stopped dead as he noticed a boulder blocking his way back through the narrow hallway.

"Oh no…that wasn't there before!!"

_**"AnD nEiThEr WaS i!!" **_

With a scream, Lucas ducked in time as a sword came flying for his head, but instead hit the boulder and shattered it to pebbles.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" He screamed stupidly, running yet again over the rocks. "AHHH-"

_**"GET BACK HERE, NOW!!"**_ DopplegangerIke boomed as he took chase, picking up his sword along the way. He threw it again at Lucas, who ducked, and made it to the end of the hallway, hitting the latter, and making it tumble down.

_**"YoU..aLl..WiLl..DiE-"**_

Doppleganger Marth's proud speech was cut off by a piercing noise through flesh. He looked down to realize the sword, despite all the places it could've landed, happened to land through his chest. Other than that,

"AHH-"

,a familiar runaway came landing on him, "Ow…"

_**"….Aw…ThIs IsN't FaIr!!"**_

"How?" Samus asked. "You're the villain, nobody likes you, end of story."

_**"YeAh…WeLl…YoU'Re A cRoSsDrEsSeR!"**_

"Been told that before." She shrugged.

DopplegangerMarth finished with a cough, as his bubbling fading body fell off the primid and to pieces.

"….Um, yay?" The Ice climbers whooped?

"G-Guys…!" Lucas groaned, "I got the-"

_**"HAAA!!"**_ DI laughed as he landed on the boy, crushing him into the ground.

"Ooohh!" Others winced.

The key bounced out of the palm of his little hand, and landed in front of Mr. Game and Watch. Grabbing it, he turned himself into a trampoline causing his body to fly high up to the top of the latter, where he turned right for the final door.

"You can make it, Mr. Game and Watch!!" Peach called to the runner.

_**"Argh…AlL yOu MiDgEtS!!"**_ The swordsman growled as he got up to run when he was tripped down. _**"OW! WhAt ThE!?"**_

Looking behind, he saw it was the strings from a pair of hammers that had caused him to fall, the IceClimbers smiling down at him.

"That's Mr.-"

"And _Mrs._ Midget to you!"

"You mess with one of us, and you mess with us all!" Fox said, others crowding on the person. He narrowed his eyes at them all in disgust.

_**"On WoRd, i CoUlD gEt AlL tHeSe FrEaKs To CrUsH yOu..."**_

"But you can't because of the friendship and courage we can all show working together, right?" Pit laughed.

_**"…No…AcTuAlLy, It'S bEcAuSe I wOuLd AlSo GeT cRuShEd."**_ With an evil grin, he took out a remote, _**"WhIcH iS wHy I'lL dO **_**tHiS."**

With much maniacal laughter, he slammed his hand on the button, before collapsing into a faint. All the primids suddenly divided themselves into divergent sorts of soaring morphings blobs of black. Then each formed into a rocket, flames coming out from behind. Each had a different face drawn on of it's victim, and was the size of whoever it was assigned to.

In other words, these were tracked to kill anyone in this room in a blast.

"Oh no, RUN!!" Mario cried!

TOO LATE.

Several missiles flew down at them, one already getting Mario who flew at the wall in scorch marks with no consciousness!

* * *

Before the red door had it's chance to open by itself, a cart overfull with screamers came flying through the wood, followed by some rocks and lava.

"AHHH-AHHHHH-"

"I'M ON FIRE!!!" Marth cried.

"Stop, drop, and roll!!" Yoshi cried.

"ROLL WHERE!? THERE'S NO ROOM IN HERE TO ROLL ANYWHERE-"

SPLASH!!

The entire cart dived headfirst into the lush blue lake, dousing the flames easily. Wood and wheels of it sunk deep down, while eight heads arose gasping for breath.

"Gah!! Finally, my own personal space!!" Meta knight exhaled as he and the others swam to a tiny piece of land coming out of the water.

"I dropped my goat in the lava…" Falco sobbed, pounding his fist against the ground quite dramatically. "WHY GOATIE, WHY!!? YOU COULD'VE BEEN CO-PILOT!!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Roared the one who crawled on last. Once everyone caught sight of Marth, who they hadn't seen since his hair had been on fire moments ago. That was the thing that made his comrades's jaws drop, eyes widen, and faces turn pale.

There was NO hair left.

"What? Something wrong?"

They all clamped their mouths shut. Some were horrified beyond words to speak, others keeping straight faces.

"…What!!?"

"Uh-uh…" Ike awkwardly glanced at the others, then back at him. "N-Nothing's wrong! We're just glad you survived that fire and your still hair."

"Hair?"

"HE MEANS HERE!" MetaKnight shouted, covering Ike's mouth with his mitt.

Suddenly, several splashes of water soaked down on them, as a trio of large Primids erupted from the island around, surrounding them with guns their size. Coming from behind came the two dopplegangers of Fox and Falco, each held a gun their taller minions's fit.

_**"TIMES UP!!"**_ They cried!

"Hey, dis maze has no time limit!" DK complained.

"SHUT UP!!" The rest of Team Metaknight roared at him. The ape lowered his hands, and Diddy gave him a pat on the back. "I here for you, man."

"We've gone this far, and are not to give up." Metaknight snapped, taking out his sword.

"Can I give up?"

"NO!!" He yelled at Yoshi.

_**"ThEn LeT's BaTtLe!" **_DopplegangerFox growled, suddenly giving a whistle!

* * *

"Huff..huff…" Snake fell on his knees, battle-torn in wounds and scars. Every. Single. Monster out there was DEAD. Blown to nothing but dust, and somehow he had done it. But it took a great deal of his life and energy to do so.

"I'm…not…getting paid enough…to be in this game…"

He then fell down face-flat.

* * *

They all looked around see more and more primids were coming out!! All were slowly crawling towards the group, who stuck close.

"What's the plan?" Marth asked worriedly as the evil McCloud and Lombardi slowly came up to them.

"This!" Ike said, grabbing the prince by the head and showing off the shininess of his new baldness.

"BALDD!!" They suddenly dropped their guns and covered their eyes as the light from Marth's scalp shot out, "BALDDD!! BALDDD!!"

_**"FALCON**_ PUNCHH!!" The captain fame in to the side, slamming his fist into Fox, who flew into Falco, who both skidded across the lake then underneath.

"Very smart." Metaknight stared.

"That's what happens when you're dragged along to the Spongebob Movie." Ike sighed. "I just hope they don't make a sequel, with the way the show is now…"

"Ok, but why did you grab MY head!?" Complained Marth, still unaware of his lack of hair, "Wouldn't it make more sense if you grabbed the green dinosaur??"

"GULP!!" In response, the prince was eaten, and pooped out as an egg. "Bleh, gross.."

"Er- Despite that those two are taken care of, we sort of need Marth for these guys!!" Falco panicked, pointing to the rest.

"What in country is dat!?" Donkey pointed to what the others were already staring at; Each primid that had crawled out, happening to be their amount (8), suddenly started changing into some sort of rocket per each.

"These are made to track down whoever they correspond with!" Falco exclaimed.

"And with the amount of land we're on, we're done for!" Yoshi gulped.

Now fully formed into rockets, they all blasted off towards the trapped team.

* * *

"This wasn't in the game!!" R.O.B. cried, skimming through the pages of a small Nintendo Wii's 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl' instruction guide, before he too was blasted apart.

* * *

In the middle of all this horrifying chaos, Falco looked down at his wings and grinned. He jumped up, hopped off of Captain Falcon's head,

_**"FALCON**_ hey!"

And began waving his arms and flapping around.

"Come on..please please PLEASE!! Huh!?"

He looked down to realize he was…getting away!?

"I'm-I'm flying!? YES!! I'M FLYING!!! HOOHAHAHHA!!!" He cackled, soaring over the lake as he was chased down by his rocket, the others watching.

"W0O-HOOOOOOO! SO LONG-"

To busy of his confidence, he smashed headfirst into a random tree branch sticking out of the water, and down in. The rest of Team MetaKnight, and the rockets stared. Remembering what they were doing there, action took it's place.

* * *

"I can't hold them!!" Bowser roared, attempting to cover the smallest brawlers and Peach with his shell. Eventually the force caused them all to smash into a wall.

* * *

"Come on!!" Captain Falcon held out his fist, "Show me you're-"

With no chance to react, he was hit by the rocket and sent flying across the lake!

* * *

"I can dis-arm these rockets with Squirtle's- GAH!!" Red was also hit into the ground.

* * *

"C'M ON!!" Meta Knight was waving his Galaxia in a frenzy to ward off any rocket coming by him. "BITE ME!"

"I thought your taunt was fight me!?" Ike said, clashing his sword against a passing rocket.

"It is! But I thought I'd use something funnier than fight-"

With a crash of another rocket, both were thrown at the shores.

* * *

"AW, why now at the end of a chapter!?" Samus shrieked as her rocket came towards her, but was blocked by Pikachu who jumped in.

"MY TAIL!!" He coughed, falling down in a pile.

"Pikachu, are you all-" She screamed as she was hit by another.

* * *

"What we do!!?" Diddy screeched.

"I know what to do!!" Yoshi announced, turning to the rocket with his face that came at him-

GULP!

"YAAYY!" The Kongs cheered.

"Haha!" Yoshi laughed, "If this weaponry thinks it can beat the good lo' instincts of a yoshi, then it is certainly most-"

A small boom could be heard from the inside of his stomach. He stared down, then suddenly began to tilt left until he was lying on his side.

_"….Mistakened….I…I think the inside of me is bleeding again…"_

_

* * *

_

"Beep-beep!!" Game and Watch jogged as fast as he could through the narrow hall, key in hand. He stopped at a purple arrow painted to the brick wall, writing on it.

_**If you've made it this far, I HATE YOU!!! I WANT YOU TO DIE!!! WAHHH!!…Uh, yeah… You're feet away from where I sit!!**_

"B-Beep?!" In much relief, he hopped up and down in joy, "Beep-beep! Beep-beep!! Beep?"

A noised came from where the others were, and he turned around to see a rocket coming at him; his size, with a poorly drawn face of his on the side.

"…BEEEEEPPP!!!" He screeched, taking off into run again! "BEEP-BEEP!!! BEEP-BEEP!!!"

_

* * *

_

"Uncle! UNCLE!!" Diddy wailed in horror as he grabbed DK in a hug around the neck, the two surrounded by their own rockets, now coming forward.

The monkey was ripped off and held up to the intent yes of his relative.

"Me bait! When they come at me, you shoot them like matrix style!"

"What!?"

Poor Diddy was suddenly thrown in the air, and with a painful-punch- was sent spiraling sky-high. Looking down while screaming, the sight of the two rockets about to hit Donkey Kong brought up the memory of his being turned into a statue...

He glared. And took out his wooden gun, firing out all the bomb-filled peanuts.

_"There…will…be…__**PEANUTS!!!"**_

BOOM!! Crackle!! BOOM! Clash!! All that was left of the island were flames.

* * *

The little man sped away as fast as he could! He couldn't dodge or go in any other direction with the walls closed on them. All he could do was keep running. Even at this intense pace, the rocket was catching up to him! But he could see the last wooden red door of the maze coming into sight. So close! But even he knew that he wouldn't make it.

BOOM!

"BEEEEEE-EEEPP!!!" The flaming stick cried as his body was hit, and flew into a wall next to the door, falling down.

"B-B-Beep…" He moaned. Everything was fading so fast! He could barely hold his arm up to insert the key into the door. "B-Beep…!"

The click came from the key coming into the door, the thud from his head dropping onto the ground, and the whooshes were the winds that were coming out like a hurricane from the door, sucking in any body it could.

* * *

"Forgive meeeee!!" The monkey squealed as his body broke through the atmosphere and into Subspace. It continued flying through the darkness, all darkness for that very matter-

CLANK! Dramatic sentence ended!!

"What was that?" Ganondorf asked.

"Probably some poor sap." Wario shrugged.

"Ooh, look at all the pretty colors changing to dark!" Kirby exclaimed, looking out the small window, "GOODBYE, PRETTY COLORS!! GET ME SOME CANDY FROM HERSHEY WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!!"

"Goodbye?" Ness asked, "What's happening to the colors?"

"It looks like it's beginning to fade away, like any other beaten stage in the Great Maze." Zelda said.

"That's impossible!" Dedede laughed, "We're not in the Great Maze, we're over it!"

"Yeah, Zel." Link slurped a soda he had found, "If the subspace area around the maze was actually changing, then that would mean-"

"That the Great Maze itself was finally defeated and beginning to fall apart from all history in Subspace as we know it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Dedede exclaimed. She stared at him. He stared back. Others stared at him. He thought using that dusty brain of his. He began thinking harder. He then dropped his own soda, mouth open.

"…You…you mean?"

She nodded.

Suddenly the ship began shaking.

"What's goin on?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know, suddenly we're losing altitude, and the controls stopped working!" Ganondorf yelled

"Wherever we'll crash, we're going to crash!" Ness said seriously.

"ABANDON SHIP!!" The penguin of a captain wailed.

"Abandon where!? There's nowhere to go!!" Link screamed at him.

"I GOTS AN IDEA!" Kirby sang.

"NO!!" They all shouted.

"Too late!" With his mouth wide open, he began to suck in all around-including his team.

"AHHHH, WHATAREYOUDOI-" With a gulp, Ganondorf came in first, dragging a screaming Link along.

"MY MUSTACHEE!!" Wario screamed as Zelda and Ness pulled on it, but all three were taken in.

"You pink-back-stabber!!" Dedede cried as he was dragged in last, "I KNEW YOU WAS EVILL-"

And came another gulp.

* * *

All that was heard upon the platform, floating across it's Subspace, was the sound of a sigh. For he, Taboo sat in midair, looking down at DopplegangerSamus.

"So you say all but you are gone?"

_**"YeS, lOrD tAbOo. BuT mEsSaGe Is ThAt ThE lAsT oF uS wEnT dOwN tAkInG dRaStIc MeAsUrEs To KiLl OfF tHe ReMaInDeR oF tHe GoOd OnEs."**_

"Well, that's somewhat good by a mere 1%. But as long as you still live, they won't get to me! Mwahahaha…MWHAHAHAHAHA-"

The amount of maniacal laughter was cut off by the most unexpected thing to come. Crashing in from the heavens above came a barely intact Falcon Flyer, which happened to land itself right on DopplegangerSamus. A pink blur came crashing out of the window and onto the floor, spitting out the teammates he was attempting to keep safe. All hit their heads, and were not moving.

"It…worked at first…" Kirby groaned, before he also fainted.

Two random black holes opened up from above, and dumped onto the floor them all. Every single one of Team Mario, Bowser, and Metaknight onto the ground into a pile of burnt bodies.

"….So I can't trust the exact copies of all these heroes to kill them off, but I can trust a bunch of ROCKETS!?" Taboo snapped, "Like, seriously, wtf. ROCKETS!?"

"Well, they may have finished off all residing in my maze, as instructed on the sign to come and kill me, but uh, last I checked, "He chuckled, "You have to be alive and conscious to do that. So...."

Pixie dust came from his back as butterfly-like wings appeared, and his body glowed.

_**"With all hope lost and dead, you brawlers have FAILED! AHAHAHAHAH! And now, it's time for me to do what I've been waiting to do!! Drag all precious things from your world into mine, illegally download songs from lime-wire onto my ipod, and then…"**_

_**"DESTROY YOUR WORLD!!! **_**MWAHAHAHAHAH!!! MWAHAHAHAHH! AHAHA-"**

Then came the coughing.

**"Hack HACK ACK!! BLEGHH!!"**

He fell down clutching throat pathetically, _"Arghh…_**WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE VILLAINS WHO CHOKE ON THEIR MANIACAL LAUGHTER!?? **Fine, I'll take a tylenol!"

_**"……..THEN I'LL DESTROY ALL YOUR WORLD!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH-**_ Ah, screw it all."

______________

_NOOO LUIGI!!! WHY!!!? Yes people, this is still a parody w/ humor. not just my goodness, I have introduced moi!! Question is..am i bad? good? or fangirly physcotic? Probs choice numba 3. OK the singing goat is a joke off of hoodwinked, funny movie. i think a sequel's coming out? and the 'bald' is from the spongebob movie. I like picking on Lucas he's so wittle and mentally scarred._

_*Petey Pirahana *Pit *Link *Kirby *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Captain Falcon *Olimar *Snake *Duon *Game and Watch *Meta Knight *Porky *Ness *Mario *Galleom *R.O.B. *Ridley *Zelda *Lucas *Lucario *Ice Climbers *Pikachu *Raquazia *Luigi *Meta Ridley *Wario *Pokemon Trainer *Peach *Bowser *King Dedede *Ganondorf *Fox *Falco *Marth *Ike *Samus_

_**THE LIST IS COMPLETE AT LAST, AND THE GREAT MAZE HAS BEEN DEALT WITH. BUT WHAT WILL BECOME OF OUR HEROES?**_


	19. Help From Sega?

_I know, later again, I'm sorry! I gotta be honest, the battle doesn't really start here. I need to gather up ideas on epicness as to what to do and all, your welcome to give ideas. I noticed Twilight-Okami asked for Heal the World by Michael Jackson. Haha wow, I'm not sure as to how I'll incorporate it but I'll try._

_Another worthless chapter of WOOT!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 19**

_**Help From Sega?**_

"It's a very curious thing indeed." Taboo sighed with a raised brow as he twirled the pill in his fingers, " How it somehow took 2 _months _for me to find a drug store to get these! I mean, I first tried Onett, but the thing is I had already blown that thing up along with most other towns."

With a 'meh', he tossed it in his mouth and gulped it whole.

"But now that my cough is quite cured…"

A boom roared from his back as his pixie-like wings grew yet again.

**"AHAHAHAHAH!!!**_** I NOW HAVE THE UPPER-HAND TO DESTROY YOU..YOU**_…you..?"

He stopped to rub his chin in thought of a taunt. Then with a cunning grin, he turned back to his prey,

"…You _Stupid-Smash-Brothers!!_** AHAHAHAHAH-"**

He raised a hand…

**"-MWAHAHAHA-"**

…and it glowed a horrible darkness…

**"-HAHAHAHAHHAHA-"**

…Growing and growing by the second…!

**"NYAHahah..ahaha**…ah…this dramatic laughter is starting to get really tiring…**HAHA-"**

…and now at it's limit it began to unleash itself upon-

**BAMM!!**

**"OWW!!!" **He cried, gripping his fist in pain! "Owowow!! W-What in the!?"

Turning his head he looked down at the wall at the object that had struck his wrist;

A small hammer.

"What the- _OOF!!"_ Hitting him in the head came a turnip with eyes, and coming at his leg was a banana.

"What in the Subspace is going-" He turned around to be crushed by a random party ball, throwing him into the wall!

Groaning in pain, he pushed the thing off of him, only to have it open up and drown him in live bombs.

"Oh, _CRA-" _

Somehow surviving the many mini explosions, the scorched Taboo shoved pieces of the wall off of him, and screamed out before he could be interrupted.

_"WHAT IS GOING ON!!?"_ He boomed, staring ahead of him. "…Wait…what the!?"

He couldn't believe what he was seeing! The source of all the random attacks and party balls...

coming from the very enemies he thought were defeated!?

_"No…!_ _**NOOO,**_ what are you all doing!!?" He cried out in horror as his foes were slowly beginning to stand on their knees. "Stay down!! Stay down- OW!!"

He rubbed the side of his head from the pokeball that had hit it.

"You're all supposed to be dead, aren't you!? SO STAY DEAD!! You foolish-**EEEKK!"**

Hearing a growl in his ear, he gave a girlish scream as he was tackled down by a charizard who had jumped out that ball.

As the blue man was forced to wrestle the vicious pokemon, he saw all the brawlers were up staring down at him. True, they were all very weak by today's (or in Taboo's opinion, past two months) recent events…

but their spirits weren't crushed yet.

"That's _Super_ Smash Brothers to you." Mario grinned, arms crossed.

"Yeah, you Nintendo reject!" Bowser barked with laughter.

"We all came here, defeated your slaves and your accursed maze," Link glared, "And here you are trying to destroy us unprepared, when you agreed to have a final battle with us!"

"Yeah, even I'm not that much of a coward!" Wario laughed fist-pumping, before he stopped to think. "Wait…yeah, I wouldn't do anything as pathetic as that!"

"You wanted us here to battle you, so here we are!" Snake spat.

"That, or us and Charizard could beat you when you aren't prepared!" Red said smugly.

"How'd you like that, PUNK!?" Pikachu cackled slightly as sparks grew from his cheeks for a moment.

Taboo had been glaring at them with most hatred during their propositions, and still trying to to keep the cast pokemon ahold. Then with a confident grin, he threw the pokemon off and floated back up in the air.

"HahahAHAHAH!! You _**FOOOLSS! **_yOU THINK YOU CAN RID OF ME LIKE _**THAT!?"**_

They stared up with blank stares.

"Um….pretty much?" Falco shrugged.

"…Well…YOU CAN'T!"

"Why not?" Kirby asked.

"Uh…Because…Whether we battle or not I can still finish you off with the same move from before!"

Some of them looked confused, yet other faces fell in realization at this.

"Uh…yeah! And the whole maze was only an excuse to weaken you, so you wouldn't be prepared if I did the same thing again!"

"….Oh." Several murmured, now looking as if they were just stabbed.

"MWAHAHA _yes!!_ Didn't see that coming now DID YOU!??"

"….Aw, FRIK!!" Ganondorf roared, face-palming, "Why didn't I see it before!??"

"That's right!!" Taboo continued with his laughter as his wings glowed, and they all saw the very familiar attack that was coming up.

"Oh my…" Peach moaned faintly, an umbrella out as if it would cover them.

Eyes were wide, screams were coming yet again as Taboo got ready to unleash the same horrid attack on their pitiful souls…

When Taboo suddenly screeched, and they all looked up in awe.

"My WIIIING!!" He wailed, clutching onto his left upper wing, a whole now in it, "My made of glass wing!!"

"We're…we're still standing!!" Olimar cried with joy.

"Good job, Falco! Always knew you had it in you!" Fox smiled, patting his bird friend on the back.

"Uh, that wasn't me, Fox."

"Pikachu?" Samus asked.

"Nope. What about you, Lucario? Whatever hit him looked…bluish?"

_It wasn't me… _He said, a strange look in his eye, _But the aura of the attack…it felt out of this world, but not belonging to Subspace…something..._

…_**.Non-Nintendo….**_

"WAH!" Dedede suddenly jumped, "I felt something touch me!"

"Beep!!" Game and Watched leaped, and they all gasped!

A blue orb, moving at an unimaginable speed came spiraling out of their crowd of Brawlers and through the air. It skidded around the area at such a pace, before beginning to skid across, coming to it's stop.

"Wait a minute…" Meta Knight said. With the newcomer beginning to slow down, his colors were becoming less blurry, and it made it easier to recognize him.

That was the problem. Who they recognized him as.

"Oh no…"

"Oh no, NOT _him..!"_

"Anyone but him!!"

"Why oh WHY does it have to be_ him!?" _

"Kill me, RIGHT NOW. SERIOUSLY!?"

"What!? Who are you all talking about!?" Taboo snapped as the figure was now at a stop.

Gloved hands in a Mario/ Disney animal character imitation… Annoyingly bright red running shoes…A pathetic stubby tail…and long spiky hair thrown back in an attempt to be punk, having probably used more gel than Bowser would use for his hair.

And the new coming Brawler, not a Ninten-tard in ANY way, turned to them with a thumbs-up and an intimidating smile.

"Your…too…_**SLO-OWWWwwwWw!!!!"**_

That's right, people.

**"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!??"** They all cried in disbelief!

"…Huh?" The animal was puzzled, "No…it's me, Sonic!"

**"….SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!??"**

"Why isn't Shadow here!?" Zelda whined.

"He's an assist trophy, remember?"

"Aw, poo!"

"A hedgehog?" Taboo twitched, passed the point of annoyed. "A hedgehog? You're back up is a hedgehog!?"

"Well, I had also called Toon Link, Wolf, and Jigglypuff, but they haven't come for some reason…" Mario shrugged.

"Wait a minute, you out of all of us called THIS guy!?" Dedede yelled, sword pointing at the hedgehog. "He isn't even one of us! Your'e the one who's wanted him away from us for years!"

"We did set up a restraining order." Olimar reminded.

"Well, we do need all we can get and…wait." Mario turned back to his one of his many rivals. "How was it even possible to get here from your place?"

"Well, the Gods of Sega heard about all this commotion coming from the message Mario sent us and the letters from fans that wanted me in the game." He shrugged, "And they somehow found my totally funny jokes and speed of awesomeness irritating for some reason! Imagine _that!"_

"I've done more than imagine it." Ness muttered out of earshot.

"So they pretty much tied me up with the seven Chaos Emeralds and banished me here to help you out."

"Uh…just a curious thought." Pikachu asked sweetly, "In case we DO live through this, exactly, uh…how long are you supposed to be here?"

"I dunno, as long as the tournament continues. Days, weeks, months?"

_**"…..NOOOOOO!!!"**_ Diddy suddenly screamed, preparing to run off but was forced down by his uncle. "GEMME AWAYYyyyYY!!"

"We get through this together, nephew!!" Donkey reminded, "A Kong's Oath!"

"I thought a Kong's Oath was to poop and eat bananas." Ike rolled his eyes.

"Dat too."

"….ARGHH, SCREW THIS ALL!!" Taboo bursted with anger, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS!! _All of you_..YOU…!!"

Everyone had puzzle expressions. Apparently their so-called new ruler had just lost it.

"All I wanna do is rule my place, with some of the lively entertainment and what-not that you fleshy blue-sky breathing people have!! But _NOOOOO_, that's just TOO much to ask for!!"

"…You were taking all our homelands." Link reminded him.

"…Well so WHAT!? It's not like you were doing much with them! I mean, you let your own bloody castle fall apart on it's own before I sent my minions over!"

"It's not MY fault!!" Marth complained, the finger pointing at him, "Hasn't any reader paid attention to my introduction in the story!? I was busy reading-"

A horrid ZAP shot from the finger at Marth, who fell over scorched.

"Oh dear!" Peach gasped.

"You prick!" Ike cried, attempting to lift up his fellow swordsman, "What was that for!?"

"FOR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

"But everyone breaks the fourth wall in fan-fictions-"

Yet again he was cut off by a zap.

"Stop doing that!" Ike yelled.

"NEVER!! I'm tired of you all! I mean, what did I do to you that made me DESERVE this!?"

Out of all the questions to be asked, that was the wrong one because now everyone there was shouting over each other in response.

"You lied to us!" Ganondorf.

"You took my power suit!" Samus.

"You took my SHIP!!!" Meta Knight.

"You kidnapped me!" Pikachu.

"You killed my pikmen…including Horatio!!" Olimar.

"You've annihilated my people and used us for your greed." R.O.B.

"You ruined my intro!" Snake.

"You separated me from my pokemon!" Red.

"You take our BANANAS!!" Donkey Kong.

"You hurt Uncle!" Diddy.

"You polluted our clouds with global warming!" Pit. "And destroyed my AWESOME camera!"

"You dare take the fair princess of Hyrule!" Link.

"You'z…attacked…ma castle…." Marth- ZAPPED!! "Not again..."

"YOU HURT MY BROTHER!!" Ike.

"You took my only friend from me!" Lucas.

"Beep BEEP!"

"Yeah, you turned him into a monster!" Peach translated. "Plus, Toad dies because of lack of oxygen where I store him!"

"You disgrace our cool British accents!" The Ice Climbers.

_You…took…the precious HAM!!! _Lucario.

"You set me up with a wannabe-pedo and made me seem like some pathetic useless player in this story mode." Ness.

Another zap to Marth.

"You sent your guys to stalk me!" Wario.

"You made me reveal my cross-dressing ways!" Zelda.

"You included me as an important main character in this tale, made it clear I would stand out and unsuspectedly act as a bad-ass hero who did more awesome things than even Mario." Kirby said in a mouthful, "Thank you soooooooo much!"

….Marth was zapped yet again.

"….YOU MADE HIM LOOK BETTER THAN ME!!" Dedede.

"You left me to work with a bunch of idiots!" Fox.

"You didn't include someone as hot as Crystal!" Falco.

"You used the new generation's game design graphics making me look OLD!!" Bowser.

ANOTHER zap on poor Marth.

"You made me bleed on the inside!" Yoshi.

"You cast a _**FALCON**_ curse upon me forcing me to repeat the word _**FALCON **_every time!!"

"You got me banished to the land of Mushrooms!" Sonic.

"You destroy our homes, our pride, and Luigi…" Mario muttered, before looking back up. "We've had enough of you and this fic!"

Another zap came to Marth.

"Why do you keep zapping HIM when others break the wall!?" Ike roared, his friend managing to twitch in pain.

"Well then, what do you suppose, _fat_ man?" Taboo sneered mockingly.

"Well, _blue _man_-_"

"Hey!" Sonic cried, Mario ignoring him.

"How about we settle this once and for all? The battle of all battles in this gam-"

He stopped at the look of caution Ike sent him.

"…adventure we've had."

"You think you can take me alone?"

"No. All of us. As long as we work together!"

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

"Oh NO." He cut off, "You and all your besties aren't getting…the best…of ME! Pick, uh….I dunno, five other people in battle?"

"Five others!?" Fox yelled, "Why five others!?"

"Because that's the rules of how many fighters you can play as in the final boss battle-AGHHHH!!!" Yet again Marth was zapped.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Mario panicked. "Err…Everyone, huddle up!"

All standing on the ground below began shuffling themselves around the plumber, fitting themselves as tight in as they could. The last one, Sonic, zoomed around the crowd and stopped with a frown.

"Hey guys, there's no room for me!"

"Sorry, hedgehog." Snickered Snake, "Nintendo only!"

"You're not Nintendo!"

"Yes. But out of all these Miyamoto worshippers I am more awesomer than you."

"Ok, guys!" Mario hushed inside, "We've all been through too much stuff! All these sacrifices…Destruction, and all, we're gonna end this!"

_"Yeahh!!"_

"We're not some…wimpy, pathetic, weaklings!"

**"YEAHHH!!"**

"WE'RE BRAWLERS, RIGHT!?"

**"YEAHHH!!!"**

"IT AIN'T LIKE WE'VE BEEN ANY OTHER FIGHTING GAME, like, _Soul Calibur_ or something!"

**"YEAAHH-"**

_**"-EAHH-**__ohh…"_ Everyone stopped to stare at Link, who had an awkward expression. "Uh…Mario…?"

"…Huh? Oh, right." He remembered. "…But uh, you'd still prefer us over that right?"

**"YEAHHHH!!!"**

"THEN LET'S DO DIS SHIZ RIGHT HER!!!"

"What is this, NFL?" Taboo growled as all the fighters turned back to him.

"All right, Taboo!" Mario called up. "We're picking our best of the best! Our coolest of the cool! Our kick-ass-ness of the KICK-ASS-NESS! OUR-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, pick some people, will you?"

"…Your's truly, me, then Link-"

"Holla!" He showed off his sword.

"-Kirby-"

"Tee eh, brace yourselves for my cuteness of DEATH!!"

"-Snake-"

"Showtime!!" He laughed, bazooka out.

"-Pikachu-"

"Thank you, thank- wait, what? HEY WAIT, MARIO, I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR-"

"-and Sonic!"

"Aw man, I knew he wouldn't pick- Hey…wait a minute!" He turned to his old rival, wide eyes in disbelief. "Y-You mean it? Seriously?"

"Seriously!?" The others cried.

"Seriously!" The man smiled.

"O-Oh man! Oh man, thanks a BUNCH MARIO!" He cheered shaking the other gloved hand joyfully. "I promise you, you won't regret it!"

"Aha, just don't touch me again and I won't rip your legs off…" He laughed with fake happiness, the last few words in a whisper.

"Ver-y well, then…." Taboo said, a spark coming from his hand. The platform he levitated above and the six opponents stood on suddenly broke from the ground, now a platform slowly drifting upwards.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, I can't buh-lieve we're really doing this!" Link squealed at in enjoyment.

"I MIGHT EXPLODE FROM EXCITEMENT!" Kirby announced.

"My grenades will be exploding once I get to this guy!" Cackled Snake.

"I bet he's too slow!" Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, we can do it!" Mario cheerfully exclaimed, "Right Pikachu!?"

"…." Out of all the excitement, the nerving experience of soon having a battle between life and death seemed to only hit a silent Pikachu the hardest.

**"…AHHHHHHH!!!**" Snake managed to grab the yellow streak before it jumped off the platform,_** "AHHHHHH LET ME OFF LET ME OFF-"**_

"Snap outta it!" Snake cried slapping him like crazy.

"Seriously Pikachu!" Mario said, "There is nothing, I repeat, nothing else that could go wro….?"

He stopped. The Pokemon had stopped his fits for some reason, staring at something. He, and the others turned to look up, and their mouths opened in shock.

During their pep-talks, Taboo had transfigured him self into a holographic-like head, drifting above then. But this head was no normal size! Tons and tons big and large, expanding itself around the whole Subspace!

Staring down on them.

_"Well, well, who's afraid of the big-bad __**TAB-BOO? BWAHAHAHHAAH- **__My god, that joke sucked. Oh well. __**"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!"**_

_**"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!"**_

"….Gentleman?" Mario peeped.

"Yeah?" The partners spoke up.

"…It's been an honor playing with you tonight."

Following him, all fighters took out their own string instruments and together, started playing the song out for Nearer My God to Thee.

Anyone remember it? It's just the song in Titanic the band plays when they're all sinking and DYING.

_

* * *

_

_I have SO wanted to put in that Nearer My God To Thee moment._

_Now, you've noticed how much I pick on Sonic here. I don't HATE him, or his games, in fact I love them! (but his voice can be annoying a little…)_

_Its just a judgmental reaction our Ninten-tards would give, ok? ok._


	20. IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWNN!

_Soo...I wouldn't be surprised if u guys were SUPER mad I took forever..._

_Uh, anyway, Foxpilot made a good point. with everyone hating sonic last chap why WOULD i include him? Well, when picking who would be the six, i found mario, link, pikachu, and kirby to be the main stars out of the cast (based on the beginning of the the trailer for brawl) and with snake and sonic as the newest characters peeps were excited about, i also chose them as well._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

_**~IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWNN!**_

"3…2…1…GO~!"

"BOOM!" Taboo laughed insanely as several lasers shot from his eyes at the ground, heading towards the opponents.

"Who the heck was that!" Snake cried.

"Who was who?" Sonic asked.

"That voice that just yelled some random countdown."

"Oh, don't you know? That's our announcer for the game." Mario explained, "He basically counts down for when the fight begins-"

One of the lasers shot up at a random direction in the sky. The sound of glass breaking could be heard and a man in black holding a microphone came falling onto the ground, dead.

"….OMG, HE KILLED THE ANNOUNCER!" Kirby cried.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!" Pikachu wailed.

"RUN FOR IT!" Link cried.

"Oh my…" Peach said nervously. From where the others were apparently supposed to stand and wait for the end of the battle, you could still hear the sounds of the fighters running around in circles and screaming like idiots.

"….So…." Fox said awkwardly.

"Uh, is it just me, or does anyone else feel guilty that we can't help our friends?" Red randomly asked.

"Meh no."

"I'm good."

"I ain't getting involved."

"A little…"

Everyone turned, to their shock, to see out of all characters who had claimed this was Ganondorf.

"Well…if they lose we all do die, I mean, come on!" He complained.

"Then we have to find some way to help them!" Olimar proclaimed.

"You heard the dude who beats Bowser in green, we can't help." Ike reminded.

"HEY! For your information, I'm green, orange, and yellow!"

"….And we care why?" Meta Knight wondered aloud.

"RAGHH, I HATE YOU!" He cried, running into some random emo corner.

"Now come, Ganon!" Zelda frowned, hands on hips. "You and Link gained some sort of…cooperating non-harmful like relationship on this journey! We have to help!"

"Are you serious?" He yelled at her, "You, stupid princess, think just because that girl man and I would become friends? And for WHAT! Because we helped each other….cruised together...in some mad ship, and…we both worked together…got to know each other…became like brothers…."

Everyone seemed to now be staring at Ganondorf in curiosity, who under the mere pressure, gave a sudden angry roar.

"AGHHH ALRIGHT ALREADY! Hey, you!" He pointed down at Meta Knight.

"Who, me?"

"Yes you! Mario is up there battling, Bowser's being a total Evanescence, Dedede's an idiot, Falcon whats-his-name is considered a captain, and so were you of one of the squads! You two and I are gonna lead out how we're gonna help the others!"

"WHATTT?" Several others cried.

"Uh…..Ok?" The Knight agreed.

_**"FALCON **_yes!"

"EVERYONE, LINE UP!" Ganon called as everyone except for him, Falcon, and Meta Knight scrambled in a straight line (Yes, Bowser joined).

"Alright, heres how things go. Captain Falcon, see that dot way over there?"

'Hey, yeah!" The FALCON captain exclaimed noticing the flyer not so far away, "That sorta looks like- HOLY _**FALCON**_, it is the Falcon Flyer!"

"You got any good stuff in there for weapons?"

"_**FALCON **_yeah! Some items used in battle I stole-er, borrowed back when I was in Melee, and some other dangerous FALCON crap like that."

"Good! you and six or seven others are gonna go there, search for anything like that you find and bring it back here to throw into battle as assistance to them!"

"Hold on, wouldn't that technically be helping them?" Fox asked.

"Well, we wouldn't be going in battle though." Samus explained.

"Exactly!" Captain Falcon agreed. "WHO WANTS TO _**FALCON **_JOIN ME?"

Nobody seemed to raise their hand.

"…Ok, rephrase that;" Ganondorf spoke, "Who _doesn't_ want to go with him the most?"

A hesitant raise of hands came from Olimar, Bowser, Wario, Game and Watch, Samus, Fox, Dedede and Ness.

"Good, then you'll be going with him."

Several 'WHAAAATTT' and other whines came from the group as they were all forcibly dragged off by the Captain.

"And what do we have to participate in?" R.O.B. asked.

"You, ROBO, me and some others are gonna travel through the rest of this Subspace to find any other help necessary."

"Oh, good thinking." Ike said sarcastically, "Other then that why don't we just walk in the middle of a crowd of monsters and yell 'HEY, come and eat me you jerks!"

_Good, then you can go along and be that bait_ Lucario replied.

"What?" He cried as he was grabbed by the collar and dragged away. "NOOOooooo….!"

"Well, I say we go along Lucas." Red said.

"Right!" He agreed hurrying along with the others.

"WAIT! We're coming too!" The Ice Climbers followed.

As they left along with R.O.B and Ganon, Meta Knight turned to the rest; Yoshi, Pit, Diddy and Donkey Kong, Falco, Peach, and Zelda.

"So….what are we doing?" Zelda asked.

"We will be doing our best to keep the hearts of our fighters going on in any way possible!"

"SO WE'RE CHEERLEADERS?" Peach asked excitedly.

"I'll get the glitter and we can make posters!" Pit squealed as he flew off.

* * *

"Alright, where'd those brats run off to?" Taboo growled, both hands and eyes blazing fire. Somehow, despite there being no rock or tree on the platform they had all vanished! Suddenly, what caught his sight seemed to be a box. He gave a cheshire-grin as a yellow and brown tail stuck out shaking madly.

"Heheheh…I'm having roasted MOUSE tonight!" He cackled as he slammed his foot at the box and sent it flying. Lying there indeed was a terrified Pikachu who clutched close an ipod blaring out music.

"What the?" The boss then was distracted by Sonic's form racing around him, and from that ipod his 4kids theme played.

_**"Gotta go Fast! Gotta go Fast! Gotta go Faster-Faster-FASTERFASTERFASTER!"**_

"What the crap is this-" He screamed as his whole face was enveloped in darkness, for Kirby had jumped from behind and trapped his whole head in his mouth- _**"AGHHH GET THIS OF OF MEE!"**_

_"Hahah!"_ Sonic laughed, "No one can defeat the power of my cool American-dubbed THEME MUSIC!"

_**"Moving at the speed of sound, I'm the quickest hedgehog around!"**_

_**"Got ourselves a situation, Start getting a new location-"**_

"SUCK ON DAT!" Link laughed as he jumped from the sky with his hook-shot and launched it to wrap around Taboo's ankles.

_**"Without any explanation, on top of relaxation-"**_

"WAHOO!" Mario laughed as he dropped down slamming his hammer at the villain's face, sending him down on his side.

_**"Go- Go- Go-Don't blink-Don't think-Just Go go go go G-g-g-g-go go!"**_

**"WHERE ARE YOU ALL COMING FROM!" **Taboo boomed as he broke the hook-shot's chains apart with great strength.

"That's something we won't ever tell you!" Sneered Snake who stood floating above with his cypher.

Steaming mad he grabbed Kirby and threw the puffball aside, to send a saliva-coated glare down at Sonic, who was now singing along rather mockingly.

_"SOOOONIC, he's on the run! SOOOOONIC, he's numbuh one! SOOOOONIC, he's coming next! So watch out for Sonic-"_

**BOOM.**

Everyone stopped what they were doing (Pikachu pausing the song) to see that Taboo had pulled out a hand gun on our hedgehog, who lay on the ground not moving with smoking rising from the bullet-hole.

"YES! HAHAHAH! FINALLY, the rat's dead!" He laughed happily.

….Until Sonic stood back UP!

"WHAT THE!"

"NAH NAH, bullet-proof baaaaadge!" He sung, "Can't touch me, can you?"

On cue, Pikachu played a new song.

_**"U can't touch this, u can't touch this, u can't touch this-"**_

**"ARGHHHHHHHH WHY DON'T YOU DROP DEAD?" **He roared in anger as he fired rapidly at the enemy who merely dodged with MC hammer like-moves.

"Can anyone tell how they're doing?" Meta Knight asked as he squinted his eyes at the platform. "…Guys?" He turned around,

"GUYS!"

Yes, they were all dancing.

_**"My-my-my-my music hits me so hard! Makes me say,"oh my lord, thank you for blessing me**_**, **_**with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet-"**_

"Awww, it's not the Family Guy version!" Whined Dedede as he and several others came out of the Falcon Flyer with packages, able to hear the loud funky music.

"I prefer South Park…" Wario grumbled.

"WHAT! You got a problem!" Snapped the penguin as he shoved his face into his, both giving each other an angry stare.

"Now, now, let's not argue over cheap adult cartoons!" Olimar nagged as he struggled with a bazooka. "C-C-Could someone help me with this?"

"Beep beep!" Game and Watch volunteered as he held onto the other end of the gun, which happened to be the trigger, accidentally pulling it. In a flurry of sparks and fireworks shot up into the sky, everyone was more horrified then entertained by this action.

Coming out of the Falcon Flyer appeared their captain, "I've got another _**FALCON**_ box ready to load and- _**FALCON GASP!**_ What is that up there!"

"Uhhhh…some stuff from the bazooka?" Fox said. "We've still got some ammo left."

"The ammo isn't what we should be worried about, doofus!" Bowser bonked him, "It's our cover getting blown!"

In the middle of the temper tantrum Taboo was having, he turned at the sight of fireworks coming from where the Flyer was parked.

"Oh no…" Mario said worriedly. Seeing that he was catching on, he and the others made an attempt to tip-toe away, when the evil dictator appeared before with feet slammed into the ground.

"Excuse me, but I would like someone to explain what THAT is wayyyy over there!"

"Uh….Happy Veterans day?" Link chuckled nervously.

"Yes." He said, rubbing his chin, "But seeing as how all your little friends were sneaking behind my back to help you guys…."

His whole body lit up in electricity as he chased them down.

_**"IT'S NOW OFFICIALLY MEMORIAL DAY FOR YOU ALLLLL!"**_

_

* * *

_

_"Subspace. The Final Frontier. These are the voyages of Ganondorf and his before-the-world end mission, to explore strange new places. To seek out new Life, a new unstoppable force! To boldly go where no man has gone before-"_

**"MISTAH GANONDORFFFFFFF!" **The Ice Climbers cried obnoxiously, "This guy's been stalking us and he won't go away!"

"For the last time, Shatner, if you have nothing to offer us then just go hide before the whole Subspace implodes on itself!" Ganon snapped at the middle-aged man, who took his leave, "I'm telling you, it was real worth it watching him get roasted on Comedy Central…"

_Hey…I sense something_! Lucario exclaimed.

"Lemme guess, Leonard Nimoy?" Ike spat.

_No, it's a lot more than one…_

"Well come on then, lets go!" Red rushed as he ran off without the others.

"Wait up, Red!" Lucas cried as he and the others caught up until they came across something that made their eyes grow wide….

Hundreds of strange pokemon surrounded the area, all sharing the habitat together. What was so odd about these creatures compared to other pokemon were the shapes and spots inked all over their bodies in dark colors.

"What is this?" Lucas asked in awe.

"They're pokemon!" Red exclaimed.

"None like the ones I've seen…" Ganondorf said.

"Then they're obviously monsters created by Taboo." Ike said with a sword out, "I say we slay them all!"

There will be NONE of that, fools!

Everyone turned to Lucario surprised by his sudden anger.

_That wasn't me._

Of course it wasn't, you traitor! The first voice boomed. Everyone turned to where a creature floated down in front, eyes narrowed. Lucario and Red gasped in recognition.

_It's MEW….!_

"…..Two." Red finished dramatically.

"Mew-two?" Nana questioned, her partner intervening, "Where's the first Mew?"

I DESTROYED Mew.

"…."

Nah, I'm just kidding. We're actually good friends now.

_Oh. Well that's good._

Yeah. But your'e not!

Suddenly Mewtwo leaped at Lucario, slamming him into the ground with his paw-like hand.

"Woah, woah, what's with the sudden beating?" Ike cried.

This unworthy new generation pokemon dares take my place in Brawl! He boomed through his telepathy, By the way, how are the others doing?

_Well, _Lucario choked, his throat being crushed and all' _Right now some of us are in the middle of a battle for the fate of all worlds._

Really Now? Mewtwo replied as he released his grip to look at the others. Well that's interesting-Ash? Ash, is that you? What have you done with your hair?

"Who, me?" Red asked pointing to himself. "Uh, I'm not-"

Light brown isn't your color, it makes me despise you even more.

"…." He gave what sounded like a sniffle and changed the topic, "So, uh what's up with these pokemon here? Are they sick, or something?"

These pokemon, he explained, Like me, were born through cloning. We all face the discrimination of being a copy of somebody else, and so, we live here in peace where we cannot be disturbed anymore by this cruel, cruel world-

"Yeah, yeah, that sap story is great and all but uh, I've got an idea." Ganon cut off. "And it's gonna include the help from all your clones."

I'm listening….

* * *

"Oh man, this guy's angry now!" Sonic said worriedly as he and the others piled themselves in a line behind Link's shield, which was currently struggling to take in several laser beams.

"Well what do we do now!"

Thinking fast, Snake pulled open a grenade and grabbed Kirby.

"Alright listen up Jr! I'm gonna shove this in your mouth and throw you over at that freak's head! I want you to spit it out at him and do what you can to shield yourself as it blows up! You understand!"

"…CAN YOU TAKE ME TO FUNKY TOWN?" He sung randomly.

"…Alright, good enough." Stuffing the grenade in him, he tossed the hurling blob of pink like a football as he flew over the laser at Taboo.

"Come on…" The missionary urged.

But before he was close, a gulp could be heard from Kirby as he himself landed on the God-like head.

"NOOOooo!" Snake cried.

"What happened!" Link asked.

"The idiot swallowed it up."

"Huh?" Taboo asked pausing his laser-beam to pick up the ball and stare at it. "Hehehe, aren't you a FILTHY little thing?"

"Heehee, you shouldn't hold me for too long!" Kirby giggled, and it was then Taboo noticed a timer on his forehead, "I triple any explosion! _INSERT INTERNET JOKE!"_

**"WHAT THE FU-" **

**KABOOOM!**

"I give it a 10." Yoshi said raising a sign.

"I say an 8 for revealing it was an internet joke." Peach copied.

_**"B#%TH!"**_ The dinosaur roared as he attacked the princess for no reason we'll know.

"Alright, so far we haven't been discovered making supporting accomplishments for our brawlers in battle," Metaknight signed in relief, "Who has what?"

"Ok. We Kongs made sign wit bananas glued all over!" Donkey announced as he and Diddy raised a yellow splattered canvas that said 'WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE'

"Alright, how about you, Zelda and Falco?"

"We criss-crossed some purple and blue paint to look like the smash ball with glitter around." Zelda announced as Falco held up their sign saying 'HEROES COMEBACK'

"Excellent. And you, Pit?"

"My sign had rainbows and arrows!" He cheered holding up a rather girly poster spelling 'BOOH TABOO.'

"…." In response the knight ripped the art from him and threw it aside.

"Hey, I worked hard on that!" The angel defended.

"No Pit, you didn't. Because apparently you weren't listening when we all agreed on using song titles for the theme of these posters!"

"But I've never heard Heroes Comeback-"

"IT'S a japanese song, you twit! Now go to the corner!"

"What corner? There are no walls, we're sitting in an abyss of dark space."

"If that Koopa King could make a corner, then so could you! Now sit on the ledge over there!" He snapped pointing to the right.

"B-But what if I fall-"

_**"THEN WE'LL ALL BE GLAD TO BE RID OF YOU!"**_

_"WAHHHHHHH!"_ The boy wailed as he glided away from the group.

"Don't you think that was harsh?" Zelda asked.

"Nah, in his stupidity he forgot the fact he has wings."

_**"THAT'S IT!"**_ Taboo roared, his whole body covered in soot as Kirby's blackened, but unharmed form bounced back to the group, _**"TIME TO DIE!" **_

And with a _bing_, he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Link asked, he and the others backing away from each other.

"Don't know…" Mario shuddered, "This is even worse then facing teleporting, dimension-flipping homo-sexual dressed-clowns who no one can tell the gender until like, chapter three…"

"….Dude, _what_ are you talking about!" Pikachu asked with a raised brow.

"Oho, well it's a long story, really, unless you've played Super Paper-"

Suddenly, A normal-sized Taboo appeared from behind from a second to zap the plumber and send him flying away.

"Mario!" Sonic cried out.

**"MuAhAhAhAHA!"** Laughed Taboo as he began popping in and out all over random sections of the platform. _**"Can't get me now, can you? Ohhhh, but I can get you and you WON'T see it coming!"**_

"This isn't good!" Snake hissed, "But don't worry, I'll use my cypher to make an arial attack!"

"Go Snakey!" Kirby cheered as Solid Snake flew away before vanishing.

"Is that even safe?" Pikachu asked, "He could still get hit."

"You know, he actually didn't think about that before going up there." Link agreed, taking out a pocket-watch. "Let's see, three…two…."

_**ZaAaAp!**_

Crashing down on the ground right next to Kirby was a now unconscious Snake, his cypher up in flames.

"One. Well, we're finished." Link shrugged, putting away the watch.

"Hey, guys back with some weapons." Samus greeted Meta Knight's team as she came holding boxes with Bowser and Mr. Game and Watch. "How's the battle going on?"

"Bad. REALLY bad!" Peach said worriedly.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOO!" **Bowser cried, grabbing a trash can nearby (used for the poster making) and throwing it at the Falcon Flyer not so far away.

"Beep beep!" Game and Watch suddenly shrieked.

"Whats that? Game and Watch might know how to help them!" Yoshi translated.

Putting this into mind, Bowser grabbed the SECOND trash can and threw it at that Flyer, where it's Captain was going berserk. **"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAY!"**

"Why do you keep _**FALCON**_ doing that!" Yelled said Captain, annoyed.

"I'm reenacting a dark snickers commercial! Some day, I'm gonna be that viking…."

"Uh-huh…" Yoshi listened as the Stick-figure whispered in his ear, "All right, I'll tell them. He see's how that Taboo is popping all over the place and thinks Pikachi can send a full-on wave of lightning that's sure to hit him!"

"GENIUS!" Exclaimed Link, who could hear this from above. "Did you hear that, Pikachu!"

"Y-Yeah, I just wish I didn't…"

"It's our only chance, Pikachu!" Sonic cried, "Come on, you can do it!"

"Uh, now I would, but If I do chances are I'll hurt you, Link, Kirbs, and the others-"

Just like that Kirby sucked up all other brawlers besides Pikachu, and transformed himself into a cinder-block to prevent harm.

"….Or you can just _totally_ find a way to put me in this position."

Pikachu gave and OOF as Taboo appeared to kick him in the gut, sending the yellow pipsqueak near a ledge.

_**"BWAHAHAH, looks like you'll be going downhill faster than ABC Family's TV movies!"**_

"…OH I get it! Heheh, funny- HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Come on Pikachu!" Samus cried. "Beat this chump! You HAVE to! I…I…" Reluctant as she was, she took off her helmet and looked up with sad eyes.

"I _believe_ in you!"

Despite being in this situation, the pokemon's eyes seemed to light up at this.

_She…believes in me…?_

Suddenly, he had bared sharp teeth, bold sparks coming from all over his body, and a look of triumph in his beady eyes.

"Oy, your girlfriend grew you a spine or something-"

Taboo's petty insults were cut off as his victim leaped up and mauled his face.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH, GET IT OFF ME!"

_

* * *

Pikachu used THUNDERSHOCK._

* * *

"YAHOOO!" The audience cheered below, and to their entertainment, Peach and Zelda came in with pom-pons and tiny mini skirts!

**"D-E-A-D! you ain't got no alibi, you DEAD NOW! Hey, hey, YOU DEAD NOW! Woohoo!"**

_

* * *

It's super effective! The Foe Taboo dealt 9,000 damage!_

* * *

Transforming back to himself and releasing all now conscious brawlers, Kirby screamed a

_**"IT'S OVER 9,000!"**_

"Seriously, enough with the internet jokes!" Mario groaned, coughing a bit. "Well done, Pikachu!"

"Heh, it was nothing!" He smirked.

"You runts think I'm down yet? Well I've got a few more tricks up my sleeves!" Taboo spat at them, completely covered in bruises and scratches.

"But your not wearing a shirt." Link corrected him.

"Or pants for that matter." Snake added.

"MY EYES!" Kirby cried, shielding himself.

"You think you guys are funny? Well then you'll love me, I beat DANE COOK in comedy!"

"I highly doubt it." Sonic whispered, not paying attention as Taboo held out his palm, shooting out a golden chain similar to the one that had controlled Master Hand.

"Look out!" Link jumped in, pushing the hedgehog aside to have his legs tied together, and his whole body pulled up and swung around as if on a lasso.

"HAHA! How do you like it now, pixie boy!"

All poor Link could do was scream in a shrill voice.

"This battle's NEVER going to end!" Mario groaned as he and the others jumped forward to give assistance.

* * *

_Hehe the Sonic X/ Can't touch this idea was by my good friend Chris XD That commercial Bowser was reenacting is a snickers commercial and you can find it on youtube here, /watch?v=hEYEFfAbB5g Plus, if you have played SPM you'll know what I'm talking about. _

_What else to say...I'll try to work on this, now that its summer and i've survived freshman year. um...GO INTERNET JOKES!_


	21. HOW TO SAVE A LIIIFE!

_As you can guess, I've been using song titles for these final battle chapters. AND started typing this as soon as I was done with 20. I just couldn't stop! SO ADDICTING!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

_**~HOW TO SAVE A LIIIFE!**_

_"The last time, on The Subspace Emissary Bloopers, our heroes; Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Solid Snake, and newcomer Sonic the Hedgehog were locked in a fierce battle against Taboo, who once was going to bring all worlds to Subspace, but now plans to completely obliterate them! Meanwhile, the other brawlers made teams to gather resources, other helpers, and the support that we need if our heroes can ever beat this guy! Oh Luigi, where are you when we need you?"_

"PIT! Who the heck is this guy?" Meta Knight boomed at the angel, he and many others could hear the random voice talking from the heavens.

"Well, for your information, I thought I could hire us a new narrator considering the fact our other one is dead!" He said with a nose stuck up, still upset how the leader had rejected his poster.

"…So who is this narrator?"

"The one from Pokemon."

"Brilliant. Very Brilliant."

Meanwhile…

**"AHHHHH!WAHHHHHHHH-"**

_**"MWAHAHAHHAHA!"**_ Taboo laughed as he continued swinging around the Hero of time by the ankles, "Ring around the rosies! A pocket full of posies! Ashes, ashes, WE ALL FALL DOWN!"

"Aww, look, he's not torturing Link, he's singing with him!" Kirby pointed out.

"Doesn't 'Ring around the rosies' refer to some disease?" Sonic asked.

"The Black Plague." Snake answered. Everyone stared at him with a startled expression.

"I dun get it." Kirby said, rubbing his head with a stubby arm. With a sigh, he knelt down to the alien and explained.

"Ring around the rosies; first symptom, rashes. A pocketful of posies; placing flowers around the infected as if it would protect them. 'Ashes; An irritation that comes from their sneezes. We all fall down; DEAD."

"WAHHHH!" Kirby cried, burying his chest into Pikachu.

"Oh that's it, I'm gonna stop this once and for all!" Mario announced as he pulled a yellow cloth from his blanket and tied it around the neck. Like a cape, it made him fly away with a whoosh.

"LINK!" He called, hands cupped to mouth as he screamed at the swinging green boy. "I'M COMING FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"HURRYY!" He screamed, "I think I'm gonna puke!"

"Oh. Well then there is _no_ way I'm helping you if you're gonna puke on me."

"MARIO!" The others snapped.

"Alright, alright!" He said flying in closer. "I am now going to grab you and-"

In mid explanation, the plumber grabbed onto Link by his dangling hands. The pull was not strong enough though. In fact, with both joined hand in hand, the two of them were now swinging in circles.

"Oh, this is pathetic!" Snake snapped. "Now we need to get two idiots down!"

"But you said da song says if they fall down, they die!"

"….Shut up, Kirby."

"Psss guys!" A voice came. Alarmed, all four backed toward the ledge right when a box of gooey-bombs was placed.

"What the!"

"Careful Pikachu!" The voice said lifting it's head up, revealed to be Olimar.

"What are you doing?" Pikachu asked.

"We got a lift set up to carry up all these helpful items we found in the Falcon Flyer."

Another couple boxes flew over landing hard onto the ledge.

"Don't call us a lift!" Snapped Wario. He, DK, Dedede, and Bowser could be seen down below throwing up all nearby tools.

"Great! Finish the job before Taboo notices!" Sonic hurried them.

_"Whaaaaaat are they doinnngg?" _Mario screamed through the madman's laughter.

_"IIIII thiiiiinkkk theeeey'reee using ussss asssss a distracctiooon too get weaaaponssss-!"_

**"MWAHAHHA-Huh?"** The Boss ceased his swinging to stare down at the dizzy victims hanging, "What about a distraction?"

"Distraction? Did I say distraction? I uh, said dissection!"

"Yeah, they're dissecting Sonic to compare his Sega hedgehog organs to Nintendo's hedgehog organs." Link nodded.

"Oh, sweet!" He said, turning to the rest, "I wanna see Sega hedgehog organs- HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLEE! Kirby cried as he blasted dozens of fireworks from his bazooka at the villain.

"GAH! Stop!" He cried in pain, crazily swinging around the chain, "I'm going to go colorblind!"

In his swinging he lost grip of the golden chain, sending it and a screaming Mario plus Link overboard.

"IMA COMIN!" Sonic cried as he zoomed across to the opposite end of the platform. They had already missed it, but the chain was still falling off the edge!

"Oh no you DON'T!" Taboo roared as he reached down at him.

"Oh no YOU don't!" Snake yelled back as he jumped onto the hand before it could reach him, and stabbed a light-saber through!

"GAHHHH My hand!"

Taking out a baseball bat, he ran up the arm and swung it at the face, "Batter up, _you son-of-a-"_

"Bean-beans!" Peach pouted, back where the other group was.

"Whats wrong?" Zelda asked.

"I can't think of a good victory tune for our heroes."

"You mean 'cartoon' heroes!" DK said.

"What are you- OH! Song title!" Falco exclaimed, scratching it down in a notepad.

"Sure, why don't we put down random songs having nothing to do with the battle!" MetaKnight rolled his yellow eyes with major sarcasm. "Might as well put down Pokerface!"

"By Lady Gaga? Please do!" Yoshi squealed.

"HOLY CHAO!" Sonic cried with one leap as he skidded towards the edge and grabbed onto the edge of the chain. "Don't worry! I got you guys!"

No answer.

"Guys?" He peeked over the edge to look down. To his horror, no pair of bodies hung from the end.

"NOOOOOO I was too late!" He cried in shame, lying on his back and covering his eyes, "Why, why, WHYYY! If only I was faster, not only could I have saved you, but I could've made it back home in time to watch the newest Speed Racer! And…and…"

"Oh Hedge-hoggy boy!" An italian accent jeered above. He slid his hand down and jumped up, looking to see both Mario and Link.

"Guys? GUYS, you're alive! Oh thank god! Why…why are you two smirking?"

With said smirks, the two pulled out their own tape-recorders and played the hedgehog's voice.

_"If only I was faster! Bzzt If only I was faster! Bzzt If only I was faster! Bzzt Faster! Bzzt Faster!"_

"….Oh, I really hate you guys."

The three suddenly screamed as a giant foot landed feet from them, and when looking up at the colossal monster they could see the battle between Snake on the shoulder and the head of Taboo.

"You insignificant fly on the wall!" He roared slapping away at the man who rolled aside.

"Say that three times, and Miley Cyrus will come at scum like you!" Snake roared in his ear, making the man scream in pain.

"Will Miley Cyrus really come after you?" Kirby asked Pikachu worriedly.

"Sure, it's even worse than Beetlejuice."

"Ok, that's the last of it!" Bowser called.

"Yeah, we're just gonna cheer you guys on from really, reallyyyyy far away." Dedede said as he and the rest of the jocks rushed off.

"Ok then, Kirbs. Lets see what we got here." Pikachu said as he took something out from one of the boxes. "Ooh, a bumper, _reaaal _useful."

With a laugh he threw the item backwards, causing it to land and inch away from Taboo's feet. On contact, the bumper created a force field that would bounce back anything that touched it. As soon as a foot accidentally tapped the bumper, it sent the being zooming backwards.

_**"Woah-woah-woahWOAHHH!**_" Taboo cried, swinging arms.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO BALANCE YOUR OWN TWO FEET!" Snake bellowed hanging by an earlobe.

"Look out!" Mario cried. Sonic, being so fast, dodged aside, but the two collided with a toe.

_**"AHHHHH! FOOT ODOR!" **_They wailed as them, Taboo, and Snake were now beginning to topple off the ledge.

"Oh no!" He panicked, "PIKACHU!"

"WHAT?" The mouse called from the other side of the platform.

"I need you to throw me a warp star!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because so I can fly it!"

"Because why so you can fly it?"

"GAWD, WHAT DO YOU THINK!"

Sonic calmed down in surprise when a warpstar flew past him, already being ridden by Kirby.

"Already on it!" He squeaked as the whole body fell off out of sight, the warrior flying down along.

"Oh god…" Sonic panted.

"What happened?" Pikachu said as he ran up.

"T-Taboo! He just fell off! Just like that!"

"Well, then we got him, right?"

"Yeah, but 4/6 of our whole party went along with him!"

"….Party ball?" The pokemon grinned, holding one up for offering, but Sonic just continued to glare at him.

Suddenly the air around them shook roughly as something flew from behind and jammed into the two. Them, and four others clinging onto a warpstar slid across the ground before the star was let go, allowing it to fly off into the Subspace.

"Huff…huff…Nice catch…Kirby…" Link panted, high-fiving the ball.

"Heheh, man, you should've seen how much I jacked up that guy's whole face!" Snake snickered.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Sonic asked, sitting up. Mario, up already, limped towards the ledge and look down at the darkness.

"What's that smell?" Pikachu sniffed.

"Foot odor…." Link said sheepishly.

"You pig."

Down below where the others were they had begun to crowd around the arena above. Team Ganon was still out, but they were all in.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"I saw Taboo fall off the ledge." Zelda said, squinting up. "I think they actually beat him!"

"No, that can't be possible." Meta Knight said nervously, "We're still in Subspace…"

"Well, I don't see him at all." Mario told the others.

"Yer completely blind!" Pikachu said as he joined his side, "Pokemon always have an intensified sense of sight, more magnetized then you humans!"

"That, and you're also uncivilized." Scoffed Snake kneeling next to him, along with Sonic.

"Well back in our world, us animals can talk and we're civilized!"

"And you honestly think that includes you?" Link asked staring down on his left, Kirby following.

"I hope it includes me!"

"Kirby, you just…no. Alright? No."

"No?"

"No."

"No."

"NO. Okay then."

"Aww, hamsters…"

So busy in the midst of their staring down, they didn't seem to notice a sort of figure materializing behind them on the other side.

"What the heck is that thing?" Fox asked.

"Doesn't look like anything I know of." Shrugged Falco.

"Wait a second…" Ness said, "Yes it is!"

By now the figure had turned to a bruise, scratched, and as Snake had defined; 'jacked up' Taboo. But despite heavily wounded and mad to the brim with anger, he gave an evil grin as he pulled out a large strange looking item with a white energy growing from it.

"Hey looks, you guys!" Kirby exclaimed pointing at the crowds who had begun waving their arms and screaming words in a panicked distress. "Theys trying to tell us something real important!"

"Maybe if they didn't scream on top of one another." Snake shrugged, him and the others still not bothering to turn to the laser behind.

"Well, whatever it is its getting annoying." Mario said.

"Hey!" Link yelled down, "Hey! Whatever it is you have to say, say it at one at a time or at the same time-"

**"(**_**FALCON**_**) BEHIND YOU!" **They all boomed at once, making the six stand up abruptly and turn around.

By the time they had done so, the whiteness shining on their faces camaflouged how pale and wide their eyes were as they screamed,

**"HOLY-"**

**"IMA FIRIN MA LAZEERRSS!"** Taboo roared, a white light traveling from the weapon at them, _**"BLARGHHHHHHHH!"**_

_**"WAHHHH-"**_

Everyone seemed to have ducked below as the whole ivory lights blinded the area. Once they were up it was still hard to see, but everything was becoming clear again.

_"What happened?"_

_"Was that supposed to blind us?"_

_"How weird."_

"I can't see anyone!"Pit cried, flying at his highest to stare at the platform, "In fact there all gone!"

"Heck yeah they are!" Everyone gave a scream as one floating and unwelcomed figure appeared on the platform.

"EEK!" Pit squealed, throwing his bow at Taboo's forehead, "STRANGER DANGER!"

"You know me, you twit!"

"WHY YOU STILL HERE?" Donkey roared.

"Where our friends!" Diddy sided.

"Why wouldn't I be here? I pulled the trigger, THEY got shot by the big-ass laser. Oh, and uh, that laser pretty much blasted them into space."

You could say that by now everybody was starting to freak out.

_"WHAT!"_

_"Space!"_

_"They're gone!"_

_"History!"_

_"He DESTROYED them!"_

"Don't be so cocky!" Meta Knight roared, "How could they have-?"

He stopped in his rant to hear snickering coming from Yoshi.

"…..Yoshi."

"H-HUh? Yeah?" He asked stopping.

"Did you find anything funny about what I just said?"

"Ahem, no. Not at all."

"…..Anyway, how could they have flown to space?"

"Your point is?" Taboo asked.

"…..WE'RE IN SPACE!"

"Ah yes, but have you ever heard of….." Dramatic shadows came over his face, "The SUB-Subspace?"

"…..The Sub-subpace?" Bowser said, scratching his head, "What the heck is that!"

"A far, far forgotten land millenniums away!" He said evilly, stirring up the fear in all the others. "Trapped within the in-betweens of wormholes and paradoxes of time! Where you can barely utter a breath OR retain an ounce of energy-"

"So you basically sent them to a worm hole?" Fox wrapped it up.

"You didn't send them to a room with a moose, did you?" Dedede asked.

"A what?"

"HE SENT THEM TO A ROOM WITH A MOOSE! They'll be eaten alive!" The penguin panicked.

"Dude, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Yawn, I know how you feel."

Everyone turned to a now awake Marth, who had been unconscious all this time from his taken zaps, was standing.

"They just ramble and ramble and…" He looked around noticing how tense the scene was around them. "…Yikes, how long have I been out for?"

"….."

For who knows how many times, Marth was zapped back into unconsciousness that day.

"…Boy, if that Ike kid was here, he woulda shanked you!" Wario laughed.

**

* * *

**

**"OH MAH GAHHHHHHDDD!"**

When Kirby had woken up in a nasty landing he found he was too hurt to move, and could barely speak, all though he couldn't help but use all the little energy to scream out in shock. The sky around him was completely white, including the rock ground.

"Nyahhhhh!" He cried out in pain, "ELLO! Somebodyyy!"

"QUIT YELLING!" In his weakened condition he squinted at the sight of a Pikachu dangling off the edge of a white cliff by his tail, which was held down by a boulder.

"P-Pikachu?" He sniffled, followed by a cough. _"I-I'm so cold…."_

"Well, wish I were you. All the blood rushing to my head is-COFF- unbearable…"

"You seriously need to stop complaining, you wombat, because NOBODY is in my position." Snake's growling voice snapped from elsewhere. One another rocky platform floating in midair, he lay there completely tangled by the strings of his cypher, which was slightly electrocuting him.

"This is just…." _**BzzZTtt!**_ "Messed up!"

"What's messed up is that you guys keep calling me a wombat!" Pikachu shrieked back, "WHY do you guys keep calling me a wombat!"

"It's in the Urban dictionary, Pikachu…"

Everyone looked turned to the source of of the voice, right at where Link was hanging by the side of Snake's platform from the handle of his sword, the blade stuck into the rock.

"I should've known!" Pikachu gasped.

"Right, well, uh, can anyone give me a hand here before I fall to my death?"

"You ain't the only one, dressy boy. How about it, Kirby, your not in between a rock and a hard place…literally."

"Yes I am!" He cried, looking now deflated. "I've been completely squished to death by the fabrics of space when we got blasted here! WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIEEEEEE-"

"Aw, come now, no we're not-"

**"YES WE ARRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE!"** The puffball whaled, startling everyone by his sudden angst-like mood, **"EVERTHING'S BEEN A LIE, I TELL YOU, A LIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!**_ Just like Tiger Woods!"_

"Um…what was that about Tiger Woods?" A barely alive Sonic asked on a platform of his own, the lower half of his body covered by Mario's cape.

"What he meant to say was, a lion would never cheat, in this case us…but a TIGER WOULD!" Pikachu burst out in a painful laughter, "AHAHAHA, get it! Tiger- WOULD! HAHAHAH!"

His laughter began to die as he noticed the glares he was receiving, "Haha, cause, in this case….Taboo would be the tiger, cept he doesn't play golf….I mean, um, you alright?"

"I've…been better…."

"You don't-" _**BzzZT**_ "look so better." Snake winced.

"I thought Mario's cape was yellow, not orange…" Kirby mumbled.

"Uh…you're just seeing things, Kirby!" THe hedgehog stuttered nervously as he clutched himself in pain.

"No, I'm pretty sure it is orange…" Link squinted.

"N-No, really, guys! It's all yellow, I swear!"

"What are you, colorblind!" Snake roared, resisting another minimal shock, "Take that bloody thing off and we'll prove it!"

"Uhh…I don't really wanna do that."

"And why not?"

"For the reason you just stated when you called it bloody?"

"Kirby!"

Kirby exhaled a 'puff', strong enough to lightly blow the cloth next to the body.

Everyone started screaming, as Snake described it, at the 'bloody' sight.

**"AGHHHH!"**

_**"AHHH OH MY GODDD-"**_

_**"OH JEEZ OH JEEZ OH JEEZ-"**_

**"THEY'RE EVERYWHEREEE!"**

_**"ALRIGHT YOU SAW ENOUGH, FOR EGGMAN'S SAKE!" **_Sonic snapped as he managed to cover the mess back up with the cape.

"S-S-S-S-Sonic!" Pikachu panted wildly.

_"Your legs!"_ Link continued, having nearly let go, _"They-T-They're-"_

"GONE! There, I said it!" He boomed at them, not sounding so Sonic at all, "THEY'RE BOTH GONE! Completely blasted off into thin air!"

_"Holy Godesses of Hyrule."_ The teen awed.

In his despair, he slammed his fists down angrily, "I'M A CRIPPLE! No more 'gotta go fast' or 'yerrrr too slow! **I CAN'T PROTECT MOBIUS IN A WHEEL CHAIR, YOU HEAR ME!"**

As the blue animal began to tear up, another voice stopped him weakly. "Joe Swanson could, Sonic..."

"Sniff sniff that's a freakin cartoon!….M-Mario?"

"Mario, where are you!" Snake called, flinching slightly.

"I'm over here, guys." He said, sounding broken.

"Some of us are hanging upside down forced to look in another direction." Pikachu said, arms crossed, "Could you be any more specific?"

"….Do you see my hat?"

"Uh, yeah it's on it's own little floating rock." Link spotted, the charred cap sitting by itself a few feet away from him.

"Well…you found me."

"No, we found the hat, but not you." Snake corrected, getting more annoyed by every zap he received.

"You don't understand, I am the hat…-"

"That's why theres an 'M' on it, duh." Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"No, Pikachu-"

"Just because you have something that represents what makes you famous, and I NOW don't, doesn't mean you have to rub it in!" Sonic complained, wheezing into the cape.

"I AM THE HAT, YOU IDIOTS!"

"…Huh?" Kirby blinked.

"You heard me! Just as Sonic got his legs blasted off (Sonic made a 'WAH' at this mentioning), my body's been…been…"

"….Disintegrated?"

"YES, disintegrated!"

"But…how is that even possible?" Link asked in disbelief.

"Well." Pikachu started, "When it comes to a big-ass laser, Mario's body seemed to be the only one to actually be affected, therefore all the molecules-"

"Nonono, I know how that works, I mean how the HELL is he a talking baseball hat!"

"It's not a baseball cap!" The hat piped up, making everyone squeal.

"EW, I THINK I SAW IT MOVE!" Sonic pointed.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk, at least I have more dignity than you with my whole body being destroyed rather than HALF of it. OH! I went there! WHAT NOWWWWWW?"

"…But your a talking baseball cap."

"Will everyone shut the hell up-"_** BZZTT**_ "GAH! I'm starting to really hate this technology!"

"Point is we gotta get back to the others!" Link said, "I can't reach up far enough to the ledge, Pikachu and Snake are in sorta of a struggle between the forces of nature, Kirby apparently can't move from lack of sugar and as for Sonic and Mario…well, I'm not even gonna say it."

"Link, you just don't get it…" Mario began, making Pikachu frown.

"Oh no! You better not go all angsty-'It's all over' guilt covered tragedy like on us! This is a COMEDY fic, I tell you!"

"I WILL go like all that stuff you said because it's true! Don't you get it! We tried, and tried, and TRIED-"

* * *

"Why exactly are we lining up again?" Yoshi asked.

"Why, isn't it obvious, you soon-to-be-extinction-but-somehow-are-not?" Taboo asked as he sat in midair, as if on a thrown while the others were shackled and lining up at the edge of a cliff.

"Well, you chased us all down as we tried to run off and cuffed us like this, so no, you didn't elaborate during then…" Fox growled.

"Hahahah YOU SMELL LIKE SUCK!" He boomed, striking a bolt that nearly hit the animal, "I want all of you pitiful fools to look off the ledge!"

Everyone began to rush out of their orderly fashion but were yelled at again.

"Hey, hey, HEY! What do you think your'e doing?"

"Erm…going to look down like you said?" Olimar whimpered.

"But I also told you to stay lined UP!"

"Well, unless we stand in a line vertically side-by-side of the edge how are we supposed to?" Dedede asked.

"Hey. I have an idea." Wario said.

"Oh yes?"

"SHUT UP."

"You, one at the front!" Taboo pointed down.

"That's Sir MetaKnight to you, cretin!"

"Yeah, yeah, if your so awesome and have such mad leadership skills why don't you look down and tell the others…" His hands dramatically lit up in fire, "OF THEIR DOOOOOM!"

Annoyed, he tip-toed cautiously forward and bent down over the cliff.

Instead of the abyss being nothing but darkness, it was shrouded by a sickly green water far down under with an eerie glow. Faint howls barely audible came from the spirit-like figures that were drifting about, deeper and deeper…

"It's…sorta Hercules much?"

"Would you believe it if I told you that I follow Hades on Twitter?" Taboo asked.

"I think I would."

"Excellent. NOW DIE!" Another shot of lightning nearly hit him, which he side-stepped easily, but ended up hanging off the ledge by his cape.

"Well…this is an embarrassing way to die for honor."

"This can't be happening!" Pit cried, "All that I worked for! To save the world for our skies to soar through…from AIR POLLUTION!"

"Forget about the air pollution, will the world ever know that I was never a child molester!" Wario complained.

"From what you made me go through, I sure hope not!" Ness said.

"Oh man…and to think after all these times when I thought Kirby was trying to upstage me, when in the end he died trying to save me…" Dedede realized, looking pale with guilt.

"Do you…regret anything from that…?" Sobbed Olimar.

"…Phsaww, nah, of course not! I'm completely-"

He pulled up Game and Watch high to shield himself, "TAKE THIS AS A SACRIFICE AND SPARE ME, PLEASE!"

Bowser whipped the Penguin's rear, who dropped the man and scowled at him.

"He-He's right!" Wailed Peach, holding onto the Koopa, "M-Mario, and L-Luigi b-both gone! I never even got to say g-goodbye, or-or give them something more worthy than a stupid cake!"

"Peach, they both would've wanted to know that you were at least cared for in this horrible time of tragedy." The Koopa said with opened arms, "So how bout it?"

"Ugh, no way!" She said, back in blonde girl mode, "I'm moving to the back of the Death Line!"

"Uncle DK? Did Diddy make you proud?" The monkey asked his uncle.

"Nephew, despite being entirely your fault that me was turned to trophy and pulled into dis bull crap….Well, dat for Fox Man to decide."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." The vulpine in front said quickly then spoke to Falco. "Pilots through the afterlife?"

"Pilots through the afterlife." He feathered-up. Sorta like a thumbs up...

"Well, at least I'll know that I had a man in my life." Zelda sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Samus agreed, smiling inside her helmet.

"Alright, then!" Captain Falcon cheered, "Let's all _**FALCON**_ die with no complaints!"

"Then you can move second in line." Taboo ordered.

"Aw,_** FALCON**_ crap."

"Well, this is it…" Meta Knight sighed, his cape now beginning to rip apart. Just like that he was gracefully falling down towards Jone's locker…

…And before your readers go all like 'OH MEH GOSHHH WHY DON'T HE JUST FLLYYYY AWAYYY' his cape, which works as the wings, ripped apart. So there is no way, that he will get out of going down with a-

**BAM!**

"AUGH, MA FACE!" The Knight's voice groaned from below.

"Bam?" Taboo blinked, "There should be a splash! Not a bam! Bam's indicate he didn't land in the God-forsaken liquids, but there is no ground below, which only and impossibly means he could've been-"

The sound of flames could be heard, making everyone gasp, and Taboo squeak a

_"…Caught?"_

**"Oh, YOU BETCH YAAAAA!"**

Everyone to say the least, was completely shocked beyond belief at the sight. A huge, metal head was floating from below to the rescue, complete with a pair of floating feet and hands, one of them carrying MetaKnight! The nose was large and familiar. The fake mustache built on? So very familiar. And inside the windows of the green hat it wore was none other than who the robot was meant to represent.

_**"LUIGI?"**_

"That's right!" He laughed insanely, looking mad with all the scorch marks across his body, half of his mustache gone, and the messy tussle of hair not covered by his usual cap.

"You…you vanished off of the maze! You should be DEAD!" Taboo yelled.

"Well, who woulda known the volcano I fell into had no lava, but THIS BABAYYY!"

"What is that thing!" Dedede cowered.

"Apparently another failure but made of metal." Wario snickered.

"No…!" Bowser exclaimed, "It's that…um…that er…what was it called, Peach?"

"…Bro-bot?"

"Yeah, Bro-bot."

"Why he happened to be in a vacant volcano after the last battle my evil ego had with the gang, I don't know. But I LOOOOOOOVE ITTT!"

"So, think you can prove yourself just because you've gotten bigger and the superstar of the family's outta the way?" Taboo grinned as his wings grew back.

Throwing aside the knight (who painfully crash-landed into the Brawlers), The bot clenched it's fists.

"So it may be. But know this! Just because Mario isn't here doesn't mean I won't stick up for what he believed in! Because a Mario Brother would NEVER stop trying to do what he can, or even count those times because they mean nothing!"

* * *

"Tried some more….stopped by a 711…oh yeah, we tried even more MORE-"

"You've been repeating the same thing for what, like, 20 minutes?" Sonic asked.

"We get it, but we can't believe this is coming from you!" Link yelled up at him, "You, who kept making us bond with each other in the hopes we could cooperate to the save the world, and not only that, but stay as friends afterwards! YOU, who stands everyday in that mushroom-filled kingdom of yours and willingly rescues a princess every tuesday even if her cakes still tastes like turnips!"

"The cake is a LIEEE!" Kirby added.

"YOU, the one kept on going through all the challenges everyone complained about! You continued on, even after-"

"DON'T say it!" The cap pleaded.

"…."

"Even after your excuse of a brother was too reduced to nothing but a baseball cap?"

"GAHHH, DARNIT ALL PIKACHU!" He screamed in anger, "If I could I would strangle you! And I said we don't wear BASEBALL CAPS!"

"The point is if we're all gonna end up dying here," _**BZZT**_ "-would you rather die with hopes or-" _**BZZT**_ "-intentions to still be able to save everyone," _**BZZT **_"-or just mope about all the things you've failed in?"

Everybody turned to the hat to see if he had any response, which happened to be some sort of snoring noise.

"…Mario, are you…are you SLEEPING?" Link asked, "After that speech we both made?"

"Oh THAT'S IT, I'm gonna speed up a certain someone's death!" Snake roared as he used his pinky to set off one of the grenades he had on his belt. Managing to, he tossed it off expecting it to land where Mario was, when it missed and rolled over to the rock holding down Pikachu's tail, exploding and crumbling on impact!

"Huh? I'm free? YAY I'M FREE!" But the cheering was cut short as felt gravity pull on him. "Wait a minute…NOOOOOOOoo!"

**"PIKACHU!" **The others cried!

"I BLAME GRAVityyy…!" He echoed as his yellow form vanished from sight.

"He's…He's gone!" Sonic exclaimed.

"…Well, Snake, you sped up somebody's death for sure." Link sighed. "You can do me in next."

* * *

"Alright, tell you what, one who's apparently now an engineer." Taboo sneered as he flew back to the battle area where the heroes once were, "You think you can save all the worlds? Well why don't you just try it? Right NOW? You little Justin Bieber!"

Landing face to face in Brobot, Luigi smirked, "With pleasure, all Jonas Brothers COMBINED!"

"Ohoho, PREPARE TO PERISH!" Taboo threw forward a fist, which was caught and used to flip the body over and land on his back.

"How would you like some…." Brobot lifted up his shoes that had flames coming from it, "ROASTED TRASH!"

"Roasted…trash?" Ness winced.

"I could come up with better!" Dedede scoffed.

"Guys, this fight does look like something good and all not to miss," Zelda said, "But has it occurred to anyone we should be doing something else now?"

"I dunno." Pit, with his own supply of popcorn picking the pieces into his mouth (like a chicken, considering his hands were cuffed and used to hold the bag).

"Maybe we should _**GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLEEEE!"**_ Olimar shrieked.

"Looks like several rats are loose in the kitchen!" Taboo cackled as he noticed the figures running away and screaming like idiots, "Time to let out the TRAPS!"

Before the prisoners had any hope of getting as far away as possible, a ring of fire surrounded them. What was worse that tiny little figures became crawling out, coming towards them.

"Last thing group need is more Dopplegangers!" Diddy cried, hiding behind DK.

"Beeep!" Game and Watch corrected.

"He's right, they're not dopplegagners. They're regular pokemon!" Fox exclaimed.

"Under my influence!" Taboo laughed, "But this time, it's they who have to catch all of YOU! Bwahahahha!"

"Hey, that's not fair! They're completely helpless!" Luigi cried.

"No, what isn't fair, is THIS!" Taboo kicked the bot in between the legs and below the chin, which made a loud noise.

"…Um…what exactly was not fair about that?" Luigi asked.

"Well…you know, if you had a man's body-"

"OHHH I get what you mean. But technically this has no body and even if it did it's made out of metal, see?"

"Right right…"

"….Which means I CAN DO THIS!" Luigi did the same move at Taboo's NOT made of metal body.

"Peach, you're girlish screaming is giving me a headache!" Samus snapped.

"But I'm not screaming."

"Uh, did anyone see Zombieland?" Yoshi suddenly asked.

Several nodded, but Ness narrowed his eyes. "That movie was rated R, of course I couldn't!"

"I laughed when Bill Murray got himself shot." Bowser chuckled.

"Well, I say this would be a good time to listen to the rules from the movie on how to survive a zombie invasion, like…"

The dinosaur leaped into the air and out of the ring, running off, "CARDIO!"

Unfortunately, before he could make it far away a Geodude flew out and tackled him.

"YOSHI! Do a barrel-roll!" Falco called.

"Wrong game, stupid!" He yelled back. Suddenly, the weight on his back was lifted, and when Yoshi turned around he could see the Geodude had been attacked by another one, only it had weird tattoos across itself.

"Where are all the weird spotted pokemon coming from all of a sudden?" Samus asked.

That would be us MIGHTY clones!

Everybody, even the ones in battle, turned to where more cloned pokemon were coming out, and attacking the possessed ones. Mewtwo stood there teleporting several around, along with Team Ganondorf.

"You think you can disrespect our pokemon, then you're wrong!" Red laughed.

"AW COME ONNN!" Taboo whined, "Whose next gonna appear out of nowhere, A GIANT PIG!"

"You could say that." Ganondorf grinned evilly as he held out a smash ball.

* * *

"Hold on…did anyone notice his screaming was cut short? I would've expected the fall to be greater." Mario pointed out, now awake..

"Uh..guys? I see something wiggety-whack." Link spoke up, staring at where the pokemon fell.

"Is it dead people?" Kirby asked.

"Even more wiggety-whack."

Everybody lowered their head and saw what he was staring at. A bluish orb was spinning in mid air, the center of it opening up what looked like-

"A black hole?" Mario said, "How original."

"You know, that blue stuff in the middle sorta looks like…"

"My legs!" Sonic exclaimed, cutting off Snake. "But they're still…running?"

"Oh…I know what happened!" Kirby said, "I see em all the time!"

"You do?" The others questioned.

"Nope. See, the big bang that made us come here was a black hole that wasn't closed up, 'cause a now-handicapped hedgehog's running stuck it open!"

"That…makes sense." Link said. "A black hole can lead to any place in universe, though, it has two opening otherwise it's not complete."

"So if Sega-boy here's legs-" _**BZZT**_ "-are keeping it opening, by making them keep running in place," _**BZZT **_"-the other opening must be held open by-"

"Mister Baseball cap's bodaaayy!" Kirby cheered.

**"I AM NOT A BASEBALL CAP, YOU FU**-ma body?"

"So Mario's body wasn't destroyed in the blast, then why is he a hat?" Sonic asked.

"Well that's easy as geometry! See, um…uh…I dunno."

"That's why geometry isn't easy at all." Mario grumbled.

"…Perhaps the force of traveling through space and time ripped Mario's soul out of his body and had to store it into another vessel, it being the hat?"

"…Yeah, let's go with that." Snake agreed with the Hyrulean.

"We can go homes again!" Kirby gasped.

"I can get my legs!" Sonic cheered.

"Not yet, we still have one more bone to pick with Taboo…" Link reminded, "Come on, guys! Let's go to VEGAS!"

The others (except for Mario) broke out in "YAAAAAAAAAYYYYyywait, what?"

"Er, Subspace. Subspace I mean!"

"…WOO!"

"I CALL SIXTEENTH!" Kirby squealed as he gave a gust of wind that sent him flying back and into the bluish vortex where he vanished.

"That was sixteenth at all, but I'm next!" Sonic announced. Uncertain at first, he began rolling himself over the the ledge near the portal, making 'owes' on the way there.

"I would fly over there, but as you can see," _**BZZT**_ "-I obviously can't."

"That's alright, we'll use my hookshot!" Link said happily. "Hop on over here, Mario, we're going back!"

"Link, didn't the fact that I wasn't cheering along with you guys represent the enthusiasm I do not carry for returning?"

"…Uh…Macintosh?"

"I'm not going back."

"What do you mean your not going back!" Snake snapped as he ripped away the strings, twitching occasionally.

"You heard me! I quit!"

"But Mario, that's your body helping to hold up the vortex!" Link reminded, "Er, along with Sonic's limbs…"

"You don't understand, I completely GIVE-UP! If it wasn't for me, Luigi would be alive, so would the Stadium, all those forced worker friends of R.O.B. and everyone else!"

"Probably true."

"Snake!"

"WHAT!" He bellowed at Link, "I'm the negative point of comic relief here!"

"If I go back now, I'll hold everyone down!"

"But you're much too smaller to do that now-"

"SNAKE, just shut up!" Link yelled, "Mario, your'e the inspiration we all need to beat this guy! If your not there, then we're doomed for good!"

"Link, I just don't have the will to fight anymore, and if I don't have the will, then there is just no inspiration!"

"….I don't get it." Snake said blandly.

"Lemme explain it this way, It's like Pixar. Unlike Disney, their movies still don't suck."

"….Ok." Link said.

"Now that we got all this new technology, movie-makers are so busy paying for all that and using it that they don't make time to think of a good story. Pixar, even improving with their CGI-stuff, are just incredibly awesome without even trying!"

"….It took them ten years to make a Toy Story 3." Link pointed out.

"But that movie was still SO good! It's as if it was meant for the older kids who loved the trilogy!"

"I didn't really like Cars or Ratatouii all that much though-"

**"WHY THE HELL ARE WE TALKING ABOUT MOVIE-MAKING!" **Snake roared, now free of his bonds, **"THE WHOLE LOT OF WORLDS IS DOOMED, **_**CAN WE PLEASE GET GOING!"**_

"You guys go and do whatever." The hat flopped it's 'M' away bitterly, "Just leave me be."

As Link and Snake joined hands, the blonde aimed hookshot at a good area.

"You know, Mario," He spoke one more time, "You don't need to be a moviemaker to save the worlds."

Firing it, it landed and let the two swing into the vortex, it closing up for good.

"Well, you're not a Steven Spielburg yourself, lil ass-wipe…"

_

* * *

_

_Eh, i don't watch the nicktoon's speed racer, but its something sonic would probably._

_THATSA RIGHT, COURSE WEEGEE IS ALIVE, YA SILLY HUMANS!_

_If you don't know what Bro-bot looks like, he is an actual boss in Super Paper Mario, you can look it up through the images on google!_


	22. We Are The World!

_I was listening to 'Let's Groove' while typing this, it'll come up later, maybe next chap. Ah, but there is a couple tunes in THIS one! One very special song for that matter :3_

_Basically, the chapter's title is a hint to this so called BIIIIIIIG song_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

_**We Are The World!**_

"This isn't possible!" Taboo cried. Despite he was only fighting against Luigi at the moment, all the newcomers that had arrived made it feel like they were all cornering him!

"How is this possible!"

_You didn't hear us when we first arrived? _Lucario asked.

"NO, I WAS TOO BUSY MOURNING!" He yelled childishly. "And how on Earth do you have the Smash ball! I kept those things hidden!"

"Well-"

"SILENCE!" He interrupted Ganon.

"Good Lord man, at least listen to them!" Luigi yelled.

"Oh…alright, I will!"

"Excellent. R.O.B! Set up the holographic flashback!"

With a nod, R.O.B. shot some lights from his eyes at the ground, just like a movie projector….

_Mewtwo was floating away, leading his army of cloned pokemon, Team Ganondorf in the back looking not so enthusiastic. The reason for this was because they learned how in marches Mewtwo and his merry family of freak-pokemon would start singing, which is exactly what they were doing now._

_**"We're clones! We're clones with riiiiiiiiiights! We roam around the forest looking for fights!"**_

_**"We're clones! We're clones with riiiiiights! We rob from the rich and give to the poor, then bite-"**_

_**"EXCUSE ME!" **__They ceased their singing to look back at the annoyed troop, Ganon having cut them off, "What exactly is the point of wasting our energy on singing and marching?"_

_"Agreed, is it not possible to teleport to the battle?" R.O.B. asked._

_FOOL!__, Mewtwo bellowed at them, __Do you think it is easy to simply teleport over 100 pokemon and all of you slackers along with me!_

_"Well-"_

_**NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**__He interrupted Lucas. __I need energy to build! It could be anything, including positive feelings, which is why we warm our hearts with singing tunes from Mel Brook's parody movies! SO SING ALONG OR BE ABANDONED!_

_"Come on guys, you heard him!" Red said happily as they continued singing, "A pokemon always knows whats right!"_

Sadly, I have to agree with that._ Lucario sighed. They began walking a little further, The Ice Climber a few feet behind._

_"Come on, Popo…" Nana panted, "We gotta…catch up…."_

_With a sudden OOF, Popo toppled over face down. "Ow…it's a good thing I don't have a nose…."_

_"It think you tripped over something." She told him as she picked down the object, it's colors blazing beautifully. _

_"What is this? A smash ball?"_

_"Look, there's a trail leading over to that random big boulder!" He pointed out at the nearby rock. The two quickly ran behind it and gasped in disbelief._

_Several large crates were strapped together as one, holding hundreds of tiny glowing smash balls._

_**"…..DAYYUUUUMMMM!" **__Popo exclaimed._

"They showed us the merchandise, and Mewtwo told us he would have more happy feelings from watching us carrying them along, making it faster for us to teleport here."

"So…you ain't the only one with a Smash ball?" Taboo asked.

With devious little grins, the whole team held their own ball and clenched it in their fists.

_**"CHARRRRRRRRGGGGEEE!" **_Their leader cried as everyone ran forward screaming like maniacs and glowing pretty colors!

"Quick, take evasive action!" Metaknight rushed the others as the ran away to take cover.

_Ike, you watch over the others, they don't have full strength for battle yet! _Lucario demanded of him.

"No way, man, I wanna battle!"

_Marth is among them._

"I'M COMING MARTHHHH!" He cried, following the others.

* * *

_**"I see darkness everywhere, within swirling blackness. It all feels cold, non-welcoming as I float here…Stranded, and confused along with my friends as we wonder where next we can go-"**_

"Link, who are you talking to?"

"Darn you Sonic, I'M NARRATING!" The boy yelled at the hedgehog, who he was forced to carry as the bottom of his body was wrapped up.

"Well quit it, we should find out how to to get the other opening!" A freed Snake said. "Pikachu, did you pull out Sonic's legs?"

"It's hard, they keep spinning and moving so fassst!" He whined as he floated in front of of where they entered, the blue orb holding it open.

"Those were the good ol' days…" Sonic sighed.

"The good ol' days were 25 minutes ago." Link grumbled.

"Peoples, I found our way out!" Exclaimed Kirby, who had nothing to do but float in mid-air, since he still could barely move.

"Excellent- woah." Snake stopped and stared.

Him, along with everyone else (other than Pikachu who was still searching for a way to pull out the limbs)saw that the object holding up was what they predicted it to be. Mario's un-moving, cap-less, and bruised body.

"Link…you were right…" Sonic awed.

"Yeah…I tend to be told that plenty of times."

"Pikachu, we found the exit!" Snake called, "Grab those flailing limb's and get over here!"

"Ewww, I don't want to touch a detached animal's legs!" He complained.

"Hey, that's me who you're talking about fuzz-ball!" The hedgehog snapped, as he ripped off a piece of the cape holding in his organs (Ew). "Here, use this to tie 'em up so I won't lose any more blood!"

"Hey, I got a question." Link asked as Sonic tossed the cloth into a ball at the pokemon. "How is it that you haven't bled to death yet?"

"…Maybe because God loves me?"

"I think if God loved you, He would've made you better than Mario!" Laughed Snake, followed by Link and Kirby.

"Hahaha, speaking of da plumber, why isn't he coming with us?" Kirby asked.

With a frown, Link spoke, "Because, Kirby…Mario just isn't Mario anymore."

"Well we know that, that's why his body's floating in front of us." Sonic pointed.

"What I mean is-"

"**EVERYBODYDUCK**!" They all did just in time as bluish-yellowish orb came zooming past them uncontrollably.

"Pikachu, quit playing around!" Snake roared.

"You better not infect those!" Sonic added.

* * *

The prince slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, before coughing some dust.

"Cough! Cough! Ohhhh…I can barely move… how am I even alive after being zapped, what, seven times? That's just not possible!"

Squinting and managing to sit up, Marth took the once blurry sight around around him and his eyes grew wide. Pokemon and clones attacking each other from everywhere, their bodies flying through the air! On the big platform was Taboo having a battle between good and evil with a Plumber-looking robot, an unrecognizable man with half a mustache inside.

"Oh my god…" He said in realization, _**"HITLAAAA!**_** ADOLF HITLER-"**

A hand placed itself on Marth's mouth and dragged him into a dug-in hut.

"Quiet, Marth! I'm relieved your alive and all, but you'll alert the hypnotized pokemon!"

Ripping off the hand, he turned to face Ike, who was hiding in the hut with the rest of the brawlers that were captured, some of the still handcuffed.

"Hypnotized pokemon! What did I miss while I was out anyway!"

"You know, serious battles, some brave warriors dying out there, Luigi apparently having a robot." Pit shrugged as he used his weapon to cut through the handcuffs on Metaknight's hands.

"Brave warriors…dying?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" Peach sighed sadly, rubbing her wrists.

"Well, at least Luigi surprisingly came to the rescue!" Zelda exclaimed, "Along with Ganondorf and his team of Pokemon!"

That would be my team, little wench!

Everyone looked up to see Mewtwo floating above, What do you fools think you are doing! 

"What does it look like we're doing!" Bowser said.

"As soon as we're done here, we're all getting back to the ships!" Wario exclaimed.

"You know as well as I do they were destroyed on impact." Falco said.

"Of course you would know…" Metaknight growled, hands free, "After all, you were the ones who **_DESTROYED THE HALBERD!"_**

With a scream the tiny knight jumped at Falco's throat strangling him, as Mewtwo turned to the others.

We spare your lives and yet you hide here?

"We're all so weak from battle!" Olimar said.

Weakness is all you ever talk of! You don't reflect back on the work that isn't finished!

"Drama queen." Fox muttered.

None of this is our battle, and yet here we are assisting you! You all must-

"Scream over each other in fear as that blue comet comes towards us, appearing from a tiny vortex that temporarily appeared?" Dedede asked.

Mew, along with the others hiding, looked up at the blur coming down towards them from the skies.

Yes. That would seem like a good thing to do right about-

The First-generation pokemon had no time to finish his sentence, or scream for the matter as he was struck by said-comet. He and it were blown the ground next to the hut, flames coming from the landing spot. Everyone was smart to duck, but slowly peeked out at the crater, several flames dying.

"What do you think is _**FALCON**_ in there?" Falcon whispered.

"Maybe some help!" Samus replied.

"What if it's aliens?" Yoshi squeaked.

"Pfft, I've faced worse." Ness scoffed. He earned a kick to the butt, sending him flying out and landing in front of the crater.

"Go check if you're so tough!" Wario demanded.

"Oowowow! Why you-!" Ness stopped himself with a gasp as a hand came out.

_**"ZAHHMAGODON'TKILLMEEHHH!"**_ He squealed running back to the others, who had all crawled out. Three silhouettes had arisen, each carrying another one.

_"So…"_one of them drawled, "Who here's ready…"

They all stepped forward, and the one with the cigarette spoke.

_**"For some DESTRUCTION!"**_

And so more gasps came.

"SNAKE!"

"And other people!" Pikachu frowned.

"Link!" Exclaimed Zelda, who ran forth.

"Zelda!" He said, running to her and dropping who he was holding.

"OW! Thanks a lot!" Sonic cried.

"Hahahaha, you look so pathetic!" Dedede laughed.

"Yeah, not so fast now, are you?" Wario joined.

"Awwww, what's the blankie for? For you to CRY IN?" Bowser taunted along with them.

As the three villains laughed, Sonic gave a rather evil grin and open up the blanket, showing them the mess. Laughs turned to screams.

**"GAHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!"**

_**"IT'S HORRIBLEEEE!"**_

**"AHHHH HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!"**

"As I said, I really don't know." He shrugged, wrapping the mess back up.

"By the way…" Pikachu threw the wrapped up pair of legs at the poor hedgehog, "TAKE THOSE DIRTY THINGS!

Satisfied with crossed arms, the Pokemon was suddenly grabbed from behind into a hug, which he thought was an attack.

"OH, PIKACHU, _you're alive-!"_

**"GAHH HEEELP-"**

_"-You're actually alive-"_

_"I'm sorry for what I did!_ I-I…Samus? Are you…are you hugging me?"

The bounty hunter stopped with her ramblings. She placed him down immediately and held out her hand for a hand shake.

"Erm, glad to have you back."

"Horrible…images…!" Dedede shook, having falling down on something soft.

"Uh, Dedededede? You're crushing ma body again." The voice piped up.

"OH GOD, KIRBY, HOLD ME!" The tormented penguin cried as he pulled the puffball out and held on tight.

"Wait a second!" Peach called, "Where's Mario!"

Snake, with a rather grim expression, reached into the crater and pulled the body out. She put her hands to her mouth.

"Is he…?"

"Of course not!" Pikachu said quickly as he grabbed the plumber and began rocking him back and forward, "He's just sleeping! Heheheh, _rock-a-bye Marioooo, __**WAKE THE CRAP UPPPP!"**_

"It's no use, Pikachu." Snake swiped the man back, "He isn't dead, Peach. It's…a long story."

"…Well, while this story is explained, can somebody PLEASE sew me up together before I actually die of blood loss!" Sonic called.

From deep inside the crater, Mewtwo flew out heavily wounded.

There is no time for Story Time, fools! You all must- GAH MY HIP!

"Mewtwo!" Pikachu exclaimed as the clone fell in his arms in pain, "What the heck is going on!"

Battle…clones….need…leader….! He coughed weakly, You…must….

"No…no, stay with us, man!" He cried, "We didn't mean to unintentionally kill you!"

"You crybaby, I have everything below the torso completely ripped off!" Sonic complained as Zelda used her needles and thread to stitch it up.

Pikachu…you must…lead….He moaned, before closing his eyes.

"He's not going to die, he's just really weak." Metaknight assured. "But you heard his wish. You must."

Pikachu stared at them all for a long moment, then put on a brave face. He gave a whistle, and out of the ground nearby came a cloned Onix.

"Anybody who aren't assisting the injured hop on!" He waved at them as he jumped on the Rock pokemon's head, "We're going hunting for smash balls!"

* * *

Ever since Mario had been left alone as requested, everything was quiet and he had nothing to do. I mean what are you supposed to as a a hat? I mean, seriously…well…there was singing.

_"Lonely…I'm Mr. Lonely…I have nobody…For my owwwwnnnnn-"_

_**"It talks?"**_

"WAHH!" He cried, jumping around in surprise, "PLEASE, AKON! Don't set the singing hamsters on me!"

_**"Chill out, will you?"**_ Out of all the people who happened to be standing there holding a plastic bag, was none other than the cloaked figure from his dream.

"You..! W-What are you doing here? And uh, what's with the bag?"

She looked down at it, then with a sigh, took out a Staples 'That was easy' button.

_**"Back to school shopping…"**_

"What grade?"

_**"Tenth."**_

"Bummer."

_**"Yessss, but what is more of a bummer, is your FAILURE!" **_She broke out in a maniacal laughter.

"Your the one that caused all this! Everything! All the world's destruction, my friend's injuries, and Luigi's death!"

_**"Which I gave you the opportunity to fix, you foolish man. Yet you denied it to rot here like a hermit."**_

If hats had eyebrows, one would be raised. "What exactly do you mean?"

_**"Apparently, you were too busy cowering to listen to me."**_ She responded, sitting down next to him. With a wave of her hand, a screen appeared in front with familiar lines playing.

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Why, you don't recognize the base of one with the power to control events of whats to come? The fate of your dear friends and worlds to save? Ah, and just to think that Taboo is already a step ahead of you..."**_

_"You know Taboo? What's to come!" He was now up with his fists out, ready to fight. "I demand you! Tell me where he is-"_

_**"FOOL!" **__From her cloak the girl thrust a wii controller at him, causing the man to fall back down. __**"Do you honestly think I would provide the information to YOU!"**_

_"But-"_

_**"YOU HAVE FAILED!" **__She roared, making him shudder, __**"ALL ARE DOOMED! DOOMED, YOU MEATBALL! All will die, and Taboo will conquer! Because of you, I must ensure he does…"**_

* * *

"Oh yeah…" He recalled. "So….You're sorta like God?"

_**"If I were God there would be no school to shop for." **_She said coldly._** "People would not discriminate against each other, we would have a better economy too."**_

"You would do that?"

_**"Yes…and bring back cartoons from the 90's on TV."**_

"Right…"

_**"It is the duty as an author to record all that is happening, you and the ones you face control events to come, it is fate. Yet, you ignored the chance you had to run off with those others and even retrieve you're body."**_

"Well, so much has happened it all seems irreversible. And even if I am myself again, I just feel so weak!"

_**"That is the problem."**_ She said, _**"You have no weakness, you have doubt. Crap-loads of it. Right now friends and foes are joining from everywhere to fight against Taboo. Even if they are gaining on victory, they all still would feel reassured of a win if their leader was there."**_

"I know…" He said sadly.

_**"Even in a bad-ass robot resembling itself, it's not like Luigi would still be able to hold Taboo off anyway."**_

"I know I….what did you say?"

"…." She realized the mistake and sat up. _**"I think I shall return home and doodle now."**_

The girl began to skip walk off, innocently swinging her Staples bag. That was when a GIANT rock came flying out of nowhere and landing right in front of her. She shrieked and turned back to the hat,

_**"WHAT THE HELL! You could've crushed me!"**_

"You know something that I don't, don't you!" He bellowed.

_**"So what if I do, little cottony red…cap…thing!"**_

"You're not telling me everything, and you will now! IS LUIGI ALIVE?"

_**"I have already given enough spoilers as it is and am currently breaking the fourth wall! I will NEVER TELL YOU!"**_

About to teleport away, her face was brutally attacked by the hat.

"_**GAHHhh GETOFFOFME!"**_

**"TELL ME!"**

_**"NAY!"**_

**"TELL MEEEEE!"**

_**"ALRIGHT, YESYESYES! HE'S ALIVE!"**_

"W-What!" He leaped off immediately. "He…He's actually alive…he's actually alive! Then that means…"

"I haven't failed! I haven't failed any of my friends! Not even Luigi himself! WAHOOOO!"

_**"Pfft, suuuuuure you haven't,"**_ she rolled her eyes, _**"Recall the last time you did see your friends, and the answer you gave them when they requested you."**_

The invisible smile on his face drooped into a straight line, which let out a scream.

"OH MY GOD! T-The battle! THE PEOPLE! All you said and…SINCE WHEN DID LUIGI HAVE A ROBOT- Oh yeah, when he went into the Mr. L phase…BUT SERIOUSLY, WHAT DO I DO!"

_**"….Woops, I think my Mom is texting me that it's dinner! Well, good luck with saving the worlds, see ya-"**_

"Now wait just a goomba-flipping second!" He cut off, "Do you think I'm stupid!"

_**"You'r right…" **_She groaned, head down, _**"You aren't the only ones to know how my parent's don't text…"**_

"Please help me!" He begged, "I know what I did wrong and I want to fix it!"

_**"I've already done too much beyond the rules of Fan fiction!"**_

"Please, I…fan fiction?"

_**"I mean…ARGHH the point is, chances of me assisting you, are something ridiculous like…oh I don't know, Ness actually noticing Lucas after all this time!"**_

* * *

"Here, Lucas!" Red threw Lucas a smash ball, the boy being surrounded by several pokemon.

With a grin, Lucas broke it and raised his arms.

**"PK…STARSTORM!"**

"Hey…" Ness stared at the shooting stars that came falling down past them, "Somebody's stealing my SMASH MOVE!"

Steaming mad, the boy turned around to the source of the falling stars, but his face softened into recognition.

"Lu…Lucas…?"

* * *

Both Mario and the Authoress were sitting in front of that same screen she had made appear in thin air. In her shock she swept it away and glared down at the hat. It was obvious Mario was holding some sort of an expression related to a smirk, and innocent smile, raised eyebrows, and other stuff like that.

_**"….Ok fine hop on my head."**_

"What's the plan?" He asked landing on said place.

_**"I've got a few ideas that technically won't have to do with me coming into the battle…"**_

* * *

Both Taboo and Brobot broke off from each other, completely exhausted and worn out.

"You…you think you're so safe in there, do you…?" Taboo panted.

"At least…I use my safe haven…for good!" Luigi screamed back as he threw a fist forward. Unfortunately, it was caught, and despite Taboo's hand being much tinier, the blue man was able to somehow crumple it!

"Hey! W-What do you think you're doing!" Luigi cried in fear.

"Winning, you weak-minded fool!" He laughed as he spun the robot around then threw him down at the ground.

"MWAHAHAH, need a hand!" He laughed, holding up the destroyed fist.

"That joke is so old!" Luigi yelled.

"The only one who's old is this guy here!"

Taboo turned around, and his eyes grew wide.

"No…"

Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Snake, and Sonic (with a stitch line running across right below the tail) stood there holding their own Smash balls.

"No….No, YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE!"

"Oh, but we are!" Link said, holding his Master Sword high, "And you, sir, are facing a permanent GAME OVER!"

"Ah…!" He quickly pulled himself together, notching one missing fighter, "But I see your little plumber hero isn't here!"

"I'm a plumber and I'm here."

"Shut up, Luigi!" The heroes shot back.

_**"No. He isn't the only plumber here, Taboo!"**_

Everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY as in pokemon, clones, heroes, villains alike all looked up at the skies. The sound of trumpets began playing as music was starting to come on.

Peach looked down to see Mario's body not lying next to her like it had been, and instead she saw his figure coming down from the spotlight from the sky!

"What…what is this!" Taboo asked.

_**"This is your defeat Taboo!"**_ Mario's voice from the shadow boomed at him as he floated towards the ground, _**"Surrender now or else we'll all use our own final smash combined!"**_

"Ha! You think I'm scared?" He sneered down at the tiny figure, "A Final Smash, combined with all brawlers? And what exactly would that be?"

A gloved hand reached out and crushed the Smash Ball it was holding, enveloping it and the whole body in colorful flames! The shadowiness vanished revealing Mario himself, but the appearance was different. His hat was white with a red M, like whenever he used a Fire Flower, but there was something else. The fact that he was wearing a white tuxedo, and the smash ball had turned into a microphone.

"Oh no…" Taboo's eyes were wide.

With the mic in hand, Mario sung.

_**"There comes a time…when we heed a certain call! When the world…must come together as one…."**_

With a smile, he tossed the microphone to Link, who confusedly sung along,_** "There are people dying…ooohhh and it's time to lend a hand…"**_

Kirby took the mic and continued, _**"To life; the greatest gift of all!"**_

"You all sing so horrible!" Taboo cried as if it would stop them, but Pikachu took the next line.

_**"We can't go on…pretending day by day..!"**_

A reluctant Snake took it, and grumbled in._** "That someone, somewhere will soon make a change…"**_

Sonic ecstatically started sing,_**"We are all a part of…God's great big family!"**_

"Give me that thing!" He attempted to swipe it, but it vanished, and landed inside Brobot with an excited Luigi.

_**"And the truth, you know love is all we need…!"**_

"NO IT ISN'T!" He bellowed, but it was too late, because the rest of the Brawlers found themselves under a spell; forced to join hands and sing along.

_**"We are the world!"**_

"OH GOD!"

_**We are the children!"**_

"Stop this instant!"

_**"We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving-!"**_

The mic appeared in Lucas's hands,_** "There's a choice we're making…we're saving our own lives!"**_

Then to Ness,_** "It's true, we'll make a better day; just you and me!"**_

"Not while I'M around!" Taboo boomed as he lunged for the boys, but the weapon vanished to Red!

_**"WEEEEELL send 'em your heart!"**_

He tossed it to Marth,_** "So they know that someone cares!"**_

_**"And their lives will be stronger and free!" **_Ike added, then handed it to MetaKnight.

_**"As God has shown us, by turning stones to bread!"**_

A competitive Dedede swiped it, _**"And so we all must lend a helping HAAAaaAAND!"**_

_**"WE ARE THE WOOOOOORLD!" **_Bowser roared in.

Then Wario,_** "WE AREEEE THE CHILDREEEN!"**_

And DK,_** "We are the ones who make a brighter day-"**_

_**"So let's start giving-!" **_Diddy tuned in, then passed it to Yoshi.

_**"There's a choice we're making!" **_To Olimar.

_**"We're saving our own lives!" **_Lucario picked it up.

**It's true, we'll make a better day-**

_**"JUST YOU AND ME!" **_Captain Falcon screamed, but remembered to give it politely to Peach.

_**"When you down and out, there seems no hope at all…"**_

_**"BUT IF YOU JUST BELIEVE," **_Falco broke in, but Fox took it from him,_** "There's no way we can fall!"**_

Zelda kicked him in the hand and went on,_** "Well, well, well, let us realizeeee! OOOOH that a change can only come…!"**_

_**"When we stand together as one…" **_Samus sung.

"My Pokemon, destroy them!" Taboo demanded. But when he turned around, he saw that the clones AND real pokemon were the chorus!

_**"We are the world! We are the children! We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving-! Theres a choice we're making…we're saving our own lives! It's true, we make a better day, just you and me!"**_

"No…the happiness! It hurts so bad!" Taboo cried in pain as the chorus repeated itself.

Remember when Mewtwo said that positive feelings give him power? Well, for Taboo, it's negative feelings that power him up, but none of the singing was negative at all!

_**"We are the world! We are the children! We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving-!"**_

_**"There's a choice we're makiiiing!"**_ Pit sung to the heavens,

_**"We're saving our own lives." **_R.O.B. beeped.

Popo started on, _**"But it's true, we make a better day-"**_

_**"Just you and me!"**_ Nana giggled.

_**"We are the world! We are the children! We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving-! Theres a choice we're making…we're saving our own lives!"**_

Ganondorf took a nervous glance at the tool, but sung anyway. _**"It's true, we make a better day, just you and me…"**_

_**"Alright, let me here you!" **_Mario called out to them all, as they continued the chorus.

"Nonono PLEASEEEE!" Taboo screamed bloody murder.

_**"We are the world!"**_

_**"We areeeee the world!"**_

_**"We are the children!"**_

_**"Yeah, we are the childreeeen!"**_

_**"We are the ones who make a brighter day, so lets start giving!"**_

_**"Leeet's start giving!"**_

Mario gave it to Mr. Game and and Watch, and to everyones shock HE was singing!

_**"There's a choice we're making…we're saving our own lives!"**_

Mario gladly sung with him, _**"It's true, we make a better day, just you and me!"**_

_**"Come on now, let me HEAR YOUU!" **_He called to them all!

_**"We are the woooorrlld!"**_ Zelda and Link sung,_** "We are the WOOOORLD!"**_

_**"We are the childreeeen!"**_ Samus sung with Pikachu, _**"We are the childreeeen!"**_

_**"We are the ones who make a brighter day, so lets start GIVIIIIING!"**_ Peach broke out with Mario, _**"SOOOOO let's start giving!"**_

_**"There's a choice we're making…we're saving our own lives!"**_ Nana and Popo joined, _**"It's true, we make a better day, just you and meeee!"**_

"So…weak….!" Taboo moaned, losing his glowing blue as he began to float down,

_**"We are the world! We are the children! We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving-!"**_

_**"There's a choice we're making…we're saving our own lives!"**_ Snake went on, Sonic joining, _**"But it's true, we make a better day, just you and me!"**_

_"Luigi…Luigi, please, you can kill me off now! _**JUST KILL ME!"** He begged, now curled up in a ball, but his enemy was too busy singing with everyone.

_**"We are the world! We are the children! We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving-! Theres a choice we're making…we're saving our own lives! It's true, we make a better day, just you and me!"**_

By this point, most of the pokemon were hugging their cloned-selves.

_**"We ARRRRRE the world!"**_ Dedede sung with Kirby, _**"We are the world…!"**_

_**"We are the children!"**_ Marth and Ike, _**"We are soooo!"**_

_**"We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving!"**_ Luigi also.

_**"There's a choice we're making…we're saving our own lives!"**_ Mario, _**"It's true, we make a better day, just you and meeee!"**_

_"I get it, you win, I GIVE UP!"_ He sobbed, watching hopelessly as they ignored him. **"WHY ARE YOU STILL SINGING!"**

_**"We are the world! We are the children! We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving-! Theres a choice we're making…we're saving our own lives! It's true, we make a better day, just you and me!"**_

_

* * *

_

_I did it…I actually typed the whole seven minute song…! Ok so I didn't use 'heal the world'. Rather, i used 'We are the world', which is somewhere close in peace-making world-protecting crap._


	23. Let's Groove Tonight!

_This is it, guys! the CHAPTER…..before the epilogue. The epilogue will contain;_

_My version of the Brawl theme!_

_A list of reviewers who I couldn't have done this story without their support!_

_News about a poll!_

_And…what's this? A surprise short with three newcomers!_

_This was my first actual big story, so when I started getting reviews I was so happy (considering the fact not a lot of people noticed it when i originally placed it on deviantart)_

_Enjoy the second to last chapter, where secrets…SHALL BE REVEALED! MWAHAHAHAHHA!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

_**Let's Groove Tonight!**_

Everyone found themselves blinking in confusion as to the events that had just recently taken place not only around them, but in their throats.

"What…what just happened?" Olimar asked.

"I feel like some other-worldly essence took over and used the advantage of my awesome singing!" Dedede exclaimed.

"Yeah…as if you COULD sing!" Wario laughed, earning a hammer to the face.

_"S-So cold…_" Taboo shook, now rocking back and forward with a thumb in his mouth. Several shadows loomed around him, and he jumped up with a scream,

"NO MORE! I SURRENDER THE RUM!"

"Not only did he take our _**FALCON**_ worlds, but he took the_** FALCON**_ rum?" Captain Falcon said in disbelief.

"I was wondering why the rum was gone…" Yoshi said.

"Alright, Taboo." Claimed a now-dressed casual Mario, arms crossed, "I take it you had enough?"

"Y-Y-Yes! I-I have!" He whimpered, shaking all over, "I-I learned my lesson!"

"Really? What lesson was that?" Peach asked.

"Let me guess," Red spoke, "You learned that despite the chances you had at taking all the worlds, you'd forgotten that it only brought forth it's people who are ready to do what they do best to protect them?"

"No…I learned…how PATHETIC YOU GUYS ARE!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow, but he continued.

"I mean, seriously; We Are The World! You use that song!"

"….It was used for Haiti." Mario glared.

"I know, but seriously, despite how much that weakened me that was like, the most cheesiest thing EVER!"

"Is that what we sung? I don't even remember…" Zelda claimed, rubbing her head.

"S-So, after telling you guys all this, y-you know what I noticed?"

"What did you notice?" Lucas asked.

"Well, how after telling you guys this, it gives me time…TO RECHARGE MY POWAAA!"

Everyone gasped as he brought out the same laser from before!

"What…what is this!" Mario cried, "I thought-"

"You thought WROOOOOOONG, mofos! And now, I can FINALLY-"

During the whole conversation, Taboo hadn't noticed how Donkey Kong was eating a banana, and shocked as everyone else was by the laser, he dropped the peel. He also didn't expect it to land right near Brobot's feet, and that Luigi had taken a step back in shock.

**"WAWAWAWAWAWWAWAHHH!"** He squealed, waving his and the robots hands as he toppled forward.

"And now, I can FINALLY- OH JEEZ!" The blue man dodged the metal hand but abandoned the laser, which was activated by the hit.

Pointing right at Taboo.

_"….Mother."_

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz!**_

_"Ooohh!"_ Everyone exclaimed, smart enough to wear sunglasses during the bright lights. As the lights died away, they took them off and stared a the smoky spot where the man once stood.

"Is he…?" Yoshi looked at Snake.

"That was a full on hit. There's no way he could've ended up in the Sub-Subspace."

Everyone who had hats took them off and they all put their heads down, remaining silent…

…THEN STARTED CHEERING AND DANCING!

**"WOOHOOOO!"**

_**"YAAAAAAYYYY!"**_

**"LALALALALALALALAAA-!"**

Wait a minute…why is the ground shaking?

"The ground's shaking?" Mario asked. Mr. Game and Watch poked him on the shoulder and they both looked down. Several cracks were appearing all over the ground, the sky was beginning to change different colors, and it was raining cats and dogs!

…Literally?

"Awww, look, Diddy found a Nintendog!" The monkey screeched happily as the pup licked him, "Who's a bugga bugga? WHO'S A BUGGA BUGGA?"

"Er…were any ships intact when we left them?" Mario nervously asked R.O.B.

"Negative."

"….AW, SON OF A-"

He had no time to finish that sin of a sentence as everything around them turned white. It felt like not even a second later that everyone had been enveloped in lights, for they were all now squinting or blinking at the different colors. Blue skies, a loud ocean, and the rocky cliff they all stood on.

"We…we're home…we're actually home!" Mario exclaimed.

"Well, will you look at that." Everyone turned to Link, who was standing at the peak of the cliff and looking up at the skies. Where Subspace had been, was an 'X' glinting across the blueness.

"We actually did it…" Fox said, "We actually saved the worlds, defeated Taboo, and destroyed Subspace…"

"…What do we do now?" Kirby piped up.

Everyone took glances at each other, which then fell upon one; Mario. With a smile, he asked,

"Where's that crate of Smash Balls?"

Two machomps, one a clone and one normal, dragged the crate over, and one of them handed a ball to Mario.

"Let's make this count!" He said giving it a squeeze.

Instead of his body glowing in flames, those flames began shooting at different areas around the cliff, and transforming into another thing! One flame that landed turned into a long table with a different assortment of snacks, several balloons also appeared around everyone and confetti was drizzling from the skies! The last thing that came was a large stereo, blasting a funky disco tune!

"A quick message to the audience. This would be the time to play 'Let's Groove' by Earth, Wind, and Fire from an iTunes playlist, or on Youtube. Now…"

**"LEZ ALL PARTAYYYY!"**

_**"YEAHHHH!" **_The others boomed as they ran around different places!

_**"Let's grove tonight! Share the spice of life, baby slice it right! We're gonna groove tonight…!"**_

"HA! I told you disco didn't die in the 80's!" Falco laughed at Fox who had gotten them both punch.

"You're right. It died the year you were born." He said bitterly.

"…."

"….HA! Just kidding!" They both started laughing hysterically.

"AHAHA Oh man, you actually got me there!"

"Hahaha, I know! Seriously though, after all we've been through today you know I actually wouldn't mean any of that."

"Heheh, yeah…which is why I have to do this!" Falco through a whole cup's worth of punch right in Fox's face. "IN YO FACE! Literally!"

"FALCO!" He roared chasing him down.

"You can't catch me!" He cheered as he leaped off the cliff and flapped his wings, "'Cause I don't need an arwing to do this!"

"Wait, Falco!" He cried, stopping immediately, "I told you before! You can't-"

The vulpine stopped himself as the bird's idiotic laughing form vanished down below, "…fly."

He turned around, noticing the Ice Climbers staring up at him with popcorn, their mouths opened and eyes glazed like any curious child.

"…He'll be fine." He shrugged, walking away.

"…So, Popo, some big day, huh?"

"Ya, some big day alright! That was probably, most positively, the BEST DANG TRIP EVERRR!"

"We didn't even need to be old enough to get high!"

"YEAH! By the way, Nana, Pit was telling me you were upset about him giving me CPR or something?"

She blushed, "Well, I-er…"

"You, uh, wanna play a game?" He suddenly started coming onto her, and she looked as if she just found a pot's worth of gold.

"Popo…I thought you never as-"

"SWEET! I'll get monopoly!" He cheered running off, leaving the stupefied girl.

He ran past a bandaged Mewtwo who was talking to Lucario and Pikachu, every other pokemon behind them eating all the snacks they could take with them.

"You sure you don't wanna stay for the party?" Pikachu asked.

As fun as it would be, we must be leaving and I must drop off the captured pokemon to their regular habitats. Besides, it would be unhealthy for us to dwell on this…social activities you have.

"Freee, free!" A butterfree said, slurping some soda.

I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE BEING UNHEALTHY! Mewtwo roared, throwing the soda off the cliff.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Cheered Red who came sliding in, "What's going on with my fellow poke-buddies?"

_Red, you are not a pokemon. _Lucario told him.

"What? How could you say that? I use pokemon all the time!"

But you are not a pokemon yourself, you just use them to look cool. Without them, you would be dead before the whole tournament started. Mewtwo said coldly.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" He wailed, running away.

A little advice to a fellow pokemon being its most powerful of the generation. Mewtwo continued to Lucario, Show off the dominant control you posses over the weaker pokemon.

With a sigh, Pikachu walked away from the good-byes and leaned against the snack table, sipping a coke.

"Hey, Pikachu?"

"Hey, Sam- Oh my god!" He groaned seeing she wasn't wearing her power-suit, "Don't tell me you lost that dang suit of yours!"

"No, I took it off."

"You…you did what?"

"Well, you made me realize." She said awkwardly, "That I shouldn't feel so self-conscious of myself. I should be free to the world, meet new people with them not thinking I'm a boy! Of course, whenever I'm on the hunt I will use it."

"Wow…that's just good of you."

"And Pikachu, I need to tell you something."

He placed the coke on the table, "Go on…"

"It's just that…"

"Yes?"

"You see I…"

"Yes?"

"The way I feel-"

"YES?"

"I wanted you to meet my new boyfriend."

"Sup, wombat?" Snake came out of a random box nearby and placed an arm around Samus. Pikachu had a serious 'WTF' face on.

_"…What?"_

"Yeah, we both got to know each during the Great Maze." Snake said cooly.

"Who ever knew there would somebody else with the same interest in blood-lust as me?" She sighed happily.

"..So what, the only thing you have in common is that you guys like to KILL!"

"Well, Sam here told me how you became great friends. It's not like anything else would happen, I mean, you're basically a mouse."

"…Samus, you know who else enjoys a good killing spree once in a while?"

"Who?"

**"ME!" **He jumped himself at Snake, and the two ended up scratching at each other, screaming profanity, and rolling down the cliff.

_"Boys…"_

"I knew it, Mario!" Luigi laughed happily as he hopped out of Brobot, "I knew you'd never give up!"

"I knew you were alive too, brother!" Mario smiled as they put an arm around each other.

"No you didn't!" Link said walking by with Zelda.

"Screw you!"

"Oh Mario, I'm just so happy everything came out ok!" Peach squealed as she came over with Bowser. The koopa didn't say anything but held out a claw.

"What's this?" Mario asked.

"A hand-shake, doofus. Me and all the other villains to you dumb heroes. We may have done well working together to save the worlds, but we're still enemies."

"Right you are," He agreed, shaking it.

"Excellent. Now I can get a head start on kidnapping the princess!" He laughed as he picked up Peach and ran off.

"EEK! Mario, HELP!"

"He's at it again." Mario grinned as he took a punch from the table, "Good times, good times…"

"Mario, how exactly did you get back?" Luigi asked taking his own.

"Well, let's say I had some help from a friend." He respond, looking up at the skies.

_**

* * *

"WOOT! BOOYA, I BEAT CHOO AGAINN!" **_The Authoress laughed maniacally in her den, a couple friends sitting nearby as they played Wii.

"No fair, you always win as Kirby!" The other girl with short hair wearing a shirt with the triforce on it complained.

_**"Well, maybe it's because Link just sucks." **_

"I HATE YOU!" The Legend Of Zelda fan girl cried as she ran out.

"Rae, calm down!" The boy with glasses called. "Uh, I have a question."

_**"Ya, Chris?"**_

"….Why are you dressed like that?"

_**"Well, the zipper's stuck."**_

"….?"

* * *

"Why do I have the feeling somebody just stated that I suck?"

"Probably 'cause you do." Sneered Ganondorf as he grabbed a vodka (That's right, they have vodka even though there are kids there).

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Well maybe we're not friends anymore!"

"Guys!" Zelda whined.

"See this?" Ganondorf smirked as he held up a CD.

"That's my Eminem CD!" Link yelled.

The Gerudo threw it down, shattering it to pieces. "Now it's your _eminems_ CD! MWAHAHA-"

Said villain was tackled by Link, the two flying off the cliff.

"Sigh, everybody seems to be having fun…" Lucas sadly noticed, feeling a little alone inside. That was when he felt a poke, and he turned around.

"N-Ness? Ness it's you! It's actually you! Oh Ness, I'm so happy I could finally-"

The boy was interrupted as his face was slugged, and he fell on the ground. "OW! What was that for!"

"What was that for? What was THAT FOR!" The physic boomed down, hands a-flaming. "You…left me to DIE!"

"N-No! I didn't mean to! I've changed, honest!"

"How so?"

"Well, I've gotten stronger, braver, learned a few new tricks…and I'm just so sorry about what happened to you."

"Well…I can see you've learned a few tricks…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…considering you STOLE MY SMASH MOVE!" With a war cry Ness threw himself at Lucas and, guess what? They both fell off the cliff.

….Don't worry, theres the ocean below!

"Could you believe that we were letting an argument about who the main star of Fire Emblem is get in our way?" Marth asked Ike.

"Heh, yeah…" Ike said nervously. Several people had been snickering at the fact that Marth was bald, and the boy didn't even notice!

"Ike, are they laughing at us?"

"Heheh, no! They're just laughing next to us!"

"Well, I'll take your word for it, because I know that you would never lie to me."

"….Marth, place your hand on your head."

"I don't see why-" As soon as he had done so, the prince's eyes grew wide, and he began frantically searching the area.

"My hair…Where's my hair? Where's the silky sexy trimness that makes me proud to be a bluenette!"

"…Surprise?"

"I KILL YOU!" He roared flying at him.

"Alright, an actual fight!" Wario cheered as he and others crowded around them.

_**"Oy! Who dares to start a brawl…"**_

Everybody looked up at the sky in fear as the figure floated down, but fear became disbelief soon enough.

_**"..Without the **_**MASTER OF 'EM?"**

_**"MASTER HAND!" **_Everybody cheered.

It was the floating glove himself, wrapped in several casts and bandages, but looking good! Everybody was so happy they had crowded the hand, ignoring the boys who rolled off the cliff like another other fight. They really shouldn't have had a party on a cliff…

"Master Hand, it's actually you!" Mario exclaimed, "But how did you survive?"

"Well, Crazy came and found me, fixed me up before I was actually a goner, then flew off to some Blockbuster or whatever, but the point is I'm proud of you all! Despite having no control under Taboo's power, I would like to apologize to you all."

"Aw, you don't need to apologize!" Kirby said cutely.

"But YOU do!" Dedede suddenly blocked him.

"Fer what?"

"Throughout all that happened, you made me feel sorry for you, then mad, then sorry, then mad! I see what you were trying to do, playing with my emotions! Well, know this, puffball! I'll do what I can TO WIIIIN!"

Laughing in the typical baddie-like way, Dedede used the rockets from him hammer to fly away!

…Unfortunately, it only had enough fuel to let him float above the ocean than crash into it.

"Good thing he a penguin, right Uncle?" Diddy asked DK.

"Heck ya! Nephew, me wants you to have this." Donkey Kong took out from behind the typical gold coin you would find in his games with the banana on it. "It symbolizes that you now be second in command of the JUNGLE!"

"Uncle!" He gasped tearfully, "Diddy so proud! You want Nintendog?" He held the pup up.

"Screw Nintendog, we hug!" He responded tossing the yapping pup away and embracing each other. It was a good thing Olimar caught the puppy.

"I think I'll name you Horatio Jr…"

"Heyyy, aren't you one of the robots from the island in the sky?" Master Hand asked R.O.B. who had gone up to him.

"Indeed I am, I was once the Ancient Minister and I feel this newfound emotion of guilt. If it wouldn't me too much trouble, I have no home to return to being that my race was wiped out."

"So," The Hand boomed, "After dropping off bombs and exploding places you think that _I_ would let _you _become a playable Brawler for the tournament?….Well, I don't see why not. The initiation is that I breakdance, and you do the robot!"

"Right on." He replied, dancing with the Hand as everyone whooped.

"It's a good thing I got myself a new camera!" Pit exclaimed as he took out a kodak and recorded it all.

"Where did you get that from?" Metaknight asked.

"…I don't really know…"

"Alright, I say it's time for Mario to give us a speech!" Captain Falcon announced.

Mario, standing on a table smiled, "Well, thank you Captain- wait. What did you say?"

Everyone stared at the man in awe, "What? I just said you should give- Oh my God…I speak normally again! THE CURSE HAS BEEN LIFTED!"

As the Captain ran off laughing, the plumber continued, "As I was saying, after all that has happened today, we all still made it through and alive!"

"Hey, has anyone noticed that some people are missing?" Yoshi asked Game and Watch, who shrugged.

"If it wasn't for you, I don't think that'd we-"

**"WAZZZZAAAA EVERYONE?" **Suddenly appearing on the table (pushing the plumber off in the process), was an unbalanced Sonic holding an empty bottle.

"HaHaHahAhAHAHAhhahhHahA! I found the RU-UMMMMM! Ol' Jackie Sparrow thought he could hide it, but he couldn't! Hiccup, 'cause I FOUND ITTT!"

"Whose idea was it to mix the alcohol with the regular beverages?" Luigi asked.

"Hey…who wants ta see all the pretty rockies I FOUND IN MA POCKETT?" Sonic said drunkenly as a set of seven Chaos Emeralds came floating around him, all glowing. Everybody now looked scared as hell.

"Er, little Sega alien, just calm down!" Master Hand said nervously.

"WooOOooww, THERY'E CHANGING MA FUUURR!" He sung as he turned yellow and his eyes turned red.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Mario screamed. He and everyone else began piling away as fast as they could as the hedgehog glowed colors.

_**"Chaos CONTROOOOLL!"**_

Everything around them glowed red, and as they ducked and closed their eyes a crumbling could be heard. As soon as it stopped, they got up to see nothing happened and a now blue Sonic had fainted on the table, the Chaos Emeralds lying around him.

"Well, that was close!" Mario said, "I thought for sure that-"

The whole part of the cliff that the party took place on broke off from the land and crashed down towards the ocean.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-"**

**SPLASH!**

What was left of the cliff and all the entertainment crumpled up and sank down into the depths while the guests floated to the surface and gasped for air. They looked around, seeing how they were all stuck in these cold waters, including the other people who had started off fights and rolled off the cliff (Snake and Pikachu, Link and Ganondorf, ect.)

Then of course, they put their attention on an awake Sonic who was using his table as a boat.

"Uhmmm…" He hiccuped nervously, "Oops?"

"…."

"…"

**"…"**

**"….BAHAHAHAHAHA-"**

**"HAHAHAHAH-"**

**"-DAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"**

**"-AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA-"**

"Oh, Oh hahah!" Mario laughed painfully with everyone else, "Hahahah, oh, _you suck so much…"_


	24. The Epilogue of Three!

**Chapter 24**

_**The Epilogue of Three!**_

_**Audi famam illius.**_

**(I LIKE TACOOOOOOS! They taste really gooooood! )**

_**Solus in hostes ruit**_

**(Peach is such a hostageee!)**

_**et patriam servavit.**_

**(And the Bro.s are her servaaaants!)**

_**Audi famam illius.**_

**( This makes no seeeeeense! It is really pointless!)**

_**Cucurrit quaeque tetigit destruens.**_

**(Such a shocking currentttt! As Pikachu's thundeeeer!)**

_**Audi famam illius.**_

**(Luigi's singing like, a girl nooooow!)**

_**Audi famam illius.**_

**(And Samus aaacts like, such a maaaan!)**

_**Spes omnibus,mihi quoque.**_

**(Gaaanon is on the hunt, but Link is huuuungry!)**

_**Terror omnibus,mihi quoque.**_

**(Everybody's running from Snake noooww!)**

_**Ille**_

**(He's maaaaad!)**

_**iuxta me.**_

**(Cooooould you pass the fries?)**

_**Ille**_

_**(No WAYYYYYYYY!)**_

_**iuxta me.**_

**(Captain Falcon is gaaaayy!)**

_**Socii sunt mihi.**_

**(What a great game to play-)**

_**qui olim viri fortes**_

**(Sooo fun to make these lyrics)**

_**rivalesque erant.**_

**(Even though, they aren't really real!)**

_**Saeve certando pugnandoque**_

**(And now this song is done, but not forgotten-)**

_**sprendor crescit.**_

**(it is time to beat up KirBYYYYYYY!)**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, hurry up you two!"

"I can't run that fast, I've got stubby legs!"

_"Jigglyyy!"_

A pitter-patter of feet made their way across the land and pass the sunset, arriving at a ledge hanging above the ocean. Compared to where the rest of the land ended, this area was uneven and looked as if something had been broken off of it. The three warriors stopped at there.

"Well? Where are they? It's time to prove what I've got compared to that Fox McCloud!" Barked the oldest one, the leader of his own cruiser known as Starwolf, the name being…Well, Wolf.

"If I know my older ego, he must've been here like the others would!" Exclaimed a boy. He looked like the equivalent of a Link-fanboy, with the outfit and hair, with big cat-like eyes and a large head. But we'll call him Toon Link.

"Jiggally." The first one shrieked obnoxiously, and was, by far, a Jigglypuff.

"I know we should've had our phones on, please don't remind us!" Toon Link whined.

"You're the one who got a call, what did the plumber say?" Wolf asked.

"Jiggly jiggly puff puff JIGGLLYYYY!" The thing screeched.

"…." The animal grabbed the pokemon by her fluff of hair and began waving her back and forward as she screamed.

_**"SPEAK-ENGLISH-YOU-STUPID-FLUFF-THING!"**_ He roared.

"HEY!" Toon Link cried, jamming the handle of his sword into Wolf's side and dropping Jigglypuff. "Cool it, will you?"

"Cool it? You want ME to cool it?" He growled at him, "This was my chance to outshine Fox! Maybe Falco too, but nobody ever gives a crap about him! Plus, it's already embarrassing enough that I can't understand a species related to a bunch of normal animals!"

"How are you normal? You can talk."

"I CAN ALSO HANDLE A GUN, TOO!" He threatened, putting one into Toon Link's face.

"Alright, I get it!" He cried, using his shield to guard him and Jigglypuff. "Look, let me talk to her, alright? I've had experiences with animals, I can understand them."

"Pfft, the only experience you have is playing with pigs." He scoffed.

"Well I don't torture cuckoos unlike my older self!" He snapped back, "Alright, Jiggly, what did Mario say?"

As Jigglypuff whispered in his ear, Toon Link nodded throughout the entire time.

"Uh huh….uh huh…..yeah…..yeah huh…..alright….no, the salad was quite crisp-"

"Hey, are you even asking the question?"

"Yeah, Jiggly said that Mario called about him and all the others preparing their ships for an invasion into the Subspace to defeat whatever was controlling it."

"And they were supposed to go for lift-off on this exact spot?"

"Puff." Jigglypuff nodded.

"Alright…" Toon Link pondered, rubbing his chin, "And how long ago was this call?"

Jiggly opened her mouth but stopped her self, eyes wide and a dumb look on her face.

"….Jigg."

"….You're kidding, right?"

"What? What did the female-version of Kirby say?" Wolf rushed.

"….Uhm…." The boy twiddled his fingers together, "How to describe it…Well, lets say that, the call Jigglpuff got she apparently missed which went to voice mail, then listened to today."

"So wait, you mean Mario didn't really call her today?"

"That would be the case."

"Well when was the bloody phone call?"

"…I'd rather not say."

"WHEN WAS THE **BLEEPING **PHONE CALL, YOU WHORE?"

"A WEEK AGO!" He squeaked.

**"WHAT?"**

"RUN, JIGGLAAAYY!" The boy cried as he and the pokemon ran for the hills, the wolf hot on their trails.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE-"

With an oof!' he tripped over something and flew in the air landing on Jiggly's right. Toon Link looked back at the forgotten object on the ground not so far away.

A Smash Ball.

Wolf had also caught sight of the beloved weapon, and when he and Toon Link shared a glance at each other, it was as Pit would put it; 'the fight is on!'

The two took off as fast as they could towards the ball, Wolf ahead. Toon Link took a suicide dive, which was worth it 'cause he caught the ball, but was tackled into a wrestle by Wolf.

"GETOFF!"

"No!"

"I'll claw your eyes out, you pipsqueak!"

"As if that'll be worse than what you plan to do with this!"

"Oh, it WILL BE WORSE YOU FREAKING-"

A round shadow grew larger over the two, and in an instant their hands we under the bottom of Jigglypuff who smashed herself onto on the ball, now glowing colors.

"Arghhh! CURSE YOU, I was so close to being RID OF YOU BOTH!" Wolf bellowed, "And now I can't feel my paws! How am I supposed to enjoy the slashing noises of my victims as I rip away at their flesh?"

"Ha, once again a toonefied-version of justice prevails!" Toon Link laughed.

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff said nervously, as her body started to grow.

"Hey..Hey, what's going on?" Wolf asked as his arms were starting to be crushed.

"I think it's that weird ball!" Toon Link cried as the pink blob's body started to crush his head into the ground, "W-Wait! JIGGLY, STOP!"

**"JIGGLYY!"** She cried fearfully, and Wolf didn't need a translation to know she couldn't control herself.

_**"THE PINK!" **_Wolf screamed, half of his body now under the fat pokemon, **"IT BURNS! THE PINK HURTS US ALL!"**

Half a minute later, a HUGE Jigglypuff took up the area.

"….Well…it could be worse." Toon Link called from underneath.

A crumpling noise came around Jiggly's inflated self, as a crooked line of the ground drew itself around her and ended from from where it started; the edge of the cliff.

The sound of screams that night was drowned by a roaring splash.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**END**

**…?**

…that's right, this is an Earthbound ending, FOOLISH MORTALS!** MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA…!**

**

* * *

**

**THE RAD LIST OF AUTHORS I WOULD LIKE TO THANK FOR REVIEWING THROUGHOUT THE STORY!**

_**Seitei**_

_**RipredIsAwesome**_

_**MindSpring**_

_**Midna3452**_

_**Zeph the Mage**_

_**Livvy-Liv**_

_**Ri2**_

_**Metaknight4ever**_

_**Raincloud93**_

_**Bluebell of the Long Patrol**_

_**LunarRhapsody**_

_**Froggiecool**_

_**Diagon the Uber Lord of Lawlz**_

_**the new wouldn't u like 2 no**_

_**Twilight Okami**_

_**The RPers HELL group**_

_**Robopup24**_

_**xXWolfBlazeXx**_

_**ThatGuyWithTheKeyboard**_

_**SneakyKitty**_

_**AkiaChaos**_

_**FoxPilot**_

_**chibi-princesa**_

_**kurdave**_

_**green-girl09**_

_**Link5604**_

_

* * *

Well, I did it. After a year, a whole long year of starting it on DA, but nevertheless getting my first fan-fiction reviews, I have completed SSE Bloopers._

_First of all, I don't know what to say. I'm relieved I completed this, and before school started. plus, i can now work on all my other big stories!_

_But I'm sad, because despite how in the future i'll look back at this and think 'what was wrong with me?' i'll still always love this story, for it was based my own first wii game! er, unless you count wii sports, which i never play. Seriously though, i remember getting this account when i was home from school sick!_

_So I shall put up a poll as to which song parodies in this story you like, and it shall also be my first poll! As i said, feel free to check out any other stories, and thank you again for those who read and reviewed, you all are the best without a doubt!_

_So…that's that…._


End file.
